


Вторая жизнь

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: События после фанфика "Скрываясь за масками".





	1. Глава 1

Он долго не мог поверить в ее смерть. Она пропала без вести, а он долгие месяцы тешил себя бессмысленной надеждой. Страшнее всего было не знать. Разрываться на части.  
Он перестал отпускать Адриана одного. Чтобы с ним ничего не случилось - нет, даже в том случае, если случится - чтобы хотя бы просто знать наверняка, что произошло. Чтобы в тот миг, когда ему сообщат о том, что он потерял все самое дорогое, можно было без сожалений спуститься в подвал и пустить себе пулю в лоб. Не терзаясь больше изнуряющими надеждами. Впрочем...  
Если бы ему сообщили сразу, если бы он узнал обо всем в тот же день - он не смог бы совладать с собой. Он оставил бы сына сиротой. Это тогда совсем не заботило.  
Сейчас, спустя годы, Габриэль был рад, что все тогда сложилось именно так. Пусть он страдал. Пусть на долгие месяцы его жизнь превратилась в ужасный кошмар с качелями отчаяния и надежды. Он в конечном итоге нашел утешение. Не в пожаре мечты вернуть прошлое. В любви того, кем больше всего дорожил.  
И вот сейчас он то и дело подходил к окну, надеясь, что за ним мелькнет знакомый автомобиль. Адриан запаздывал. Он обещал вернуться сразу после встречи одноклассников, а время было уже далеко за полночь. Габриэль звонил, но никто не подходил к телефону. Конечно, сын мог просто не услышать - мало ли, чем он там занимался... Но в голову все равно лезли мысли о худшем. Обычно Адриан никогда не задерживался, стараясь не давать повода для беспокойства.  
Габриэль так и не увидел его машины, но сын каким-то образом все же явился - помятый и грязный, шатаясь из стороны в сторону. Отец охнул и подхватил его на руки как раз тогда, когда Адриан запнулся о порог и едва не упал.  
\- Я приехал! - сообщил он радостно.  
\- Ты что, за руль садился в таком состоянии?!  
Адриан активно замотал головой, но потом, поразмыслив, кивнул.  
\- Я садился! - признался он. - Но потом въехал в столб и пошел пешком!  
Габриэль бы схватился за сердце, но руки были заняты сыном. Он дотащил его до кровати - великовозрастный котенок давно уже весил намного больше него - и принялся снимать с него ботинки, перемазанные в грязи. На джинсах у Адриана тоже остались следы грязи, потертости и кое-где даже заметные дыры. Похоже, он часто падал по пути.  
Адриан извивался и довольно мурлыкал, когда отец стаскивал с него одежду. Алкоголь всегда действовал на него возбуждающе. Габриэль укрыл его одеялом и, крепко поцеловав в лоб, ласково шепнул:  
\- Спи, котенок. А завтра я тебе так всыплю, что неделю потом не сядешь.  
Но Адриан пропустил его угрозу мимо ушей и быстро вырубился, не обременяя больше мыслительной деятельностью свой пьяный мозг. Габриэль прилег рядом и стал задумчиво перебирать его волосы. Ему долго не спалось.  
Утром он не стал будить сына, позволив ему хорошенько выспаться. Но Адриан все равно проснулся с похмельем и дикой головной болью. Он всегда довольно плохо переносил алкоголь, да и выпивать себе позволял крайне редко. Кто бы мог подумать, что он такое учудит?  
Габриэль терпеливо подал ему таблетку и стакан воды. Помог доковылять до душа. Адриан кое-как ополоснулся под его пристальным взглядом и, завернувшись в полотенце, спрятался в нем, как в домике. Чтобы только не смотреть отцу в глаза. Ему было невыносимо стыдно.  
\- Прости, что разбил машину... - буркнул он виновато. - Я на ней и года не проездил, а это был твой подарок...  
\- Тебя именно это волнует?  
Машину всегда можно было починить. Да черт с ней - купить новую. Неужели он этого не понимал?  
Адриан почувствовал себя неуютно от этой строгости во взгляде отца и сдержанной холодности в его голосе. Как будто он внезапно вернулся на много лет в прошлое. Ну, подумаешь, выпил. Ну, въехал в столб... Ничего же не случилось! На нем самом не осталось ни царапины!  
\- Пойдем, - скомандовал Габриэль, приобнимая сына и кладя ладонь на его шею.  
От этого властного жеста Адриан как-то еще больше поник и попытался посильней укутаться в полотенце, но отец отобрал его и оставил в ванной. Он давно уже был выше, крупнее и сильнее отца. Но именно в этот момент ощущал себя вновь лишь провинившимся ребенком, которого вполне заслуженно собирались наказать.  
Приведя сына назад в комнату, Габриэль развернул его к себе и погладил по щеке. Поцеловал виновато глядящие на него глазки. И, вновь взяв за шею, уложил на кровать.  
Адриан послушно лег, но все равно неуютно заерзал. Тот единственный раз, когда отец собирался его выпороть, все еще оставался в памяти как один из самых ужасных моментов жизни. Сейчас, конечно, было совсем по-другому, и Адриан считал, что не вправе протестовать. Он старался быть ответственным и мудрым, но повел себя как безалаберный глупец. И отец волновался. Снова. А если бы ему не так повезло?  
Станет ли он вообще доверять теперь? Или снова начнет везде водить его за ручку? Адриан поежился. Эта мысль наводила настоящий ужас.  
Габриэль погладил сына по волосам и ласково провел рукой вдоль его спины. Даже в такой момент он не мог не любоваться им. Его юным прекрасным телом. Таким ухоженным, изнеженным, но при этом рельефным и мускулистым. Адриан выгнулся, следуя за его прикосновением, и тихо выдохнул, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Ожидание было невыносимо.  
\- Расслабься, - подсказал Габриэль, наклоняясь и целуя его в затылок. - Ты ведь знаешь, что я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Только бы он снова не сказал это проклятое «я знаю, что для тебя лучше»... Хотя здесь оно, пожалуй, было бы вполне уместно.  
Адриан хотел пообещать, что больше никогда-никогда так не будет. Он собирался, и даже приподнял голову, но с губ сорвался только непроизвольный крик от первого удара. Отец порол неожиданно больно и безжалостно. Адриан закусил губу и принялся терпеть, покрепче вцепившись в кровать.  
Через несколько ударов Габриэль остановился и с нежностью погладил его по волосам. От такого контраста срывало крышу.  
\- Тебе удобно, котенок? - шепнул он, успокаивающе скользя рукой по его дрожащим плечам.  
Адриан кивнул и выдавил жалобное:  
\- Больно...  
На что получил ласково-суровое:  
\- Придется потерпеть.  
Адриан всегда представлял себе это совсем не так. Совсем. Он не думал, что его будут гладить и ласкать в перерывах между ударами. Что будут утешать и жалеть. Так нежно и... заботливо.  
Следующие удары он вытерпел легче, и отец снова остановился, чтобы приласкать его. Погладить поясницу, потискать уже порозовевшие ягодицы. Адриан тихо зашипел по-кошачьи, чувствуя, как кожу саднит от прикосновений. Габриэль усмехнулся.  
\- Доводить отца тебе нравится, а получать за это ты не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - буркнул Адриан, ощущая, что краснеет. Как будто он снова вернулся в свой первый раз. Это действие было ничуть не менее смущающим и эротичным.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня наказал! Я заслужил!  
Он знал, что в любой момент может просто встать и уйти. И отец побежит за ним, прося прощения. Это было не похоже на то, как все происходило тогда, годы назад. Теперь у него был выбор. Теперь он был сильнее. И с ним уже ничего нельзя было сделать против его воли. Но ему хотелось оставаться для отца ребенком - хоть иногда. Принадлежать ему безраздельно, отдаваться в его власть. От этого появлялось чувство защищенности. Чувство, что если он допустит ошибку, отец все обязательно исправит.  
Габриэль поощрил его за такую покладистость поцелуем и продолжил наносить удары. Частые, болезненные и сильные. Может, он и ласкал удивительно щедро, но и на боль не скупился. Адриан повизгивал и вздрагивал каждый раз, как ремень жалил холеную задницу. Когда отец останавливался и прерывал эту пытку ласками, он жалобно скулил. Все же не выдержав, после очередного удара он просто свалился с кровати, дернувшись слишком сильно, и принялся кататься по полу, воя от боли.  
\- Ну тише, тише, котенок, - прошептал Габриэль, поднимая его с пола и бережно прижимая к себе. - Я еще не закончил.  
\- Я больше не могу, - всхлипнул Адриан, утыкаясь ему в шею. Ну неужели он правда так сильно был виноват? Ну подумаешь, ну сломал бы он пару конечностей... Что с ним могло случиться? Зачем было так об этом переживать?  
\- Передохни, - разрешил Габриэль, целуя его в макушку. В объятиях отца было тепло и уютно, они как будто защищали от всего мира. Счастье портила только нестерпимая боль. - Я ведь предупреждал тебя много раз, чтобы ты водил осторожнее. Сколько раз ты мне отвечал, что я зануда? Что все это лишнее, и ты сам прекрасно знаешь, как тебе жить?  
Пристыженный, Адриан глубже зарылся лицом в его ворот.  
\- Не доходит через голову - дойдет через другое место, - продолжал отец.  
\- До меня уже дошло, - уверил сын. Но, похоже, ему не поверили.  
Габриэль гладил его еще несколько минут. А потом, поцеловав в ушко, спросил:  
\- Отдохнул?  
Адриан с неохотой отстранился и, захныкав, улегся на кровать, как на плаху. Сколько ему еще придется вытерпеть этой пытки? Отец давно уже не обходился с ним так строго. Хотя и сам он давно уже не давал для этого повода...  
Под конец он просто разрыдался, не в силах больше сдерживаться. И Габриэль почти сразу остановился и, присев на кровать, заботливо укрыл его одеялом. Сын весь дрожал и судорожно цеплялся пальцами за простыни, комкая их.  
\- Тш-ш-ш, все закончилось, - прошептал отец, ложась рядом и прижимая его к себе. - Все хорошо. Поплачь. Станет легче.  
Адриан постепенно затих. Хотелось, чтобы его утешили - и отец с этим отлично справлялся. Боль, конечно, никуда не делась, но невозможно было продолжать плакать, когда тебя так заботливо и нежно гладили и целовали. У него даже начал вставать, когда ласки немного вытеснили из головы неприятные ощущения. Но станет ли отец его трахать сейчас, после наказания? Встанет у него вообще на такого избитого и заплаканного сына, которого он сам же и наказал?  
Адриану казалось, что отец в принципе не мог одновременно думать и о его безопасности, и о сексе. Когда он беспокоился, он вообще больше ни о чем не думал. Ему хватило нескольких сеансов с психологом, чтобы поучиться хоть немного это контролировать, но в целом это мало чем помогло. Может, он и мог теперь держать себя в руках, не набрасываясь на него, как раньше, с истерикой, но с чувствами явно так и не смог ничего поделать. Адриан очень хорошо сейчас ощущал это своей задницей. И ему было стыдно.  
Он как-то излишне робко поцеловал отца в губы, будто спрашивал разрешения. Габриэль погладил его по щеке и ответил, вовлекая в долгий и глубокий поцелуй. Наказание осталось позади.  
Габриэль чувствовал, что в бедро ему упирается член сына. Быстро же котенок утешился... Оставалось только понадеяться, что он все же усвоил хоть что-то. И никогда больше не сядет пьяным за руль.  
\- Ты ни с кем там не спал вчера? - усмехнулся Габриэль, почувствовав, как сын начинает тереться об него, намекая на продолжение.  
\- Ты же раньше был не против! - возмутился Адриан. Его до глубины души оскорбляли такие предположения.  
\- Я же не думал, что ты такой безответственный ребенок. Ты хоть что-то помнишь вообще? Или трахнул там неизвестно кого, а через месяц обнаружишь в анализах интересный сюрприз?  
До Адриана постепенно начало доходить, что секса, похоже, не будет. Причем еще очень и очень долго.  
\- Да я ни с кем не спал! - воскликнул он в жажде восстановить справедливость. - Кроме тебя! Вообще! Никогда! И никогда не буду!  
Вечер он помнил урывками, но был точно уверен, что трахался только с машиной, безуспешно пытаясь завести ее после аварии. Вот уж в чем-в чем, а в этом отец должен был ему доверять!  
\- Хотелось бы мне снова запереть тебя дома, - мечтательно вздохнул Габриэль. - А то свяжешься с плохой компанией, тебя там не только пить, но и курить научат, и на наркотики подсадят...  
Адриан поперхнулся. Быстро же отец перепрыгивал с обычного вечера встреч на плохую компанию с наркотиками. Может, его стоило снова сводить к психологу? Вся эта ситуация явно подействовала на него как триггер.  
\- Да не курил я ничего и не принимал! - застонал он в отчаянии. - Я понимаю, что поступил очень глупо и мог пострадать, но этого больше не повторится, обещаю!  
Габриэль промолчал, крепче сдавив его в объятиях. Адриан взмолился, чтобы на этом и закончился их ужасный разговор. Секса уже не хотелось. Настроение стремительно упало, потянув за собой член. Лучше бы он вчера вообще не пил!  
\- Я плохой отец, - внезапно печально заявил Габриэль. - Я тебя неправильно вырастил. Я так старался заменить тебе маму, но я не умею так, как она... Ты не жалеешь, что тебя воспитывал я, а не она?  
\- Не жалею! - упрямо буркнул Адриан.  
Какая еще чушь сегодня придет ему в голову? Господи, как это теперь остановить?! Это было невыносимо. Лучше бы его еще раз выпороли, чем это.  
Однако решение нашлось - и Адриан попытался ненавязчиво сменить тему:  
\- Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы ты рассказал мне о маме?  
Отец всегда обещал рассказать о своей молодости, но каждый раз, когда сын вспоминал об этом, отделывался от него фразой «когда еще немного подрастешь». Поэтому со временем Адриан решил просто не лезть ему в душу, куда его так упорно не хотели пускать. Может, это были слишком болезненные воспоминания. Или слишком личные. Однако сейчас это было единственным пришедшим на ум способом отвлечь отца от самоистязаний.  
\- Расскажи, как вы познакомились.  
Габриэль ответил не сразу. Он долго молчал, и Адриан решил, что снова не дождется ответа. Но отец наконец произнес хрипло-взбудораженное:  
\- Ну слушай...


	2. Глава 2

Ему едва-едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Он был тихим, никому не известным студентом из бедной и неблагополучной семьи. Перед ним маячило какое-то смутное, но все же воодушевляющее будущее. Он прикладывал все усилия, чтобы сделать свою жизнь лучше. Впервые ощущая, что может хоть чем-то в ней управлять.  
В тот день он возвращался в общежитие уже в потемках. Не из-за посиделок с друзьями - у него никогда в жизни не было друзей. Он всего себя посвящал учебе, просиживая дни то в студии, то в библиотеке - то созерцая чужие шедевры, то создавая свои. И сегодня, кажется, немного переборщил.  
Это был не слишком благополучный квартал, и Габриэль старался не появляться здесь после заката. Возможности сменить место жительство не было - он едва наскребал денег, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то крышу над головой. Поэтому оставалось только надеяться на милость судьбы.  
Однако сегодня судьба не была к нему благосклонна. Обступившие его грабители, убедившись, что у него нет абсолютно ничего ценного кроме пары эскизов, собирались хотя бы побить его в качестве моральной компенсации. Габриэль вжался в стену и закрыл руками лицо, собираясь просто отдаться им на растерзание. Драться он уже пробовал - за это били больней.  
Но ударов почему-то не последовало. По крайней мере, он не ощутил их, хотя явственно слышал звуки. Решившись открыть глаза, он увидел, как странно одетая девушка расправляется с последним из нападавших. Остальные были бережно свалены в кучу у мусорных баков. Видимо, у нее был свой взгляд на их истинное место в жизни.  
Когда она, закончив с ними, подошла к нему, он смог разглядеть ее получше. Ее открытую, задорную улыбку. Ее лучащиеся весельем зеленые глаза. И обтягивающий костюм, будто являющийся продолжением ее тела. Второй кожей. Блестящей и переливающейся сине-зелеными отблесками. Как же это было... красиво. И сама девушка, и, конечно, ее удивительный наряд...  
\- Можно тебя нарисовать?! - выпалил он, хватая ее за руку, прежде, чем успел испугаться этого внезапного порыва.  
Девушка засмеялась. Она проводила его до общежития весьма нестандартным способом - подхватила на руки и затащила в окно. Габриэль всегда держал его открытым - красть у него было нечего, а так в комнате хоть немного проветривалось, и отвратительные запахи, просачивающиеся от соседей сквозь тонкие стенки, гораздо меньше мешали жить.  
Когда его поставили на пол, Габриэль смутился. Девочек он никогда раньше не трогал даже в ознакомительных целях, и уж тем более не сидел у них на руках.  
\- Ты хотел меня нарисовать? - лукаво улыбнулась прекрасная незнакомка.  
\- Д-да... - подтвердил Габриэль, не смея оторвать от нее взгляд. При свете она была еще прекрасней.  
Она позировала открыто и с удовольствием, явно наслаждаясь впечатлением, которое производила на него. Однако он не смог сделать ни штришка - так сильно дрожали руки. Ему отчего-то вдруг стало жарко, и он расстегнул ворот рубашки. Наверное, кто-то из грабителей слишком сильно ударил его по голове, и все это ему просто привиделось. Таких девушек он никогда раньше не встречал в реальности. Это мог быть только сон.  
\- Кто ты? - спросил он, сглотнув. - Мы раньше не встречались?  
\- Твой ангел-хранитель, - загадочно засмеялась девушка.  
Уже потом она рассказала, что часто видела его в университете. Незаметно наблюдала за ним. А он никогда не замечал ее - как и вообще никого вокруг - хотя она была очень популярной. В нее были влюблены толпы народа. Но вышло так, что она полюбила его - тихого неприметного заучку. И ему одному открыла свой главный секрет.  
\- Теперь ты сможешь за себя постоять, - сказала она, вручая ему брошь мотылька. - Это придаст тебе сил и уверенности.  
Он не мог и мечтать об этом. Стать таким же полубожеством, как она.  
Она была из приличной семьи. Состоятельная, красивая, одетая в дорогие бренды. Но все равно приходила к нему в общежитие. Поесть простой, но с любовью приготовленной еды, и заняться сексом на старом скрипучем матрасе.  
Секс... Господи, их первый секс походил на театр абсурда. Габриэль знал, что до него у нее были толпы парней. Бесспорно, лучше и опытней. Чем он мог впечатлить такую искушенную девушку?  
Впечатлить и не получилось. Нет, во время прелюдии все было почти нормально. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Но он так переволновался, так издергался, что у него просто не встал. Он думал, она посмеется над ним. Скажет, какой он жалкий, раз даже этого не может. Как говорили все и всегда. Но она улыбнулась и просто прижалась к нему, принимаясь утешающе гладить. И сказала:  
\- Не надо бояться любви.  
С ней он перестал бояться.  
Его любили, даже когда он совершал ошибки. Даже когда не был лучшим. Для нее он был особенным. Она разглядела в нем то, что не видел больше никто.  
Она понимала его слишком хорошо. Видела насквозь. Читала, как открытую книгу. Ей достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы понять, о чем он думает. А он постоянно думал о том, что недостоин ее.  
Он обещал, что даст ей все, о чем она только может мечтать. И вскоре исполнил свое обещание. Всего несколько лет - и он стал тем, кем стал. Обрел известность и богатство. И смог жениться на ней.  
Они путешествовали. Творили безумства. Весь мир наконец-то принадлежал им.  
Потом родился Адриан - любимый и желанный ребенок. И это ощущение безграничного счастья как-то потерялось в повседневных хлопотах. Только уединяясь с женой в маленьком доме на окраине Парижа, он все еще чувствовал его отголоски. Но все равно это было уже не то. Что-то - наверное, сама молодость - было уже навеки утрачено.

***

\- Она говорила, что может читать мои мысли по глазам, - с ностальгической печалью закончил Габриэль, слегка усмехаясь. - Что у меня всегда все написано на лице. Я старался не показывать свои эмоции, но она все равно безошибочно их угадывала... Она была удивительной - твоя мама... Таких, как она, я никогда больше не встречал...  
Адриан задумчиво всмотрелся в лицо отца. Его глаза - выразительные, беззащитные - действительно предательски выдавали всю его уязвимость. В детстве он просто не замечал. Как бы отец ни старался выглядеть отстраненно и холодно, глаза действительно всегда говорили за него.  
Сейчас Адриан видел в них тоску. Боль ни на грамм не утихла за все эти годы. Он просто прятал ее.  
Отец никогда не плакал, когда они приходили навестить ее могилу. Он каменел, напрягался и замирал, словно превращаясь в статую. Адриан мог только гадать, какая буря в это время бушует в его душе. Какая боль рвется из нее наружу. И какую прочную стену удалось воздвигнуть отцу, чтобы она все же не прорвалась.  
\- Я знаю, что не могу заменить тебе ее... - тихо начал Адриан, тщательно подбирая слова. - Что меня ты любишь, может, и не меньше, но по-другому... Ради меня ты отказался возвращать ее, я уговорил тебя... Я просто не понимал, я был ребенком... Меня больше заботило, что это «неправильно», что пострадает кто-то другой... Я заставил тебя выбирать между нами... Я... У меня ощущение, что я сломал тебе жизнь...  
\- Это не так, - мягко возразил Габриэль, зарываясь пальцами в его золотистые волосы. - Я не знаю, как объяснить, просто... Все нормально. Я ни в чем тебя не виню.  
Хотелось уткнуться ему в плечо и заплакать. Адриан так и поступил.  
\- Все хорошо, котенок, - услышал он уверенно-серьезный, но вместе с тем печальный голос отца, обнявшего его крепче. - У нас всегда все будет хорошо.  
Но Адриан все равно тихо всхлипывал, прижимаясь к нему, как ребенок. Может, отец был прав, когда ничего не рассказывал ему... Эта боль не становилась меньше, делясь на двоих. Только больше разрасталась.  
\- Ты никогда не жалел, что я родился?  
Отец всегда воспринимал его поступки очень близко к сердцу. Взять хотя бы тот случай с книгой... Для него это было целым предательством, а для Адриана - просто детской шалостью. Он так ужасно злился тогда...  
Адриан никогда всерьез не задавался вопросом, может ли та ситуация повториться. И что в таком случае произойдет. Он старался больше не лезть туда, куда отец запрещал. Не врать, не обманывать его. Он понимал его не так хорошо, как мать, и вечно боялся ошибиться. Отец был слишком сложным. Они чаще стали говорить откровенно, но в целом все осталось по-прежнему. Какие-то вещи он просто боялся сказать вслух.  
\- Конечно, нет, - нахмурился Габриэль. - Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Я... просто спросил.  
Разговор на этом как-то закис, и еще какое-то время они просто молча лежали, продолжая обнимать друг друга. Потом отец с сожалением сообщил, что ему надо отлучиться по делам. Адриан получил поцелуй на прощание и напутствие вести себя хорошо.  
Он полежал в одиночестве еще немного, пока не стало совсем тоскливо. Потом встал и, осмотрев в зеркало выпоротую задницу, кое-как натянул на нее штаны. Кожа вспухла и покраснела, а кое-где даже лопнула от ударов. Все это очень неприятно ощущалось во время трения ткани. Но стоило пойти и разобраться с машиной, а делать это без штанов не представлялось возможным. Джинсы, правда, выглядели едва ли лучше, чем сейчас его задница. Грязные, истертые, порванные в нескольких местах. Он был похож не на модель, а на бомжа, который нашел в мусорном баке брендовые шмотки. Сменной одежды здесь у него не было - в этом доме они с отцом чаще находились без одежды вообще. Пожалуй, стоило заехать домой и переодеться - если, конечно, на этот раз машина снова не объявит ему бойкот.  
Но все сложилось на удивление удачно. При свете дня Адриан смог убедиться, что не так уж сильно помял папин подарок о злополучный столб. Он забежал домой, переоделся и забрал с собой кое-какие вещи. Потом отогнал машину в ремонт. И, перевоплотившись - так было быстрее - вернулся в их маленький личный дом. К боли в заднице он за этот день уже привык, однако снять наконец штаны оказалось величайшим наслаждением.  
Было уже далеко за полдень - и, пожалуй, не мешало немного поесть. Делать это сидя Адриан не рискнул. Даже за рулем он ехал, едва касаясь задницей сиденья, и беспрестанно матерился сквозь зубы. Сейчас можно было спокойно избавить себя от таких мучений и перекусить на ходу. Отец все равно не оставил никакой готовой еды, а для того, чтобы принять у курьера пиццу, пришлось бы снова переживать пытку штанами. Оно, по мнению Адриана, явно того не стоило.  
До определенного момента они с Плаггом неплохо проводили время, перебраниваясь и поедая всякую гадость. Но потом...  
Вернувшийся Габриэль застал сына за очень странным занятием - Адриан урчал и терся об кровать. Сначала он решил, что сын где-то раздобыл алкоголь и снова напился, но потом заметил упаковку от валерьянки, которую сам оставил на столе, дожидаясь его в предыдущую ночь. Это сразу прояснило ситуацию.  
\- Котенок, - вкрадчиво позвал он, хватая сына за подбородок. - Кто тебе разрешал трогать папины вещи?  
Адриан доверчиво муркнул и посмотрел на него затуманенными кайфом глазами. Взгляд его сразу стал осмысленным, когда отец стянул с его пальца кольцо.  
\- А нечего свои вещи оставлять там, где до них может добраться кот! - заявил он жалобно. - Я же не специально! Оно само!  
\- Может, мне еще тапки от тебя прятать? - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Ну, мало ли...  
Адриан сердито засопел и отвернулся, оскорбленный.  
\- Хорошо хоть мебель не подрал, - продолжал насмехаться отец.  
\- Да заткнись ты! - не выдержал Адриан и тут же испуганно прикусил губу и притих. Разговаривать так с отцом он осмеливался крайне редко.  
Габриэль, однако, только умилился.  
\- Какой характер! Сразу видно нашу семейную черту!  
Адриан мрачно хмыкнул. Если это и было «семейной чертой», то явно по маминой линии. Если он что и знал о маме, так это то, что она вечно командовала отцом, а тот никогда не смел ей возражать. Нет, на вид, они, конечно, изображали «нормальную» семью, где отец был главой и оставлял за собой решающее слово. Но, как бы они ни скрывали, Адриан не раз замечал, как мама то отчитывает его, как ребенка, то заставляет что-то сделать. А отец смотрит на нее с благоговением, как на божество. В детстве это воспринималось как-то... невиннее.  
\- Пап, а ты правда мазохист? - усмехнулся Адриан. На этот раз пришел его черед подкалывать.  
\- Сабмиссив, - буркнул Габриэль, сердито нахохлившись.  
Секунду спустя в засмеявшегося Адриана прилетела подушка.  
\- Ты невыносимый ребенок, - тяжело вздохнул отец, устало массируя пальцами виски. - Мало я тебе утром всыпал.  
\- Мне хватило, - хохотнул Адриан. - Я же не мазохист, в отличие от тебя.  
Габриэль повалил его на кровать и принялся яростно щекотать. Адриан кое-как отбивался подушкой. Доводить отца было весело. Главное было не переборщить.  
\- Почему ты не отвечаешь на звонки? - недовольно поинтересовался Габриэль, когда прекратилась эта вакханалия. - И вчера не отвечал. Где твой телефон?  
\- А я... не знаю, - внезапно осенило Адриана. - Кажется, я его потерял...  
\- Потерял? - измученно вздохнул отец. - И до тебя только сейчас дошло?  
\- Ну, может, уронил в машине... Я просто отогнал ее в ремонт...  
\- Ты снова садился за руль?!  
\- Ну что в этом такого...  
Оправдываться дальше не имело смысла - каждое оправдание вбивало гвоздь в крышку его гроба и проходило скорее как отягчающее. Ну не выпорет же его отец во второй раз, в самом деле?..  
\- Как ты мог натворить столько всего за один день?  
Адриан застенчиво потупился. Это явно был его уникальный талант.  
\- Ты ел?  
\- Ну...  
Сказать «нет» - значило соврать. Сказать «да» - гарантированно нарваться на нудную лекцию о правильном питании, от которой завянут уши. Поэтому Адриан ответил нейтральное:  
\- Я собирался, но еще не успел...  
Он думал, что отец устал за день и закажет сейчас ужин на дом, но он ушел готовить сам - наверное, чтобы постараться успокоиться. Адриан решил оставить его одного, чтобы лишний раз не нарываться. Он как будто сидел на пороховой бочке. Хотелось поскорее окончательно помириться - до того неприятным было это ощущение.  
Когда в брошенном на спинке стула пиджаке отца завибрировал телефон, Адриан выудил его из кармана от нечего делать и растерянно воззрился на экран. Звонили с его номера. Значит, пожалуй, стоило ответить.  
\- Адриан? - безошибочно узнал его слегка взволнованный голос. - Я... нашла твой телефон... Ты вчера... оставил его... в ресторане...  
\- Маринетт? - догадался Адриан. Он испытал облегчение. Если он вернет телефон, хотя бы одним косяком на сегодня станет меньше. - Мы можем встретиться? Лучше прямо сейчас.  
Это было хорошим шансом смыться, не спрашивая разрешения, пока отец занят на кухне. И успеть незаметно вернуться назад.  
С полминуты поборовшись с нежеланием натягивать джинсы и победив, Адриан выскользнул из дома через окно. Вскоре он уже прибыл в парк, где и была назначена встреча. Он надеялся забрать телефон и поскорее свалить, пока отец не заметил его отсутствие. Но Маринетт заморочила ему голову, то пытаясь куда-то пригласить, то выдумывая для этого странные поводы. В конце концов, он пообещал ей, что обязательно пригласит ее в гости. Как-нибудь потом. И на этом они распрощались.  
Запрыгнув в окно, Адриан нос к носу столкнулся с отцом.  
\- Ты забрал без спроса свое кольцо. Хотя я тебе его не отдавал. Где ты шлялся?  
Сглотнув, Адриан молча продемонстрировал ему телефон. Интересно, долго еще он будет ощущать себя снова маленьким бесправным мальчиком? За годы более-менее нормальной жизни он уже и забыл всю омерзительность этого состояния.  
\- Я взрослый! - заявил он, расхрабрившись. - Я все понимаю, ты волновался, а я действительно поступил очень глупо, поэтому и позволил тебе меня наказать! Но это мое дело, где и когда я провожу время! И кольцо тоже мое!  
\- Ужин на столе! - нервно бросил Габриэль сорвавшимся голосом и быстро ушел, хлопнув напоследок дверью.  
Адриан тяжело вздохнул и, по привычке опустившись на стул, подскочил, как ужаленный, и громко сматерился. Ну как можно было быть таким феерическим неудачником? От внезапно нахлынувшего осознания собственной беспомощности захотелось плакать.  
\- Ты кричал? - обеспокоенно спросил отец, заглядывая в комнату.  
\- Я просто забылся и... сел...  
Адриан выглядел таким несчастным, вот-вот готовым разреветься, что Габриэль, мгновенно остыв, крепко обнял его и принялся утешающе гладить, шепча на ушко ласковые слова. Отец, с его маниакальной жаждой все контролировать, имел и другую, более важную слабость - он совершенно не выносил его слез.  
Вспомнив об остывающем ужине, Габриэль сам стащил с сына штаны и усадил его на мягкую подушку, попросив потерпеть дискомфорт и съесть хоть что-нибудь. Он, кажется, был готов сейчас даже кормить его с ложечки. Лишь бы Адриан наконец поел.  
Они засыпали вместе, в объятиях друг друга, но секса как-то не хотелось. Было не до того. Адриан вообще не был уверен, что его станут теперь трахать без справки от врача о том, что он ничего не подхватил. Если отец вбил себе в голову, что он трахался с кем-то прошлым вечером - переубедить его уже не представлялось возможным. Интересно, если бы он соврал, что предохранялся, его ждал бы меньший скандал?  
Сон не шел, и Адриан, не удержавшись, все же осторожно поцеловал Габриэля. На секс он, конечно, не рассчитывал, но пусть его бы хоть приласкали... Не хотелось засыпать, прокручивая в голове все косяки сегодняшнего дня. Хотелось напоследок хоть чего-нибудь приятного.  
\- Что, думаешь, твоя попа еще недостаточно сегодня пострадала? - усмехнулся Габриэль, поглаживая его по бедру.  
Адриан с досадой стукнул его в грудь. Хорошо еще, что они уже погасили свет, и отец не видит его смущения.  
\- Хочу быть сверху! - ляпнул он на эмоциях.  
\- Я думал, ты уже вырос из импульсивных поступков во имя чувства протеста.  
В этом отец был прав - им двигало исключительно чувство протеста. Сверху он любил бывать редко, и явно не с таким настроем. Ему нравилось, когда отец отдавался ему, признавал над собой его власть, выполнял все его приказы. Нравилось затыкать его яростным поцелуем, когда он начинал занудствовать, а потом прижимать к стене и не позволять больше сказать ни слова - только стонать и просить продолжать. Но все же на такое Адриан решался не часто, хотя это явно нравилось им обоим. Иногда не хватало смелости. Иногда отец смотрел так, что хотелось, наоборот, подчиниться ему.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда тобой командуют?  
\- Нравится.  
\- Почему?  
\- Это дает свободу от ответственности. Успокаивает. Разгружает психологически.  
\- Тебе этого не хватает после смерти мамы, да?  
Габриэль надолго замолчал, и Адриан уже решил, что он не ответит. Может, зря он вообще спросил?  
\- Ты иногда напоминаешь мне ее, - с каким-то смутным чувством вины признался отец. - Я знаю, что не должен любить ее в тебе, но ничего не могу с собой поделать... У меня все замирает в душе, когда я вижу у тебя ее жесты, ее интонации... Ее блеск в глазах... Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя... Я не пытаюсь заменить ее тобой... Если бы она ожила, если бы вернулась, я бы все равно не отказался от тебя... От наших отношений... Я бы объяснил ей, она поняла бы...  
\- Ты не хотел бы... снова попытаться ее вернуть?  
\- Нет, это слишком опасно. Что, если взамен за одного любимого человека у меня заберут другого? Я не стану платить такую цену. Я смирился. Давай просто забудем об этом разговоре. И утром сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло.  
Они всегда поступали так, когда их отношения еще только зарождались. Удобно было игнорировать то, что мешало наслаждаться жизнью.  
\- Ты можешь просто вернуться в прошлое... В тот день, когда она пропала... Остановить ее...  
\- И перечеркнуть все эти годы, которые я прожил с тобой? Разве это сильно отличается от того, чтобы тобой пожертвовать?  
Отец был прав... Адриан чувствовал себя лишним. Помехой для его счастья. Но... Черт побери. Отец сам знал, что для него лучше. Сам делал этот выбор. Не сыну было решать за него.  
Габриэль когда-то принял это решение в одиночку. Пренебрег чувствами сына. Не взял их в расчет. Это не привело ни к чему хорошему. Адриан столько раз ненавидел его за фразу «я знаю, что для тебя лучше» - что просто не мог поступить так же сам. Если отец говорил, что не хочет жертвовать им - значит, он действительно не хотел. Он не стал бы действовать за его спиной. Без его ведома. Это было бы слишком подло. Слишком неправильно.  
Поэтому лучше всего было действительно просто забыть.


	3. Глава 3

Утро началось с того, что Адриан почувствовал приятное поглаживание на внутренней стороне бедра и, не проснувшись до конца, подался навстречу этому прикосновению, довольно замурлыкав. Заботливые и нежные руки бродили по его телу, поглаживая, тиская и пощипывая за чувствительные места. Адриан совсем одурел от этой внезапно накатившей неги и сладко стонал, извиваясь, подставляясь под ласки. Все еще полусонный, плохо соображающий. Бессознательно стремящийся к удовольствию.  
Габриэль невероятно любил смотреть на него такого. Доводить его до оргазма одними прикосновениями. Адриан начал уже тереться членом об кровать и хныкать, двигая бедрами и напрягая исполосованные ягодицы. Комкая одеяло, цепляясь за него коготками. Котенок. Милый мурчащий котенок. Изнемогающий от возбуждения. Нет, все же сын был слишком красивым, чтобы делиться им с кем-то еще. Пусть бы весь мир любовался на него издали, восхищался им, но никогда не смел прикасаться. Осквернять своей грязью и жестокостью.  
Адриан пару раз спрашивал у отца разрешения на эротические фотосессии для специализированных журналов, но Габриэль категорично запретил. Сын повозмущался, но не стал настаивать. Наверно, как обычно утешил себя тем, что он запрещает как любовник, а не как отец. Для Габриэля не было разницы. Он не разграничивал оба эти понятия. Даже когда они занимались любовью, Адриан продолжал оставаться его сыном. Вначале с этим было как-то неловко справляться, переступать через привычные социальные роли, через холодность, сложившуюся в их отношениях. Но с годами все стало на свои места.  
Как же приятно было ласкать его ухоженное, гладко выбритое тело... Такое идеальное, такое совершенное в своей красоте. Он мог заниматься этим часами. Вот только Адриан явно хотел более решительных действий и жалобно хныкал, толкаясь членом ему в руку. Как ребенок, выпрашивающий конфетку. Габриэль улыбнулся и поцеловал его в висок. Адриан очень редко просил его во время секса о чем-то словами. Чаще делал это своим телом. Как будто до сих пор смущался о таком говорить.  
Габриэль обхватил рукой ствол его члена и слегка потер пальцем покрасневшую, распухшую от прилившей крови головку. Сын застонал так громко и сладко, так сильно выгнулся по-кошачьи, что сам он едва не кончил просто от созерцания его экстаза. И, закусив губу, продолжил ласкать. Через несколько секунд из головки толчками начала вытекать сперма. Адриан задрожал и обмяк, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Начиная потихоньку приходить в себя.  
\- Почему ты меня не взял? - засопел он, искоса поглядев на отца.  
\- Ты совсем обнаглел! - возмутился Габриэль. Нет, он еще и был недоволен! Нечего вообще было доставлять ему удовольствие - не заслужил!  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь! Раз я сказал, что ни с кем не спал, значит, не спал!  
Он не сдержался и отвесил сыну смачный подзатыльник.  
\- За что?! - тут же подскочил Адриан, принимаясь тереть ушибленное место.  
\- Мог бы сказать «спасибо за удовольствие, папа, хотя я так плохо себя вел, что не заслужил»!  
\- За то, что я плохо себя вел, я уже получил!  
\- Да ну тебя!  
Габриэль ушел, хлопнув дверью, чтобы немного спустить пар, попинав стену, и подрочить в ванной в одиночестве. После разрядки почему-то накатило малодушное желание поплакать. Но плакать Габриэль не стал, только встал напротив зеркала и попытался придать лицу как можно более суровое и бесстрастное выражение. Чтобы выйти из дома и отправиться по делам, ему еще нужно было пройти мимо сына. А видеть его сейчас совсем не хотелось. Вот так стараешься, стараешься ради детей, а в ответ получаешь «а что-то ты мало старался, папа»!  
Габриэль снова пнул стену и вышел из ванной. Главное было держать себя в руках.  
Адриан тут же подскочил к нему, виноватый, и жалобно заглянул в глаза, как провинившийся котенок, принимаясь топтаться лапками по его груди, цепляясь за рубашку коготками. Габриэль тут же растаял и со вздохом обнял его.  
\- У меня сегодня много дел, - сообщил он. - Я вернусь поздно и останусь ночевать дома. Я скажу тебе завтра, когда у меня снова будет время, и мы сможем сюда вернуться и побыть вдвоем.  
Интересно, это действительно было так или отец просто пытался его избегать? Адриан обиделся, но не подал вида. Конечно, они не могли всегда быть вместе. И даже дома, в окружении прислуги, старались пореже уединяться, боясь быть обнаруженными. Никто ведь не должен был знать. Иногда это ужасно утомляло.  
Адриан порой боролся с искушением подбежать к отцу во время интервью и поцеловать его на глазах у изумленной публики. Вот только это было бы слишком эгоистично. Это бы разрушило всю их жизнь. И если за себя Адриан не слишком-то переживал, то решать за отца было бы подло. В лучшем случае это был бы их последний поцелуй. В худшем... Об этом Адриан старался не думать.  
В отличие от отца, он сегодня был совершенно свободен. На горизонте не маячило никаких съемок. Никаких мало-мальски важных планов. Поэтому Адриан заскучал, едва отец переступил порог.  
Утро буднего дня не слишком располагало к встречам с друзьями. Все они, конечно же, были заняты. Ни на что особо не надеясь, Адриан позвонил Маринетт - она была единственной, чьих планов он не знал, а потому у него все же был шанс не зачахнуть в этот день от тоски. Кажется, та оказалась так рада, что отменила все свои дела, даже если они у нее и были.  
Час спустя они сидели в кафе. Адриан уже привык к ноющей боли в заднице и переносил ее стоически. Глупость, в конце концов, требовала жертв.  
Маринетт то смущенно молчала, то болтала без умолку. Для нее это, наверно, выглядело как свидание. Адриану же просто хотелось пообщаться и перекусить.  
Он удивлялся, как за столько лет не прошла ее школьная влюбленность. Она ведь абсолютно ничем не подпитывалась. Или именно его любить было проще, чем кого-то, кто находился рядом? Недосягаемый идеал никак не мог разочаровать.  
Они сходили в музей на какую-то выставку. Погуляли по парку, поели мороженого. Маринетт попросила показать отцу ее эскизы. И пригласила зайти за ними к ней домой.  
Она давно уже съехала от родителей. Кажется, он один все еще жил с отцом - да, в общем-то, и не собирался никуда переезжать. Семьями, конечно, не обзавелся еще почти никто из его ровесников, но, пожалуй, только официально. Многие сожительствовали со своими любимыми уже несколько лет, проверяя бытом на прочность свою любовь.  
Адриан задержался у Маринетт на целый вечер. Они попили чаю с печеньками. Поболтали о какой-то ерунде. Это все напоминало о теплых школьных годах. О Бражнике, о Ледибаг. Обо всем, что тогда происходило. О судьбе Ледибаг Адриан так ничего и не узнал. Как и о том, что ее сережки уже много лет хранились у отца в сейфе. Какое-то время он еще пытался с ней связаться, но потом постепенно забил. Детские игры в супергероев закончились - началась серьезная взрослая жизнь.  
Она показывала ему эскизы. Он сидел слишком близко. Касался ее плечом. Поцелуй произошел как-то сам собой, пусть и не по его инициативе. Сначала он хотел отстраниться и сказать, что его сердце занято. А потом, вспомнив недоверие отца, только углубил поцелуй и настойчиво полез Маринетт под одежду. Раз уж его беспочвенно обвинили в том, чего он не совершал - разве не справедливо было бы подтвердить подозрения?  
Как удачно, что у Маринетт нашлись презервативы. Как удачно, что уже стемнело, и она не видела следов на его заднице! Как удачно, что он когда-то смотрел гетеросексуальное порно и более-менее знал, как сделать приятно девушке... Поэтому все прошло относительно хорошо.  
Но после его все равно замучила совесть. Это было непорядочно по отношению к Маринетт. Для него - секс на один раз, а для нее, возможно, это воспринималось как начало отношений.  
Он выскользнул из постели и начал одеваться. Ему вдруг нестерпимо сильно захотелось домой. К папе.  
\- Ты не останешься на ночь? - удивилась Маринетт, явно расстроившись.  
\- Мне папа не разрешает! - выпалил Адриан свою любимую школьную отмазку и, поняв, что сморозил что-то не то, добавил: - У меня парень есть!  
Воспользовавшись замешательством, которое произвел на девушку его ответ, он выбежал за дверь и понесся прочь по улицам, как будто надеялся убежать от справедливого возмездия. Ну не мог же он, в самом деле, объяснить, что трахнул ее только потому, что ему папа не дает?..  
Домой идти было как-то стыдно, поэтому он долго ходил кругами, размышляя, признаваться отцу или нет. С одной стороны, терять-то было уже нечего. С другой - это ведь произошло не по-пьяни, а совершенно осмысленно. Вдруг отец опять назовет эту ерунду предательством и смертельно обидится?  
Адриан уже пожалел, что вообще решил таким образом «мстить», назло отцу добавив себе миллион проблем. Это снова было слишком глупо, слишком по-детски. Но зато он хотя бы предохранялся! Как взрослый и ответственный человек!  
Пожалуй, лучше было все же признаться. Все равно же отец узнает - так пусть лучше от него, чем от кого-то другого. Так, по крайней мере, будет шанс все правильно объяснить. И в копилку его провинностей не добавится еще и ложь.  
Отец не встречал его дома. Его и самого еще не было - интересно, почему? Где он мог так задержаться?  
Разговор с ним пришлось отложить до утра. Адриан уснул прежде, чем он пришел. Он слишком устал за день, и духовные страдания очень измотали его морально.  
Когда он проснулся и выполз из комнаты, то обнаружил отца в его кабинете. Собранного, неприступного, одетого в строгий шикарный костюм. Это раздражало. Это лицемерие. Эта дистанция. На людях - даже дома - отец всегда говорил с ним с холодностью. Он гораздо больше нравился Адриану там, в доме, принадлежащим безраздельно только им двоим. Где он переставал играть роль ледяной статуи. Где часто ходил полуголый, ловил его в объятия, тискал, шутил, смущался. Адриан бы лучше поговорил с ним там, а не здесь и сейчас. Но он чувствовал, что если отложит признание, оно не произойдет никогда.  
Он приблизился к отцу, собираясь выпалить все, как есть, но в нос ударил какой-то новый, не слишком приятный, запах.  
\- Мне не нравятся твои духи, - заявил он, поморщившись, и непроизвольно чихнул.  
\- Тебе больше понравится, если я вылью на себя валерьянку? - усмехнулся Габриэль.  
Адриан насупился и отошел на пару шагов, но все же ему стало немного легче от того, что отец, по крайней мере, шутил.  
\- Я хотел поговорить! - фыркнул он, отворачиваясь. И снова чихнул. Кажется, у него начиналась аллергия. - Но я лучше подожду, пока ты сходишь в душ!  
\- Поговорим завтра вечером. Встретимся в нашем доме. Сейчас мне пора.  
Завтра вечером! Черт, он не сможет держать все это в себе так долго! Ну за что, ну почему?..  
Хотя бы поцеловать отца на прощание он не осилил. Он, конечно, попытался, но снова расчихался и убежал умываться прохладной водой, надеясь, что это поможет. Зачем вообще отец пшикался всей этой дрянью? Адриан старался следить за собой, чтобы радовать его. По этой же причине он стал моделью, как и хотел отец. Но его вполне устроило бы выглядеть чуть лучше бомжа. И больше всего он хотел, чтобы его трахали таким, какой он есть.  
Отец куда больше нравился ему в уютной домашней обстановке. В небрежно полурасстегнутой мятой рубашке. В рваных джинсах. Со слегка растрепанными волосами - а это было неизбежно при постоянных объятиях. И пахнущий самим собой, а не всякой гадостью из чудо-бутылочек, стоящих целое состояние. Не влюбись Адриан в отца, он никогда в жизни бы не женился на девушке, которая требовала бы от него следить за собой. А с отцом, к несчастью, приходилось терпеть. Это было раздражающей, но терпимой мелочью. Хотя порой накатывало сильнейшее желание послать все к черту и заявить отцу, чтобы любил его таким, какой он есть.  
В Адриане внезапно проснулся давно уже спящий бунтарь. Захотелось вытворить что-нибудь эдакое. В принципе, ну что ему уже было терять?.. Если бы он, например, сделал татуировку, отец бы так взбесился, что можно было признаться ему в сексе хоть с сотней девушек - он пропустил бы все мимо ушей. Правда, вариант с татуировкой напрягал перспективой быть заставленным ее сводить. А это, по слухам, было не слишком-то приятно. Поэтому Адриан ограничился пирсингом.  
Искушение проколоть что-нибудь интимное было велико, но мысль о том, как отец потом оторвет ему это самое место вместе с пирсингом, немного поостудила пыл. Поэтому Адриан решил проколоть язык.  
Чем ближе становился час икс, тем больше Адриан нервничал и жалел о своем поступке. На левый секс отец поорал бы да простил, а вот к манипуляциям с его телом он относился очень категорично. Это, конечно, раздражало. И, в принципе, будь его воля, он бы отстоял свое право распоряжаться собственным телом. Но отец все-таки был еще и любовником, и хотелось, чтобы ему тоже было приятно. Чтобы он не кривился от отвращения во время секса, а продолжал смотреть на него с восхищением, называя совершенством. Хотя иногда Адриану казалось, что он любит какого-то ненастоящего его, какую-то куклу с обложки журнала. Может, и стоило как-нибудь проверить, как он отреагирует на его категоричный отказ впредь ухаживать за собой.  
Они встретились, как и было оговорено, вечером в их доме на окраине. Адриан боялся открыть рот и сказать хоть слово. Отец тоже ничего не стал говорить. Просто поцеловал его - страстно и яростно. Он успел сильно соскучиться.  
Почувствовав на языке сына нечто инородное, он с удивлением отстранился и, взяв его за подбородок, заставил застыть с открытым ртом. Адриан зажмурился от стыда и страха - мало того, что на него пялились, как на скот, так еще и явно сейчас наорут...  
\- О, котенок, ты сделал пирсинг? - заметил Габриэль, и в голосе его сын уловил нотки радости.  
\- Тебе нравится? - не поверил Адриан.  
\- Выглядит красиво, - подтвердил отец и усмехнулся. - И ощущается... интересно.  
Адриан успел издать только сдавленное «умх...», когда Габриэль снова накрыл поцелуем его губы, тестируя новую модификацию его рта. Отцу понравилась новая игрушка, и пусть бы и дальше игрался с его языком, но им, черт побери, надо было поговорить!..  
\- Я должен тебе кое-что сказать! - выпалил Адриан, когда отец наконец отстранился и дал ему немного передохнуть.  
\- Что-то важное?  
\- Да!  
\- Ну говори.  
Адриан перевел дух и крепко сжал кулаки, собираясь с силами. Отступать было поздно.  
\- Я спал с Маринетт!  
Заметив, как изменилось лицо отца, он поспешно добавил, вцепившись ему в плечи:  
\- Ты мне не верил, что я ни с кем не спал, и я решил переспать, раз ты все равно мне не поверил! Но мне не понравилось! Правда! Честно! Я дурак! Я ничего не почувствовал, потому что я ее не люблю! Выпори меня опять, только не смотри на меня так!..  
Лицо отца не менялось. В его глазах появлялось только больше непонимания и боли. Адриан не знал, что еще сказать, поэтому совсем уж жалобно всхлипнул:  
\- Я предохранялся...  
Габриэль положил руку ему на затылок и зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
\- Котенок... - тяжело вздохнул он, притягивая его к себе и устало утыкаясь ему в макушку. - Иногда мне кажется, что ты совсем не вырос... Вымахал больше меня, а ума как не было, так и нет...  
Адриану оставалось только согласиться с этим нелестным вердиктом. Он чувствовал себя непутевым ребенком, неблагодарным мальчишкой, совершающим глупости назло заботливому родителю. Он только и смог сказать виноватое:  
\- Я больше не буду...  
Габриэль поцеловал его в лоб.  
Он никогда не был против того, чтобы сын завел семью. Или хотя бы девушку. Но почему именно она? Почему именно Ледибаг? Хотя он вряд ли об этом знал...  
\- Ты действительно ее не любишь?  
\- Мы несколько лет не виделись!  
\- Но с чего-то же ты о ней вспомнил.  
Пришлось рассказать еще и про телефон...  
Габриэль не собирался отдавать сына кому попало. Если уж он и захочет жену - то это должна быть действительно идеальная женщина. Красавица, умница, с добрым сердцем и кротким характером...  
Габриэль вовремя одернул себя напоминанием, что сын сам вправе выбирать. Что это его жизнь. И повторял это до тех пор, пока не ушли все посторонние мысли.  
\- Мне так стыдно... - шепнул Адриан, прижавшись к нему. - Я обещал, что никогда так не сделаю... Это для меня ничего не значит... У меня в жизни никогда не будет никого важнее тебя...  
\- Почему тебя все еще приходится воспитывать? Когда я уже смогу считать тебя взрослым?  
\- Не хочу быть взрослым! - всхлипнул сын. - Не буду взрослым! Заботься обо мне, воспитывай меня!  
Это прозвучало так искренне, так отчаянно, что Габриэль прижал его к себе, как маленького, и стал укачивать, утешая. И улыбнулся радостно и спокойно. Он на мгновение почувствовал себя на десять лет моложе.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - позвал он, отстраняя сына и вставая с кровати.  
Адриан взял его за руку, взглядом спрашивая, что он задумал. Габриэль принял облик Бражника. Он слегка видоизменился на этот раз - голову больше не закрывала маска. Теперь за ней скрывались только глаза. Сын пристально вгляделся в него и коснулся его щеки.  
\- Я выглядел так в молодости, - улыбнулся Габриэль, накрывая его ладонь своей. - Когда твоя мама дала мне талисман. Мы с ней повидали мир. А ты всю жизнь провел в четырех стенах.  
\- Но ты же не можешь все бросить и отправиться со мной путешествовать, - с сомнением заметил Адриан.  
\- Я именно так и поступлю. Пойдем.  
Обратившись в Кота, Адриан вылез вместе с отцом на крышу. Какое-то время они просто стояли, обнявшись. Созерцая огни ночного Парижа. Адриан чувствовал на лице дуновения прохладного ветра. Тепло отца. И было так по-особенному хорошо...


	4. Глава 4

Адриан в предвкушении ждал дня, когда они должны были улететь прочь из Парижа. Отец улаживал свои дела перед долгой поездкой, а потому они почти не виделись теперь. Но как же здорово было предаваться мечтам! Окрыленный, счастливый, он даже не замечал течения времени.  
Сегодня отец выкроил время, чтобы переночевать с ним в их уютном доме. Долгая разлука сказывалась на нем иначе. Проснувшись утром, Адриан обнаружил синяки на бедрах, оставленные его пальцами. Он был нежен, ласкал с самозабвенностью и усердием, но прижимал так крепко, что порой причинял боль. Приятную боль.  
Габриэлю же довелось проснуться от минета. Сын решил порадовать его приятным пробуждением, а заодно опробовать, как ему понравится с новым пирсингом. Судя по тому, как отец вцепился в его волосы и застонал, он явно остался доволен.  
Кончив, он еще какое-то время приходил в себя. Потом, сфокусировав взгляд на сыне, улыбнулся. Адриан облизнулся и мурлыкнул по-кошачьи, потершись о его грудь щекой. И улегся рядом, прижимаясь к его боку. Урча как большой и довольный кот.  
\- Котенок, мне некогда валяться, - вздохнул Габриэль, принимаясь гладить его. - И у тебя сегодня еще съемки. Надо вставать.  
Он охнул, когда Адриан навалился на него, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Ты не можешь никуда пойти, - заявил он, невинно хлопая глазами. - На тебе лежит котик.  
Габриэль засмеялся, но все-таки попросил его слезть. Адриан отказался, за что получил слабый, но обидный шлепок по попе, сердито мявкнул и скатился с отца. Габриэль поднял его, поспешно чмокнул в лоб и скрылся в ванной, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Сын остался дуться в одиночестве.  
\- Нельзя обижать котиков! - укоризненно пристыдил он, когда отец вышел из ванной и стал одеваться.  
\- Ну иди, поцелую где болит, - усмехнулся Габриэль.  
\- А вот и поцелуй! - нахмурился Адриан, выгибаясь и оттопыривая задницу.  
Габриэль потискал ее и расцеловал, заставляя сына краснеть, пряча лицо в подушку. Но потом все равно попрощался и ушел, оставив его наедине с неудовлетворенным желанием и беспокоящим стояком. На телефон почти сразу пришло сообщение-напоминание, чтобы он не опаздывал.  
\- Зануда, - пробухтел Адриан, но уныло поднялся и начал собираться.  
Он хотел бы уметь воспитывать папу как мама. Ее-то он слушался. Она вертела им как хотела. Что такого в ней было, чего не было в нем?  
Отец не вернулся бы до вечера, поэтому Адриан, разделавшись со своими делами, засел в комнате, которую они называли не иначе как «музей прошлого». Там отец хранил портреты матери, фотографии, памятные вещи и многое другое. Он редко, но все же приходил сюда. Подолгу сидел здесь, запершись. И, кажется, плакал. Адриан старался не трогать его в такие моменты. И никогда с ним об этом не говорил.  
В залежах вещей он откопал старый ноутбук. На жестком диске хранился целый архив. Здесь были и моменты с его детством, и какие-то их личные события, и даже хоум видео, которые Адриан не решился смотреть. Он вообще не был уверен, что отец разрешил бы копаться в этом компьютере. Но ведь можно было просто ничего ему потом не говорить.  
Еще там были письма. Письма в никуда. Отец писал их матери, но на каждом была дата уже после ее смерти. Он как будто выговаривался в них. Выплескивая все, что никому больше не мог сказать.  
«Я не знаю, как мне быть с Адрианом, - зацепился взгляд за отрывок одного из писем. - Я пытаюсь защитить его, но он сбегает из дома. Он ребенок, я не могу поговорить с ним прямо, он не поймет... Он скучает по тебе, я это вижу, но он хочет продолжать жить, ему нужны друзья и школа, развлечения... Я начинаю разрешать ему все больше и больше, но он продолжает требовать чего-то еще... Я никогда не подозревал о таких проблемах, когда ты была рядом. Тебя он слушался, ты понимала его. Я не понимаю. Что вообще ему нужно? Почему он просто не может делать так, как я сказал? Почему не доверяет мне? Я так стараюсь, но я, наверное, просто не создан быть отцом-одиночкой. Ты нужна мне. Я хочу только одного - завладеть наконец талисманами и снова обнять тебя. Чтобы жизнь перестала рушиться на глазах».  
Адриан пролистнул дальше, чувствуя себя вторгающимся во что-то слишком личное, слишком важное и хрупкое. Но остановиться почему-то не мог.  
«Это... Черт. Если бы я только мог предположить... Сегодня я увидел у Адриана кольцо Кота Нуара. Наверное, он прав, что я совсем не замечаю его... Несколько месяцев, месяцев!!! А я ничего не заметил... Сколько раз я мог навредить ему? Мне страшно об этом подумать. Я должен был узнать его, должен был догадаться... Должен был быть к нему внимательнее... Не могу, не могу так больше... Почему именно он? Ну почему? Судьба издевается надо мной? Я не сдамся, я все сделаю правильно, я знаю, ты верила бы в меня... Я просто буду осторожен, я не позволю ему пострадать... Так даже лучше... Правда, так лучше... Я не предам его, я не стану отбирать кольцо иначе, чем на поле боя... А у него будет возможность себя защитить... Я так горжусь нашим сыном. Он такой сильный, такой ответственный... Так похож на тебя. Я ничего не скажу ему, я знаю, он будет меня ненавидеть... Когда ты вернешься, это уже не будет иметь значения, правда?»  
«Я ненавижу себя. Я не уследил за ним. Все вышло из-под контроля. Я не смог его сберечь. Его ранили из-за меня. Все из-за меня. Наверное, я просто не заслуживаю счастья. Я не хочу платить за него такую цену. Я не думал, что он пострадает... Он мог погибнуть. Что бы сделала ты на моем месте? Я оставил его наедине с собой, я не провожу с ним время, не интересуюсь его делами, я ничего не знаю о том, чего он на самом деле хочет! Я был одержим только идеей сохранять ему жизнь, но этого оказалось недостаточно!»  
«Он поцеловал меня... В губы поцеловал... Я так и не рассказал ему, что это я... Он точно возненавидит меня, когда узнает... Я чувствую себя предателем... С ним я забываю о тебе... Все чаще... Почему я должен делать выбор? Почему, вернув тебя, я должен терять его? Так и произойдет, я знаю... Для этого нужна жертва, и теперь я убежден, что судьба выберет именно его. Он слишком дорог мне. Пусть я когда-нибудь потеряю его, в конце концов, он пока просто ребенок, он вырастет, и у него начнется своя жизнь... Пусть потеряю - но не по своей вине! Пусть я никогда не услышу от него, что я был плохим отцом! Я должен забыть о себе и о своем счастье. Я должен думать только о нем. Я несу за него ответственность. Мне уже никогда не быть счастливым - я обязан сделать счастливым хотя бы его».  
«Сегодня я держал в руке оставшийся талисман. Мне пришлось заплатить за него дорогую цену. Я держал его и думал, насколько недосягаема моя мечта. Я так близко, я мог бы шагнуть вперед и дойти до цели. Но я останусь стоять на месте. Потому что этот шаг может лишить меня Адриана. Лишить того единственного, что вообще еще у меня осталось. Это невыносимо. Но я чувствую, что не могу поступить иначе. Не прощу себе этого, даже если все будет хорошо. Не важно, потеряю ли я его. Важно, что я был готов им пожертвовать. Но я не готов. Я не стану. Даже ради тебя. Он заслуживает большего. Он заслуживает нормального отца, который заботился бы о нем, как следует. А не все это... Я не могу уйти к тебе, я должен быть с ним. Пока я нужен ему. Я последую за тобой только тогда, когда он перестанет во мне нуждаться. Когда отпустит меня. Я серьезно ранен, но буду держаться за жизнь. Мне еще предстоит растить сына. Кажется, он догадался, что Бражник - это я. И, кажется, это ничего не изменило».  
«Помню, как ты смеялась, когда Адриан говорил, что женится на тебе, когда вырастет. Про меня он никогда такого не говорил, но... Сегодня ночью мы переспали. Он так хотел этого... Надеюсь, ему понравилось. Надеюсь, ему хорошо со мной. А мне хорошо с ним... Это по-другому. Не так, как с тобой. Он бывает капризным, упрямым и невыносимым... Когда на нас маски, он слушается меня, но как отец я для него совсем не авторитет... Что я делаю не так? Может, он хочет, чтобы я всегда относился к нему так, как относится Бражник? Но я же не могу довериться ему полностью, он ребенок, он еще не понимает, что для него лучше! Как же это все сложно и тяжело...»  
Дата на последнем письме была почти десятилетней давности. Как раз тогда, когда отец сказал, что не станет больше создавать акум. Охотиться за талисманами. Письмо было коротким и состояло всего из одной фразы.  
«Я предал тебя».  
\- Ты плакал, котенок? - заметил Габриэль, когда вечером сын вышел ему навстречу.  
Он взял его за подбородок и обеспокоенно всмотрелся в заплаканные глаза. Адриан промолчал, только потянулся к нему и обнял, утыкаясь в шею. Отец прижал его к себе, как величайшее сокровище.  
\- Тебя кто-то обидел? Что-то случилось? Расскажи мне.  
Адриан не знал, что сказать. Но ни за что не хотел признаваться, что читал этот странный, отрывчатый дневник на старом компьютере. Отец ненавидел, когда он рылся в его вещах.  
\- Ничего, все нормально, - буркнул он, зарываясь лицом в складки его галстука. Вина грызла изнутри. Мучила. Отец не зря прятал от него какие-то вещи - иногда он действительно «знал, что для него лучше».  
\- Ты не хочешь со мной об этом говорить? - расстроился Габриэль. - У тебя есть от меня какие-то секреты?  
\- Я просто фильм грустный смотрел, - ляпнул Адриан. Соврать любую чушь - лишь бы не признаваться в правде. - Плагг подтвердит.  
Плагг подтвердил, и Габриэль немного успокоился.  
\- Ты опять забыл поесть, - укоризненно пристыдил он утвердительным тоном - не было смысла задавать вопрос.  
Адриан удрученно кивнул. Отец потащил его на кухню за ручку и, усадив за стол, начал разогревать ужин, не забывая нудеть. Обычно сын пропускал его нотации мимо ушей, стараясь просто переждать их, как стихийное бедствие. Теперь же едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Он еще радуется, - проворчал Габриэль, бросив на него косой взгляд. - Доведет отца и радуется!  
\- Папа, я тебя люблю, - шире улыбнулся Адриан и, не сдержав внезапный порыв, вскочил со стула и обнял его.  
Габриэль замер на мгновение, но потом вцепился в него и крепко прижал к себе. Они стояли так несколько минут, не решаясь разорвать эти объятия, пока не потянуло гарью, и ужин не напомнил о себе.  
\- Давай закажем пиццу, - вздохнул Адриан, когда отец, выругавшись, отправил несостоявшийся ужин в мусорное ведро вместе с кастрюлей.  
У него-то регулярно что-то подгорало с тех пор, как сломалась микроволновка. Отцу все время было некогда, но теперь он, психанув, наверняка завтра же закажет новую. Адриану он почему-то упорно не доверял таких вещей, отделываясь от него категоричной фразой «Это мой дом, и только я буду решать связанные с ним проблемы». Это раздражало и обижало. А главное - ну почему? Он ведь уже был далеко не маленьким мальчиком, которого отец боялся подпускать к плите!  
Адриан давно уже считал дом их общим. Но почему-то был не в праве купить даже коврик для ванной. Как будто отец хотел оставить здесь все таким, каким оно было при маме. Законсервировать. Сын уважал его желание, но порой все это доходило до абсурда.  
Габриэль обещал не жертвовать настоящим ради прошлого, не совершать поступков в ущерб настоящему. Обещал в первую очередь себе самому. И постоянно срывался. Даже спустя десять лет.  
Они все же поужинали. Пока Адриан заказывал пиццу, Габриэль пытался проветрить комнату от запаха гари. Потом с какой-то злостью избавился от галстука, швырнув его на стул, и снял пиджак, оставшись в серебряном жилете с переливами. Жилет подчеркивал его стройность и статность, и Адриан залюбовался и завис так прочно, что пиццу заказал только со второго раза, когда голос из телефона донесся слишком уж настойчиво, вернув его в сознание.  
При взгляде на Габриэля невозможно было сказать, что ему идет уже шестой десяток. Он все еще выглядел лет на сорок-сорок пять. В принципе, при его-то деньгах и отношении ко внешности... Хотя Адриану упорно казалось, что дело здесь в чем-то другом.  
Когда Адриан нажал на отбой, Плагг подлетел к нему и потребовал сыру. Нууру, выглянувший из складок папиного пиджака, тоже был явно не прочь поесть.  
\- А мы успеем перепихнуться, пока не приехал разносчик? - промурлыкал Адриан, закончив кормить квами и прильнув к отцу.  
\- Ну что за выражения, - пристыдил Габриэль, глядя в его задорно поблескивающие глаза. - Ты говоришь об этом как о какой-то случайной связи на одну ночь.  
\- Папа, ты романтик, - засмеялся сын. На языке вертелось привычное слово «зануда». В самом деле, ну какая разница-то, как это называть?  
\- Невоспитанный, некультурный, - вздохнул отец. - Я не учил тебя такой похабщине, где ты этого понахватался?  
Иногда он говорил не как страстный любовник, а как моралфажный старикан.  
\- И как у меня вообще встает на такого зануду? - все же проворчал Адриан. - Ты мне еще во время секса почитай нотации, что я нескромно ору или неподобающе сосу член!  
\- Сейчас по губам получишь, - пригрозил Габриэль.  
\- А может лучше по заднице, а?  
В его арсенале не существовало оружия против этих хитро-игривых глазок. Габриэль тяжело вздохнул и признал себя проигравшим, впуская в рот вертлявый сыновий язычок. Его прижали к дверце зашатавшегося холодильника. Схватили за задницу. Бесцеремонно поместили ногу меж его бедер и давили коленом на пах.  
К курьеру он вышел основательно помятый и растрепанный. До самого секса у них так и не успело дойти, но прелюдия вышла фееричной. Поставив пиццу на стол, Габриэль рухнул в кресло. Его не держали дрожащие ноги.  
Адриан уминал кусок за куском и довольно хихикал.  
\- Сейчас я поем и тебя дотрахаю, - пообещал он, набив щеки.  
\- Ты так на хомяка похож, - вздохнул Габриэль.  
\- А тебя возбуждают только котятки?  
Отец устало отмахнулся. Хотя кошачьи повадки у сына его действительно заводили. Было в этом нечто очень эротичное и невероятно милое. Чем дольше Адриан носил кольцо, тем больше срастался со своей второй сущностью. Это, конечно, можно было контролировать, но зачем?  
\- Будешь пиццу?  
\- Я не голоден, - отказался Габриэль. - Я поужинал в ресторане.  
\- Ты еще и по ресторанам ходишь, - фыркнул сын.  
\- У меня была встреча.  
\- С кем?  
\- Это мои дела, и они тебя не касаются.  
\- Ты что, что-то от меня скрываешь?  
\- Нет. Просто хочу хотя бы дома не говорить о делах.  
Адриан доел пиццу, запил ее газировкой и довольно муркнул, облизываясь. Габриэль усмехнулся, глядя на него. Сытый котяра. Вот кормит он его, убирает за ним, ласкает, тискает, а в ответ ему только мурчат и требуют заботиться дальше. Эх, хорошо все-таки живется котам...  
Этого кота нужно было еще и трахать. Иначе он дулся, грустнел и тосковал вместо того, чтобы жизнерадостно носиться по дому и играть. Габриэль страшился того дня, когда постареет и у него перестанет вставать. Эта проблема в современных реалиях имела множество решений, но все равно явно не добавила бы радости в его жизнь.  
Он был слишком старым для Адриана. С женой они могли состариться вместе. А с сыном их разделяла целая жизнь. Если ему суждено умереть от старости, как без него Адриан доживет остаток своих лет? Это было ужасно. Об этом не хотелось даже думать. Вот бы они могли жить вечно... Как жаль.  
\- Папа! - возмущенно воскликнул Адриан, хватая его за ворот и дергая на себя. Габриэль встретился с ним губами прежде, чем сообразил, чего от него хотят. - Ты опять думал о чем-то плохом?  
Как он только угадывал?.. Все же, он был так похож на свою мать...  
\- Я трахну тебя так, что ты обо всем забудешь! - самоуверенно заявил Адриан, толкая его на кровать.  
Габриэль закрыл глаза, готовясь расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Он любил, когда сын брал на себя инициативу. Когда Адриан был сверху, он рычал и урчал низким, утробным звуком. Перетаптывался лапками по кровати, запуская в нее коготки. И часто болезненно прикусывал отцу загривок. Это было возбуждающе, но потом оставались долго не проходящие следы.  
Габриэль был рад, что еще не слишком стар для такого. Сын уже один раз пошел за удовлетворением в другое место, когда был недоволен им. Наверняка с годами это начнет происходить все чаще. Да и Адриан еще так молод... Наверняка лет через десять-пятнадцать он все же заведет семью.  
Габриэль давно уже решил, что застрелится в тот день, когда Адриан покинет его. Сын был единственным, что все еще держало его в этом мире. Он вырастил его, дал ему все, что только мог дать. В наследство ему достанется огромное отцовское состояние. Только бы он не винил себя...  
После секса мысли действительно уплыли куда-то. Стало хорошо и легко. К боку прижимался теплый мурчащий котик. Габриэль улыбнулся, умиротворенно прикрывая глаза, и, крепко сжав его в объятиях, быстро уснул.


	5. Глава 5

Это была та самая комната. Адриан никогда раньше не обращал внимания на странного дизайна кровать с узорчатой решеткой и балдахином. Ну мало ли у отца причуд? Ему всегда нравились красивые, но странноватые вещи. И только это видео открыло ему истинное предназначение ее интересной конструкции.  
Коленями отец стоял на полу, но за руки был практически подвешен к высокой решетке кровати. Абсолютно голый. Вынужденный прогнуться и слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы легче терпеть веревки на запястьях - натирающие, растягивающие его тело. Он шумно и часто дышал, глядя вперед из-под полуопущенных век.  
Мама, появившаяся в кадре, подошла к нему. Взяла за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Черт, сколько же чувств было в его взгляде... Сколько покорности, сколько любви и желания... На него он никогда так не смотрел.  
Отец обожествлял ее. Он бы сделал для нее все, что угодно. Кроме одного, на что он так и не решился из-за него...  
Мама, к счастью, была в одежде. В обтягивающей латексной юбке и корсете, эротично сдавливающем ее грудь. В чулках и на каблуках - не слишком высоких, но тонких и, наверное, острых. Потому что именно ими она слегка надавливала отцу на пах, а тот кривился и постанывал от боли. Адриан очень надеялся, что не нанесет себе непоправимую психологическую травму просмотром этого видео, но остановиться почему-то не мог. Любопытство было сильнее. Хотя ему каждую секунду казалось, что сейчас мама развернется и спросит:  
\- Кто разрешал тебе подсматривать? Ты так плохо себя ведешь, Адриан...  
Она водила пальцами по груди отца, то лаская, то впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Покусывала его шею. Хлестала по щекам, заставляя его голову мотаться в разные стороны. А потом поцеловала - долго, глубоко, размеренно и с наслаждением. Раздвинула ноги и села на его член, принимаясь медленно двигаться. Отец не пытался пошевелиться. Он только дрожал и судорожно цеплялся пальцами за веревки.  
Когда мама чувствовала, что он вот-вот кончит, то приподнималась и болезненно сжимала его член у основания, отчего отец жалобно скулил, но все равно не смел проронить ни слова.  
\- Тш-ш, - шептала мама, улыбаясь и поглаживая его по щеке. - Тебе же хорошо, правда? Я знаю, что для тебя лучше.  
Вот черт!  
Адриану вспомнился момент, когда отец ласкал его во время порки. Это был какой-то абсурдный круговорот БДСМа в семье. И он был низшим звеном в этой сексуальной цепи.  
Может, мама специально выбрала отца - застенчивого и нелюдимого девственника - потому что он настолько дорожил ей и восхищался, что с ним можно было делать все, что угодно? Эта мысль была какой-то... мерзкой. Нет, это явно было совсем не так.  
В конце концов, они через многое прошли вместе. Они владели камнями чудес. Они заботились друг о друге. Может, отец и был закомплексованным неудачником, может, даже остался им где-то в глубине души, но он не стал бы любить кого-то только за то, что на него обратили внимание. Только за то, что одарили толикой любви.  
Адриан все же досмотрел видео до конца. Когда родители достигли оргазма, мама отвязала отца и прижала к своей груди, принимаясь утешающе гладить. Шептала ему что-то на ушко - слов было не разобрать. А он блаженно улыбался, обхватив ее руками. И на лице его было написано такое всеобъемлющее счастье, что Адриан только уверился в том, что они действительно любили друг друга. Пусть и немного... странно. Но искренне.  
На других видео было примерно то же самое. Адриан задержал внимание на одном - где отец делал маме массаж. Так старательно, так угодливо, прикасаясь так нежно и бережно, как будто держал в руках дорогущую хрустальную вазу.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы Адриан ходил в школу, - робко произнес отец, склоняясь к ней.  
\- Он сам будет решать, - отмахнулась от него мама.  
\- Его не научат там ничему хорошему!  
\- Этот вопрос закрыт.  
Отец хотел добавить еще что-то, но мама щелкнула пальцами, и он замолчал. Принимаясь вновь массировать ее плечи с прежним усердием, но погрустневшим выражением лица. Похоже, ей достаточно было одного жеста, чтобы заставить его заткнуться. Адриан ощутил что-то вроде неистовой зависти. Как бы он сам хотел такую суперспособность...  
Значит, отец с самого начала был против его общения с внешним миром. Стоило бы поблагодарить мать. Наверное, будь Габриэль женщиной, занимаясь им безраздельно, он бы дошел в своем фанатизме до того, что кормил его грудью до самой женитьбы. А потом заставлял бы жену.  
Адриан вздохнул. Решив, что с него хватит этой сексуальной летописи, он полез в другую папку. Смотреть, как мать дрессирует отца, больше не хотелось. Черт, с ней он, даже чтобы просто заговорить, спрашивал разрешения! А его со всех сторон обложил правилами и запретами! Как же это было несправедливо!  
Видео их путешествий были слегка позитивнее. Но там они чаще всего снимались на людях. Хотя мелькали и в укромных местах, в костюмах супергероев. Мама действительно выглядела в своем наряде очень красиво. Отец улыбался, слыша ее звонкий смех. В какой-то момент они свалились в озеро у подножья водопада и начали брызгаться друг на друга. А потом вылезли на берег, мокрые насквозь. Разделись, чтобы высушиться. Занялись сексом, чтобы согреться... Дальше Адриан решил не смотреть.  
Он пошел дальше - к папке с семейными видео. На них был он сам - маленький, то говорящий свое первое слово, то делающий первые шаги. То первый раз идущий в школу - ну и лицо же было у отца в тот день...  
Ему было четыре года. Он сидел у отца на руках. Прижимался к его груди. Он смутно помнил, что в детстве отец казался ему безмерно далеким и непонятным. Но на этом видео он доверчиво жался к нему. Отец приобнимал его одной рукой, а другой продолжал набирать что-то на ноутбуке. Он явно был очень занят, но не просил маму забрать у него ребенка. Когда Адриан дернул его за ворот, он даже оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел в его большие требовательные глаза.  
\- Моль! - отчетливо сказал ребенок.  
\- Чего? - не понял Габриэль.  
\- Мама сказала, что ты моль!  
Отец растерялся, а потом с укоризной посмотрел в камеру. За кадром послышался мамин смех.  
\- Иди поиграй, - посоветовал Габриэль, стаскивая сына со своих колен и отправляя в другую комнату. Адриан пожал плечами и умчался. В детстве многое быстро вылетало из головы. - Что ты там ему наговорила? - недовольно осведомился отец, закрыв дверь.  
\- Не то, что ты подумал, - засмеялась мама, продолжая снимать его сердитое лицо. - Он увидел, как я перебирала свои меха, и из шкафа вылетела моль. Он спросил, что это такое, и я пошутила, что это насекомое, которое объедает вещи, совершенствуя их на свой вкус. Такой дизайнер от живой природы. Ну вот и...  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул, плюхаясь на стул и обхватывая виски ладонью.  
\- В следующий раз осторожнее со словами, ладно?  
Камера уперлась в ковер, а Адриан отчетливо расслышал звук поцелуя. Это все было неожиданно... мило. Уютно. Тепло. Интересно, как часто отец пересматривал те моменты, где они были запечатлены все вместе? Хотел ли хоть раз вернуться туда?  
Наткнувшись на последнее видео из этой папки, Адриан помрачнел. Они были слишком счастливы там. Слишком счастливы для людей, которые меньше чем через месяц должны были познать ужасную трагедию. Архив видео на этом закончился.  
Были еще фотографии. Даже с похорон. Где отец, весь в черном, неизменно сохранял ледяное и бесстрастное выражение лица. Адриан тогда был слишком юн и неопытен, чтобы понять, что это просто маска безразличия. Он ненавидел отца за то, что ему было все равно. Тогда. И многие дни потом.  
Он считал, что отец всегда думает только о себе. Что ему наплевать на него. Он не понимал до конца, что вообще с ним происходит. Хотя очень старался понять.  
Он чувствовал себя одиноким и всеми покинутым. Нуждался в ласке остро, как никогда. Черт, ну почему, почему отец считал, что ребенку не стоит показывать свои чувства? Откуда в нем было это пренебрежение, это презрение к его возрасту? Почему нельзя было просто честно поговорить?  
Если бы они могли просто обняться, просто посидеть так и поплакать - разве не стало бы легче им обоим? Зачем было упорно держать эту боль в себе?  
Что, если и сейчас отец поступал так же? Его постоянно тревожило что-то, но он не говорил ни слова, улыбаясь через силу. Они ведь были счастливы... Что же могло быть не так?  
Все эти годы он хранил у себя сережки Ледибаг. Значит, в любой момент мог загадать любое желание, просто попросив на время его кольцо. Но кольцо за все это время он забрал лишь единожды - когда застал Адриана одуревшим от валерьянки. И сын тут же вернул его назад.  
Все это было гораздо сложнее. Вернуть маму - для этого нужна была жертва. А что-то, связанное с настоящим, с ним, с их отношениями... Разве это не было бы фальшивым счастьем? Некоторые вещи просто не мог заменить суррогат.  
На всякий случай Адриан все же стащил сережки у отца из сейфа. Мало ли, где они могли пригодиться. А отцу они все равно совершенно не были нужны.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - напряженно поинтересовался Габриэль, войдя на кухню.  
Доставленная утром микроволновка валялась на полу. В коробке от нее сидел Адриан, едва ли там помещаясь. При попытке извлечь его оттуда он зашипел и начал царапаться. Не выдержав, Габриэль замахнулся на него тапком. От этого всеразрушающего «котоклизма» у него уже сдавали нервы.  
Адриан истошно замявкал и ринулся в бой, повалив отца на пол. Габриэль кое-как умудрился схватить сына за лапу и скрутить с его пальца кольцо.  
\- У тебя совсем уже мозги набекрень, - возмущенно проворчал он, отталкивая сына и потирая ушибленный затылок.  
\- Я больше не буду кольцо носить... - начал жалобно оправдываться Адриан. - Буду надевать, только когда оно понадобится... Ну отдай, оно мое...  
\- Моя пре-елес-с-сть, - поддразнил Габриэль, поднимаясь и сердито отряхиваясь. - Не отдам. Мне нужен сын, а не бешеный кот.  
\- Ты сам все время носишь брошь!  
\- Я, в отличие от тебя, себя прекрасно контролирую и не набрасываюсь на шубы с воплями: «Какая вкуснятина!».  
Адриан еще долго бегал за ним по дому с воплями: «Ну отдай!», пока не получил крепкий подзатыльник и угрозу лишиться секса «за безобразное поведение». Надувшись, он посидел в уголке и пообижался некоторое время, но, оттаяв, приплелся к отцу просить прощения.  
Габриэль сидел на кухне и прикладывал лед к затылку. Нууру сочувственно вздыхал, летая вокруг него.  
\- Я взял билеты, - сообщил отец прежде, чем Адриан успел что-либо сказать. - Тебе лучше уладить все свои дела в ближайшие три дня.  
\- У меня нет никаких дел, - признался сын.  
\- Ну вот и хорошо.  
Адриан робко присел на краешек стула, ощущая себя безмерно виноватым. Отец делал вид, будто ничего не произошло. Как всегда.  
\- Прости меня...  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Он уткнулся отцу в плечо, ныряя глубже в теплоту его объятий. Все же... Да, отец смотрел на маму с благоговением и обожанием. Зато на него - с невероятной нежностью и заботой. Это не было хуже! Просто... по-другому.  
\- А можно я проколю себе член?  
\- Нет, нельзя.  
\- А пирсинг в языке тебе понравился!  
\- Мы едем путешествовать, как ты собираешься ухаживать за проколом?  
\- Ну а когда вернемся?  
\- Тогда и вернемся. К этому разговору.  
Адриан печально вздохнул. Опять он включил зануду... Самому же будет приятно, когда он снизу!  
\- Это вообще... мое тело! - недовольно насупился он. - Что хочу с ним, то и делаю! Захочу, волосы в подмышках отращу и в розовый покрашу!  
\- Тебе не пойдет розовый.  
Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Габриэль - устало, но смиренно и терпеливо. Адриан - в яростном недоумении.  
\- А какой мне пойдет? - со злобным ехидством осведомился он.  
\- Зеленый, - совершенно серьезно заявил Габриэль. - Под цвет глаз.  
Адриан взвыл и схватился за голову. Отец иногда бывал абсолютно невыносим.  
\- У тебя совершенно нет чувства стиля, - спокойно продолжал Габриэль. - И в кого ты только такой?  
Как бы хотелось щелкнуть пальцами, как мама, чтобы он сразу заткнулся! Адриан избрал проверенный годами способ и просто поцеловал его.  
\- А как это будет? - спросил он, когда мысли стремительно увлекли его в недалекое будущее. - Мы будем останавливаться в шикарных отелях и трахаться у достопримечательностей?  
\- Почти, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Я думаю, тебе понравится мой сюрприз. Скажем так - это будет тем, о чем ты долго мечтал.  
Это очень воодушевляло. Адриан даже нетерпеливо подскочил от восторга и предвкушения.  
\- Не бери много вещей. Только самое необходимое. Мы все, что нужно, сможем купить на месте.  
\- Да я могу ехать вообще без вещей!  
Желание приставать к отцу с идиотскими расспросами только возросло, и он продолжил:  
\- А если ты хотел девочку, то почему вы с мамой не завели второго ребенка?  
\- Мы всегда планировали одного ребенка.  
\- Что, вам и я один мешал?  
\- Когда у тебя один ребенок, ты даешь ему все, что у тебя есть. А когда их двое, приходится делить все поровну. И все равно кто-то будет чувствовать себя обделенным. Я хотел, чтобы ты ни в чем не нуждался.  
\- Но я нуждался...  
Отец привлек его к себе и попытался усадить на колени, но охнул, когда на него навалилась тяжелая и крупная туша, и ограничился тем, что погладил Адриана по спине.  
\- Иногда мне жаль, что ты вырос, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Что нельзя, как раньше, взять тебя на ручки и потискать. Хотя ты все такой же бессовестный оболтус...  
\- Это я-то оболтус?! - оскорбился Адриан. - Да я все делаю, лишь бы тебе угодить! Мне под тридцать, а я все папу слушаюсь! Да надо мной все друзья ржут! Думают, я просто жду, пока ты помрешь, чтобы оттяпать себе наследство!  
\- Значит, это плохие друзья, - недовольно нахмурился отец. - И ничему хорошему они тебя не научат.  
\- Ну я же не могу им сказать, что мы любовники!  
\- Мне не нравится слово «любовники». Ты так говоришь, как будто нас объединяет только секс.  
\- Зануда!  
Габриэль явно не собирался на этом останавливаться. Предчувствуя многочасовую промывку мозгов о недопустимости общения с «плохой компанией», Адриан отчаянно щелкнул пальцами. Отец, словно по волшебству, действительно замолчал. Он смотрел на сына с каким-то суеверным ужасом. Адриан неуютно заерзал на стуле. Больше всего ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Я видел этот жест у мамы... - промямлил он, нарушив гробовое молчание. - Однажды...  
Где - он предпочел до последнего не говорить. Габриэль усмехнулся. Его напряженные плечи расслабились.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я стану подчиняться тебе, как подчинялся ей?  
\- А почему нет? - насупился Адриан.  
\- Потому что это, - он щелкнул пальцами прямо у него перед носом, - не пульт управления папой. Я не телевизор, у которого можно выключить звук.  
\- А ей ты позволял! У нее был этот «пульт управления»!  
\- Она знала, когда это уместно. И ни разу этим не злоупотребила. А ты все еще ребенок. И все это для тебя игра.  
\- Это и есть игра!  
\- Я не доверю тебе свою жизнь.  
\- Ты мне даже мою не доверяешь!  
\- Потому что ты безответственный. И даже не понимаешь, о чем просишь.  
\- Все я понимаю!  
Сын был упрямым и самоуверенным. Его невозможно было переспорить таким образом. Он не хотел ничего слушать. Он хотел добиться своего.  
\- Тебе же нравится, когда я над тобой доминирую в сексе! - победно изрек Адриан свой последний аргумент.  
\- Вот пусть это и остается только в постели, - не стал спорить Габриэль.  
\- А с мамой это было не только в постели!  
\- Ну зачем тебе это? - устало вздохнул отец. - Будешь заставлять меня молчать, когда я начну тебя ругать? Это неправильно. Ты станешь злоупотреблять этим. Ты не знаешь меры.  
\- Мама так поступала, когда вы спорили! И ты делал, как она хотела! Даже если был недоволен!  
\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
Адриан прикусил губу, осознав, что сболтнул лишнего. Еще, чего доброго, отец теперь сделает с ним то же самое, что он подсмотрел в его архиве...  
\- Ты снова копался в моих вещах?  
\- Это... наши общие вещи!  
\- Это было личное.  
\- Там было обо мне!  
Отец схватил его за ворот и с силой встряхнул. Адриан был сильнее. Крупнее. Моложе. Но испугался так, будто вернулся в прошлое и снова оказался подростком. Тем более, что как Бражник отец превосходил его в силе. Да и он сейчас был без кольца...  
\- Ты ничему не учишься, - произнес он с болезненно знакомой холодностью. Разочарованием. Презрением.  
Адриан вцепился в его запястья. Только бы он не ушел сейчас. Не бросил. Дал ему объясниться. Хотя, что он мог сказать? Это была просто очередная безрассудная подлость. Как и много раз до этого.  
\- А от мамы у тебя тоже были секреты? - ляпнул он прежде, чем успел подумать.  
Габриэль замахнулся, но почему-то не смог ударить. Только с силой оттолкнул сына и ушел прочь.  
Адриан нашел его в комнате с хламом. Отец сидел на кровати, держа в руках очки. В пол-оборота - но все равно было видно слезы, текущие по его щекам. Адриан так растерялся, что не решился просто подойти и обнять его. Слишком сильно было чувство вины. Чувство, что он недостоин его. Что снова предал. Раз за разом... А его все равно продолжали любить.  
У отца больше не было близких. Он вообще очень тяжело сходился с людьми. Старался держать дистанцию. Даже с ним...  
\- Есть ли какие-то поступки, за которые ты возненавидел бы меня? И решил бы, что мной можно пожертвовать, чтобы вернуть маму?  
Адриан всегда боялся задать этот вопрос, но сейчас он вырвался как-то сам собой. Отец вытер слезы. Надел очки. Медленно встал.  
\- Подойди сюда.  
Адриан напрягся, уловив стальные нотки в его голосе. Вывести отца из себя было проще простого. И самое страшное было именно то, что он говорил холодно и спокойно. Когда он орал, он успокаивался быстро. Ему достаточно было спустить пар. А такого его Адриан боялся до дрожи.  
\- Не пойду... - с опаской отказался он, пятясь. Хотелось броситься бежать и не останавливаться. Никогда.  
\- Адриан.  
\- Ты меня ударишь!  
\- Не ударю.  
\- Ударишь! Я тебя разозлил!  
\- Живо иди сюда.  
Сознавая, что препирательства только сильнее раздражают отца, Адриан, понурившись, подошел к нему, готовясь к худшему. И вздрогнул, когда его заключили в объятия.  
\- Ни за что на свете, - тихо прошептал Габриэль.


	6. Глава 6

Адриан не раз замечал у отца привычку складывать руки за спиной. В детстве это казалось жестом закрытости и строгости. Вся его поза - статная, высокомерная, его холодный бесстрастно-презрительный взгляд - все располагало к тому, чтобы бояться, остерегаться его, не сметь даже заговорить с ним без причины. Адриан и до сих пор терпеть не мог видеть отца таким - хоть этот образ ледяной статуи и испарялся, как призрак, когда они оставались наедине. Но сейчас, наблюдая за отцом, стоящим у края скалы в этой позе и задумчиво глядящим вдаль, он только тихо посмеивался.  
Когда он становился перед матерью на колени или когда она просто отчитывала его - он всегда должен был держать руки за спиной. В этом жесте выражалась его покорность. Он не останавливал ее, когда она хлестала его по щекам. Не пытался схватить за руки - а ведь он был намного сильнее. Только смотрел с безграничным доверием.  
Это действительно была не игра. Отец жил этим. Он так привык к этому, что не представлял, как можно иначе. Это было всерьез - мать наказывала его за реальные провинности. За то, что он поступал не так, как «для него было лучше». И далеко не каждый раз это заканчивалось постелью. Это был стиль жизни, полностью устраивающий их обоих. Они нашли друг друга. Вместе им было хорошо.  
На фотографиях Адриан видел следы от плети на его бедрах, ягодицах и спине. Он еще по детству помнил, что отец никогда не раздевался при нем. С мамой они иногда ходили куда-нибудь поплавать. Отец даже галстук снимал обычно с неохотой. Пару раз Адриан замечал на его шее засосы, но никогда не заострял на них внимания. Он тогда еще не представлял себе, что это, и это не могло его ничем заинтересовать.  
Задумавшись, Адриан потянулся к соблазнительному кусту, на котором росли заманчиво краснеющие ягоды. Но тут же получил от отца по руке и ойкнул.  
\- Ты как маленький, - проворчал он недовольно. - Все в рот тянешь. Не ешь что попало - вдруг оно ядовитое?  
Адриан согласно кивнул, признавая, что повел себя глупо. Он еще не совсем освоился. За всю свою жизнь он никогда не бывал дальше их дома на окраине Парижа. А теперь отец потащил его в настоящий поход. В горы. И их ждали несколько дней - а может, и недель - без цивилизации. В этом и состоял обещанный сюрприз.  
Адриан сразу понял, к чему был совет не брать много вещей. Здесь, в лоне дикой природы, ему совершенно ни к чему была тонна одежды, современные гаджеты и другой милый хлам, который можно было бы бросить в отеле и забыть о нем до конца путешествия. И это было действительно здорово. Настоящее приключение, проверка на прочность, а главное - уйма времени с отцом наедине! В полном уединении - ведь вокруг не было вообще ни души!  
Габриэль только понимающе усмехался, глядя, как его котенок радостно резвится, почувствовав простор и свободу. Что ни говори - а выгуливать его стоило все же хоть изредка. Это явно доставляло ему массу удовольствия.  
Он никогда не бывал здесь раньше. Не хотелось приводить Адриана туда, где когда-то побывали они с женой. Слишком болезненные воспоминания могли испортить весь отдых. Но он хорошо ориентировался на местности благодаря карте - еще с тех пор, когда путешествовал с ней.  
\- Далеко от меня не убегать, руками ничего не хватать, подозрительные плоды не есть, под ноги смотреть... - начал перечислять Габриэль, желая напомнить сыну правила, озвученные еще по дороге к горам.  
\- Я помню! - недовольно поморщился Адриан. - Как ты вообще решился на поход, если это для меня так опасно?  
\- Не опасно, если ты будешь меня слушаться!  
\- Ты же знаешь, что не буду! Папа, я взрослый мужик, мне третий десяток!  
\- А мозгов как не было, так и нет!  
Габриэль подошел к неприметному кусту, растущему неподалеку, и как-то зловеще спросил:  
\- Знаешь, что это?  
\- Крапива, вроде, - напрягся Адриан, припоминая.  
\- Намек понят?  
\- Понят, - буркнул он, обиженно насупившись.  
Интересно, его самого мама хлестала крапивой в походах, когда он не слушался?  
Было здорово сесть у костра, когда начало вечереть. Отец даже разрешил ему отправиться на охоту в облике Кота, чтобы поймать что-нибудь на ужин. Адриан вернулся потрепанный, но счастливый. Правда, кольцо у него тут же потребовали обратно. Чтобы совсем не одичал на природе. Пришлось нехотя отдать.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? - спросил он, жадно впиваясь зубами в мясо, когда отец закончил жарить кролика на костре.  
Габриэль задумался и изрек только одно слово:  
\- Непривычно.  
Действительно. Это полностью отражало всю суть.  
\- Без прислуги непривычно? - усмехнулся сын. - Без Натали, которая контролирует все твои дела?  
Отец почему-то тяжело вздохнул и печально посмотрел вдаль. Взвешивая, стоит ли поделиться с сыном тем, что всплыло в голове от упоминания этого имени.  
\- Каково тебе знать, что где-то есть девушка, влюбленная в тебя много лет?  
Адриан вздрогнул, решив, что речь идет о Маринетт. И о том случайном сексе между ними. Но Габриэля занимала сейчас только его личная жизнь.  
\- Я долго об этом не задумывался, но в последнее время меня мучает совесть, - признался он удрученно. - Она всю жизнь прожила рядом со мной. Была мне верным и преданным другом. Ей единственной я доверил свой секрет - она знала, что я Бражник. И чего я на самом деле хочу. Она... в какой-то мере заменила тебе мать. Заботилась о тебе. А что она получила от меня взамен?  
Адриан на мгновение представил, что видел бы Маринетт каждый день. Что она смотрела бы на него влюбленными глазами. Растила его детей. А он упорно не замечал ее. И от этого стало жутко.  
\- Папа, мне кажется, что ты... немного мудак, - осторожно высказался Адриан.  
Габриэль не стал спорить. Только очень тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ну а что я должен был делать? - начал жалобно оправдываться он. - Я же никогда не давал ей повода...  
Адриан осознавал, что он и сам ничуть не лучше. Даже хуже. Он-то давал Маринетт повод надеяться на взаимность - да еще какой!  
\- Я хочу всем все рассказать, - сердито заявил он, впиваясь зубами в мясо. - Неправильно скрывать, что любишь кого-то. Какая разница, кого? Какое им всем дело? Пусть просто примут это и заткнутся.  
\- Это так не работает.  
\- Да мне все равно! Ну пусть даже вначале будет скандал, пусть нас не поймут... Когда-нибудь все уляжется!  
\- Не уляжется.  
\- Ты трус!  
\- Я реально смотрю на вещи. Если тебе так хочется об этом кому-нибудь рассказать - встань у обрыва и ори сколько тебе угодно.  
\- Я так и сделаю!  
\- Сделай.  
\- И сделаю!  
\- Ребенок.  
\- Старикашка!  
\- Не ори на отца во время еды. Ты можешь подавиться.  
Адриан демонстративно щелкнул пальцами, но дальше ел молча. Отец, конечно, был прав, но как же все это раздражало!  
Уже стемнело, и он просил не отходить далеко, но Адриан добрался-таки до края скалы и во все горло закричал:  
\- Я люблю своего отца, Габриэля Агреста!  
\- Ну что, полегчало? - усмехнулся отец, когда он вернулся к костру.  
\- Да, - буркнул Адриан, плюхаясь рядом и утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
\- Холодно, - констатировал Габриэль, приобнимая его. - Надень куртку.  
\- Не холодно! - упрямо заспорил сын. - Мне лучше знать, холодно мне или нет! Отстань!  
\- Придется согреть тебя по-другому.  
Адриан ощутил на губах поцелуй прежде, чем успел ответить. Да, папа прав, что-то ему действительно холодно...  
Вроде бы у них давно уже все наладилось. Он получал достаточно любви и ласки. И секс его вполне удовлетворял. Но все равно мгновения их близости были по-прежнему чрезвычайно ценными. И их всегда было мало. Как будто отец так и не расплатился с ним за годы холодности. А может, дело было в другом...  
Трахаться на природе было романтично, но неудобно. Отец даже не стал раздеваться и раздевать его - только вытащил член у него из штанов. Адриан податливо выгнулся ему навстречу, прижимаясь крепче и довольно урча. И сам запустил руку отцу в штаны. В темноте, на довольно прохладном ветру - лучше было ограничиться взаимной дрочкой, чем исколоть руки и ноги (а может, и задницу!) о камешки на земле.  
Габриэль невольно улыбнулся, когда сын, кончив, блаженно закатил глазки, откинув голову ему на плечо. Пришлось доводить себя до оргазма самому - Адриан слишком разомлел от неги наслаждения. Лапки его уже не слушались - только расслабленно царапали ткань штанов.  
\- Не хочу быть моделью, - заявил он спустя пару минут. - Хочу быть стриптизером!  
Габриэль содрогнулся при мысли о том, что на его полуголого сына будут пялиться десятки пар похотливых глаз. А может, и трогать его своими грязными лапищами...  
\- Только попробуй, - со скрытой угрозой процедил он, болезненно сжимая в руке его член.  
Адриан пискнул и поскорее выпалил:  
\- Отпусти, отпусти, я пошутил!  
Габриэль разжал руку и, стремясь загладить свою вину, нежно поцеловал сына.  
\- А то я не помню, как ты мне стриптиз показывал, когда впервые напился, - усмехнулся он. - Тебе просто нравится перед людьми задницей вертеть.  
\- Ну нравится... - не стал отрицать Адриан, поскорее застегивая штаны. - Ну и что с того? Моя задница, что хочу с ней, то и делаю! Какое твое дело! То, что я твой сын, или то, что я с тобой сплю, не дает тебе права мной распоряжаться!  
\- Ты не чувствуешь себя со мной... в безопасности?  
Он не ожидал этого вопроса. Вспышки гнева или занудной лекции - да, но не этого...  
\- Из-за того, что мы постоянно спорим... Недавно ты испугался, что я тебя ударю. Ты боишься меня? Боишься, что я могу причинить тебе вред «во благо»? Ты всегда меня боялся?  
\- Да, - нехотя признал Адриан. Ему не нравился этот разговор. - С мамой этого ощущения не было... А ты, даже когда меня баловал... На меня давило чувство, что ты держишь мою жизнь в своих руках. Что можешь в любой момент по одному своему желанию казнить или помиловать. А я ничего с этим не смогу сделать. Я и сейчас это чувствую. Я уже тебе не принадлежу по закону, я совершеннолетний и взрослый... Но я боюсь что-то сделать не так. Боюсь, что ты перестанешь после этого меня любить.  
\- Я никогда не перестану...  
\- Все равно. Ты постоянно что-то мне запрещаешь, указываешь, что мне делать... Даже в мелочах. Ты сказал, что не доверишь мне свою жизнь. Но меня ты никогда не спрашивал, хочу ли я доверить тебе мою.  
\- Ты мой сын...  
\- Ты всегда ко мне относился как к игрушке. Ты решил, что тебе нужен ребенок - ты завел ребенка. Ты решил, что мне надо запретить ходить в школу - ты запретил. Ты решал, чем мне надо заниматься и чем не надо. Каждый раз.  
\- Ты несчастлив?  
\- Я этого не говорил!  
Говорить об этом почему-то до сих пор было слишком сложно. Пытаться объяснить эту грань между заботой и тиранией. Которую отец все равно упорно не улавливал. Да и плевать...  
\- Я боюсь только, что разочарую тебя, и ты перестанешь меня любить. Просто скажи, что не перестанешь. Мне этого будет достаточно.  
\- Не перестану, - виновато пообещал Габриэль.  
\- Даже если я стану стриптизером?  
\- Адриан...  
\- Я хочу спать.  
Вздохнув, Габриэль поднялся и повел сына к палатке. Котенок уже сонно зевал и утыкался ему в плечо, как в подушку.  
\- Я чувствую себя в безопасности, когда я с тобой, - улыбнулся Адриан, засыпая, прижавшись к нему. - Я знаю, на что ты пошел ради меня. Я знаю, что ты за меня любому голову оторвешь.  
Утром они отправились дальше. Адриан кое-как выполз из палатки, сонный и ленивый, и с недоумением воззрился на отца. Тот уже привел себя в порядок и успел умыться и побриться. И даже почистить ботинки. Адриан, решивший в походе не бриться вообще и считающий это нормой, пробурчал что-то недовольное. Он боялся, что его и тут заставят выглядеть, как модель с обложки, но отец ничего не сказал.  
Габриэль был в своем репертуаре. Аккуратный, чистоплотный, стильный - он и тут тщательно следил за собой, тогда как Адриан даже не стал утруждать себя тем, чтобы расчесать волосы - просто пару раз провел по ним пятерней. Удивительно, что отец не поперся в горы в какой-нибудь привычной ему модной и непрактичной фигне. На нем была совершенно адекватная такому случаю одежда - камуфляж и тяжелые ботинки. Адриану он приобрел такой же наряд.  
\- Блохи заведутся, - сдержанно произнес он только одну фразу, когда сын отказался умываться.  
Сын фыркнул и зашипел на него, как кот. Кольца на нем хоть и не было, но он уже слишком привык выражать так свое недовольство.  
\- Ты на меня еще ошейник противоблошный надень! - рассердился Адриан, и дальше они шли молча. Видимо, отец все же смирился с его желанием вконец одичать на природе.  
Поскольку квами нужно было кормить, Габриэль предпочел снять брошь и на всякий случай носить в кармане. Какое-то количество сил покинуло его вместе с Нууру, и походный рюкзак внезапно показался раза в два тяжелей. Камень чудес сохранял ему часть силы и молодости. Без него Габриэль ощутил себя непривычно беспомощным и жалким. Все же, в его возрасте, да с его образом жизни... Он слишком отвык от такого рода развлечений. А вот Адриану, кажется, все было нипочем.  
На привале он бегал и резвился, тогда как Габриэль, обессиленный и уставший, надеялся хотя бы просто не сдохнуть до конца путешествия. Адриан регулярно где-то шлялся и баловался спортзалом - к тому же был в самом расцвете сил. В его возрасте Габриэль, может, и не был так хорошо развит физически, но спокойно прожил месяц в горах, так же не пользуясь силой своего талисмана. А теперь...  
Он ни за что не признался бы в своей слабости. Но Адриан вскоре заметил и сам. Ничего не говоря, он порылся в их рюкзаках, загрузив свой всем, что потяжелее, а отцу оставив все остальное. Идти сразу стало намного легче. Сыну же, похоже, было вообще все равно, сколько тащить.  
Габриэль именно сейчас остро ощущал себя каким-то неполноценным рядом с ним. Старым. Немощным. Недостойным его. Вечером, когда они остановились на ночлег, он почти все время молчал, утопая в этих печальных мыслях. Пока Адриан не взял его за руку и не подвел к дереву, на котором были коряво выцарапаны их имена в сердечке.  
Адриан ждал, что его отругают - он занимался какой-то фигней вместо того, чтобы помогать ставить палатку. Но Габриэль улыбнулся, тронутый, и заключил его в объятия.  
\- Ты что-нибудь понимаешь в ягодах? - спросил Адриан, прижимая его к себе. - Может, Нууру согласится есть то, что здесь растет...  
\- Немного понимаю, но я боюсь ошибиться, - признался отец. - Если он заболеет, будет еще хуже... А еду, которую я для него взял, лучше оставить на экстренные случаи. Не беспокойся так обо мне. Все нормально.  
\- А ты хотел бы пожелать снова быть молодым?  
\- За это придется платить. Ты бы поменялся со мной местами?  
Адриан представил себе это и хихикнул.  
\- Тогда я стал бы старше, и тебе пришлось бы меня слушаться!  
Габриэль отмахнулся. С ним невозможно было говорить серьезно.  
\- Я не доверяю тебе не потому, что ты младше. Годы не сделают тебя взрослым и ответственным. Твоей маме было семнадцать, когда мы познакомились. Это мне не мешало ей подчиняться...  
\- А мне нравится быть ребенком в душе!  
Подхватив отца на руки, Адриан закружил его по поляне. Габриэль вцепился в него, боясь упасть.  
\- Папа, ты такой зануда! - весело заявил сын, поставив его на ноги и прижав к себе. - Ты такой унылый и серьезный! Если я, по-твоему, вечный ребенок, то ты вечный старикан! Я тебя люблю таким, какой ты есть, но мне нравится, когда ты похож на Бражника, в которого я влюбился! Когда ты расслабляешься и просто любишь меня! Мне так хорошо, когда ты такой, мне больше ничего-ничего не нужно!  
\- Тащи спальник, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Узнаешь, каково заниматься любовью под звездным небом.  
Адриан аж подскочил на месте от восторга и умчался. Все-таки... здесь было хорошо. Свободно. Спокойно. Они будто бы остались одни в целом мире. Только вдвоем.  
Здесь, в умиротворяющей тишине, Габриэлю все больше думалось о судьбе, о жизни и смерти. О том, как скоротечно время там, в суете бесконечных дней, и как тихо и размеренно оно протекает здесь. Как осознанно. Это место очищало мысли ото всех повседневных забот. Чрезвычайно ценное свойство. Хотя тревоги и не отступили совсем.  
\- Эй, я принес траходром! - отвлек от задумчивости задорный голос сына.  
Адриан уже скинул одежду и валялся на спальнике кверху попой, довольно болтая ногами. Он всегда заводился с пол-оборота, и его не приходилось долго упрашивать.  
\- Ты куда? - недовольно окликнул он, когда отец прошел мимо.  
\- В палатку. За смазкой.  
\- Я уже принес! - с гордостью заявил Адриан, помахав в воздухе тюбиком.  
Это казалось ему забавным. Горы, лес, дикая природа. В перспективе в самом прямом смысле грязный и животный секс. И смазка из секс-шопа с малиновым вкусом...  
Однако как раз насчет «грязности» они с отцом не сошлись во мнениях.  
\- Сбегай к ручью и хотя бы немного вымойся, - строго велел Габриэль.  
\- Не буду! - отказался Адриан, насупившись. - Трахай меня таким, какой я есть!  
\- Не трахну, пока не вымоешься.  
\- Если бы я выбирал себе жену, она бы не была такой привередливой!  
\- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
Что-то сердито ворча себе под нос, Адриан вскочил и босиком поплелся к ручью. Габриэль вздохнул, представляя, какую истерику он закатит, если попытаться заставить его побриться. Он присел на корточки и стал аккуратно складывать как попало брошенную сыном одежду. Что-то выкатилось из его кармана и звякнуло о камни. Габриэль нашарил это взглядом и вздрогнул. Сережка Ледибаг... В кармане обнаружилась вторая.  
Трахать сына уже не хотелось. Хотелось как следует всыпать ему за то, что снова копался в его вещах. Да еще и стащил. Нагло присвоил. И так неаккуратно хранил!  
Габриэль извлек из кармана талисман Кота и крепко сжал его в ладони. Как же надоело вечно быть беспокойным, метущимся, переживающим о своей ничтожности... Вечно воевать с сыном за право распоряжаться его жизнью. Он требовал уважения, но ни черта не уважал собственного отца. Бесцеремонно лез в его душу и в его вещи. И с ним бесполезно было об этом говорить.  
Габриэль зашагал прочь с поляны. Хотелось укрыться где-нибудь и подумать. Успокоиться. Унять все нарастающее желание совершить глупость. Черт, как бы он хотел поговорить с женой! Поговорить, просто поговорить... Услышать ее голос... Получить от нее тумака, который вышиб бы из головы все эти ужасные мысли!  
Как же ее не хватало...  
\- Нууру, - начал он, нацепив брошь, - я хочу знать, насколько безопасно то, что я хочу сделать...  
\- Не надо, хозяин! - испугался квами, еще не зная даже, о чем идет речь.  
\- Что будет, если вернуть человека с того света? Всего на несколько минут. Это все равно лишит кого-то жизни? Или он придет в себя, как только все закончится?  
\- Дело в равновесии, - осторожно объяснил Нууру. - Скорее всего, это будет Адриан... И ему придется провести там столько же времени, сколько она проведет здесь.  
\- Это меня устраивает.  
\- Но хозяин... Вы даже не спросите, согласен ли он?  
\- Он же не спрашивал, когда крал у меня талисманы.  
\- Но это гораздо серьезнее...  
\- Ему ничто не угрожает, правда ведь?  
Нууру уже понял, что переубедить Габриэля ему не удастся. Поэтому только печально вздохнул.  
\- Только не больше часа, хозяин, - предостерег он поспешно. - Иначе что-то может пойти не так...  
Его пугал маниакальный блеск в глазах Габриэля. Все эти годы тлевший где-то глубоко внутри и так ярко воспылавший теперь.  
\- Я должен ее увидеть, - с безумной одержимостью произнес он, вскидывая к небу кулак с зажатыми в нем талисманами. - Так исполни же мое желание!


	7. Глава 7

Она была прекрасна. Ничуть не изменившаяся. Гордая и статная красотка с добрыми и нежными глазами. Такая до боли родная, знакомая. Он шагнул к ней, протягивая руки, желая обнять ее и крепко прижать к себе, чтобы вновь ощутить ее тепло. И растянулся на земле, прокатившись по камням, от сильного удара ногой в лицо.  
Нет, конечно, он рассчитывал на что-то подобное. После всего, что сделал. После того, какой ценой... Но все же это оказалось чересчур больно. Не только и столько физически, сколько душевно.  
Женщина, которую он боготворил, которую любил больше всего на свете, стремительно подошла к нему и рывком поставила на колени, схватив за ворот. Неужели он не заслуживал хотя бы доброго слова?.. Хотя бы короткого поцелуя?.. За то, что все эти годы так преданно любил...  
Она не простит ему то, что он сделал с Адрианом. За эти годы... И сейчас. Габриэль никогда не жалел, что не отверг тогда его чувства. Но сейчас внезапно накатило осознание, что в этом случае сын стал бы гораздо счастливее. Боль бы утихла. Со временем. Зато он был бы свободен от него. От его опеки. От его тирании. Он бы не боялся, что неудобного и непослушного его не будут любить. Он бы нашел себе кого-нибудь получше. Кого-то, кто любил бы его таким, какой он есть.  
\- Я вернусь в прошлое, - пообещал он, с мольбой глядя на жену. - Я все исправлю... Не будет той раны, ничего не будет... Я выращу его и отправлюсь к тебе...  
Она с силой встряхнула его.  
\- Ты всегда пытался убежать. От ответственности за свои поступки. Переложить ответственность на кого-то другого. Всегда легче вернуться назад и не совершать чего-то, чем искупить за это вину. Чем попросить прощения. Но тебе все равно придется жить с этим. Ты это уже совершил.  
Решать за Адриана было бы невероятно подло. Он понимал это. Он делал это столько раз... Но с каждым разом ощущал все отчетливей, насколько это неправильно.  
\- Я не могу стать другим! - надрывно всхлипнул Габриэль. - Не могу, я пытался! Я пытался поступать иначе! Я слишком слабый! Слишком многого боюсь!  
\- Ты так и не научился не бояться любви.  
Он разрыдался. Она опустилась на колени и прижала его голову к своей груди. Он обхватил ее руками. Ее теплое, живое тело. Здоровое, тонкое, изящное. Настоящее - и нереальное одновременно.  
Только она одна делала его сильным и уверенным в себе. Только на нее он мог по-настоящему положиться. Только ей довериться. Без нее он остался наедине с собой. С нелюдимым закомплексованным неудачником. Который был слишком эгоистичным и слишком лелеял свои психотравмы, чтобы с ним мог поладить кто-то еще.  
Она снова уйдет. Исчезнет, когда минет отведенный час. И он снова останется один. С жизнью, с которой он не знает, что делать. Он так и не научился жить без нее. Любить без нее.  
\- Каково там? - прошептал он с суеверным ужасом.  
\- Там хорошо, - улыбнулась она, погладив его по волосам. - Этого не стоит бояться. Когда придет твое время, ты должен уйти без страха. В тебе не должно быть отчаяния. Ты должен сделать так, чтобы тебе не о чем было сожалеть. Ты обещаешь мне?  
\- Обещаю!  
Он не посмел бы ослушаться ее приказа. Час - последний для них в этом мире - он провел в ее нежных объятиях. Просто сидел, не шевелясь, припав к ее груди, и никак не мог унять горькие слезы. Что-то менялось в нем. Стремительно, быстро менялось. Будто с каждой слезой из души выходила накопленная годами боль.  
Когда она испарилась, словно ее и не было, Габриэль еще долго сидел на том же месте, приходя в себя. А потом, вспомнив о сыне, вскочил и со всех ног помчался на поляну.  
Он привел Адриана в сознание. Сын вцепился в него и привстал, недоуменно озираясь. Кажется, он даже не понял, что с ним произошло.  
Габриэль не находил в себе сил признаться, что так подло использовал его. Он так долго боялся впустить его в свою душу, довериться ему без остатка, поверить в его искреннюю, пусть иногда и неуклюжую любовь...  
\- Может, это с ягод? - пробормотал Адриан виновато-обеспокоенно. - Я... ну... все-таки поел немного... Извини... Что теперь делать?  
Отец так крепко прижал его к себе, что он захрипел. И незаметно положил ему в карман сережки. Нет, он не скажет... Ни за что...  
\- У меня к тебе предложение, - хрипло выговорил Габриэль, надеясь, что по нему не очень заметно, насколько он изнервничался. - Ты станешь более ответственным. Перестанешь хотя бы нарушать технику безопасности. А я позволю тебе распоряжаться мной. Как маме.  
Все остальное мгновенно выветрилось у Адриана из головы. На Габриэля уставились изумленно распахнутые глаза.  
\- Что, правда? - недоверчиво переспросил сын. - И будешь делать, что я скажу?  
\- Буду.  
\- И молчать будешь, даже если очень захочешь на меня наорать?  
\- Да.  
\- И трахать меня будешь грязного?  
\- Только если тебе грязь в процессе куда-нибудь в труднодоступные места забьется - с раздражением мучиться будешь сам.  
Адриан воодушевился. За всю жизнь он ни разу не слышал от отца ничего подобного. Это всегда звучало как «не делай ничего опасного, это меня расстроит», а не «не делай опасного, а то пострадаешь». Неужели отец наконец осознал, что не все на свете крутится вокруг него? Неужели наконец-то действительно давал ему выбор, невзирая на последствия?  
\- Я буду хорошим хозяином! - пообещал Адриан, обнимая его.  
\- Это называется «доминант», - вздохнул Габриэль. Как многое ему еще предстояло объяснить...  
Он взял сына за руку и вложил в нее кольцо. Годами он пытался измениться, но все равно это получилось лишь наполовину. Ему было слишком тяжело обладать властью. Принимать решения. Если они касались отношений. Любви. В этом он был совершенно беспомощен. И просто не мог не совершать ошибок.  
Адриан вряд ли понимал, каково нести ответственность за чужую жизнь. Может, как раз этому ему и следовало наконец научиться...  
\- Ты испугался?  
Габриэль не сразу понял, о чем это он.  
\- Да... Да, испугался...  
\- Я больше не буду есть что попало! Честно!  
\- Чего это ты оделся? - усмехнулся Габриэль, слегка расслабляясь и поглаживая его по волосам. - Мы, кажется, хотели заняться кое-чем без одежды...  
\- Ну, ты ушел, и я решил, что все отменяется, - пожал плечами Адриан, прижавшись к нему. - Я тебя подождал, но мне стало холодно... Тут противный ветер. А потом вырубился...  
\- Может, ты просто уснул?  
\- Не знаю...  
Сын выглядел растерянным. Его самого явно чертовски напугала вся эта ситуация. Габриэль крепче обнял его, зарываясь лицом в золотистые волосы. Он никак не мог себе этого простить. Этой минутной злости. Этой слабости. Этого... предательства. Что, если бы он не очнулся? Никогда?  
Габриэль сам не заметил, как начал целовать его лоб, щеки, нос, подбородок. Губы - сначала едва касаясь, потом углубив поцелуй. Даже такой - неухоженный, небритый и растрепанный - котенок продолжал оставаться необычайно красивым. Он всегда был больше похож на маму, чем на него. Но Габриэль замечал, как с возрастом меняются его черты. Как сквозь них проглядывает что-то неуловимо знакомое. Что-то, что он каждый день видит в зеркале. Как сын иногда неосознанно копирует его жесты. Интонации. Он был слишком непохожим на родителей, но вместе с тем унаследовал многие их черты.  
Габриэль поклялся себе, что больше никогда не станет решать за него. Пусть даже в мелочах. Он давал ему иллюзию выбора, но разве что-то сильно изменилось за эти годы? Просто теперь Адриан боялся не наказания. Он боялся, что его перестанут любить.  
Габриэль тоже этого боялся. Из-за того, что он слишком старый, из-за того, что об их любви нельзя никому рассказать. Но сын скорее бросил бы его, не выдержав этого ужасного давления. Этой тирании. Он мирился с этим, но у любого терпения рано или поздно находился предел.  
Адриан подарил ему вторую жизнь. Вторую молодость. Зачем было до сих пор изображать из себя строгого отца? Почему было так сложно просто наслаждаться жизнью, временем, проведенным с ним? Как когда-то с его матерью...  
\- А если бы мы не были известными, мы могли бы просто переехать куда-нибудь и соврать, что мы не родственники, - мечтательно выдал Адриан.  
\- Ты не называешь меня по имени, - усмехнулся Габриэль, погладив его по щеке. - Думаешь, люди бы нормально реагировали на то, что ты называешь своего любовника «папа»?  
\- Ну, мало ли, кто кого как называет, - насупился сын. - Да и не такая уж это и редкость... Что, если ты меня называешь «котенок», это значит, что я кот, что ли?  
\- Но ты ведь кот, - засмеялся отец.  
Адриан муркнул и потерся об его висок.  
\- А ты хотел бы, чтобы я обращался к тебе по имени?  
\- Не думаю, что смогу к этому привыкнуть.  
Какие бы отношения их ни связывали, Габриэль все равно оставался его отцом. Может, это как раз и мешало... Сам он регулярно предъявлял сыну претензии, что тот ведет себя не так, как нужно. А Адриан только и мог, что ворчать, какой он зануда, но никогда не требовал измениться. Хотя всеми силами на это намекал.  
Габриэль улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сын все сильнее трется об его лицо по-кошачьи, и зарылся пальцами в его мягкую шерстку. Волосы у Адриана были спутанными и грязными, но все равно приятными на ощупь.  
\- А что, мне теперь и татуировку можно сделать? - недоверчиво уточнил он, уставившись на отца наивными зеленым глазками.  
\- Это тебе решать, - неожиданно легко ответил Габриэль. Он ожидал, что придется делать над собой усилие. Но ничего подобного не почувствовал.  
Адриан крепко и благодарно стиснул его в объятиях.  
Уже стемнело, и они развели костер. Габриэль снова отправил сына охотиться, а потом приготовил ужин из того, что он поймал. При свете костра Адриан смотрел на него как-то странно. А потом, придвинувшись ближе, взял за подбородок и развернул лицом к огню.  
\- Значит, мне не показалось, - заключил он, разглядев его пристальней. - У тебя под носом кровь.  
Габриэль отпрянул, вскидывая руку в уже бессмысленном жесте и прикрывая лицо. Черт... Это просто вылетело у него из головы.  
\- Я... упал, - соврал он поспешно.  
Может, именно от этого удара его мозги наконец встали на место?  
\- Больно?  
\- Немного.  
Сын сбегал за влажными салфетками и принялся бережно обтирать ему лицо. Приятно было чувствовать его заботу. Его осторожные прикосновения.  
Приятно было отдаваться в его власть. Вверять ему свою жизнь. Он слишком дорожил ей, чтобы допустить ошибку. Вряд ли он осмелился бы бить его, как делала его мать. Адриан был ласковым и любящим котенком, который просто хотел, чтобы на него смотрели, как на равного. Чтобы его просто любили таким, какой он есть.  
Секс под звездами все-таки состоялся. Когда сын начал целовать его лицо и чересчур увлекся. Как приятно было ощущать прикосновения его губ на своей шее... Чувствовать, как сильные руки прижимают к груди, как он раздвигает коленом ноги. Габриэль цеплялся за него и постанывал, выгибаясь навстречу. Было тепло от его молодого горячего тела, прижимающегося так крепко, будто они сливались воедино. От громкого кошачьего урчания. Такого привычного и родного...  
Нууру, выбравшийся из складок его одежды, тактично отвернулся. Хозяин, кажется, вообще забыл о нем - было как-то не до того.  
Адриан хотел остаться лежать на нем, когда все закончилось, но Габриэль попросил его слезть. Слишком уж сын был тяжелый. И в кого он только вымахал такой?  
Пришлось почти сразу одеться. Уж больно донимали комары и ночной холод. Они улеглись обратно, обнявшись и прижавшись друг к другу. И стали смотреть на звезды. Какое-то время - в молчании, просто наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. Потом внезапно разговорились.  
\- Давай надстроим на крыше маленький балкончик, - предложил Адриан. - Чтобы дома можно было так же лежать и смотреть на небо.  
\- В городе не бывает таких видов, - с сожалением заметил Габриэль. - И если мы будем там заниматься сексом, нас могут увидеть...  
\- Не хочу домой! - заявил сын. - Мне тут больше нравится! Тут можно делать, что хочешь! Давай переедем в глушь!  
\- Я... подумаю, - пообещал отец.  
Он не был готов так кардинально менять свою жизнь. Навсегда. Адриан, конечно, был дороже всего, но помимо него существовало много других, менее важных вещей, которыми он не хотел пренебрегать из-за одного каприза. Сын не ценил того, что имел. Богатства, известности. Он просто не представлял, как может быть по-другому. Предложи ему выбор - он обменял бы их состояние на возможность просто любить, не скрываясь. И наверняка остался бы несчастен. У него совсем не было опыта. У Габриэля этот опыт был.  
\- В моей жизни есть вещи помимо тебя, - все же попытался объяснить он. - Ты ничем серьезно не увлекаешься... Может, это моя вина - я не давал тебе раскрыться. Я подавлял твои истинные желания. Но мне нравится быть тем, кто я есть. Я не хочу от этого отказываться. Это не значит, что я тебя не люблю...  
\- Я не хочу ставить тебя перед выбором, - понимающе согласился Адриан. - Не хочу, чтобы ты шел на жертвы ради меня. Я ни на чем не настаиваю. Просто... дай мне помечтать.  
В своих мечтах Габриэль заходил гораздо дальше. Он мог представлять себя бессмертным, вечно молодым, властелином всего мира. В его мечтах вообще не существовало ограничений. Там была жива его жена. Там они снова были счастливой семьей.  
Он потрогал все еще саднящий нос и тяжело вздохнул. Он понимал, что это заслуженная кара. Ему все эти годы казалось, что встреча с женой способна вернуть те чувства. Ту часть жизни, что он провел с ней. Но ничего этого не случилось. Он действительно морально вырос из прошлого. Он изменился. Стал другим. Да и она, наверное... Ничего не стало бы, как раньше. Даже если бы он изменил сейчас прошлое...  
«Тебе все равно придется жить с этим. Ты это уже совершил».  
Сколько им еще отведено времени? Двадцать, тридцать лет? Даже если талисман продлит его жизнь... будет ли этого достаточно? Не окажется ли Адриан в итоге на его месте? Не повторит ли его судьбу? Не познает ли его отчаяние?  
\- Я буду рядом, - пообещал Габриэль, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. - Даже когда меня не станет... Помни, что я всегда буду рядом.  
\- Это звучит, как угроза, - засмеялся Адриан, крепче прижимаясь к нему. - Не надо, не говори о смерти. До нее еще далеко. Ты совсем не старый.  
\- Для тебя - старый.  
\- Я тоже когда-нибудь буду старым. Ну и что? Я этого не боюсь. Я знаю, что буду самым крутым и современным старикашкой! И молодежь будет брать с меня пример!  
Габриэль тихо рассмеялся. Ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы годы не тронули в сыне эту неумную жизнерадостность. Не искалечили. Чтобы он навсегда остался таким веселым, чтобы сохранил свой оптимизм. Своего внутреннего ребенка. Лучше пусть будет семидесятилетним мальчиком, чем, как он, пятидесятилетним стариком...  
\- Адриан... - начал он неуверенно. - Может, это покажется тебе странным... Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, как с Бражником. Как тогда, когда еще не знал, кто я. Чтобы рассказал все, что на душе.  
\- Ну ладно, - усмехнулся сын, нацепляя кольцо.  
Габриэль тоже скомандовал Нууру превращаться. Адриан улегся поудобнее, чтобы была возможность смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Давно не виделись, - засмеялся он, чмокнув отца в щеку. - А у меня... У меня все хорошо.  
\- И папа тебя не обижает?  
\- Нет! Он только все время ноет! Он не дает мне делать его счастливым!  
\- А как ты... пытаешься сделать его счастливым?  
\- Я убеждаю его, что все хорошо! Но он мне не верит.  
\- Но разве все действительно хорошо?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Вы ссоритесь...  
\- Все ссорятся. Это мелочи. Зато мы и миримся неплохо!  
\- Ты правда всем доволен? Ты ничего бы не хотел изменить?  
\- Папа старается. Он просто... немного тормоз. Сегодня он разрешил мне не мыться и сделать татуировку, а еще лет через десять, может быть, перестанет требовать с меня ежедневный отчет о том, чем я занимался! Но мне все равно, я готов подождать!  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул и прижал сына к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в висок.  
\- Папа больше не будет ничего от тебя требовать, - пообещал он. - А если он сорвется... Щелкни пальцами.  
Адриан взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Все равно, каким бы он ни был пессимистичным занудой... Отец понимал его. Понимал лучше кого-либо другого. Только с ним всегда можно было поговорить о том, чего он больше никому никогда не мог сказать. С ним... как с Бражником. Как с тем, кого он полюбил много лет назад.  
\- А почему ты вообще решил на это согласиться? Это ведь не ограничится просто приказом замолчать во время ссоры...  
\- Потому что мне это нужно.  
Это было нужно уже давно. С самого начала. Если он не мог перебороть себя и начать смотреть на сына как на равного... Значит, им стоило поменяться местами.  
С ней это дарило такое вожделенное чувство безопасности. Комфорта. Успокаивало все страхи. Годы с ней он прожил в спокойствии и радости. С Адрианом это был непрерывный стресс - не от чего-то конкретного, а просто так. Дело было только в нем самом. И с этим до конца не смог помочь даже психотерапевт.  
\- Я все тебе расскажу и объясню, - усмехнулся он, чувствуя, как котенок ласково трется щекой о его грудь. - И... покажу, когда мы вернемся домой.  
\- Я видел, - слегка смутился Адриан. - Вас с мамой... Я не стал смотреть все, но я знаю, что она с тобой делала... И я так не смогу...  
\- Так и не надо. Это... тебе решать, как надо. Просто есть некоторые правила. Чтобы случайно не переборщить. Ты же не хочешь быть таким же тираном, как папа, правда?  
Сын засмеялся. Легко, весело. Ткнулся носом ему в шею. И громко муркнул, как большой и довольный кот.  
В это мгновение действительно хотелось умчаться с ним подальше в глушь и остаться там навеки. Чтобы никто не тревожил их покой, чтобы не приходилось тратить на разлуку время своей скоротечной жизни.  
Габриэль закрыл глаза и расслабленно улыбнулся. Он отпустил все свои прежние страхи. А может быть, они сами ушли.


	8. Глава 8

Адриан придирчиво созерцал кучу строительного мусора посреди комнаты. Все было почти готово. Оставалось только выбросить весь этот хлам.  
Новый дизайн для комнат по большей части создавал отец, но все тяготы ремонта полностью легли на плечи Адриана. Тот согласился на такой расклад с радостью - ему наконец-то доверили за что-то отвечать.  
Он хотел, чтобы к приходу отца дом сиял чистотой. Поэтому, разделавшись с мусором, взялся за тряпку. Он все же немного не успел - и Габриэль застал его чумазым, ползающим по полу и устало пыхтящим. Своими джинсами Адриан вытер гораздо больше пыли, чем тряпкой. Опыта у него не было совсем, поэтому он только размазал пыль и превратил ее в грязь.  
\- Ну и зачем ты это делаешь? - вздохнул Габриэль. - Я собирался вызвать клининговую службу.  
\- Ну ты говоришь все время, что я ничего не умею! - сердито насупился Адриан. - Что я к жизни не приспособленный! Я тебе хотел доказать, что это не так!  
\- Но это так. Давай, вставай, хватит маяться дурью. Иди в душ и переоденься.  
Адриан сначала заупрямился и начал спорить, но потом все-таки согласился не разводить еще больше грязи и отправился в душ. Самоуверенный мальчишка. Габриэлю было достаточно того, что он выжил в горах, да еще и получал от этого удовольствие. Случись что - он был уверен, сын легко приспособится. Не было смысла мучить его домашней работой, за которую можно было с легкостью заплатить другим людям.  
После месяца в горах они побывали еще во множестве мест. Объездили весь мир, где-то задерживаясь надолго, а где-то проводя считанные дни. Несколько лет путешествий. Несколько месяцев капитального ремонта в их домике на окраине. И вот - к тридцатилетию Адриана Габриэль рассчитывал подарить ему это место обновленным для них двоих. По бумагам дом уже принадлежал сыну, оставалось только навести в нем красоту.  
Адриана радовал не столько сам подарок, сколько то, что отец наконец нашел в себе силы пойти дальше. Даже комнатку с «музеем памяти» он немного переделал. Прибрался в ней, разложил все по полочкам. Как будто окончательно прощался.  
Отец всегда был излишне ранимым и мнительным. Адриан никогда не собирался настаивать, чтобы он перестал думать о прошлом. Он не чувствовал себя обделенным. Не ревновал. Просто... это отнимало у них толику счастья. Эта боль. И он был рад, что этот период закончился.  
Сейчас эта комната была единственной, в которой еще оставалась мебель. Та самая странная кровать. На которую они и уселись, обнявшись. Адриан обхватил руку отца и лег щекой ему на плечо, умиротворенно заурчав.  
\- Ты устал? - улыбнулся Габриэль, запуская пальцы в его мягкую шерстку. Они наткнулись на жесткий край каффа, драконом обвивающего его ушко. Проколов Адриан хотел наделать уйму, но в итоге ограничился только ушами и нижней губой. Насчет пирсинга на члене он все же передумал.  
\- Я проголодался, - признался сын. - Давай сходим в какое-нибудь маленькое кафе. Посидим там в тихой и уютной атмосфере.  
\- Там нельзя целоваться.  
\- Зато обниматься можно.  
Несколько минут спустя они сидели в полутемном углу кафе, где играла тихая приятная музыка. Адриан быстро поел - гораздо раньше отца. И, заскучав, принялся поглаживать ногой его бедро. Габриэль посмотрел на него, строго нахмурившись, но сын только игриво хихикнул и не перестал.  
\- Закажи себе еще что-нибудь, - взмолился Габриэль. Как же хорошо будет видно его вставший член под узкими брюками, когда он выйдет из-за стола...  
\- Не-а, - будто издеваясь, довольно ухмыльнулся Адриан. - Я наелся.  
Отец только беспомощно вздохнул. Сын все чаще незаметно приставал к нему на людях, заставляя нервничать и смущаться. Как будто надеялся, что однажды это все же заметят, а он окажется в этом почти и не виноват.  
\- Акума, - негромко произнес Габриэль, глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
Адриан с сожалением прекратил все свои поползновения и принялся уныло ковыряться вилкой в пустой тарелке. Отец редко прибегал к помощи стоп-слова. И обычно это значило, что он его уже вконец достал.  
\- Хочу выпить, - заявил Адриан. - Я не поеду домой, я останусь ночевать тут. Все равно завтра надо будет дальше продолжать ремонт. Убираться и ждать, когда привезут мебель...  
\- Ты хочешь переехать сюда насовсем, когда ремонт закончится?  
\- Ну, а почему нет... Здесь мне больше нравится. Все равно мы можем полноценно быть вместе только тут, так что я останусь. И друзья перестанут спрашивать, почему я до сих пор живу с отцом... А ты будешь ко мне приезжать.  
Это было как-то... печально. Как будто завершалась целая эпоха. Габриэль не думал, что снова почувствует, как его котенок взрослеет. И как будто бы... отдаляется от него.  
Хотя дома они практически не виделись. И в этом не было особого смысла. Быть рядом, но говорить друг с другом, как чужие. От этого было только больней.  
Габриэль проводил напившегося сына до его нового дома. И, убедившись, что он лег спать, уехал. Все-таки... самые счастливые дни с ним он провел в путешествии. Где они принадлежали друг другу безраздельно. Где не было всех этих суетливых повседневных дел.  
Адриан порывался сам собирать новую мебель, но Габриэль не позволил. Было все еще сложно отпускать сына в самостоятельную жизнь. Не было уверенности, что он понимает, когда следует притормозить. Что знает меру. Еще, чего доброго, ему в голову взбредет самому чинить электричество... О последствиях Габриэль старался не думать.  
Они все-таки надстроили над крышей небольшой балкон, на котором можно было лежать и смотреть на звезды. Поначалу Габриэль чувствовал себя неуютно, занимаясь там сексом - практически на виду. Но потом, со временем, как-то привык. Звездное небо было слишком красиво, чтобы отказывать себе в этом удовольствии. Тем более, что он частенько бывал снизу и видел его почти постоянно.  
В новой спальне вспоминался почему-то их самый первый раз. Здесь, в этой, но совсем уже другой комнате. В темноте, в которой они могли видеть лишь очертания друг друга. Чтобы сделать вид, что это совсем не они.  
Каким же юным был тогда Адриан... Они были вместе уже половину его жизни. Слишком долго для того, чтобы можно было сомневаться в серьезности его чувств. С каждым прожитым годом Габриэль сомневался все меньше. Сын отвоевывал себе все больше свободы, теперь даже начал отдельно жить... Но это почему-то не отдалило их, а только сблизило. Они стали... чуть более равными. Адриан знал его слишком хорошо, а потому был совершенно прав, когда говорил о том, что для этого потребуется еще десять лет...  
Поначалу он слишком часто срывался. И сын останавливал его бесконечные тирады. Нудные лекции и нравоучения. Возвращал по обратному адресу выданные в сердцах затрещины. И первые несколько раз пугался этого до такой степени, что кидался обнимать его и плакать, прося прощения. Это был тяжелый период для них обоих. Но, как и многое другое, он давно уже прошел.  
Последнее время между ними почти что царила идиллия. Не было ссор и споров. Они все еще оставались слишком разными и давно бы уже «не сошлись характерами», если бы их не связывало нечто большее. Общего между ними было больше - такого, которое просто невозможно было разделить с кем-то еще.  
Еще на лестнице Габриэль услышал доносящийся из спальни звук игры на гитаре. Адриан сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и напевал что-то себе под нос. Спиной к двери - поэтому не заметил отца. Габриэль присел в кресло - это все еще было то самое кресло. Слишком уж много было связано приятных воспоминаний с некоторыми старыми вещами - Адриан не захотел выбрасывать их.  
\- Ты сам это сочинил? - спросил он, когда сын закончил. Адриан вздрогнул и обернулся. - Очень красиво. Ты не против, если я посижу и послушаю? Не обращай на меня внимания.  
Сын явно еще только учился. Местами у него выходило несколько нескладно. Но он явно получал удовольствие от процесса. И от осознания этого все замирало внутри.  
\- Ты неправильно держишь руки, - заметил Габриэль.  
Подойдя к сыну, он приобнял его и показал, как надо. И в этом полуобъятии, в легких направляющих прикосновениях, было что-то будоражащее и невероятно теплое. Они ведь никогда... никогда не сидели вот так. Какие-то поделки с ним всегда мастерила мама. Потом с ним занимались в кружках и на курсах. Столько времени... И вот теперь, когда сыну почти стукнуло тридцать, он научил его чему-то сам.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - удивился Адриан.  
\- Я играл на гитаре в молодости и еще кое-что помню.  
\- Тогда... Может, ты меня поучишь? Не хочу заниматься с преподавателем, а самому разобраться сложновато...  
Это было так здорово... Наконец-то видеть, как сын занимается тем, что ему действительно нравится. Чего он сам захотел. И помогать ему в этом. Габриэль никогда еще не чувствовал ничего подобного. Как же много он потерял...  
Он замечал, как с каждым разом у Адриана получается все лучше и лучше. Как комната, пустовавшая вначале, постепенно заполняется музыкальной аппаратурой. Ему нравилось просто сидеть и слушать, как сын играет. И отдаваться мыслям, которые сами собой возникали в тот момент в голове.  
\- Пап, а давай ты, - предложил как-то Адриан, протягивая ему гитару. - Ты же тоже умеешь. А я послушаю.  
Он прижался к отцу сзади, стараясь обнять так, чтобы не мешать. Габриэль постепенно вспомнил песни, которые умел играть в молодости. Поначалу было как-то неловко, но потом он разошелся и начал получать удовольствие.  
\- Твоей маме нравилось слушать, как я играю, - со светлой печалью улыбнулся он. - Гитара была не моя, а соседская, и сосед всегда выменивал ее на чертежи для зачетов. Мне иногда приходилось делать их ночами, чтобы на следующий день этот жмотяра одолжил мне гитару на пару часов. Но ради твоей мамы я был готов идти на любые жертвы... Она часто дарила мне дорогие подарки, а я мог подарить ей только самого себя. Только сделанное своими руками. И душой. Стихи, песни, рисунки... Когда у меня впервые появились действительно приличные деньги, я купил кольцо и сделал ей предложение. А она повела меня в ресторан за ее счет, потому что у меня не осталось ни гроша.  
Адриан тихо засмеялся, обвивая его руками за шею и прижимаясь щекой к затылку.  
\- Ты говоришь о ней... по-другому. Без боли.  
\- Это правда, - неожиданно осознал Габриэль. - Я... давно уже перестал скучать по ней. По нашему прошлому. Я больше не хочу его вернуть... Мне больше не страшно. Не больно. Не одиноко.  
Сын забрал у него гитару и, отставив ее в сторону, прижался, счастливо урча. Поцеловал в губы. Взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
\- Я хотел покончить с собой, - зачем-то признался Габриэль, отведя взгляд. - Я не сразу пришел к решению завладеть талисманами... Сначала я думал о том, что она еще вернется. Что я смогу найти ее. И все наладится. Но когда мне сообщили о ее смерти, когда позвали на опознание... Я понял, что это конец для меня. Я хотел к ней. Я пытался застрелиться. Но в тот момент, когда я уже хотел нажать на спусковой крючок... Я вспомнил о тебе. И не смог. Оставить тебя одного. Оставить сиротой. Я был бы таким эгоистом, если бы бросил тебя... Я решил, что переживу это, как бы тяжело мне ни было. Дам тебе все, что могу. А потом... Потом я решил, что у меня есть шанс вернуть ее к жизни. Это давало мне силы. Хоть как-то существовать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал все это... Чтобы когда-нибудь оказался на моем месте. Я не стану просить тебя жить с этим, как я жил - это пытка... Я просто... прошу, чтобы ты не воспринимал смерть как трагедию. Мы обязательно будем вместе там. В лучшем мире. Верь мне.  
\- Я не хочу об этом думать, - нахмурился Адриан, помрачнев. - Ты... на этом зациклен. Ты постоянно об этом думаешь и говоришь. О смерти. Она когда-нибудь придет за всеми... Но этого еще не произошло. Зачем ты тратишь на это время нашей жизни?  
Его всегда это раздражало. Наивный котенок... Габриэль хотел объяснить, что, когда смерть придет, будет уже поздно. Но... к этому невозможно было подготовиться. Научиться жить с этим еще заранее. Это так не работало. Так действительно... зачем?  
Он сам поцеловал сына и, опрокинув на кушетку, начал ласкать. Хотелось забыться. Унестись в даль наслаждения и блаженства. Чувствовать себя невероятно живым.  
\- Я чувствовал себя практически равным богу, когда впервые держал тебя на руках, - усмехнулся Габриэль, прижимая к себе удовлетворенно мурчащего котенка и поглаживая его по волосам. - Это, конечно, естественный процесс и все такое... Но у меня не укладывалось в голове, как это я создал такое чудо... Живое, маленькое, тянущее ко мне ручки... Ты появился на свет благодаря мне. Это было... здорово. Это одно из самых приятных моих воспоминаний.  
\- Ты не жалеешь, что я выбрал быть с тобой и у меня никогда не будет своей семьи?  
\- Это тебе решать. Если бы ты выбрал не то, чего хочешь... разве это сделало бы тебя счастливым?  
\- Не надо считать, что годы делают тебя старым, папа, - засмеялся Адриан, чмокнув его в висок. - Годы делают тебя лучше. Раньше ты говорил мне «я лучше знаю, что тебе нужно».  
Он и сам менялся с годами. Становился взрослее, ответственнее, терпеливее. И мудрее.  
\- Поначалу... - начал Адриан, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить. - Я считал Бражника безусловным злом. Я был ребенком, который вообще не видел зла в своей жизни... Мне не с чем было сравнить. Люди часто выдумывают какое-нибудь безопасное зло, чтобы отвлечь внимание от повседневных ужасов, к которым все привыкли. Которые все воспринимают как должное. Я... понял это впервые, когда очнулся в этом доме после ранения. Когда испугался не Бражника, а твоей реакции на то, что со мной произошло. Просто... что-то изменилось во мне в тот момент. Рухнула привычная картина мира. Когда я понял, что враг позаботился обо мне так, как никогда не заботился родной отец... Я не виню тебя ни в чем. Я просто много думал над этим. Это все ужасно несправедливо. Ты не делал ничего плохого. Ты давал людям мгновения, когда они могли почувствовать себя сильнее и восстановить справедливость. Ради того, чтобы вернуть любимую женщину... Почему никто не осуждал тех, из-за кого злились те люди? Почему будут осуждать нас, если мы расскажем о своей любви?  
\- Мне... приятно слышать, что ты не считаешь, что я был неправ. Но ты был ранен по моей вине...  
\- Это заставило тебя все бросить.  
\- Я хочу... тебе кое в чем признаться...  
Черт. Об этом слишком сложно было говорить.  
\- Однажды я все же загадал желание... И говорил с твоей мамой... Это длилось всего час... Но...  
\- Я знаю. Нууру сказал мне.  
Габриэль ощутил, как у него болезненно защемило сердце.  
\- Ты знаешь, какой ценой?..  
Адриан крепче обнял его. Он смотрел прямо в глаза. Без осуждения. С пониманием. Габриэль никогда еще не чувствовал себя рядом с ним настолько жалким и ничтожным. Настолько... несовершенным. Настолько мерзким перед его всепрощением и добротой.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты испытывал чувство вины. Оно мешает тебе быть счастливым.  
\- Ты можешь наказать меня за то, что я сделал...  
\- Я не злюсь.  
\- Мне станет легче...  
Адриан никогда не разделял его наклонностей. Одно дело - щелкать пальцами, чтобы он заткнулся и не нудел, и совсем другое - бить его... Он бил. Несколько раз. По лицу и не слишком сильно. Когда они спорили, и отец начинал хватать его за руки. Удерживать силой. Это сразу как-то отрезвляло его. Он признавал, что сорвался, и просил прощения. Но это было отвратительно.  
Адриан хотел отказаться. Но отец вцепился ему в плечи и посмотрел с мольбой, прошептав:  
\- Мне это нужно... Если ты не сделаешь этого, это так и будет меня терзать...  
\- Что я, по-твоему, должен с тобой сделать?  
\- Реши сам. Только... не жалей меня.  
Отец сидел смирно и ждал приговора все время, пока Адриан рылся в ящиках его «музея памяти». Его пугали все девайсы, которые он там находил. Как от этого вообще можно было получать удовольствие?  
\- А что ты чувствовал, когда мама тебя била? - все же решился спросить он. Любопытство взяло верх над страхом получить глубокую психологическую травму. - Что в этом приятного? Почему тебя это возбуждало?  
\- Это... не совсем о сексе, - как-то смущенно пояснил Габриэль, сцепив пальцы в замок и нервно постукивая ими по костяшкам. - Это несколько другое. То есть, это, конечно, в какой-то мере заводит... И секс становится ярче... Но это может быть и совсем без секса. Потому что суть не в нем. Мне нравился ее контроль. Это была ее забота обо мне - ее власть надо мной. Я в этом нуждался.  
\- Вы же не сразу стали это все практиковать?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся отец. - Не сразу. Как-то однажды у меня был серьезный и ответственный экзамен. Я очень нервничал. Она утешала меня, обнимала и ласкала, но мне не становилось легче. И тогда она предложила меня выпороть... Сказала, что это расслабляет... Я ей верил. Поэтому согласился. И она действительно оказалась права.  
\- Значит, это было не наказание?  
\- В первый раз - нет. И после у нас не было секса. Мы просто обнимались. Я плакал, она гладила меня. Она ушла, когда я уснул.  
\- И тебе после такого становится легче? Об этом ты меня просишь?  
\- Я знаю, что ты этого не разделяешь... Что это тяжело тебе дается. Но ты мог погибнуть из-за меня, это слишком сильно меня терзает... Это причиняет мне боль. Думай об этом как о том, что освободит меня от боли.  
\- Я... попробую.  
Интересно, что он чувствовал в тот первый раз? Стыд, унижение? Или только безграничное доверие, как и всегда? Адриан решил, что спросит об этом как-нибудь потом.  
\- Это нечто более интимное, чем секс, - с какой-то застенчивой улыбкой продолжил Габриэль. - Без этого моя жизнь в какой-то мере стала менее полноценной. Может, дело больше в твоей маме... Ее мне никто не заменит. Людей, которых ты любишь, вообще невозможно никем заменить.  
\- Черт, я не могу, выбери сам! - сдался Адриан, раздраженно задвигая ящик. - Для меня это все орудия пыток! Одно другого не лучше!  
Порывшись в вещах, отец довольно быстро извлек из недр ящика длинную плеть-однохвостку. Адриан потребовал несколько раз повторить, как правильно наносить удары. Он до дрожи боялся причинить ему реальный, серьезный вред.  
\- Ты справишься, - подбодрил его Габриэль, погладив по волосам. Жаль, все же, что сын в этом пошел совсем не в маму...  
Отец встал лицом к резной решетке кровати и вцепился в нее. Адриан закусил губу и подумал зажмуриться, но бить не глядя было еще страшнее и опаснее.  
\- Сильнее, - велел Габриэль, когда плеть едва прошлась по его спине.  
Адриан ударил снова. Потом еще и еще. На коже отца оставались заметные красные полосы. Только сейчас он осознал, что совершенно не представляет, когда следует остановиться. Отец говорил «тебе решать», но что он мог решать, если вообще ничего не знал об этом? Все его знания ограничивались родительскими хоум видео. Хотя, это было уже кое-что...  
Габриэль вздрагивал и прогибался под ударами, сильнее вцепляясь в решетку. Он не пытался уйти в сторону, чтобы избежать жалящих ударов плети. И даже не кричал от боли - только шипел и тихо постанывал сквозь сжатые зубы. Адриан не понимал, как он выдерживает это. Почему привык принимать это как должное. И находил в этом какую-то извращенную эстетику, судя по фотографиям. Это как-то... пугало.  
Адриан остановился сразу, когда от очередного удара из лопнувшей кожи потекла кровь. Уронил плеть и разрыдался - громко, надрывно и всепоглощающе. Габриэль обнял его и погладил по волосам. Он слегка дрожал. Но по-прежнему молчал, не издавая ни звука.  
\- Прости, - спустя пару минут произнес он почти ровным голосом. - Я не подумал о том, что ты будешь чувствовать. Я не должен был тебя о таком просить. Этого больше не повторится.  
Адриан не понимал, почему его утешают. Это он должен был утешать отца. Но почему-то не мог и только продолжал рыдать, как ребенок.  
\- Тише, котенок, - с сожалением прошептал Габриэль, крепче прижимая его к себе. - Все хорошо.  
\- Если это значит быть твоим хозяином, то я не хочу...  
\- Ты можешь больше этого не делать.  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Со мной все нормально. Мне хорошо. Мне только жаль, что ты так расстраиваешься...  
Всхлипнув, Адриан отстранился и вытер слезы. Мама была такой доброй... Как ей хватало мужества проделывать с ним все это? Может, ей просто легче давалось понимание, что иногда боль - это благо? Что настоящее благо - это давать человеку то, что он хочет... В чем он нуждается... А не то, что ты считаешь лучшим для него.  
\- Мне надо все это обдумать, - решил он, вновь утыкаясь отцу в шею.  
Габриэль с нежностью провел рукой по его волосам.


	9. Глава 9

Повсюду были коты. Они сидели на шкафах, на комодах, на столах, скамейках и перилах. Даже на лампе примостился котенок и жалобно мяукал, глядя на Габриэля маленькими глазками-бусинками.  
\- Что за зверинец ты тут развел? - ужаснулся он, озираясь.  
\- А что? - пожал плечами Адриан. - Мой дом. Что хочу - то и делаю.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Из чувства солидарности. Я кот, они коты - у нас так много общего.  
\- Ты их что, всех подобрал с улицы? Вдруг они заразные?  
\- Я показывал их ветеринару!  
\- На это ты спускаешь мои деньги?  
\- Это мои деньги! Ты платишь их мне за работу!  
Черт возьми, это было слишком обидно! С ним давно уже не разговаривали, как с бесправным ребенком. Так снисходительно- укоризненно. Да еще и попрекали деньгами!  
Хотелось сказать «Ну и проваливай из моего дома, если тебя что-то не устраивает!», но это было бы совсем не тем, чего он хотел. Ссориться, не видеться из-за обоюдного упрямства... Оно того не стоило. Это был не выход.  
Адриан подошел к отцу и положил руку ему на шею в легком полуобъятии. Посмотрел в голубые глаза, вновь загоревшиеся одержимостью во всем его контролировать. И, усмехнувшись, мягко, но уверенно развернул его лицом к зазору между шкафом и стеной.  
\- Папа, а постой-ка ты в углу и подумай над своим поведением.  
Габриэль собирался возразить, но сын быстро щелкнул пальцами. Иногда воспитывать отца ему даже нравилось. Порой это было очень забавно.  
Он уселся в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу, и отдался этому занимательному зрелищу. Вокруг отца постепенно начали скапливаться заинтересованные коты. Он чувствовал взгляд сына, направленный себе в спину, но не двигался, повинуясь его воле. Об его ноги терлись пушистые комочки нежности и громко мурчали. Где только сын умудрился найти столько кошек всего за пару недель, что они не виделись... От отсутствия регулярного секса он чего только ни отчебучивал.  
Габриэль усердно пытался сосредоточиться и подумать над своим поведением. Напомнить себе, что не должен указывать сыну, как ему жить. Но это не слишком-то помогало. Н-да, не такого будущего он хотел Адриану... Сын вздумал заделаться сумасшедшим кошатником и скоро, наверное, совсем одичает тут в окружении себе подобных. Разучится говорить и ходить на двух ногах, а потом отправится прямиком в психушку.  
В общем, перспективы рисовались самые мрачные.  
\- Я все равно недоволен, - сообщил он хмуро, когда ему позволили говорить. - Это твое дело, я все понимаю... Но сколько их тут - двадцать, тридцать? Это уже перебор!  
\- Да ты посмотри, какие они няшные! - возмутился Адриан, пихая ему в лицо жирную и пушистую особь. - Возьми его на ручки! Тебе понравится!  
Габриэль брезгливо отстранился и отряхнул пиджак от рыжей шерсти.  
\- Мне и одного тебя достаточно с твоими кошачьими замашками! С тебя хоть шерсть не сыплется!  
\- Ты злой!  
\- Тут теперь даже одежду спокойно не оставишь!  
\- Просто тебе одежда дороже меня!  
\- А тебе кошки дороже меня! Развел тут зверинец! Я подарил тебе этот дом не для того, чтобы ты превратил его в зоопарк!  
\- Если ты мне даришь подарки с какой-то целью, говори об этом заранее! Чтобы я имел возможность вовремя отказаться!  
\- Если хочешь, чтобы я сюда приходил, ты должен ко мне прислушиваться!  
\- Не хочешь - не приходи!  
Оба они замолчали, сердито сопя и буравя друг друга глазами. Черт, как же глупо было поссориться по такому идиотскому поводу... Да еще и так серьезно...  
\- Ты угрюмый и черствый сухарь! - с досадой заявил Адриан, не желая сдаваться. - Ты не умеешь любить! Тебе всякая фигня важнее чувств! Для тебя шерсть на одежде - повод избавиться от живого существа! Если я заболею чем-нибудь противным и заразным, меня ты тоже выбросишь?  
\- Это разные вещи! - разъяренно зашипел Габриэль. - Не сравнивай себя и эти мешки с блохами!  
\- Не разные! Ты злой и бессердечный! Ты даже к Нууру плохо относишься! Тебе на все, кроме себя, наплевать! Вали из моего дома!  
\- Я никуда не уйду!  
\- Я владелец, а ты на частной территории! Не уйдешь сам - я вызову полицию!  
Габриэль задохнулся от такой наглости. У него не находилось слов. Он впервые действительно пожалел, что доверил сыну собственность. Будучи зависимым и неимущим, Адриан позволял себе значительно меньше.  
\- Неблагодарный, - коротко бросил Габриэль упавшим голосом.  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь, больше не глядя на сына. Почему этот день наступил именно тогда, когда он уже поверил в то, что этого никогда не случится? Почему его прогоняли именно сейчас, когда все было так хорошо? Очередная насмешка судьбы?  
Он снял очки, прикрывая рукой лицо и все еще надеясь сдержать бегущие по щекам слезы. Конечно, он был неправ, он снова полез в жизнь сына со своими претензиями и ультиматумами... Наверное, это просто стало последней каплей. Было нелегко терпеть его непростой характер, его безразличие к окружающим. Его желание подмять под себя весь мир. Кому бы хотелось нести эту ношу? Сын и так слишком долго продержался...  
Адриан догнал его на лестнице. Развернул к себе и крепко обнял. Теплый и ласковый котенок... Ничего больше не было нужно. Габриэль обхватил его руками и беззвучно плакал, уткнувшись ему в плечо. В его жизни не было ничего ценней. Ничего другого, ради чего вообще стоило бы жить.  
\- Я не хотел... - виновато прошептал Адриан. - Я не это имел в виду... Ты сам виноват! То есть... ты виноват, но я все равно не должен был говорить такого... Прости меня...  
Извинение вышло каким-то... странноватым. Адриан побоялся ляпнуть еще какую-нибудь глупость, поэтому просто молча гладил отца, дожидаясь, пока он успокоится. Все-таки у них еще находились разногласия. Наверное, нужно было хотя бы предупредить, что он устроил из дома зверинец... Все-таки отец частенько надолго оставался здесь. Ему тоже должно было быть хорошо и комфортно...  
\- Я могу тебе выделить комнату без кошек... - осторожно предложил он. - Чтоб ты мог там оставлять свои вещи... Они тебе не помешают, правда... Они хорошие и милые... У тебя никогда не было животных?  
Габриэль рвано мотнул головой. Адриан с удвоенной нежностью погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в лоб, чувствуя себя невероятно виноватым.  
\- Тебя раздражают мои кошачьи повадки?  
\- Ты ведь ушел бы от меня даже без гроша в кармане, если бы захотел?  
Адриан тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, он ненароком снова поспособствовал прорыву трубы, из которой начал хлестать водопад самоистязаний и нытья.  
\- Пап, давай напьемся, - предложил он, беря его за руку и увлекая за собой. - У меня есть коллекционный коньяк, тебе понравится.  
\- Это не поможет решить проблемы, - запротестовал Габриэль.  
\- Ну, может, мы напьемся и подеремся, - пожал плечами сын. - А потом потрахаемся. И все решится само собой.  
Адриан так и не научился пить. Он опьянел уже со второго бокала. И начал ласкаться к отцу. Тереться об него, мурчать, покусывать за ушки и хихикать. В такие моменты его всегда посещало игривое настроение.  
\- Мяу, - засмеялся он, потершись кончиком носа о нос Габриэля. - Мяу!  
\- Чего тебе, котенок? - улыбнулся отец, приобнимая его за пояс. На него алкоголь тоже уже успел подействовать слегка расслабляюще.  
\- А если бы мы были женаты, у нас бы все было общее...  
\- Адриан...  
\- Это несправедливо!  
\- Ты говорил, что я зациклен на смерти... У тебя тоже есть то, на чем ты зациклен.  
\- А ты не хотел бы без опасений говорить о наших отношениях? Чтобы все воспринимали их так же, как любые другие?  
\- Какая разница, чего я хочу. Не все, что ты хочешь, можно получить.  
\- Я хочу загадать желание!  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты загадывал!  
\- Я поступил плохо!  
\- Ну и что, я тоже поступлю плохо!  
\- Нет!  
\- Не указывай мне!  
\- Я не указываю. Я просто не дам тебе талисман.  
\- Я же говорил, что тебе статус и вещи важнее меня!  
\- Я должен доказывать тебе, что это не так?  
Адриан осекся, поняв, что только провоцирует новую ссору. Он требовал, настаивал, манипулировал - чем он был лучше отца? Отец-то хоть признавал, что неправ...  
\- Нет, ты ничего мне не должен доказывать... - виновато ответил Адриан притихшим голосом. - Ты очень много для меня сделал. Ты старался стать лучше ради меня. А я... когда поступал плохо, часто даже не просил прощения. Просто воспринимал как должное твою снисходительность к моим промахам. Когда копался в твоих вещах и лез в то, что ты считал слишком личным... Я только обвинял тебя, что ты со мной этим не делишься. Я тоже виноват, я тоже совершал ошибки. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже говорил мне, когда я причиняю тебе боль... И я постараюсь исправиться... Я уж точно не разрушу наше счастье из-за какой-нибудь глупости. Я люблю тебя.  
\- Ты пьяный, - заметил Габриэль.  
\- Я говорю это не потому, что я пьяный! А потому что мне стыдно!  
\- Тебе стыдно, потому что ты пьяный.  
\- Мне стыдно, потому что я плохо себя вел!  
Габриэль тихо рассмеялся и прижался губами к его лапке, принимаясь целовать дрогнувшие пальцы. И с недовольством нахмурился, когда заметил на руке сына царапины.  
\- Это от кошек, - нервно пояснил Адриан, отдергивая лапку и пряча за спину. - Ничего страшного, заживет... Вообще они ласковые, но некоторым приходится колоть лекарства, а им это не очень нравится...  
\- Пусть это делает ветеринар.  
\- Я и сам могу!  
\- А если в эти ранки попадет инфекция? Думаешь, твои дворовые кошаки часто чистят когти?  
\- Я их обрабатываю... Ну честно... Ничего со мной не случится...  
Габриэль категорически не желал мириться с его новым увлечением. Но попытался успокоить себя тем, что ко всему можно привыкнуть. А Адриан уже взрослый и сам все понимает. Ну, во всяком случае, должен понимать...  
\- Я не ужинал, - неохотно признался Габриэль, вставая и направляясь к кухне. - Надеюсь, у тебя еще осталось хоть что-то кроме кошачьего корма.  
Он не был бы удивлен, узнав, что сын и сам питается тем же, чем кормит своих котов. Или даже ходит в тот же лоток...  
\- Не надо туда! - встрепенулся Адриан, пригораживая ему путь. - Там... немного не убрано. Я тебе сам поесть приготовлю, а ты посиди пока здесь, выпей еще!  
\- Что ты там натворил? - грозно сдвинул брови отец, безжалостно отодвигая его в сторону.  
Когда он заглянул на кухню, его едва не хватил инфаркт. Там было не «немного не убрано». Там царил настоящий и всепоглощающий срач. Пол был устлан рассыпанным повсюду кормом, как ковром. Кошаки сидели везде, где им только хотелось - на холодильнике, на столе, в раковине и даже на плите. Некоторые из них облюбовали кастрюли и салатницы. Невозможно было сделать ни шагу. К тому же он рисковал напороться на осколки - видимо, некоторые детали кухонного интерьера кошкам пришлись не по вкусу.  
Габриэль сдавленно застонал и, схватившись за сердце, сполз вниз по стене. От нового ремонта не осталось ни следа. Было жаль не столько огромные бабки, сколько потраченные на все это усилия. С какой же легкостью сын просто положил на все его старания! Теперь дом проще было снести, чем отмыть и привести в порядок.  
\- А я предупреждал!.. - отчаянно всхлипнул сын, подхватывая его на руки. - Предупреждал!..  
\- Ничего больше от меня не получишь, - прохрипел Габриэль, поприветствовав затылком мягкую подушку и всеми силами стараясь справиться с этим ужасным потрясением. - И счета твои я оплачивать больше не буду. Я всего этого не одобряю.  
\- Но у меня не хватит на все это денег!  
\- А это твои проблемы. Считаешь, что ты взрослый и самостоятельный - вот и оплачивай свои хотелки сам. А если узнаю, что ты кормишь свою живность лучше, чем питаешься сам, то больше ни на шаг от себя не отпущу. И только посмей еще раз сослаться на закон и полицию.  
\- А я... А я стану стриптизером! Проститутом! Да, точно! Тогда у меня будет достаточно денег! И меня будут трогать заразные и противные люди! И трахать! А мне придется изображать удовольствие!  
\- Делай, что хочешь!  
Это был последний аргумент. И он явно не удался. Отцу действительно было наплевать или он просто не воспринимал его угрозы всерьез?  
\- Это моя жизнь! - беспомощно всхлипнул Адриан. - Это мой дом и мои кошки...  
\- Раз это все твое, то почему я должен за все это платить?  
\- Потому что ты любишь меня!  
\- Ты сел мне на шею и воспринимаешь это как должное.  
\- А ты шантажируешь меня деньгами!  
\- Я не шантажирую. Ты волен жить, как тебе угодно. Но за свой счет.  
\- Так нельзя! Ты бросаешь меня, когда мне нужна помощь!  
\- Тебе нужна помощь психиатра. Ты совсем свихнулся со своими кошками.  
\- Ты меня не понимаешь! Ты и в детстве меня никогда не понимал! Говорил, что мне нельзя приносить в дом животных, пока я живу с тобой! Теперь я живу один, а мне все равно ничего нельзя!  
\- Ты мог бы завести кота. Я ничего бы не сказал. Ну, может, двух. Но не эту ораву, которая за пару недель разнесла весь дом.  
\- Ты не заставишь меня больше жить по твоим правилам!  
\- Живи как тебе угодно. Об этом я тебе твержу уже битый час.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне будет тяжело без твоей помощи!  
\- Я даю тебе выбор. Или с моей помощью - и ты ко мне прислушиваешься. Или ты сам по себе и решаешь все в одиночку.  
\- Зачем ты тогда вообще нужен, если так легко бросаешь меня наедине с моими проблемами?!  
\- Если я не нужен, я уйду.  
Габриэль с трудом поднялся. Голова еще слегка кружилась. Господи, как же с ним было тяжело... В последний раз они так сильно поругались уже лет пятнадцать назад. Тогда еще все было по-другому. Все только начиналось. И он действительно был виноват. Теперь дело было исключительно в упрямстве сына. Все его обвинения не несли никакого смысла.  
На этот раз он ждал, что Адриан одумается и догонит его. И согласится пойти на компромисс. Но сын так и не вышел, хотя Габриэль еще долго сидел в машине. Хотелось плюнуть на все, вернуться к нему и просто быть рядом, принимая его вместе с его жизнью. Таким, какой он есть. Чтобы просто и дальше быть любимым. Но что это была за любовь, если все уперлось в деньги? Адриан так часто обвинял его в том, что ему нужен только «удобный» и послушный сын, которого можно использовать... И сам так легко отказался от отца, когда он перестал быть «удобным» и отказался быть использованным.  
Отбросив последние сомнения, Габриэль уехал прочь. Было плевать на то, что он пьян. Если бы он и врезался во что-нибудь - теперь-то что он уже терял? Однако - к сожалению или к счастью - все обошлось.  
Адриан больше не давал о себе знать. Габриэль решил не приходить на его фотосессии. Не искать с ним встречи. Не у кого было даже поинтересоваться, как он теперь живет. Справляется ли. Габриэль не знал никого из его друзей. Да и делился ли сын с ними своими проблемами? О многом они говорили только друг с другом. Должно быть, и ему теперь этого не хватало...  
Адриан никогда еще не был настолько предоставлен сам себе. Сколько глупостей он был способен наделать... Теперь фокус с Бражником уже бы не прокатил. Оставалось надеяться только на его ответственность.  
Незаметно прошли недели. Они тянулись бесконечным днем сурка, но почему-то пролетали за один миг.  
Габриэль едва не разнес весь дом, когда однажды ему попался журнал с эротической фотосессией Адриана. Неужели сыну действительно настолько нужны были деньги?! Насколько далеко он готов был зайти?! Нет... это было уже слишком.  
На публику Адриан не сотворил больше ничего эдакого. Габриэль, не зная, как он живет, весь изводился от беспокойства. Когда он немного остыл, то взялся за новый журнал - первый он разорвал на кусочки - и прочитал интервью. Это было извращенным и убогим - но все же способом узнать, о чем он думает. Что у него на душе.  
Но там не было ничего важного. Глупые вопросы, ответы на которые не имели совершенно никакого значения. Кроме, пожалуй, одного...  
На вопрос: «Занято ли кем-то твое сердце?» Адриан отвечал: «Да, и мы вместе уже много лет». Он говорил об этом, как о настоящем. Как о незавершенном. Значит, все еще не было кончено? Или это ничего не значило на самом деле? В конце концов, это были просто слова, сказанные на публику. Сын не попытался встретиться с ним за это время ни разу. Значит, не очень-то он в этом нуждался... Видимо, гораздо меньше, чем в его деньгах.  
Все это причиняло невыносимую боль. Несколько раз Габриэль думал о самоубийстве. Он дал обещание не умирать вот так - разбитым и сломленным. Несчастным. Но что он мог сделать? И все же это мешало. Приходилось жить дальше. И ждать. Как когда-то он ждал уже хоть каких-нибудь вестей о жене, измучавшись неизвестностью. Это было так же невыносимо. Это решало его судьбу. Это влияло на его жизнь и самочувствие. Это составляло все, о чем он только мог думать. Сын не мог не знать, каково это для него, но все равно обрекал на эту пытку. Не стоило тешить себя самообманом - ему просто-напросто было плевать.  
Однажды он все же решился. Это был не совсем шаг навстречу. И не попытка встретиться лицом к лицу. Он хотел просто увидеть сына. Хотя бы издали. Это был его первый концерт.  
Адриан выступал как Кот Нуар, и только Габриэль знал, кто в действительности скрывается под маской. Он затерялся в толпе. Смотрел и слушал. И тосковал. Это наверняка был очень важный день в жизни сына. И он проживал его совсем один.  
Народа было довольно много. Но сын все равно как-то разглядел именно его - возможно, благодаря тому, что Габриэль стоял у самой сцены. И, протянув ему руку, притянул к себе, приобняв за пояс. И поцеловал - быстрее, чем он успел сориентироваться. На глазах у сотен людей. Исполняя свою давнюю мечту.  
Габриэль не оттолкнул его. Не стал протестовать. Какое значение имело все вокруг, когда он снова чувствовал на губах такие родные и теплые губы... Он совершенно забылся. Вцепился сыну в волосы, с жадностью отвечая на поцелуй. Делая его глубже и интимнее. Под одобрительные возгласы толпы.  
Они не знали, кто скрывается под маской... А если бы знали - какой была бы их реакция? Сейчас было все равно.  
\- Ты сам сказал мне: «Делай, что хочешь», - жарко прошептал Адриан, отстраняясь.  
И сорвал со своего пальца кольцо.


	10. Глава 10

Габриэль ловил себя на том, что ему стыдно смотреть Натали в глаза. Он отводил взгляд каждый раз, когда говорил с ней. Вроде бы он не сделал ничего плохого. Вроде он ничего ей не обещал. И их не связывало ничего, кроме работы. Но почему-то его все равно мучила совесть. Может быть, за то, что скрывал...  
На него не косились на улицах. Ведь он никуда не выходил. И вроде бы даже ничего особо не изменилось. И нечего было бояться. Но он все равно боялся. Все равно страдал.  
С сыном они так и не помирились. После концерта Габриэль просто ударил его и уехал. Он вышел из себя, он почти ненавидел Адриана за то, что тот посмел распоряжаться его жизнью. Его правом хранить этот секрет. Это всегда было рискованно - вверять свою жизнь кому-то. Он был не создан для близких отношений. Слишком рьяно берег свое личное пространство. Жена всегда улавливала эту грань, она была уникальна, удивительна... С кем-то другим у него просто не могло получиться. С сыном... они были слишком разными. Странно, что их отношения протянули так долго. Хотя ссор в них все равно было больше, чем радости...  
Габриэль не пытался встретиться и поговорить с ним. Он злился. Он не мог простить такого безразличия к своим желаниям. Такого... предательства. Миллион раз они обсуждали это, и каждый раз он твердил, что против. Сын не хотел с ним считаться. Он поступил по-своему. У любого поступка были последствия. Габриэль считал, что полностью прав - разве он его не предупреждал?  
Да, он боялся любви. Как ее было не бояться? К чему вообще были все эти попытки «жить дальше» и быть счастливым? Если в итоге он получил все это. Он почти ненавидел сейчас все эти годы, когда действительно верил, что еще может жить дальше, что ему будет достаточно. Лучше бы он застрелился еще до совершеннолетия Адриана. За хороший гонорар - а может, и просто в память о Габриэле - Натали вырастила бы его, может, даже более счастливым и менее травмированным. Сейчас вообще не хотелось думать о сыне. Ставить его на первое место. Заботиться о нем. После того, как он поступил.  
Только один раз Габриэль нарвался на откровенную агрессию в свой адрес. Когда натолкнулся на Маринетт. Возможно даже, что она специально искала с ним встречи - он не стал разбираться. На него посыпались тысячи обвинений в том, что он угнетал и насиловал Адриана. Наверное, отвергнутой девушке было проще выдумать бессовестному сыну именно такое оправдание. Но ее саму это не оправдывало никак. Хотя Габриэль почему-то не испытал к ней неприязни. Он был к этому готов.  
\- Я так восхищалась вами! - осуждающе воскликнула она, когда иссяк поток ее обвинений. - А вы... вы искалечили ему жизнь!  
Если бы она узнала, что он был Бражником, вышло бы, пожалуй, забавнее.  
\- Ну так пойди и спроси его, хотел ли бы он прожить ее по-другому, - негромко и холодно ответил Габриэль. - Или боишься, что тебя разочарует ответ?  
Больше он не удостоил экс-Ледибаг даже взглядом. Адриан делал то, что хотел. А если бы кто-то спросил Габриэля... это он ответил бы, что чувствует, что его жизнь безвозвратно искалечили. Но никто не спрашивал. Даже Натали. Возможно, она тоже теперь его презирала.  
В какой-то момент у него все же сдали нервы. Он закрылся в своем кабинете и беспробудно пил. Время смазалось и растворилось, все вокруг перестало иметь значение. Перед глазами непрерывно находился ее портрет - и иногда казалось, что она вот-вот готова сойти с него. И заключить в объятия. Или, что вероятнее, снова вмазать по морде... Габриэль согласился бы на любой расклад.  
Однажды к нему зашла Натали. Он приподнялся, опираясь на диван, но рука соскользнула. Он был мертвецки пьян и очень плохо соображал.  
Она отобрала у него алкоголь. Дала таблетку. Отправила в душ. Он почему-то не сопротивлялся.  
\- У меня есть кое-что для вас, - сообщила она, усаживаясь вместе с ним на диван. - Я подумала, что вы захотите увидеть это в более... вменяемом состоянии.  
Габриэль поблагодарил ее рваным кивком головы и потер взорвавшийся болью висок. Судя по отросшей щетине, его запой длился уже как минимум пару недель. Он чувствовал себя ужасно паршиво. Гораздо хуже, чем до запоя. Зачем он тогда вообще пил?  
Натали расположила планшет у себя на коленях. И включила видеозапись. Габриэль вздрогнул, увидев на экране Адриана. Сын был полной его противоположностью. Счастливый, он улыбался и шутил. Пару минут Габриэль вообще не понимал, что происходит. Адриан о чем-то говорил с ведущей. Она даже казалась смутно знакомой. Кажется, она когда-то попадала под влияние акумы... Спустя столько лет и столько бутылок коньяка было сложно вспомнить что-то более определенное.  
\- Ты действительно все это время был Котом Нуаром? - спросила она.  
\- Да, еще с детства, - засмеялся сын. - Все дети мечтают стать супергероями, поэтому я был очень рад, когда мне выпала такая возможность.  
Он с такой легкостью выбалтывал и свои, и чужие секреты... Габриэль осознал, что совсем избаловал его. Особенно в последние годы. Нормальным детям приходилось учиться взрослеть. А Адриан так и оставался вечным ребенком. Под крылом у заботливого отца.  
\- Тот эпизод на концерте вызвал уйму споров, - продолжала ведущая, когда расспросила сына о его супергеройском прошлом. - Что это все-таки было - попытка привлечь к себе внимание, заявить о своих чувствах или что-то еще?  
\- Ну... - слегка растерялся Адриан. - Я думаю, что нынешнее общество достаточно подготовлено к тому, чтобы принять такие вещи. Многие люди добились того, что им разрешено любить и не опасаться общественной реакции... Я решил, что и мне это по силам. Что я готов за это бороться, если придется. Потому что устал жить в тени.  
\- Значит, это настоящие чувства?  
\- Да.  
\- А как на этот каминг-аут отреагировал твой отец?  
\- Плохо, - вздохнул Адриан. - Ну... он... Он вообще очень... сложный человек. С ним тяжело. Но не потому, что он мой отец, а потому, что у него ужасный характер. Я надеюсь, он сможет меня когда-нибудь простить. Мне жаль, что я взял на себя право судить, что для него лучше. Я поступил эгоистично. Но я не жалею, что заявил о своих чувствах, я их не стыжусь. Моя любовь ничем не хуже любой другой. Пусть меня осудят за то, что я люблю не так, как принято. Это они будут неправы, а не я.  
\- Что же ты все эти годы говорил тем, кто хотел с тобой встречаться?  
Габриэль готов был поклясться, что заметил легкий румянец на его щеках.  
\- Ну, разное... Чаще всего - правду. Ее часть... Говорил, что мое сердце уже занято. Сложнее было объяснять друзьям, почему никто никогда не видел меня с девушкой или парнем... Не знаю, что обо мне думали. Вряд ли что-то хорошее.  
Он рассмеялся как-то радостно и легко. Его спрашивали еще о чем-то. Об отношениях, о карьере, о дальнейших планах. Габриэль с каждой минутой все отчетливей ощущал, что видит перед собой совершенно взрослого и сформировавшегося человека. Который уже не изменится. Который на всю жизнь останется таким - упрямым, сильным и уверенным в себе. Лидером. Вырос он таким благодаря отцовскому воспитанию или вопреки... Все равно на какой-то момент Габриэлем завладела гордость.  
Он уронил голову на плечо Натали. Было слишком тяжело держаться прямо. Все тело одолевала смертельная усталость.  
\- Позвони ему, - попросил он, сжав ее руку. - Скажи, чтобы приехал. Я хочу его увидеть.  
Это было последнее, на что его хватило перед тем, как отключиться.  
Сын сидел рядом, когда он очнулся. Держал за руку и гладил. Сочувственно смотрел.  
\- Папа... ты как? - спросил он тихо.  
Габриэль прижал его руку к своей груди и блаженно улыбнулся. Этого было достаточно для счастья. Даже в таком состоянии.  
\- Ты здесь...  
Его улыбка была такой солнечно-светлой... Такой родной и прекрасной... Как он смог прожить столько без него? Как он только это выдержал?  
Адриан отпрянул в испуге, когда отец закашлялся и перегнулся через диван. Его вырвало. Алкогольное отравление все еще давало о себе знать. Сын проводил его в ванную. Пригладил его растрепавшиеся волосы. Помог раздеться и встать под душ. Сам вымыл его. Габриэль уткнулся ему в плечо и обхватил руками за пояс. Наконец-то он мог чувствовать его и знать, что он больше никуда не уйдет.  
\- Мне так стыдно, что ты видишь меня таким...  
\- Все нормально, - утешил Адриан, целуя его в висок. - Главное, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке.  
\- Ты стал таким взрослым...  
\- Ты увидел во мне взрослого?  
Сын усмехался. Игриво и лукаво. Может быть... даже с гордостью. Что в нем наконец-то разглядели ответственность и самостоятельность.  
Он принес отцу чистую одежду. Уложил его обратно на диван. Сбегал за таблеткой. Вымыл пол. Когда он наконец присел рядом, Габриэль вцепился ему в руку и с мольбой прошептал:  
\- Останься ночевать со мной...  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Адриан. - Мне только надо позвонить.  
\- Куда?  
\- Другу, чтобы он зашел покормить кошек.  
Габриэль вздохнул. Снова это...  
\- В прошлый раз им хватало того корма, что был рассыпан на полу.  
\- Ну... Они его быстро съедают, их же много...  
\- Тебе хватало денег?  
\- Когда ты перестал мне помогать... нет. Поэтому мне пришлось...  
\- Я знаю, я видел журнал.  
\- Мне жаль...  
\- Что я это видел?  
\- Да... то есть... мне жаль, что тебе пришлось за меня переживать...  
\- Это было мое решение. Это я виноват.  
Он слишком долго не желал замечать, что сын уже вырос. Что давно научился ответственности. И на самом деле не хотел от него ничего, кроме любви.  
Адриан попытался поцеловать отца, но тот уперся ладонью ему в грудь.  
\- Не надо, меня тошнит...  
\- Извини. Может, тебе еще что-то нужно? Что-то принести? Давай я отнесу тебя в постель...  
\- Просто посиди со мной, - попросил Габриэль. - Расскажи, как ты жил без меня.  
\- Я... скучал.  
\- Я тоже...  
\- Я пытался добыть денег... Снялся в эротическом журнале. Но бросил это, едва стало получаться с музыкой.  
\- Ты такой талантливый...  
\- Ты тоже, папа.  
\- Значит, ты весь в меня.  
Адриан тихо засмеялся, опуская глаза. Почему он все еще реагировал на похвалу так, будто это было редчайшим событием?  
\- Я не думал, что ты простишь меня... Вот так просто... Я узнавал у Натали, насколько сильно ты злишься, и не решался сюда прийти... Я боялся, что ты что-нибудь с собой сделаешь... А я не успею приехать и тебя остановить...  
\- Ты мог попросить у нее денег...  
\- Я хотел доказать, что могу справиться сам. Тебе... и себе.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты в чем-то нуждался. Если тебе еще требуется моя помощь...  
\- Да после такого скандала на мои концерты люди толпами валят!  
Кажется, он был вполне этим доволен. И все же ему несказанно повезло. Им обоим. Кроме Маринетт, похоже, никто не задавался вопросом, как у них все началось и насколько это было законно. Все-таки... времена изменились. Сейчас это восприняли с восторгом. И Адриан стал не предполагаемой жертвой семейного насилия, а борцом за свое право любить. Ему было уже за тридцать. Будь он все еще подростком - кто бы стал его слушать? Вряд ли кто-то мог предположить, что именно сын стал инициатором их отношений... В любом случае, от него не отвернулись ни друзья, ни поклонники. Похоже, даже наоборот - он завоевал своей смелостью и искренностью много новых сердец. Габриэль не понимал, как это вышло. Он прекрасно разбирался в современных веяниях моды... но только в том, что касалось вещей. Как и всегда.  
\- Я тоже как-нибудь еще приду, - пообещал он, сжав его руку. - Когда... смогу ходить.  
Адриан сочувственно погладил его по голове.  
\- Может, тебе снова попытаться уснуть? Точно не хочешь, чтоб я отнес тебя в кровать?  
Габриэль сдался и попросил доставить его до постели. Сын взял его на руки с такой легкостью, будто он вообще ничего не весил. И бодрым шагом поднялся наверх по лестнице.  
Он лежал рядом, пока Габриэль пытался уснуть. Прижимался к боку и урчал прямо в ушко. Уже не было сил шевелиться, чтобы гладить его.  
\- Прости меня, котенок, - прошептал отец, не открывая глаз. - За все, что я натворил.  
\- И ты меня прости, - отозвался сын. - Я больше думал о себе, чем о тебе... Ты прав был тогда, с кошками... Когда сказал, что либо я остаюсь один и делаю, что хочу, либо должен считаться с тобой... Но я не хочу их раздавать... Может, я теперь буду приезжать к тебе? Мы будем видеться здесь, здесь нет кошек...  
\- Я постараюсь к ним привыкнуть, - мужественно пообещал Габриэль. - Ко всему этому... Во что ты меня втянул...  
\- Ты же больше не будешь пить? Правда?  
\- Не буду.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.  
Сын потерся носом о его шею. Стало щекотно.  
\- А ты дрочил на мои фотки в журнале? - игриво поинтересовался он, хихикнув.  
\- Нет. Я его порвал.  
\- Тебе же всегда нравились такие штуки...  
\- Когда они хранились только на моем компьютере, а не становились достоянием всего мира.  
\- Ну извини...  
\- А ты хотел, чтобы я на них смотрел?  
\- Ну, я надеялся, что ты получишь хоть какие-то позитивные впечатления... Тебе всегда нравилось мной хвалиться перед людьми. Ну как... «Смотрите все, что у меня есть!»...  
Габриэль засмеялся. Пожалуй, сын был прав.  
\- Нет, все-таки это другое, - не согласился он, подумав. - Пусть бы смотрели издали, я поделился бы с ними твоей красотой... Но я не хочу, чтобы ты еще когда-нибудь раздевался на публику. Или чтобы к тебе приставали назойливые поклонницы. Назови меня ханжой и обвини, что я тобой распоряжаюсь, как вещью, но знай, что от этого мое мнение не изменится. Я ничего тебе не запрещаю, но я не почувствую ничего хорошего, если ты сделаешь это. Это просьба, а не приказ.  
\- Ты собственник.  
\- Я ничего тебе не сказал, когда ты переспал с Маринетт.  
\- А ты сам никогда не хотел кого-то еще?  
\- Мне и с одним тобой очень тяжело.  
Да уж... Адриан усмехнулся. Кто еще стал бы терпеть отца? Разве что Натали - но она его совсем не интересовала.  
\- Ты закатил бы мне истерику, увидев меня с кем-то другим.  
\- Да, скорее всего, - не стал отрицать Адриан. - На самом деле... Я тебя понимаю. Если бы вокруг тебя вились поклонницы или если бы ты снимался голым, я бы очень злился...  
\- К маме ты меня не ревнуешь.  
\- Это совсем другое... Даже если бы мы могли жить все вместе. Мама, она же... Любит нас обоих. И я ее люблю... И ты любил бы меня не меньше, чем ее.  
\- Я никого не полюблю больше, чем тебя.  
\- Я знаю... Но все равно... А что она говорила тебе тогда? В тот час?  
Сын вспомнил об этом как-то слишком некстати. Было и без того тяжело. Это воспоминание причиняло боль.  
\- Чтобы я не боялся любви, - вздохнул Габриэль. - Чтобы не умирал несчастным.  
\- Я не дам тебе умереть несчастным, - пообещал Адриан, с нежностью погладив его по волосам. - Тебе уже лучше? Больше не тошнит?  
\- Думаю, я смогу уснуть.  
\- Тогда спи.  
Он прижался покрепче, накрывая их обоих одеялом. Обнимая отца и утыкаясь ему в шею со счастливой улыбкой на лице. Сколько ночей они провели порознь... Сколько времени потеряли... Может, в конечном итоге это того и стоило. Ведь теперь они могли больше не расставаться ни на миг.


	11. Глава 11

Проснувшись и не застав сына рядом, Габриэль запаниковал. Сначала он решил, что все вчерашнее просто ему померещилось. Еще бы - выдуть столько коньяка... Это было бы совершенно неудивительно. Однако, осмотревшись, он заметил его одежду, висящую на стуле. Значит, это все же был не сон и не галлюцинация...  
Адриан обнаружился в ванне. Он вальяжно развалился в ней, утопая в пене, и, прицеливаясь, щелчками пальцев обстреливал ею Плагга.  
\- Ой, ты уже проснулся, - слегка смутился он, заметив отца. - Я думал, ты продрыхнешь до обеда... Решил побултыхаться, а то дома ванна сломалась...  
\- Что ты с ней сделал? - совершенно спокойно поинтересовался Габриэль, сам поражаясь тому, насколько ему уже наплевать.  
\- Слив забился шерстью, я его развинтил, чтобы почистить, а обратно прикрутить не смог... А на слесаря у меня пока нет денег. Но я все починю, там ничего страшного!  
\- Ты принимал ванну с кошками?  
\- Ну... Они сами в нее плюхались, а если я закрывал дверь, они так жалобно мяукали...  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул и прислонился плечом к дверному проему. Ему не было больше места в этом кошачьем раю.  
\- А чего ты там стоишь, иди ко мне, - оживился Адриан, привставая. - У тебя такая огромная ванна, нам тут обоим места хватит.  
Ну, почему бы и нет...  
Лежать в объятиях сына в горячей воде было приятно. Тепло, хорошо и спокойно. Габриэль умиротворенно прикрыл глаза, расположив голову у него на плече. Как же ему этого не хватало... А теперь как будто в его жизни снова появился смысл. И все сразу стало правильно. Так, как нужно, так, как должно быть. Это ведь было величайшим счастьем - быть рядом с тем, кого любишь. Габриэль знал, каково терять это безвозвратно. Как он вообще допустил эту глупую затяжную ссору, превратившую в кошмар несколько месяцев его жизни? Зачем он добровольно лишил себя единственного, что действительно делало его счастливым? Как это было абсурдно...  
Это был их первый поцелуй за долгое время. Осторожный, примеривающийся, как будто они успели совсем уже отвыкнуть друг от друга. Как будто начинали сначала. Было... слегка по-другому. После всего.  
\- Ты же не будешь требовать с меня справку от венеролога?  
\- Адриан...  
\- Ну что? Ты же такой зануда.  
\- Я поверю тебе на слово. Да и вообще, мне наплевать!  
Сын хихикнул, крепче прижимаясь к нему и начиная тереться, как кот. Надавливая коленом на пах. Габриэль судорожно выдохнул, вцепляясь в его бедра. Сказывались, конечно и месяцы воздержания... Но больше все же то, что он ужасно скучал.  
\- У меня никогда еще так долго не было недотраха, - шепнул Адриан, как-то нервно царапая его коготками по груди. - Я уже на своих кошек стал как-то по-извращенному смотреть...  
\- Так чего же ты ни с кем не переспал?  
\- Ну... я... Я уже пробовал так делать однажды. Мне потом было стыдно и мерзко...  
\- Не было бы, если бы ты заранее сказал, что это всего на один раз. Без обмана.  
\- Может быть, но все равно... Это не то. Без любви... оно... по-другому. А если еще и с тем, кого видишь первый и последний раз в жизни... Ты не знаешь этого человека, а он не знает тебя. Не знает, как доставить тебе удовольствие. Что в этом может быть приятного?  
\- Ты никогда не хотел кого-то кроме меня?  
\- Ну... Я пялюсь иногда на красивых людей, но это же не значит, что я хочу их трахнуть... И вообще, кошки - очень преданные существа! Я не буду мурчать кому попало!  
\- Ты такой милый.  
Адриан смутился. Габриэль расцеловал его покрасневшие щечки. Потискал его, помял и приласкал, наслаждаясь тем, что наконец снова делает это. А потом развернул к себе спиной, заставив опереться на бортик ванны и сексуально выпятить попку.  
\- А мне больно не будет? - с опаской спросил Адриан, неуютно поерзав. - У меня задница уже давно не траханная...  
\- Да, это большое упущение, - усмехнулся Габриэль, ласково погладив его по спине. - Я буду нежнее, если почувствуешь, что неприятно - останови меня.  
Он входил осторожно, но сын все равно захныкал и зажмурился, вцепляясь в край ванны. Как маленький беззащитный ребенок. И ничего не сказал.  
\- Больно? - спросил Габриэль, наклоняясь к нему. - Мне вынуть?  
Адриан, помедлив, кивнул и прикусил губу, сдавленно зашипев, когда член отца покинул его нутро. Он явно переоценил свои силы. Все-таки несколько месяцев воздержания сказались на организме не лучшим образом. Может, конечно, в какой-то мере он и заслуживал боли... Но не этой. Не таким образом.  
Габриэль погладил его округлые подтянутые ягодицы. Шепнул на ушко, что все хорошо. Приобнял за шею, прижимая к себе, и прикоснулся ко входу в вожделенное тело, осторожно проникая в него сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя.  
\- Как в первый раз, - с досадой буркнул Адриан, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
\- Значит, сейчас тебе будет так же хорошо, - лукаво улыбнулся отец.  
Ну... Он, в общем-то, не обманул.  
Адриан вылез из ванны едва живой и кое-как доковылял до постели. Это было... слишком. Слишком ярко, слишком долго и пламенно. Он успел отвыкнуть.  
Забавно было вспомнить сейчас их первый раз. Когда он переживал, что отец либо окажется бревном в постели - а его поведение в повседневной жизни не оставляло в этом никаких сомнений, либо будет с ним груб - что в общем-то тоже было ничем не лучше. Наверное... Адриан всегда думал об отце хуже, чем он есть. Даже спустя годы это так и не изменилось. Он ждал плохого. Агрессии в свой адрес, попыток собой манипулировать. Но его ожидания никогда не оправдывались. Зато они часто ссорились именно тогда, когда он этого не ожидал.  
\- Ты что творишь?! - возмутился Габриэль, вернувшись в свою спальню через пару минут и застав сына с сигаретой в руке. - Это что еще за новости?!  
\- Ну не нуди, - вяло отмахнулся Адриан. - Ну проветришь потом, выветрится.  
Отец с яростью схватил его за руку. Казалось, что он сейчас оторвет ее вместе с сигаретой. Адриан так растерялся и испугался, что сумел только сжаться и отпрянуть. Из головы мгновенно повылетали все жесты, которым должен был подчиняться отец - да и стал бы он после всего, что случилось?  
\- Это очень вредно для здоровья, - зашипел Габриэль тихим, но зловещим голосом.  
\- Я брошу, - пообещал Адриан, сглотнув. - Ну честно... Когда-нибудь... Скоро... Да кто ты такой, чтобы что-то мне запрещать?!  
Ответом ему стала оглушительная пощечина. Сколько можно было бояться? Сколько можно было это терпеть?  
Отец сам хотел, чтобы он давал ему сдачи. Чтобы пресекал попытки давить на себя. Тем более, что он давно уже был гораздо сильнее. И это совершенно не составляло труда.  
Этому не было конца. Как же утомило это противостояние...  
Адриан посмотрел на отца решительно и холодно. И что-то в этом взгляде напугало Габриэля. Он сразу как-то сжался и поник. Начал бормотать просьбы о прощении. В его беззащитных глазах скопилось слишком много боли и ненависти к себе. Адриан понимал причину, по которой он так психанул. Прекрасно понимал. Наверное, именно понимание, что отец чувствует и почему ведет себя именно так, а не иначе, и составляло его главную власть над ним. Только понимая, он мог помочь.  
\- Дай руку, - потребовал он спокойно.  
Габриэль протянул ему ладонь. И сдавленно вскрикнул, когда сын затушил об нее окурок. Но не выразил никакого протеста. Только прижал ее к груди, вцепляясь пальцами в запястье. Ему было больно. Но это была всего лишь физическая боль.  
\- Я брошу, - пообещал Адриан, приобнимая его на секунду. И следом вытащил начатую пачку из своего кармана и протянул отцу. - Прямо сейчас.  
\- Спасибо... - тихо прошептал Габриэль, не поднимая глаз. - Что не ушел... Что снова не оставил меня одного...  
\- Без меня тебя совсем некому будет воспитывать, - засмеялся сын, крепко прижимая его к себе. - А ты очень плохо себя ведешь.  
Почему-то отец разрыдался. Вцепился в него и выл - протяжно и надрывно. Он понимал, что не может быть лидером в отношениях. Он мог создавать шедевры искусства, вещи невероятной красоты. Но в любви он мог только разрушать. И прекрасно осознавал это. Поэтому доверил ему лидерство. Поэтому дал власть над собой. И Адриан старался быть сильным за них обоих. Заботиться о нем, как требовалось. Даже если это значило причинять ему боль.  
Он давно уже решил, что станет делать это, когда придется. Мама поступала именно так - и отец до сих пор тосковал по их прошлому. Она все делала правильно, она подарила ему много счастливых лет в гармонии с собой. Она не позволяла ему быть несчастным. А именно этого Адриан всегда для него хотел.  
Остаток дня прошел вполне сносно. От неприятного утра, конечно, остался некий осадок, но к вечеру все почти улеглось. Только перебинтованная рука отца напоминала о происшествии. Но он почему-то смотрел благодарно и с любовью. Весь этот день.  
А вечером они сидели на чердаке, в мрачном логове Бражника. И смотрели на звезды. Взявшись за руки, переплетя пальцы. Приникнув друг к другу головами. Это место было когда-то для Габриэля символом надежды. Знал бы он, чем все обернется потом...  
\- Я не умру раньше тебя, - пообещал Адриан, крепче сжав его руку. - Я всегда буду рядом. Даже если ты не будешь ощущать моего присутствия. Я не перестану заботиться о тебе.  
\- Я всегда все порчу...  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что делал маме подарки своими руками?  
\- К чему ты это?  
\- У меня сейчас тоже нет денег, - усмехнулся Адриан. - А у тебя скоро день рождения. Хочешь, я подарю тебе твой подарок прямо сейчас? Мне только надо сбегать за гитарой к машине.  
Габриэль согласился, все еще не до конца понимая, что он задумал. Адриан вернулся запыхавшийся и взбудораженный. Плюхнулся на пол и, выдохнув, заиграл печально-проникновенную мелодию, которая с первых нот пробирала до костей.

Разбитое сердце не собрать по осколкам  
Ни за день, ни за час, ни за года.  
Слишком больно идти по иголкам,  
Чтобы так и не прийти никуда.

Чтоб в погоне за счастьем  
Бросить вызов судьбе.  
Разломаться на части,  
Изменяя себе.

Чтобы каждой секундой  
Смертью жизнь заражать.  
Все быстрее и быстрее  
За мечтою бежать.

Чтобы остановиться.  
Осознать - проиграл.  
Чтобы с прошлым проститься.  
Как бы ты ни страдал

Ты не сдался ни ужасной боли,  
Ни ее тоскливой пустоте.  
Когда жизнь распределяла роли,  
Ты забрал себе мечту о красоте.

Ты тонул в отчаянье безликом,  
Смерть сама была твоим врагом.  
Ты себе поклялся стать великим,  
Чтоб ее прихлопнуть сапогом.

Чтобы боли больше не осталось.  
Чтобы мир сиял, как в первый раз.  
Чтобы счастье так и не кончалось.  
Получил ли ты это сейчас?

Габриэль долго не говорил ни слова. Он не шевелился и не смотрел на сына. И о чем-то думал. Адриан не тревожил его, терпеливо дожидаясь реакции на свой подарок. Он надеялся, что отцу понравилось. Что его тронула эта песня. Она была... не столько о нем. Сколько о сожалении Адриана, что он не может сделать его счастливым. Таким же счастливым, каким его делала мать.  
\- То, что я сейчас имею, это действительно не то, чего я хотел, - наконец произнес Габриэль. - Но дело не в тебе. И не в чем-то другом. Вообще не в обстоятельствах. Просто какая-то часть меня умерла вместе с ней. И она никогда не воскреснет, сколько бы я ни загадывал желаний. Такова жизнь. Ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. И я не смогу. Эта часть не вернулась даже в тот час, когда я вернул твою маму. Я доживу с этим свой век. С дырой в душе. Которую ничто не сможет заполнить. Я не хочу, чтобы мы говорили об этом когда-нибудь еще. Но ты должен это знать. И понимать, что это не твоя вина. И не в твоих силах изменить это.  
\- Я... понимаю, - осторожно соврал Адриан. - Нет... На самом деле нет. Я не чувствовал ничего подобного. Она моя мама, но... Если я потеряю тебя, мне будет больнее. Ты стал мне ближе нее. Мне тяжело смириться с тем, что ты никогда не будешь счастлив. Что тебе уже не может быть достаточно. Это какая-то... духовная инвалидность. Прости...  
\- Да, это довольно точное определение, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Но с этим вполне можно жить, особенно когда ты рядом. Это здорово, когда кто-то борется за твое счастье. Я счастлив, насколько вообще способен на это. Благодаря тебе.  
Адриан крепко обнял его. Не хотелось больше ни на секунду оставлять отца одного. Чтобы его начинали пожирать уныние и тоска. Страхи и сомнения. Мысли о смерти - своей и чужой.  
\- Я ни о чем не жалею, - шепнул Габриэль, прижимая его к себе и зарываясь лицом в мягкие золотистые волосы. - Я ничего не хочу менять. Если бы я мог стереть себе память, вернуться назад и изменить прошлое - я не сделал бы этого. Я не принес бы в жертву свое настоящее. Все эти годы. Тебя.  
\- Но ты можешь...  
\- Но я все еще здесь.  
Они держали в своих руках настоящее всесилие. Но так толком и не воспользовались им. Пугала и расплата. И сам результат.  
\- А если загадать желание, чтобы ты перестал ощущать эту пустоту? - спросил Адриан с надеждой.  
\- Не думаю, что это так работает, - мрачно усмехнулся Габриэль. - Если для этого нужно стереть то, что я чувствую к твоей матери, то я не хочу этого. Эта жизнь меня крепко поимела, но я принимаю ее правила. Если к любви прилагается скорбь - пусть будет так.  
Адриан положил голову ему на грудь и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как тонкие изящные пальцы бережно перебирают его волосы. Это он способен был понять. Он сам никогда не отрекся бы от любви, какое бы к ней ни прилагалось дерьмо.  
Не он устанавливал правила. И это ужасно раздражало. Он готов был зайти дальше, намного дальше. Бросить вызов не только обществу, но и самому мирозданию, если потребуется. Ради любви. Ради счастья отца. Если бы только это было возможно... Если бы он только знал, как...


	12. Глава 12

\- Уф... - облегченно выдохнул Адриан, выпрямляясь. Он только что закончил прикручивать на место слив.  
\- Все? - обрадовался отец, вставая и отряхиваясь. - Ну наконец-то.  
\- Спасибо, что помог, - улыбнулся сын.  
Он попытался вылезти из ванны, но поскользнулся и угодил прямо к отцу в объятия.  
\- Поймал, - констатировал Габриэль.  
Отпускать сына он не спешил. И тот явно чувствовал себя от этого неуютно.  
\- Мне еще надо инструменты убрать, пока их кошки куда-нибудь не закатили...  
\- Не пущу, - заявил отец, крепче прижимая его к себе. - Моя прелесть.  
Ответом ему стал заливистый смех. Но потом Адриан все равно отстранился. Пока он прибирался, Габриэль сидел на бортике ванны. И наблюдал.  
\- Ты сильно отрастил волосы, - заметил он. Сейчас они выглядели особенно неряшливыми и растрепанными. Сейчас он весь был таким по-домашнему небрежным и взъерошенным. Котенок.  
\- Тебе нравится? - улыбнулся сын, тряхнув головой. - Красиво?  
\- Красиво. Тебе очень идет. Это сценический образ или ты просто решил что-то в себе поменять?  
\- Не знаю. Наверное. На самом деле... какое-то время мне просто было не до того, чтобы приводить себя в порядок. Я и брился-то только перед фотосессиями... Но если тебе нравится, я оставлю.  
\- Только для меня?  
\- Нет, мне самому тоже нравится.  
\- Хорошо.  
Когда Адриан закончил с уборкой, Габриэля уже успели окружить кошки. От которых он брезгливо жался в угол. И шикал, отгоняя их ногами.  
\- Папа! - возмутился Адриан, убирая от него своих пушистых друзей. - Имей совесть! Это живые существа! Если тебе так понятней - это мое имущество! Его нельзя ногами! Я... не запрещаю тебе быть злым. Это твое право. Просто... не обижай никого.  
\- Извини, - мрачно буркнул Габриэль. - Я знаю, я обещал постараться привыкнуть...  
\- Я же не заставляю тебя их тискать или ухаживать за ними! Просто не трогай их и все!  
\- Да они сами ко мне лезут!  
\- Потому что они дружелюбнее, чем ты!  
\- Очень приятно, когда собственный сын считает тебя чудовищем!  
\- Еще раз увижу, что ты их обижаешь - выпорю!  
Габриэль растерялся на мгновение, а потом недовольно засопел, но ничего не сказал. Иногда до него доходило только через наказание. Главное, чтобы кошки при этом не сильно пострадали, если он все же перейдет грань дозволенного. Может, стоило выпороть его заранее? Для профилактики?  
\- Ты понял, папа? - нахмурился Адриан, наклоняясь и подцепляя его подбородок. Заглядывая ему прямо в глаза.  
Габриэль шумно вздохнул. Его лицо тут же приняло совсем иное выражение. Он ужасно хотел поцеловать эти губы всего в каких-то считанных сантиметрах от себя. Сын, заметив его состояние, усмехнулся и, смягчившись, разжал пальцы.  
\- Тебя заводит, когда я с тобой так разговариваю?  
Габриэль нервно облизнул губы и кивнул.  
\- Выйди на пять минут, - хрипло попросил он. - Мне надо остаться одному.  
\- Мне казалось, что наши отношения предполагают секс, - с недоумением отозвался Адриан. - А не передергивания в ванной в одиночестве. Да еще и за пять минут.  
\- Выйди. Пожалуйста, - с нажимом повторил Габриэль.  
Слова вроде «пожалуйста» были для него слишком большой редкостью. Адриан оставил его одного, но встал у двери и принялся подслушивать. Он испытывал какие-то смешанные чувства. Может, отец выпроводил его по другой причине? Да хоть бы для того, чтобы использовать ванную по прямому назначению... Но нет. Он действительно именно дрочил - это было прекрасно слышно по его характерным стонам. И это было как-то... обидно. Неожиданно обидно. Что отец предпочел это сексу с ним. И почему?  
\- Не спрашивай, - ответил он, когда Адриан задал этот вопрос.  
\- Нет, объясни!  
\- Это пока еще мое тело, и я имею право делать с ним что-то только потому, что мне этого захотелось.  
\- А почему тебе этого захотелось?  
\- Хватит лезть мне в душу!  
Адриан обиженно поджал губы и отвернулся. А потом - пусть не сразу - но до него дошло.  
\- Извини, - шепнул он, обнимая отца. - Я не буду. Извини.  
Он держал его в объятиях до тех пор, пока их не обступили кошки. После хора истошных воплей Адриан вспомнил, что забыл их покормить, и, ойкнув, помчался на кухню. Пушистые табуны поспешили за ним.  
Габриэль присел в кресло. Комната совершенно опустела. Можно было спокойно побыть в ней, не опасаясь приставаний сыновьих питомцев.  
Адриан все понял - иначе бы не сдался так быстро и легко. Его упрямство ломалось только об отцовскую боль.  
Габриэль никогда раньше не чувствовал желания дрочить, представляя ее. Может, этот властный жест сына произвел на него такое впечатление... Это ощущение было странным. Воспоминание о ней никогда раньше не возбуждало. От этого было нестерпимо больно и тоскливо. Но сейчас - почему-то нет. Даже периодически пересматривая записи их секса, Габриэль мог только плакать, глотая слезы и запивая их крепким коньяком. Все эти воспоминания были отравлены смертью. Как у него вообще могло на такое встать?  
Но сейчас это почему-то не имело значения. И стало немного легче. Возможно, это был еще один шаг к тому, чтобы избавить свою душу от терзающей ее скорби. Пусть не полностью. Не до конца. Он был благодарен сыну за эту маленькую случайную помощь. Долгое время ему причиняли боль даже фотографии моделей, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающих ее. Что угодно. Все, что ассоциировалось с ней - стало громадным и непреодолимым триггером. А сегодня он сломал очередной барьер, препятствующий его нормальной жизни. И одной ужасной ассоциацией стало меньше.  
Он надеялся, что сын и так все это понял. Говорить с ним об этом не хотелось.  
Адриан вбежал в комнату в невменяемом состоянии. С круглыми глазами и нервно трясущимися руками. И раза с третьего смог сформулировать, что произошло.  
\- Там!!! - выпалил он, задыхаясь от ужаса. - Там!!! Там кошка рожает!!! Что мне делать?!  
\- Ветеринару позвони, - равнодушно отозвался Габриэль.  
\- Ветеринар не приедет мгновенно! - воскликнул Адриан, чуть не плача. - А она там... орет и мучается...  
\- Звони, - велел Габриэль, вставая. И усмехнулся. - Ребенок. Я тебе помогу. Не заходи туда. А то вдруг это нанесет тебе психологическую травму.  
Адриан не успел больше ничего сказать. Он пропустил мимо ушей весь этот издевательский сарказм. Только кинулся дрожащими пальцами искать контакт в телефоне, когда отец скрылся в коридоре.  
Он зашел на кухню только полчаса спустя. В сопровождении ветеринара. С опаской выглядывая из-за его спины. Было стыдно за то, что он просто самоликвидировался, возложив проблему на плечи отца. Стыдно - но все равно страшно.  
То, что он увидел, поразило его до глубины души. Новорожденные котятки лежали, завернутые в дорогущий папин пиджак. Габриэль отгонял от них других кошаков. По-хорошему, их стоило бы перенести в другую комнату и изолировать. Они пока были еще слишком маленькими и беззащитными, чтобы контактировать с кем-то, кроме матери. Ветеринар стал осматривать кошку - и, похоже, она чувствовала себя достаточно неплохо. Теперь дело было за малым. Все... обошлось.  
\- Спасибо... - выдавил Адриан, когда ветеринар, выполнив свою работу, ушел. - Я... я думал, ты ненавидишь все живое...  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул, снимая очки и утираясь рукавом. Руки у него были перемазаны в крови едва ли не по локоть. Адриан не подозревал, что он на такое способен. Черт, да отец даже в походе следил за собой невероятно тщательно и на его нежелание мыться реагировал с бескомпромиссной брезгливостью! Это не мог быть он. Это был обман зрения.  
\- Ты поможешь перенести кошку или будешь и дальше меня «благодарить»?  
Опомнившись, Адриан осторожно унес кошку в отдельную комнату. Габриэль следом принес туда котят. В пиджаке им явно было очень уютно. Кошку уложили рядом, воссоединяя пушистое семейство.  
\- Как ухаживать за ними - знаешь?  
\- Ну... В общих чертах... Я уточню!  
\- Иди убери там, пока они не разнесли грязь по всему дому.  
Адриан не стал спорить. В этой ситуации он безоговорочно признавал отцовский авторитет.  
Габриэль пришел, когда он уже почти закончил драить кухню.  
\- Ну как они? - опасливо спросил Адриан.  
\- Все хорошо. Если ты их не угробишь своей безответственностью.  
\- Ну папа...  
\- Иногда делать реальные дела полезнее, чем «любить все живое».  
\- Я понимаю...  
Он чувствовал себя справедливо пристыженным ребенком. Все-таки... отец был опытнее. И ответственнее. Не столько из-за возраста, сколько из-за характера. Может быть, он и нервничал, когда принимал роды у кошки, но ничем этого не выдал. Хоть кто-то из них не должен был паниковать.  
\- У тебя есть, во что мне переодеться? Теперь мою одежду только выбросить.  
\- А... Да, я найду что-нибудь, - пообещал Адриан. - Иди в душ, я принесу...  
Он впервые видел отца с этой стороны. Странной стороны. Не присущей ему. Отец ведь даже в детстве никогда не ухаживал за ним, когда он болел. Адриан всегда считал, что это было из-за равнодушия и брезгливости. Из-за нежелания себя обременять. Может... если бы рядом в какой-то момент не оказалось мамы, все могло бы быть иначе. Ведь когда ее не стало, отец начал сам заботиться о нем.  
Так странно было узнавать в нем что-то радикально новое, отличное от всего, что он знал о нем раньше. Спустя столько лет. Его поступки все еще могли перевернуть с ног на голову всю картину мира. И сейчас... хотелось с ним об этом поговорить.  
\- Тебе мои шмотки будут великоваты, - каким-то извиняющимся голосом сообщил Адриан, заходя в ванную.  
\- Да наплевать, - устало отозвался отец, шагнув ему навстречу и натягивая футболку прямо на мокрое тело. - Я не собираюсь расхаживать голым в таких антисанитарных условиях.  
\- Зануда, - засмеялся сын. - Вот теперь я тебя узнаю!  
\- Мою одежду можешь сжечь. А теперь иди и выгоняй из спальни кошек. Я собираюсь лечь спать.  
Как в нем только уживались два эти совершенно разных человека? Это просто не укладывалось в голове.  
\- А их вообще как-нибудь зовут? - внезапно раздался в темноте голос Габриэля, когда они уже лежали в постели.  
\- Кого? - не сразу въехал Адриан.  
\- Всех твоих кошек.  
\- Нет... Ну, то есть, я поначалу их пытался различать и давать им имена... Но потом их стало слишком много. Да и они все отзываются на шуршание пакета от корма и вопль: «Идите жрать!»...  
\- Один человек не должен иметь столько животных. Ты не уделяешь им достаточно внимания.  
\- Почему тебе есть до этого дело?  
\- Может быть потому, что я делал то, что должен был делать ты?  
\- Ну хватит уже меня стыдить! - взмолился Адриан. - Я все понял... Я подумаю над этим... Просто... Им же тут все равно лучше, чем на улице... Я же их кормлю, им тепло...  
\- Ты мог бы пристраивать их. Может быть, кошкам и не нужно имя помимо твоего «идите жрать», но им нужно внимание и любовь. А тебя одного не хватает на такую ораву. И ты это понимаешь.  
Отец рассуждал здраво. И... в какой-то мере даже более гуманно.  
\- Прости меня за то, что я наговорил... - искренне попросил Адриан. - Ну, про то, что ты ненавидишь все живое... Я правда так думал, но теперь я вижу, что был неправ... Я испугался, когда живому существу требовалась помощь. А ты помог... Ты знал, что делать?  
\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Габриэль. - Я никогда не имел дела с кошками.  
\- А с кем имел?  
\- Я присутствовал на родах твоей мамы. Когда ты появился на свет.  
В это слишком сложно было поверить.  
\- Почему ты мне никогда об этом не говорил? И... зачем тебе это было надо?  
\- Я же не мог оставить ее одну в такой момент. Это было событием, касающимся нас обоих. Мы должны были пережить его вместе.  
\- И... как ты это чувствовал?  
\- Твоя мама ждала, что я упаду в обморок.  
\- Но ты не упал?  
\- Нет.  
\- А почему?  
\- Спи, - измученно попросил Габриэль. - И дай поспать мне. Пожалуйста. Я очень устал.  
Отец уже второй раз за день говорил «пожалуйста». Нет, это действительно был очень странный день.  
Утром Адриан проснулся первым и долго смотрел на него. Во сне, наверное, все люди выглядели слишком беззащитными. Расслабленными. Настоящими. Габриэль не стал исключением.  
Адриан впервые в жизни ощущал, что гордится им. Как другие дети гордились своими отцами с самого детства. Он ничего не чувствовал - может, даже стыдился в какой-то мере. Что его отец не делает ничего хорошего, что он бежит от всех и тянет его за собой. Что он высокомерный, бессердечный эгоист. Было совершенно наплевать на то, чем он занимается по жизни - это всегда отталкивало и не вызывало никакого интереса. А потом...  
Адриан увидел его с другой стороны, но там все равно было совершенно нечем восхищаться. Он увидел его боль, его уязвимость. Но никогда не задумывался о его силе. Только о слабости. А для того, чтобы жить, отцу требовалось невероятное усилие воли. Он не терялся в нестандартной ситуации. Даже тогда, когда нашел его раненого - он наверняка в первую очередь оказал ему помощь, а потом уже отдался собственному ужасу. Это всегда было минусом. Той бесчувственностью, которую Адриан так не любил. И только теперь он понял, насколько это на самом деле хорошее качество. Насколько иногда полезнее просто совершить поступок. Пусть даже и кривясь потом от совершенно искреннего отвращения.  
Это никогда не было равнодушием. Просто, в отличие от него, отец умел не паниковать.  
И теперь перед ним было невыразимо стыдно.  
\- Ну, чего смотришь, целуй уже, - усмехнулся Габриэль, приоткрыв один глаз.  
Адриан смущенно пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
\- Давно ты проснулся?  
\- Только что.  
\- Я просто... ты такой красивый во сне.  
\- Потому что молчу?  
\- Ну папа...  
Габриэль притянул его к себе и потискал, зарываясь лицом в мягкую шерстку. Похоже, у него было отличное настроение.  
\- Ты выспался?  
\- Нет, не очень... Я же вставал и бегал к кошке... Проверял, как она там...  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Да. Благодаря тебе...  
\- Значит, ты не поедешь ко мне, как мы договаривались? Останешься за ней ухаживать?  
\- Придется...  
\- Тогда я поживу пока у тебя. Ты не против?  
\- Нет, конечно нет...  
Теперь они жили друг у друга по очереди. Это было как-то глупо - разъехаться совсем недавно и тут же получить возможность наконец быть вместе, не скрываясь. Но теперь было уже поздно что-то менять. У Адриана появилось то, что держало его здесь. Габриэль никогда бы не позволил притащить столько кошек в свой дом. Поэтому приходилось чем-то жертвовать. И мотаться из одного конца Парижа в другой.  
\- Ты классный, папа, - шепнул Адриан, крепче прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Ты мне никогда такого не говорил.  
\- Ты просто никогда мне не показывал, насколько ты классный. Ты наверно всегда делал добро втихаря, чтоб никто не видел. Не хотел портить имидж?  
\- Какая же ты зараза, - весело улыбнулся Габриэль, потрепав его по волосам. - Ты ужасно неблагодарный.  
\- А вот и нет! - засопел Адриан, наваливаясь на него. Начиная тереться бедрами, целовать, покусывать и урчать. Отец прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь в его власть. Позволяя сжимать свои запястья. И не давать пошевелиться.  
Все же... С сыном было совсем иначе, чем с женой. Жена никогда не трахала его так. Не брала жесткими, болезненными движениями, от которых он кричал, не сдерживаясь, на весь дом. Она властвовала над ним морально, но была слабее физически. С сыном он узнал, каково на какой-то момент становиться просто игрушкой в чьих-то руках. Ощущение чужой силы сдерживало, напоминало ему его место. Он доверял. Он отдавался. И ему становилось легче. Спокойнее.  
\- Может, ты забыл, но я не трахался ровно столько же, сколько и ты, - усмехнулся Габриэль, падая лицом в подушку и переводя дыхание.  
\- Ой... - опомнился Адриан, виновато прижимаясь к его боку. - Извини... Я не подумал... Почему ты меня не остановил?  
\- Мне понравилось.  
\- Почему чем с тобой хуже, тем ты лучше?  
\- Не знаю. И это не совсем так. Но ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что я в этом нуждаюсь. Что так лучше.  
Адриан бережно погладил отца по волосам. Как будто извиняясь. Потерся щекой о его затылок. Тихо мурлыкнул на ушко.  
\- Котенок, - довольно улыбнулся Габриэль, заключая его в объятия и тиская. - Мне нравится, как ты рычишь во время секса.  
\- Ну я это... не специально... - засмущался Адриан. - Это все кольцо...  
\- Иногда я чувствую себя зоофилом.  
\- А это хорошо или плохо?  
Габриэль рассмеялся. В хорошем настроении его тянуло на нежности. Он еще долго целовал и тискал своего котенка, пока тот окончательно не разомлел и не начал жмуриться от удовольствия и громко урчать.  
\- У тебя сегодня фотосессия, ты не забыл? - вырвало его из пучины наслаждений внезапное напоминание.  
\- Ох, черт... - с досадой застонал Адриан, вскакивая. - Мне надо срочно найти кого-то, кто посидит с кошкой... Ты не посидишь?  
\- Я поеду с тобой в студию. У меня свои дела.  
\- Тогда подожди меня, поедем вместе.  
\- Мне надо заехать домой и переодеться.  
\- Ничего, я все равно с тобой.  
К обеду они были в студии. Отец наблюдал какое-то время за съемкой, но потом куда-то ушел. Сейчас было даже забавно снова видеть его собранным, надменным и безупречно одетым. Это уже не раздражало, как раньше. Даже немного заводило - теперь он мог зажать его где-нибудь в углу и трахнуть, не нарвавшись на стоп-слово и скандал.  
У Габриэля же были несколько другие планы. Когда они остались в студии одни, он подошел к сыну и, крепко сжав пальцами его подбородок, впился грубым и властным поцелуем в его губы. Адриан охнул от неожиданности. У него подкосились ноги. Это было классно. Видеть вместо обычной закрытости и ханжества эту решимость. Это желание им обладать. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.  
\- Ты красивый, - жарко шепнул Габриэль, поглаживая его по щеке большим пальцем. - Ты мне понравился. Не хочешь немного подзаработать?  
Адриан едва не завизжал от восторга. Отец еще никогда не был инициатором каких-нибудь сексуальных игр. Особенно вот так - вне дома. Практически на публике. Ведь всегда была вероятность, что их могут застать. Господи, да что с ним вообще происходило? Он ужасно странно себя вел.  
\- Конечно, - застенчиво улыбнулся Адриан, решив пока выбросить это из головы и обдумать как-нибудь потом. - Вы ведь знаменитый модельер...  
Отец огладил его тело с каким-то жадным вожделением. Это было так... непривычно. Чтобы его трогали не как любимого ребенка, а как красивую шлюху на одну ночь. Но возбуждало.  
Габриэль поставил сына на колени и, взяв его за волосы, подтянул к своему паху. Адриан высвободил вставший член отца из плена брюк. У него самого уже стоял, но сейчас он должен был ублажать Габриэля, а не себя. Поэтому обхватил губами головку и принялся усердно сосать. Иногда он поднимал глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядами. Поражаясь самоконтролю отца, который продолжал смотреть на него по-прежнему надменно и властно, не издавая ни звука. У него только участилось дыхание.  
Он постарался на славу - Габриэль почти кончил, но в последний момент потянул его за волосы, отстраняя. Не хотел ограничиваться только минетом?  
Адриан почти физически ощущал на себе взгляд отца, когда он раздевал его. Скользящий по каждому участку кожи. Впивающийся в каждую деталь. В каждый изгиб. От этого бросало в жар. Его не ласкали - его лапали. Грубо, эгоистично, собственнически - как вещь.  
Адриан застонал, обхватывая Габриэля руками, когда его вжали в стену. Жаль, что отец давно уже не мог трахать его, держа на весу. Мог только в одном случае - когда становился Бражником. Но сейчас это было бы некстати.  
Габриэль взял его сзади. Крепко держа, трахал рвано и резко. Из горла рвались почти жалобные вскрики. От всего этого закатывались глаза, подкашивались ноги. Все темнело и меркло, переставало существовать.  
Отец замер в нем, кончив, и несколько минут они просто стояли так, переводя дыхание. Он уткнулся сыну в затылок, зарывшись лицом в его волосы. А потом, отстранившись и застегнув ширинку, усмехнулся, вытащил из кармана и бросил на кушетку увесистую пачку денег.  
\- Пап, ну серьезно, с каких пор секс со мной стал платным? - вздохнул Адриан, подбирая с пола одежду и отряхивая. - Ну поиграли мы, ну и что теперь...  
\- Тут нет твоего папы, - насмешливо заявил Габриэль, удаляясь. - Тут есть только богатый похотливый старикашка.  
Да что все-таки на него нашло...  
Адриан распихал по карманам деньги и все-таки, не сдержавшись, расхохотался.  
Он вышел к машине - отец уже ждал его там. На лице Габриэля была совершенно счастливая и умиротворенная улыбка. Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Адриан крепко обнял его, плюхнувшись на сидение.  
\- Заботься о кошке и ее котятах, - негромко шепнул Габриэль, приобнимая его одной рукой. - Купи, что им нужно. Деньги у тебя есть.  
Это оказался очень, очень изощренный способ сделать добро и не спалиться. Все-таки у отца была слишком своеобразная фантазия. Иногда он удивлял до глубины души.


	13. Глава 13

Адриану было не по себе. Но взгляд отвести он не мог. Поэтому перед ним мелькали чьи-то голые ляжки, сиськи, животы, задницы и красивое нижнее белье. Отец приобнимал его одной рукой. В другой он держал банку пива. На его лице царила удовлетворенная усмешка. Адриан так и не решился спросить, на кой черт он потащил его в стриптиз-бар. Когда он предложил куда-нибудь сходить, он точно совсем не это имел в виду.  
Он все же пересилил себя и перевел взгляд на ладонь отца, лежащую на своем плече. На его пальце все еще было кольцо с бабочкой, подаренное сыном уже черт знает сколько лет назад. Он до сих пор его носил. Наверное, оно значило для него не меньше, чем обручальное на соседнем пальце. Которое он тоже так и не снял.  
Габриэль регулярно дарил сыну какие-нибудь безделушки. Дорогие и красивые. Но Адриан умудрялся посеять почти все подаренное. Теперь же, когда на какие-нибудь сережки, кольца и другие мелкие несъедобные предметы могли наткнуться кошки, он вообще предпочитал ничего не носить и избавился даже от пирсинга в языке. За это, пожалуй, было больше всего обидно. Но новое «хобби» требовало жертв.  
\- Тебе тут нравится? - с усмешкой спросил Габриэль, забавляясь его растерянностью и смущением.  
\- Не знаю... Не очень... - пробормотал Адриан, краснея.  
\- Ну да, тебя же кошки больше привлекают, чем люди.  
\- Папа!  
Отец добродушно посмеивался над ним. Он уже несколько недель пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Может быть, потому, что они наконец снова воссоединились после затяжной ссоры. И его все еще не покидала радость от этого.  
\- Пап, пошли домой, - попросил Адриан почти умоляюще. - Нас там котятки ждут...  
О котятках они заботились оба. Это было здорово. Как будто они растили совместных детей. Отец брал их на ручки и гладил, кормил, защищал, укрывал во сне. Однажды он даже решил, что несправедливо различать их только по цвету. И дал им имена.  
Адриан мог часами смотреть, как он возится с ними. Как радуется, когда они весело играют и радостно пищат. Они бежали встречать отца, едва он входил в комнату. Глядя на все это, Адриан осознал, что ему действительно стоит подыскивать своим кошкам более подходящих хозяев. Полюбивших бы их так же, как Габриэль полюбил котят, которым помог появиться на свет.  
\- Тебя смущают голые тетеньки? - усмехнулся отец. - Не бойся, ты все равно самый красивый.  
\- Я бы лучше посмотрел на голого дяденьку! - с досадой зашипел Адриан. - Голого и выпоротого!  
Спустя пару минут они уже ехали домой. Видимо, эта угроза была воспринята как заманчивое предложение.  
\- Ты пил, тебе нельзя за руль! - возмутился Адриан, когда отец уселся на водительское кресло. - Когда я так сделал, ты меня наказал!  
\- И ты меня накажи, - игриво предложил Габриэль, не переставая улыбаться.  
Оставалось только плюхнуться рядом и тяжело вздохнуть.  
\- Зачем ты меня туда потащил? Показать голых тетенек?  
\- Они красивые.  
\- Ты бы хотел увидеть меня в таком же прикиде?  
\- Возможно, - засмеялся Габриэль. - Думаю, тебе пойдет. Ты же хотел быть стриптизером. Ты гибкий и с хорошей фигурой. Это было бы действительно твое. Порадуешь как-нибудь папу?  
\- Порадую, - пообещал Адриан, отворачиваясь к окну и отчаянно краснея.  
С отцом в последнее время творилось нечто невообразимое. Он никогда еще не видел его таким. Счастливым, восторженным, совершающим безрассудные глупости. Тот Габриэль, которого он знал всю жизнь, никогда не сел бы пьяным за руль машины, в которой находится его сын. И никогда бы не повез его в стриптиз-бар. И не нянчился бы с котятами. Может, настоящего отца все-таки похитили инопланетяне? Это могло бы все объяснить.  
\- Ты не боишься, что мы попадем в аварию? Что я пострадаю? - все же осмелился спросить Адриан. И, вопреки ожиданиям, не получил в ответ часы нытья и бессмысленной паранойи.  
\- Я не так много выпил. Всего пару банок пива. Для тебя это, может, и много, а я почти не чувствую разницы.  
\- Я спросил не об этом. Я спросил, боишься ли ты.  
\- Не боюсь, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Я... вообще больше не боюсь.  
\- Почему? С каких пор?  
\- Наверное, с того дня, когда родились котята.  
\- Из-за этого?  
\- Нет, из-за другого.  
\- Что еще тогда случилось?  
\- Ты не помнишь?  
Адриан попытался напрячь память, но в голове не всплывало ничего определенного. Чем они вообще занимались в тот день? Вечерние кошачьи роды как-то стерли все остальные впечатления.  
\- Я почувствовал, что могу думать о ней без боли, - начал Габриэль, тщательно подбирая слова. Было сложно описать свои чувства. Он сам их до конца не понимал. - Что мысль о ней может доставлять мне удовольствие. Что я могу вспоминать ее и ощущать только что-то хорошее. Я почувствовал, что мне больше не хочется плакать при мысли о ней. Что мне приятно вспоминать то, что было. Я почувствовал, что мне больше не страшно. Что я больше не боюсь смерти, которая отняла ее у меня. И может отнять тебя. В тот момент во мне как будто... победила жизнь.  
Адриан обнял бы его, если бы он не сидел сейчас за рулем. Но решился только положить руку ему на колено и слегка сжать, давая понять, что он рядом. И почему-то сам беззвучно заплакал. И так и сидел, не шевелясь. Глядя на проплывающие за окном огни.  
\- Я люблю тебя, котенок, - улыбнулся отец. - Это все благодаря тебе. Ты поддерживал меня все эти годы. Ты боролся за меня. За мое счастье. Ты мое величайшее сокровище. Мне ничего больше не надо - только чтобы ты был со мной до конца моих дней.  
Адриан все же заключил его в объятия, когда они вышли из машины. И тихо всхлипнул, прижимаясь крепко-крепко. Отец обхватил его руками и принялся мягко покачивать из стороны в сторону. Как будто убаюкивал ребенка. Прислонившись к нему головой.  
\- Кажется, кто-то грозился меня выпороть, - усмехнулся он, заглядывая сыну в глаза и с нежностью поглаживая его по волосам. - Пойдем в дом.  
Адриан стоял в стороне, притихший, пока отец приветствовал котят, привычно бросившихся к нему.  
\- Они на тебя похожи, - засмеялся Габриэль, пытаясь взять их на ручки. Всех одновременно. - Такие же игривые безобразники с золотистой шерсткой. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Адриан не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
\- Нет, папа, я еще не настолько одичал, чтобы трахать кошек.  
\- Было бы забавно иметь таких внуков.  
\- Они и так тебе как дети.  
\- После тебя с ними довольно легко.  
\- Это упрек?  
\- Нет. Это благодарность за опыт.  
\- Хватит с ними возиться, потискай меня.  
Габриэль усмехнулся и обнял самого большого и любимого своего котенка. Доверчиво прильнувшего к нему. Он нуждался в ласке ничуть не меньше, чем маленькие пушистые комочки. И так же громко мурчал, когда ему чесали за ушком. Царапая коготками папин пиджак.  
\- Мне надоело видеть царапины на твоих руках.  
Адриан с недовольством засопел, отстраняясь.  
\- Надоело - не смотри.  
\- В конце концов, ты модель. Ты обязан соответствующе выглядеть.  
\- Это только тебя не устраивает. Фотограф прекрасно убирает их в фотошопе. Что, не нравится видеть меня неидеальным? А если бы со мной что-нибудь случилось, и я получил уродливый шрам на все лицо, тебе было бы вообще противно на меня смотреть?  
Габриэль сверкнул глазами. Где-то в их глубине зарождалась ярость, но голос отца был переполнен ледяного спокойствия. Это было его обычной реакцией на обвинения.  
\- Это беспокоит меня не потому, что это некрасиво. А потому, что мне не нравится думать, что тебе постоянно причиняют боль.  
\- Я сам это выбрал, - буркнул Адриан, уйдя в оборону. - Ничего страшного.  
И все же этот вопрос действительно заставил его задуматься. Хотя развивать эту тему он не решился.  
Отец погладил его по щеке. Притянул к себе, положив руку ему на шею, и приник к нему лбом.  
\- Я никогда не буду смотреть на тебя с отвращением. Красота бывает разной. В тебе она будет, даже когда ты постареешь. Даже если что-то случится с твоим телом. До самого конца.  
Адриан никогда всерьез не задумывался о своем возрасте. И все-таки ему было уже за тридцать. Сколько еще он сможет оставаться подростком в душе? Было жутко представить себя еще через десять лет. Уже окончательно взрослым. А ведь когда-нибудь ему будет столько же, сколько сейчас отцу...  
\- Не хочу стареть, - пробурчал Адриан. - Это не мое. Это мне не подходит.  
\- Я знаю, - добродушно усмехнулся Габриэль. - Но ты никогда не постареешь. Может, ты станешь выглядеть чуть старше. И наберешься чуть больше опыта. Но ты навсегда останешься жизнерадостным и энергичным ребенком. К тому же, я вполне могу оплатить тебе косметические операции, если захочешь. Если тебе будет некомфортно чувствовать себя стареющим.  
\- А тебе нормально?  
\- Ну... не сказал бы. Но это не из-за того, как я выгляжу. Дело ведь не в морщинах. Я становлюсь слабее, чем был в молодости. Начинает беспокоить здоровье. Я должен был бы следить за этим лучше. Это в какой-то мере и моя ответственность.  
\- А еще у тебя мышление старикашки.  
\- Над этим я работаю, - засмеялся Габриэль.  
\- Да, я заметил.  
Может, его тело и старело, зато душой отец молодел день ото дня.  
Отец снова прижал его к себе и погладил по спине, скользнув руками вниз и сжав подтянутые половинки. Адриан застенчиво улыбнулся, чувствуя, как ладони Габриэля продолжают тискать и мять их. И, заурчав, потерся об него, прогибаясь и оттопыривая задницу. К ним тут же сбежались кошки, жаждущие поучаствовать в прелюдии. Габриэль разогнал их и запер дверь. Ему не нужны были дополнительные котятки. Вполне достаточно было одного Адриана.  
\- Я помню, когда у тебя еще были такие маленькие лапки, - улыбнулся он, по очереди целуя ладони сына. - А чтобы меня обнимать, ты вставал на цыпочки. И мне приходилось наклоняться, чтобы тебя поцеловать.  
\- Я мечтал побыстрее вырасти, - засмеялся Адриан. Это были очень теплые воспоминания. О любви и нежности. О том, как все начиналось. - Тогда мне было жутко неудобно быть таким мелким. А сейчас мне иногда даже жаль, что я крупнее тебя. И ты больше не можешь взять меня на ручки. Но зато теперь я могу взять на ручки тебя.  
Габриэль вспоминал эти дни как нечто невероятно ценное в своей жизни. Тогда он, переполненный отчаянием, нашел успокоение в том, в чем совсем не ожидал найти. Как жаль, что всего этого не могло повториться. Их встречи, когда они скрывались под масками. Когда все было дозволено. И оба они спасались от тоскливой повседневности в объятиях друг друга. Чувствовали себя свободными и счастливыми. Все это стало прошлым. Воспоминанием. Которое все еще грело душу. Все еще оставалось их прекрасной историей.  
Самым тяжелым для Адриана было смириться с тем, что он полюбил не доброго и прикольного дяденьку, который кормил его пиццей, а собственного отца. Того самого, про которого он думал, что его супергеройской силой однозначно была бы супернудность. За свою любовь никогда не было стыдно и больно. Было скорее очень досадно. А перевоспитание отца затянулось на годы. И даже сейчас, вероятно, ему было еще куда расти.  
Было много привлекательного в том, чтобы сидеть у отца на ручках и трахаться на весу, но все же только с возрастом Адриан получил возможность сам главенствовать в сексе. И в жизни. Не просто формально, но и физически. Потому что был сильнее. Пожалуй, оно стоило того. Да и возможность давать отцу сдачи добавила в их отношения чуть больше гармонии и взаимопонимания. Течение времени многое отнимало. Но многое давало взамен.  
\- Давно ты здесь убирался? - усмехнулся Габриэль, откидывая одеяло и доставая из-под него кусок колбасы.  
Адриан смутился. Кошки ходили где хотели, и он часто находил в своих вещах интересные сюрпризы. А отец мог придраться даже к не заправленной постели. Грязь же он вообще ни в каком виде не терпел.  
\- Что, так тяжело закрывать дверь в спальню, когда уходишь?  
\- Да, сложно! - упрямо нахмурился Адриан. - Я не могу! У меня лапки!  
\- Бессовестный, - с ласковым укором улыбнулся Габриэль. - Ладно, я сам уберу. Где у тебя постельное белье?  
«И че, и это вот все?» - ошеломленно подумал Адриан. Обычно после такого не всегда помогал даже щелчок пальцами, чтобы прервать поток нудных обвинений. А теперь отец не то что ничего не сказал, он еще и сам предложил убрать за его кошками!  
\- Пап, с тобой все в порядке? - все же неуверенно спросил он, глядя на то, как отец меняет постель.  
\- Ну, привыкай, - засмеялся Габриэль.  
Растерянность немного спала, и Адриан бросился помогать. Нет, к этому слишком сложно было привыкнуть. За все это время он так и не смог. И до сих пор ожидал подвоха. Веселый, жизнерадостный и не идущий на конфликт отец выглядел слишком странно. Это казалось невероятным сказочным сном.  
\- Мы с тобой прямо красавица и чудовище, - усмехнулся Адриан. - Ты запер меня в своем замке, а я тебя перевоспитал.  
\- Думаешь, сказка про двух абьюзеров - это романтично?  
\- Почему про двух? - не понял он.  
\- А ты считаешь, что не совершал ошибок? Что никогда не давил на меня? Что не вторгался в мое личное пространство? Нельзя заставлять человека быть тем, кем он не является. Я это понял. А вот ты - нет.  
\- Так значит, я поступал плохо, когда пытался сделать тебя добрее?  
\- Ты пытался заставить меня лицемерно делать вид, что я «люблю все живое».  
\- Неправда! - возмутился Адриан, до глубины души оскорбленный такими обвинениями. В последние годы до него понемногу начало доходить, что гадости во имя добра все равно остаются гадостями. Но конкретно о своем поведении в таком ключе он не задумывался. - Я всегда любил тебя таким, какой ты есть... Сейчас я просто рад видеть, что ты счастлив. Не потому, что ты стал добрее и лучше... Наверное, вообще неправильно говорить, что это «лучше»... Я еще помню ощущение обиды и сожаления, что тебя любят, только когда ты «хороший»... Когда соответствуешь ожиданиям... Я не люблю тебя меньше, когда ты делаешь то, что мне не нравится... Но ты такой классный именно сейчас...  
Габриэль улыбнулся, видя его виноватую растерянность. Сын был таким милым в своем искреннем раскаянии. И явно с трудом подбирал правильные слова. Он никогда не осознавал до конца, какое на самом деле имеет на него влияние. Насколько далеко отец готов ради него зайти. Адриан был хозяином положения с самого начала. Неужели он до сих пор этого не понимал?  
За дверью послышался истошный кошачий вопль. Потом несколько воплей слились в один. Габриэль первым кинулся в коридор, и Адриан решил, что он справится сам. Когда все стихло, он вернулся назад, неся в руках одного из своих котят. И, вновь закрыв дверь, поставил его на пол.  
\- Подрались? - догадался Адриан.  
\- Я хочу забрать их себе, - огорошил отец. - Их тут обижают более злобные и сильные коты. А у меня о них позаботится специальный человек. И я сам.  
\- Ну забирай, - согласился сын. - Если хочешь... Всех?  
\- Конечно всех. Их всего четверо. Дом у меня большой, им там хватит места. Будешь навещать их, когда приезжаешь.  
\- Ты и правда очень изменился, - улыбнулся Адриан, присаживаясь на кровать. Котенок прыгнул ему на колени, принимаясь ласкаться и мурчать. - Я так рад за тебя...  
Пока он гладил котенка, отец копался в телефоне. Они молчали, занятый каждым своим делом. До тех пор, пока Габриэль не включил подходящую музыку и не схватил сына за руку, рывком подтягивая к себе. Адриан потрясенно охнул, когда его закружили в танце. А потом рассмеялся легко и свободно. Он на мгновение снова почувствовал себя подростком, который пришел на встречу с Бражником. После в их жизни не было больше той таинственно-загадочной романтики. Спонтанных глупостей. И какого-то странного духовного единства и взаимопонимания. Они ведь тогда были слишком похожи. И оба получали друг с другом то, чего им не хватало в реальной жизни. Скрываясь за масками. Освобождаясь от обязанностей и социальных уз.  
Котенок крутился под ногами. Споткнувшись об него и едва не упав, Габриэль оказался у сына в объятиях. Адриан видел огонь, пылающий в его глазах. Его стремление сорваться с места и бежать. Творить все то, на что он не решался. Чего он не хотел. Что еще не успел сделать в своей жизни. Сколько бы им ни было еще отмерено - теперь это были бы дни, полные нескончаемого счастья. Желания. Действия. В них больше не было места скорби и горести. Они были вытеснены радостью и любовью. Слишком всеобъемлющими, чтобы делить его душу с отчаянием и тоской.  
Габриэль обхватил сына за шею и жарко поцеловал. Адриан задохнулся в первое мгновение. От этой решимости, от непреодолимой жажды. Дыхание остановилось на секунду, и сердце застучало так часто, что его гул отдавался в ушах. Их секс всегда теперь был таким... пламенным. Адриан все еще не мог к этому привыкнуть. Может, к этому вообще нельзя было привыкнуть. Это всегда заставало врасплох.  
Они никогда еще так страстно не срывали друг с друга одежду. Совершенно не заботясь о том, что она может порваться в процессе. Такие мелочи не могли отвлечь от главного. Друг от друга. От того, чтобы поскорее соединиться в близости.  
Адриан точно знал, что таким отец не был еще никогда в жизни. Даже с мамой. Никогда. В нем внезапно проснулось что-то новое. Что-то, что разбудил его сын. С мамой он обрел покой и смысл. С ним - вторую молодость. Вторую жизнь. Новые силы. Энергия бушевала в нем, заставляя творить все, что только приходило в голову. Никогда больше не упускать момент.  
Адриан стянул его запястья ремнем и пристегнул к спинке кровати. Приходилось делать это практически на ощупь - он не находил в себе сил ни на секунду оторваться от его губ. Габриэль выгибался, чтобы крепче прижаться к нему. Обнимал его ногами. Стонал тем громче, чем яростней двигался сын. Адриан цеплялся за его бедра, насаживая на свой член. Рыча от наслаждения. Страсть была ничуть не хуже нежности. Особенно сейчас, когда в них обоих клокотало столько жизни. Столько энергии.  
Кончив, Адриан просто упал на него, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя.  
\- Ты тяжелый, - сбивчиво выдохнул Габриэль.  
Было сложно освобождать его от ремней - руки совсем не желали слушаться. Наверное, не свяжи он его, отец расцарапал бы ему всю спину. Хотя это бы определенно стоило того.  
\- Надо выпустить кота, - вспомнил Габриэль, с неохотой выбираясь из-под сына и вставая.  
Адриан шлепнул его по заднице, не удержавшись. И попытался ухватить за ногу, но на него с шипением набросился кот.  
\- Он тебя защищает от меня, - засмеялся Адриан, отбиваясь от воинственно настроенного котенка.  
Габриэль взял его на ручки и погладил. Прижавшись к его груди, котенок сразу заурчал.  
\- Значит, как дверь запирать - у тебя лапки, а как папу шлепать - то не лапки? - усмехнулся отец. - Так тебе и надо. У тебя двойные стандарты.  
\- У нас конкуренция. На тебя приходится слишком много котяток.  
\- Ну ты-то у меня все равно самый любимый. И самый несносный.  
\- Эй!  
Котенок отправился в коридор, а Габриэль вернулся в постель. Тискать Адриана. Который хоть и был самым невыносимым котенком, зато дарил больше всего счастья и любви.


	14. Глава 14

\- Отдай! - негодовал Адриан, прыгая за отцом по комнате и безуспешно пытаясь выхватить из его руки билет.  
В подростковом возрасте он видел в своем небольшом росте одни только недостатки. Сейчас, например, он никак не мог дотянуться до билета на концерт, на который собирался пойти уже давно. Отпрашиваться он, конечно же, не собирался - отец бы точно не отпустил. Он собирался все сделать тайно, но что-то пошло не так.  
\- У нас был уговор! - напомнил он угрожающе. - Ты поступаешь плохо!  
\- А ты - хорошо? - хмыкнул Габриэль, перехватывая его лапку, жадно тянущуюся к билету. - Ничего мне не сказал. Ты первый начал. Теперь я имею полное право тебя никуда не пустить.  
\- Ты бы так и так не пустил!  
\- Ну, теперь мы этого уже никогда не узнаем.  
\- Ты меня обижаешь, потому что я маленький! Вот вырасту большим и дам тебе сдачи!  
Габриэль пожал плечами.  
\- Да ради бога. Давай, ударь меня прямо сейчас, но ты все равно никуда не пойдешь.  
Адриан сердито засопел и, вырвавшись, уселся на кровать и обиженно отвернулся. Отец присел рядом и ласково погладил его по спине.  
\- Ну не дуйся... Ты мне соврал. Мы договаривались быть честными друг с другом.  
\- Ты виноват, что я соврал! Если бы я сказал правду, ты бы все равно меня никуда не пустил!  
\- Мы бы смогли договориться.  
\- Я не хочу договариваться! Это моя жизнь! Я хочу сам ей распоряжаться!  
\- Я твой отец, я несу за тебя ответственность.  
\- А я не хочу спать с тираном, который «несет за меня ответственность»!  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул, не зная, как еще донести до сына мысль, что он просто волнуется.  
\- Я не пускаю тебя потому, что ты соврал.  
\- Нет, потому что ты тиран!  
\- Прекрати!  
\- Я не буду с тобой трахаться, если ты меня не отпустишь на концерт!  
\- К чему этот глупый шантаж? Тебе это нужно гораздо больше, чем мне.  
А вот это было уже действительно обидно. И не столько потому, что это казалось единственным способом хоть как-то надавить на отца. А больше из-за того, что он, похоже, совершенно не ценил того, что между ними было. И, может, вообще, просто делал ему одолжение. Исполнял его каприз. Сын захотел дорогую безделушку - пожалуйста. Сын захотел секса - да ради бога... Это ранило гораздо сильнее, чем отказ отпустить его на концерт.  
\- Вали из моей комнаты! - засопел Адриан, спихивая отца с кровати и толкая к двери.  
\- Ну давай поговорим, - попытался предложить Габриэль. - Я не хочу, чтобы мы поссорились, и ты сотворил какую-нибудь глупость...  
Неудивительно, что его волновало только это. Чтобы он ничего не натворил. А не чтобы он не чувствовал себя плохо.  
\- Не хочу тебя видеть!  
\- Ну зачем ты так, котенок... Ну хочешь, я отпущу тебя на концерт, но только с телохранителем?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ну почему?  
\- Отстань!  
Год от года было все тяжелее справляться с трудным подростком. Габриэль не мог понять, что вообще ему надо. Адриан никогда не говорил прямо, что ему не нравится. Нет, говорил... Но не ему.  
Только в те дни они смогли прийти к взаимопониманию. Когда были не отцом и сыном, а Бражником и Котом Нуаром. Этим способом стоило воспользоваться.  
«Как дела?» - отправил он сообщение на номер Кота Нуара. Чтобы спустя минуту получить в ответ:  
«Да пошел ты!»  
Услышав характерный звук разбивающегося телефона за дверью, Габриэль вернулся в комнату сына. Чем он мог так сильно вывести его из себя?  
Адриан кинулся к нему, чтобы снова вытолкать за дверь, но Габриэль схватил его и прижал к себе, не давая вырваться. Пытаясь хоть так успокоить. Сын дернулся пару раз, но сдался его силе и только злобно зашипел.  
\- Тихо, котенок, - прошептал отец, погладив его по волосам. - Прости меня... Я знаю, что у нас был уговор, и я обещал больше тебя не контролировать... Я отпущу тебя на концерт одного, но в следующий раз просто скажи мне правду, ладно? Чтобы я не переживал...  
Он вернул сыну билет, и Адриан тут же разорвал его на клочки и бросил отцу в лицо. Да что ему вообще было надо? Габриэль ощутил себя безмерно бессильным и ничтожным. Хотелось крушить все вокруг и вопить от отчаяния. Воспитывать детей было занятием совершенно не для него.  
\- Ты достал меня! - воскликнул он сорвавшимся, истеричным голосом. - Я что, мало для тебя делаю?! У тебя все есть! Я пляшу вокруг тебя, чтобы только тебе было хорошо, хотя мог бы стоять на своем! Ты как будто специально меня выводишь! За что ты меня так ненавидишь?!  
Он совершенно растерялся, когда Адриан уткнулся ему в грудь и разрыдался. Как же сложно было находить с ним общий язык...  
Он усадил сына на кровать и стер слезы с его щек, обхватив ладонями юное лицо. Сколько же искренней боли было в его зеленых глазах... В его несчастном взгляде... Если бы Габриэль только знал, что ему сделать - он сделал бы.  
\- Прости... Я не это имел в виду... - шепнул он, поцеловав сына в лоб. - Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь... Обещаю, я это обязательно исполню...  
\- Ничего мне от тебя не надо! - всхлипнул Адриан, отворачиваясь. - Отстань! Уйди!  
Ну вот опять...  
Габриэль попытался обнять сына, но тот вывернулся и зашипел. Может, лучше было и правда уйти? Оставить его одного? Позволить остыть?  
\- Я же стараюсь стать лучше... - все же решился он на последний шанс объясниться. - Если я тебя обидел - скажи мне... Если дело не в концерте, то в чем?  
Адриан ответил не сразу. Пару минут он еще сидел и дулся, сердито сопя и собираясь с силами. Раздумывая, хочет ли говорить вообще.  
\- Ты несерьезно ко мне относишься! - буркнул он, посмотрев на отца исподлобья. - Ты меня не любишь и не хочешь, ты только делаешь вид! «Играешь» со мной в романтику, чтобы было проще меня контролировать! И чтобы я ничего с собой не сделал!  
Так вот с чего он так психанул...  
Габриэль осознал, что сам виноват в сделанных сыном выводах. Не один раз он говорил, что ставит на первое место его безопасность, а не его чувства. Но даже для него «играть» в любовь, чтобы сын ничего с собой не сделал, было бы слишком подло!  
\- И Бражником ты притворялся моим другом, просто чтобы я тебе все рассказывал и сбегал из дома к тебе, а не к друзьям!  
\- Нет, это не так... - виновато начал Габриэль, немного лукавя. Вначале он преследовал именно эту цель.  
\- Поиграешься так со мной до моего совершеннолетия, а потом заставишь жениться на какой-нибудь девочке!  
\- Не заставлю! Хватит говорить глупости! Я бы не поступил так с тобой! Мне правда важно, что ты чувствуешь! Я готов был отпустить тебя на концерт, чтобы ты не расстраивался!  
Адриан не собирался сбавлять обороты и открыл рот, чтобы добавить еще что-то сердитое, но только яростно мявкнул и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Из спора с котом невозможно было выйти победителем. Последний мявк всегда оставался за ним.  
Габриэль не знал, где найти слова, чтобы сказать ему о своих чувствах. О том, какое он сокровище. Как много способна перевернуть одна его беззаботно-счастливая улыбка. Что для него было бы доказательством? Инициатива в сексе? Ревность? Габриэль никогда не мыслил такими категориями. Он вообще не понимал, чего хочет Адриан от их отношений. Да и... многое он просто не способен был дать. Ведь никто не должен был знать. Видеть их вместе. Хотелось бы иметь возможность сводить его на полноценное свидание. Или хотя бы дома... не делать вид, что они по-прежнему чужие друг другу. Габриэль старался свести к минимуму проявления нежностей даже наедине, даже в комнате Адриана. Спокойнее было встречаться в доме на окраине. Вот только сын явно этого не понимал.  
\- Я люблю тебя и хочу, - попытался объяснить он, как сумел. - Ты очень красивый и милый... Мне хорошо с тобой...  
\- Да ты даже с девочками мне запрещал встречаться не потому, что ревнуешь, а потому, что боишься, что я что-нибудь подхвачу!  
\- Я твой отец! Я думаю в первую очередь о твоей безопасности!  
\- А мне не нужен отец! Мне нужен возлюбленный!  
\- Нет, тебе нужен отец! Ты ребенок!  
\- Уйди уже из моей комнаты!  
Ну почему попытка объясниться привела только к новой ссоре? Почему вместе им было так тяжело?  
\- Прости, котенок, - с сожалением произнес Габриэль, пододвигаясь ближе и приобнимая его за плечи. - Я знаю, тебя это раздражает...  
\- Лучше бы ты не был моим отцом!  
Это действительно ранило. Неужели он был настолько плохим? Тираном и деспотом? Почему тогда Адриан отказался поменять все это на маму? Он ведь ему предлагал...  
\- Тогда бы мы могли иметь нормальные отношения, и ты не ныл бы постоянно о своем праве меня контролировать!  
\- Ты видишь в этом проблему? - с облегчением улыбнулся Габриэль. - Ну, я же стараюсь сдерживаться... И я разрешил тебе пойти на концерт, ты сам порвал билет!  
\- Тогда купи мне новый!  
\- Почему я должен это делать?  
\- Потому что тебя об этом просит любимый человек!  
\- Это подло - пытаться мной манипулировать, используя наши отношения.  
\- Тогда у нас не будет больше никаких отношений!  
\- Себя ты этим накажешь сильнее, чем меня.  
Ну почему этот разговор повторялся уже по десятому кругу? Может, проще было сдаться? Это взрывало мозг.  
\- Держи и покупай себе, что хочешь, - в отчаянии простонал Габриэль, протягивая сыну пачку денег. - И если куда-то пойдешь, просто предупреди меня.  
Адриан, все еще дуясь, неохотно придвинулся к нему ближе и положил голову ему на плечо. Наверное, стоило не вмешиваться с самого начала. Габриэль просто не мог не воспользоваться ложью сына, чтобы запретить ему это опасное мероприятие.  
\- Не пей там, ладно?  
\- А если выпью, то что? Накажешь?  
\- Тебя об этом просит любимый человек.  
Взгляд Адриана был таким возмущенным, что Габриэль не сдержал смеха. Было так забавно использовать против сына его же оружие. Это явно стоило того.  
Заключив Адриана в объятия, Габриэль принялся расцеловывать его лицо. Котенок в ответ отбивался и фыркал. Только когда спонтанные ласки перетекли в горизонтальную плоскость, он заерзал, устраиваясь поудобней, и довольно подставился под поцелуи, заурчав.  
Габриэль осмелился поцеловать его в губы, и даже не был укушен. Царапаться Адриан тоже не думал - только топтался лапками по его груди. Каким же милым он был в такие моменты... Когда ему было хорошо и приятно, когда он лежал вот так, урча и жмуря глазки. И выгибался, чтобы потереться об отца, как кот.  
Габриэль испытывал невероятное наслаждение, уже просто лаская, расцеловывая все его тело. И глядя на то, в какой экстаз от этого приходит сын. В такие моменты между ними воцарялось взаимопонимание. Может, это было единственным проявлением любви, на которое он был способен? Или просто сын был неблагодарным зажравшимся ребенком, который совершенно не ценил того, что имел?  
Боясь, что он все же начнет царапаться, Габриэль перевернул его на живот и пристроился сзади. Потискал призывно оттопыренную попку, слегка куснул шею и шепнул на ушко пару нежностей. Адриан жалобно захныкал, умоляющим взглядом прося наконец войти в него. Он был слишком нетерпеливым. Не мог выдержать долгих ласк. И быстро кончал. Габриэль поначалу отстранялся, едва он достигал оргазма, и заканчивал самостоятельно, но Адриан почему-то ужасно на это обижался, поэтому он перестал.  
Сыну, похоже, нравилось, когда он показывал, что хочет его. Когда занимался с ним сексом не только для него, но и для себя. Иначе он воспринимал секс как одолжение. Но Габриэль очень боялся, что и в этом станет для него тираном. Если хоть раз осмелится поступить по своим желаниям. А не по его.  
Это ведь в любом случае было приятно. И как сам процесс, и из-за созерцания того, какое удовольствие это доставляет сыну. Еще с женой Габриэль привык больше задумываться о чужом удовольствии, чем о своем. В этом состояла для него вся суть. Ему казалось странным, что такое отношение может обижать.  
Он снова отстранился и, отвернувшись, принялся удовлетворять себя самостоятельно, едва сын кончил. Адриан уткнулся ему в спину, сердито сопя. И потянулся лапкой к его члену, обхватывая твердый ствол и пытаясь сделать отцу приятно. И все равно с досады укусил в плечо, когда Габриэль испытал оргазм.  
\- Ну что не так? - беспомощно спросил отец, заглядывая ему в глаза. - Тебе же было хорошо...  
\- Тебе не нравится со мной трахаться! Ты всегда отстраняешься, когда я кончу!  
Сложно было объяснить, что он просто не знает, как можно по-другому. Что за него всю жизнь решали, что ему делать. Использовали для своего удовольствия. И ему было от этого хорошо.  
\- Это не значит, что мне не нравится...  
\- Ты меня трахаешь, только когда я этого хочу!  
\- Если я тебя трахну, когда ты не хочешь, это будет изнасилование.  
\- Да я вообще не об этом!  
Ну почему он так злился? Было бы из-за чего...  
\- Тебе не обязательно отстраняться, когда я кончу! Мне все равно приятно, даже после этого!  
\- Ладно. Я больше не буду.  
Адриан кисло посмотрел на отца и отвернулся. Габриэль чувствовал, что стоит рассказать ему больше. Вообще хоть что-то о себе и своей сексуальности. Чтобы сын хотя бы понимал, что это не проблема, что это не означает равнодушие. Но доверить это ребенку... Наверное, было неправильно молчать, но он так и не смог решиться.  
Как же много изменилось с тех пор...  
Сейчас отец без стеснения стонал, когда на его спину опускалась жалящая плеть. Вздрагивая от хлестких и сильных ударов, оставляющих отчетливые полосы. Поза не давала ему возможности уйти от них - запястья были привязаны к решетке кровати, распяв на ней. Он и не пытался. Он искренне наслаждался процессом. Возможно, с сыном его и не ждал сабспейс. И Адриану еще многому следовало бы научиться. Но все же это было невыразимо приятно.  
Он мог ударить так, что во рту чувствовался металлический привкус, а из уголка губ стекала струйка крови. От его пощечин звенело в ушах. И он больше не пугался этого. И всегда понимал, когда следует остановиться. А потом очень долго держал в объятиях и утешал, одаряя лаской, целуя, гладя и шепча на ушко заботливые нежности. И было так всепоглощающе хорошо...  
\- Я только сейчас понял, почему ты не особо проявлял инициативу в сексе, когда я был подростком, - усмехнулся Адриан. - Тебе стоило мне еще тогда все объяснить.  
\- Я знаю, - тихим, обессиленным голосом произнес Габриэль, не открывая глаз. Он лежал, зарывшись лицом в волосы сына, и с наслаждением вдыхал их приятный аромат. - Мне всегда было сложно говорить с тобой о таком личном... Может, только в последнее время это изменилось. Я всегда боялся открыться, боялся довериться. Да и ты... посмеялся, когда узнал, а потом попытался мной манипулировать.  
\- Ну извини, - смутился Адриан. - Если бы ты хоть раз обсудил это со мной всерьез, я бы совсем иначе отреагировал...  
\- Да наплевать, - безразлично отмахнулся отец. - Это уже не важно.  
\- Разве не важно понимать и исправлять свои ошибки?  
\- Даже если ты понимаешь, ты не все и не всегда можешь исправить.  
\- Я сейчас не о таких вещах, которые в принципе невозможно изменить!  
\- Для нас все возможно. Ты забыл?  
Конечно, отец был прав... Все было возможно. Они могли пожелать чего угодно. Но почему-то ничего не меняли. Не возникало даже желания.  
\- Реальность работает так, что ты обречен проживать ее такой, какая она есть. Даже если можешь все изменить. Ты сам не захочешь спасения. Тебе обстоятельства не позволят. Чтобы вернуться в прошлое, приходится жертвовать настоящим. Частью самого себя. Чтобы вернуть любимого, приходится отдать другого. Я бы сказал, что это нечестно. Несправедливо. Но это как законы физики. Так работает мироздание. Невозможно прожить две жизни за одну. Это все равно будет одна жизнь. Потому что ты останешься самим собой. С грузом всех своих ошибок. Всех своих потерь. Изменится только то, что вокруг. И это будет невыносимо. День за днем проживать фальшивую жизнь. Я бы сошел с ума, если бы сделал это.  
\- В какой момент ты понял, что это не выход?  
\- Намного, намного позже, чем решил пожертвовать этим ради тебя.  
\- Ты все еще считаешь... что предал маму?  
\- Я делаю то, что она приказала мне.  
\- Что?  
\- Я чувствую себя счастливым.  
Адриан рассмеялся, крепче сжимая отца в объятиях и осыпая поцелуями его лицо. Постепенно превращая утешение в предварительные ласки.  
\- Нет, мне пока хватит, - возразил Габриэль, отстраняя его за плечи. - Я уже не молод, я устал...  
\- Хочешь, сделаю тебе массаж? - предложил Адриан, улыбнувшись. - Или просто полежим вместе. Или я вообще могу уйти, а ты поспишь...  
\- Полежим. Уйдешь, если я усну.  
Котенок тепло мурлыкнул, покрепче обнимая отца и укутывая в одеяло. Габриэль сам не заметил, как провалился в глубокий, обволакивающий негой сон.


	15. Глава 15

Это было забавно. Сидеть в том же самом кресле, что и многие годы назад. Когда он держал на коленях мурчащего и ласкающегося к нему котенка. Только теперь они поменялись местами. И сейчас он сам сидел на колеях у сына. А Адриан гладил его и тискал, довольно улыбаясь. Но все так же мило мурчал.  
\- Ты обнимаешь меня так собственнически, - улыбнулся Габриэль, положив голову ему на плечо.  
\- А тебе не нравится?  
\- Мне нравится тебе принадлежать.  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто я реально имею над тобой какую-то власть кроме той, которую ты сам мне дал.  
\- А разве это не величайшая власть, когда тебе подчиняются добровольно?  
\- Не очень-то ты мне и подчиняешься, - хмыкнул Адриан. - С тобой вообще... очень сложно совладать. До сих пор не понимаю, как мама с тобой ладила.  
\- Ну, у меня редко выдавалась неделя без наказания, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - С ней невозможно было спорить. Я никогда не осмеливался возражать ей в лицо. Только делал что-то за ее спиной и потом получал за это. А ты... Ну, ты сам позволяешь мне гораздо больше. Начинаешь мямлить, когда я тебя отчитываю. Оправдываться. Надо быть жестче, иначе тебе все сядут на шею.  
\- А мне что, надо, как в стае, силой показывать, кто здесь главный?!  
\- Ну да, что-то вроде того.  
Котенок недовольно запыхтел, категорически недовольный таким раскладом. Странно - Габриэлю казалось, что он уже свыкся с этим положением вещей.  
\- Когда ты такой тихий, покорный и беззащитный, мне так хочется позаботиться о тебе... Защитить, уберечь... А не «быть жестче». Меня раздражает, что ты в этом нуждаешься. Что не можешь ко мне относиться по-человечески, если тебя не бить.  
Это было довольно грубо, но точно. Габриэль никогда не задумывался об этом в таком ключе.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, мне и так сложно с тобой уживаться... Если я попробую измениться, у меня просто не получится... - пояснил он виновато.  
\- Почему ты не можешь не орать на меня потому, что любишь, а не потому, что за это я тебя накажу?  
\- Не знаю. Просто не могу.  
От этого внезапного осознания на душе стало как-то гадко. Габриэль ощутил себя угнетенным и подавленным. Ему никогда раньше не приходило в голову, что это ненормально. Что это что-то плохое. Делать то, что дозволено. Его никогда не ограничивала совесть - была ли она у него вообще? Только сила - духовная и физическая. Женщины, которая контролировала его разрушительный характер. В самом деле, почему он вдруг должен был ограничивать себя сам?  
Хотя... за годы, которые он прожил с ней, она успела поселиться у него внутри. Стать его совестью. И до сих пор говорила, как поступать. И за что себя мучить. И он не мог ей сопротивляться.  
Была в нем, конечно, и врожденная порядочность. Касающаяся больше бытовых мелочей. Жаль, сын не особо спешил ее замечать.  
\- Ну смотри, - вкрадчиво начал Адриан, поглаживая его по волосам, чтобы немного утешить. - Ты ведь никогда меня не насиловал. Потому что любишь, потому что это причинило бы мне боль. Хотя я бы тебе ничего за это не сделал, когда был еще мелким.  
\- Нет, это другое! - возразил Габриэль, возмущенный, что сын взял такую ситуацию даже для примера. - Во-первых, я в принципе не такой человек, я не способен на это... Во-вторых - у этого были бы последствия. И это важно. Я думаю о последствиях... Почти всегда. Ты злился, даже когда я просто снимал наш секс на камеру без твоего разрешения. И грозился, что на этом все закончится. С тех пор у меня как-то не возникало желания повторять даже такие мелочи...  
\- Ты как в дикой природе вырос, - вздохнул Адриан. - Тебе надо обозначать границы. Постоянно тебя одергивать. Это утомляет. С тобой тяжело.  
\- Я знаю. Я никогда не заставлял тебя это терпеть.  
\- Да я не о том...  
Ну почему всегда все сводилось к этому? Да, отец честно признавал свои недостатки. Да, не отрицал их наличие. Принимал критику. Но он ведь совершенно не хотел работать над собой. Только предлагал Адриану, чтобы тот работал над ним.  
\- Во что именно ты влюбился во мне? - внезапно заинтересовался Габриэль. - Как так вообще получилось?  
Забавно, что они никогда раньше об этом не говорили.  
\- А ты? Или ты как обычно просто подыгрывал мне и втянулся? Ну, сначала боялся, что ты мне откажешь, и я что-нибудь с собой сделаю, а потом просто уже неохота было что-то менять? Или это было способом держать меня возле себя? К Бражнику я шел за утешением и советом. Это же было таким прекрасным способом меня контролировать...  
\- Ну зачем ты так... - жалобно произнес отец, сжимая руку сына. Неужели он говорил все это всерьез? - Я просто... Просто когда я был под маской Бражника, я мог не задумываться о том, что я твой отец. Что у меня есть обязательства. Что я должен... ну... вести себя прилично. Держать дистанцию. Я мог позволить себе зайти так далеко, как ты только позволил бы. Хотя я не считал, что заниматься с тобой сексом было бы правильно... Пока ты не знаешь о том, кто я такой на самом деле. Это ведь был бы обман. Меня... только это останавливало. Твоя мама... Она научила меня тому, что в любви нет ничего плохого. Какой бы она ни была. Какие бы ни принимала формы. Она вообще... не любила, когда разделяли любовь на разные подвиды. Романтика, дружба, отношения родителей и детей... Она говорила, что секс не главное. Что не стоит делить любовь на категории в зависимости от того, есть ли он в ней. Что в сексе нет ничего плохого, если он не несет никому зла. Она как-то очень... спокойно и свободно ко всему этому относилась. А у меня вообще не было никакого опыта, кроме как с ней. Поэтому, в общем-то, не было и своего мнения... Но мне было важно, чтобы на публику я не выглядел сумасшедшим извращенцем. В какой-то мере... Знаешь... Когда ты рассказал всем о нас, мне стало легче. Она бы хотела этого, я знаю. Чтобы я не боялся показаться таким, какой я есть. Она была бы рада за меня. За нас... Она говорила, что любовь определяется только ролью, которую ты отводишь человеку в своей жизни. Что это нормально - любить одновременно нескольких. Ведь ничто не мешало ей любить одновременно нас двоих...  
\- Тогда почему ты чувствовал, будто предал ее?  
\- Из-за того, что выбрал тебя. И отказался ее вернуть.  
Да... действительно.  
\- Значит, ты отвел мне в своем сердце главную роль? Я стал важнее нее?  
\- Это... сложно. Ты слишком упрощенно это воспринимаешь. Я уже объяснял. Мне жить с этим поступком. Это... главное.  
\- Тебя до сих пор это мучает? Что ты в любом случае кого-то из нас предаешь?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Габриэль. - Нет. Уже нет. Я знаю, что поступил правильно. Что это не предательство. Дело не в том, что для нее все нормально... Дело в том, как это воспринимаю я. Потому что - опять же - я с этим живу. Меня мучает совесть. Когда ты прощаешь меня, она тоже не перестает меня мучить. Я не знаю другого способа ее успокоить, кроме...  
\- Да, я понял, - кисло перебил Адриан. - Неужели когда мама врезала тебе по морде, тебе стало легче?  
\- В какой-то мере... Но это не произошло за один день. Прошли годы прежде, чем я окончательно перестал себя винить.  
Странная исповедь. Странный разговор. О смерти они говорили уже не раз. Но, кажется, первый раз говорили о любви.  
\- А я... Я почувствовал, что это нечто большее, чем то, что я испытывал к Ледибаг, - все же решился ответить на давно уже заданный вопрос Адриан. - Нечто более чистое и светлое. Созидательное. Более... родное, что ли. Не просто увлечение. Желание сделать человека счастливым. Стать ему близким. Просто, ну... наверно, это нормально, что меня в том возрасте тянуло на девочек по большей части тупо из-за физиологии... А тебя я не хотел. Бражника... Вообще не хотел. Ты же был мужиком, да еще и взрослым. Мне даже в голову такое не приходило. Но только от тебя я получал немного человеческого тепла. Поэтому... Тот поцелуй... Он не был связан с сексуальным или романтическим влечением... Мне просто хотелось тепла. Любви. Ты меня обнимал и гладил, но этого было... недостаточно.  
Он засмеялся. Все сказанное внезапно показалось ему слишком уж заумным.  
\- Вряд ли я тогда смог бы это так выразить. Я тогда вообще не понимал, что со мной творится. Но когда мне пришла в голову мысль, что я влюблен в тебя, она мне понравилась. Это было... не знаю... против правил. Против твоих же правил о моей идеальной жизни. Это было моей тайной, гораздо более прикольной, чем быть Котом Нуаром. Сначала мне нравилось это ощущение. Очень нравилось. Но когда я узнал, что Бражник - это ты... Мне захотелось, чтобы мир принял нас. Чтобы это больше не было тайной. Мне нравилось скрывать это от тебя. Но не от всего мира. Наверное, с годами я стал воспринимать это все так же, как мама... Секс - просто способ получить немного тепла. Если ничего другого недостаточно.  
\- Ты всегда любил покрасоваться на публике, - усмехнулся Габриэль, ловя кокетливый взгляд игривых зеленых глаз. - Как в тебе сочетается неуемное желание выставлять себя напоказ и жажда зарасти грязью, чтоб тебя «трахали таким, какой ты есть»?  
\- Ну в тебе же уживается ненависть ко всему живому и забота о котятах, - ехидно заметил Адриан. - На публику мне может и нравится светить идеальным фэйсом, а ты близкий мне человек, ты не должен кривиться, если я ноги не побрил!  
\- Да ладно, если бы только ноги...  
\- Папа!  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул, отводя взгляд. Сын, конечно, был прав... Иногда он действительно перегибал.  
\- Ты слишком требовательный!  
\- А разве я мало предлагаю взамен?  
\- Ну мне вот все равно, я тебя даже грязным трахну!  
Все снова упиралось в то, что он считал это доказательством безусловной любви? У них были слишком разные взгляды на такие вещи. Черт возьми, Габриэль был готов пожертвовать собой ради него, если это стало бы необходимо, а ему предъявляли претензии из-за предпочтений во внешности! Это не заставляло задуматься и что-то изменить. Только раздражало.  
\- Я трахал тебя таким, какой ты есть, - недовольно проворчал он. - Когда мы месяц пробыли в горах. Хотя твой внешний вид тогда совершенно не соответствовал моим эстетическим предпочтениям. Как и твой запах. И грязь на твоей коже. Тогда это было адекватно ситуации, но что тебе стоит следить за собой здесь, в лоне цивилизации, тем более, что ты все еще модель! И ты все равно обязан!  
\- А помнишь пещеру? - внезапно сменил тему Адриан, зацепившись за вызванное этим оправданием воспоминание. - Мы зашли очень глубоко. И трахались в полнейшей темноте. Это было так необычно. Будоражаще. Это был один из лучших сексов в моей жизни. Я только слышал твое дыхание и стук твоего сердца. И каждое твое прикосновение заставляло дрожь прокатываться по телу. А потом мы очень долго искали куда-то откатившийся фонарь. Пока я не превратился в Кота и не вывел нас оттуда с помощью своего кошачьего зрения.  
Габриэль улыбнулся, зарываясь носом в его растрепанные золотистые волосы. Ероша их рукой. Они отросли уже до плеч. И до сих пор было слегка непривычно. Его маленькое совершенство давно уже выросло совсем большим. У Адриана не было отбоя от назойливых поклонниц - даже после всего, что он натворил. То ли общество и правда стало несколько прогрессивнее, то ли толпе пустышек было просто наплевать на внутренний мир красавчика с обложки. Как хорошо, все же, что сын не женился на одной из них...  
Настоящая любовь не знает собственничества - так говорила она. И он никогда не был против того, чтобы сын спал с другими. Любил других. От этого Адриан не стал бы любить его меньше. Любви хватало на всех. Но видеть рядом с сыном какую-нибудь дуру, воспринимающую его только как красивую мордашку и ходячий кошелек... Это было бы выше его сил.  
А ведь Адриан все это время воспринимал его легкое отношение к сексу на стороне как несерьезность... Габриэль никогда не придавал этому значения. Только сейчас почему-то настигло осознание, что снова не сказанные вовремя слова испортили им не один год счастливой жизни. Снова - просто потому, что он что-то не решился или не посчитал нужным сказать.  
Адриана, похоже, очень завели собственные воспоминания - он положил ладони отцу на бедра, притянув поплотнее к себе, и потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Габриэль почувствовал, как в зад ему уперся возбужденный член. Это все было как-то... быстро. Он даже не успел опомниться, как его уже целовали глубоко и жадно, а по телу блуждали властные руки. Сминая ягодицы, царапая спину, оставляя заметные синяки. Интересно, что сын сделает с ним сегодня? Свяжет, выпорет или вообще не станет заморачиваться и трахнет «таким, какой он есть»?  
Тело и возраст требовали бережной нежности. Душа - БДСМа.  
Габриэлю нравилось, когда сын грубо хватал его за горло. Слегка сдавливал - просто чтобы показать, кто здесь хозяин. С удовлетворенной улыбкой вслушиваясь в чувственные вздохи. Габриэль весь трепетал от ощущения его власти над собой. Ничто на свете больше не дарило схожие чувства. Наверное, от одного этого у него вставал бы колом и лет через тридцать.  
Адриану тоже нравилось, хоть он и не признавал этого. Слишком уж очевидно было его наслаждение. Его самодовольная улыбка, его упоение этой властью и покорностью отца... Габриэлю казалось, что на него все еще смотрит тот бойкий солнечный подросток, который впервые заявил ему «Ты не знаешь, что для меня лучше! Никто не может знать!». С уверенностью, без страха. Что ему стоило еще тогда рассказать Адриану чуть больше о себе? Столько времени было упущено...  
Каждое движение сына отдавалось болью во всем теле. Он научился понимать, когда отцу действительно хорошо, относительно недавно. Раньше же постоянно останавливался в процессе, боясь, что переборщил, и спрашивал, не слишком ли это. Каждый раз, пока это не начало утомлять.  
\- Для ситуаций, когда мне будет «слишком», у нас есть стоп-слово, - сказал ему тогда Габриэль.  
И больше они не возвращались к этой теме. А Адриан со временем сам все понял. Он быстро учился. Был внимательным и способным. Отец всегда гордился им.  
Сын по-звериному рычал, держа его за запястья и вдавив в кровать своим весом. Кусал в шею. Оставлял яркие засосы. Габриэль обнимал его ногами, которые сводило от наслаждения. Все мускулы были напряжены до предела. Он едва осознавал хоть что-нибудь.  
Адриан скользнул по его рукам чуть выше и переплел их пальцы, чувствуя, как отец тут же крепко сжимает их. Как его ногти впиваются в кожу. Он был на вершине блаженства. У них обоих после соитий оставались травмы и следы - но это, черт возьми, стоило того!  
Отец кричал то его имя, то что-то нечленораздельное. То короткие, отчаянные мольбы. У него сбивалось дыхание. В этот момент не было сил думать, но после Адриан ужасно забавлялся тому, что этот же человек может отчитывать его, указывать ему, глядя сурово и надменно, поправляя тугой галстук строгого костюма. Это были настолько разные, совершенно не пересекающиеся сферы его жизни... И все же сын знал каждую его сторону. От этого на душе становилось теплее.  
Почему-то никогда не удавалось манипулировать им с помощью секса. Секс вообще ничего не менял. Он был отдельной частью их отношений, никак не связанной с любой другой. Однажды отец прямым текстом сказал, что секс не обязывает его совершать какие-то поступки. Быть лояльнее и мягче к промахам, пренебрегать правилами. Тогда это очень обижало. Но потом, со временем, Адриан осознал, что требует платы за секс, как будто это обмен. Как будто он делает это не потому, что хочет, а для того, чтобы получать что-то взамен. Как будто предлагает услугу за определенную плату. Это было... довольно мерзко. Он ведь не требовал ничего за то, что его обнимали. Ему самому это нужно было не меньше, а может, и больше, чем отцу. Только отцу почему-то хватало порядочности не шантажировать его сексом. Не ставить ультиматумы вроде «трахну, только если получишь за контрольную отлично». Когда Адриана посетила эта свежая мысль, ему стало ужасно стыдно. С тех пор он старался никогда больше так не поступать.  
Отец никогда не просил о сексе. И, тем более, не настаивал. Зато сейчас, в процессе, он, не стесняясь, умолял трахать его жестче и сильнее. Обнимал собой, сжимался вокруг его члена. Он был таким разным в сексе в жизни. И, бесспорно, уже просто видеть его таким было величайшим наслаждением.  
\- Я люблю тебя, пап, - выдохнул Адриан, без сил заваливаясь на кровать и отпуская его, когда оба они достигли оргазма.  
Габриэль улыбался, прикрыв глаза. Восстанавливая хриплое, рваное дыхание.  
\- По-моему, я потянул спину, - признался он через пару минут. И тихо засмеялся. - Может, мне стоило бы уделять больше внимания своему физическому состоянию... Например, переделать одну из комнат под спортзал.  
Все-таки, для такого жесткого секса не было достаточно просто безупречной фигуры. И если сын мог похвастаться силой и выносливостью, то Габриэль получал более-менее серьезные физические нагрузки только во время их игр. И этого было явно недостаточно.  
\- Почему ты так боишься людей?  
\- Я не боюсь.  
\- Тогда почему тебе так не хочется посещать обычный спортзал? Зачем тащить все это в дом? Если тебе в ресторан захочется, ты его тоже дома решишь открыть лично для себя?  
\- Ну не говори глупости.  
\- Это не глупости. Вот вы с мамой часто куда-то ходили? С ней-то ты ведь мог показаться на людях.  
Лицо Габриэля приняло недовольное выражение. Ну почему сын испортил ему настроение этими глупыми разговорами именно в такой прекрасный момент?  
\- Да, я не люблю людей, - раздраженно ответил он. - И что с того? Да, я не появлялся бы с тобой на людях в любом случае. Потому что для меня это не отдых и не романтика. Мне некомфортно с людьми. И вообще, персональный тренер на дому гораздо эффективнее, чем общие спортзалы! Я могу себе это позволить! Чего ты до меня докопался, отстань!  
Адриан сочувственно погладил его по волосам. Если бы он знал, что отца так прорвет, он бы держал язык за зубами. Не хватало еще поссориться по такому пустяковому поводу. Спустя кучу лет он все еще мог ненароком ткнуть в болезненную точку его души, даже не подозревая об этом.  
\- Извини, - на всякий случай попросил он. - Я не имел в виду, что это что-то плохое... И вообще это твое дело. Просто... Тебе не обязательно использовать особенность наших отношений как отмазку. Мог бы честно сказать, что просто не хочешь со мной никуда ходить. Не потому, что на нас будут коситься, а просто потому, что тебе не хочется. Не надо ничего объяснять...  
\- А где же твое «я же говорил, что ты ненавидишь все живое»? - ехидно поинтересовался Габриэль, пряча за насмешкой чувство глубокой уязвленности и обиды.  
\- Ну и ненавидь, - пожал плечами Адриан, прижимая его к себе и утыкаясь ему в висок. - Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Ради меня ты делаешь очень много. Переступаешь через себя. Я это очень ценю. Я не буду заставлять тебя изображать того, кем ты не являешься. Не надо. Будь самим собой. Ворчливым замкнутым старикашкой. Холодным со всем миром и... совсем другим наедине со мной.  
\- Я пару раз водил тебя в общественные места! - возразил отец, перебив его. - Тебе же еще и не понравилось!  
\- Это был стриптиз-бар!  
\- Тебе не угодишь!  
Адриан, не удержавшись, расхохотался. Господи... каким же он был забавным. Эта тема почему-то задевала его больше всего. Может, он боялся, что сын найдет себе кого-нибудь получше? Добрее, отзывчивее? Кого-то более открытого и жизнерадостного? Он же только что попытался ему объяснить...  
\- Что у нас вообще общего? - мрачно произнес Габриэль, хмуро глядя в потолок. - Что нас объединяет помимо секса и родства?  
Черт, ну зачем он вообще начал этот разговор... Отец уже давно не предавался самоистязанию. И сомнениям в их любви. Надо же было снова наступить на эти грабли...  
\- Мне достаточно того, что у нас есть, - тихо шепнул Адриан, беря отца за руку и переплетая их пальцы. - Мы можем быть искренними только друг с другом. Ни один человек не знает о нас больше, чем мы друг о друге. Может, у нас не так много общих интересов... Какое это имеет значение? Вместе нам хорошо. Спокойно. Мы можем друг на друга положиться. Мы семья. Нам не обязательно ходить вместе на тусовки, понимаешь? Я иду к тебе, если мне хочется выговориться. Или получить совет. Или... найти утешение. Помимо физического между нами есть и духовное родство. Мы разные, но это не что-то плохое. Ты мне ближе кого-либо. И навсегда таким останешься.  
\- Ладно, ты прав, - сдался Габриэль. Его голос потеплел на пару градусов. - Я просто... Ненавижу, когда ты упрекаешь меня в том, что я злой.  
\- Я больше не буду, - пообещал Адриан, виновато потершись об его щеку. - Я вообще не это имел в виду... Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Хочешь, я попрошу прощения?  
Отец наконец все же улыбнулся - коротко, тут же вернув лицу прежнее выражение.  
\- У меня все еще болит спина.  
\- Я сделаю тебе массаж!  
Под ласковыми руками сына он совсем расслабился и даже замурлыкал бы, если бы мог. Было так здорово делать ему приятно. Смотреть, как ему хорошо. Как он снова улыбается. Как на лице его проступает безмятежность. Легкость и радость.  
Он не был злым. Просто несчастным. И... своеобразным. Он мыслил рационально. Он считал себя лучше других. И только сына воспринимал себе равным. И ради него был способен совершать добрые и самоотверженные поступки. Пусть и очень редко... Неправильно было бы заставлять его насиловать себя, изображая отзывчивость и дружелюбие.  
Это было давно, но Адриан еще помнил, как однажды вдрызг разругался с Хлоей примерно по тому же поводу. Тогда он считал себя правым. Ему надоело ее высокомерие. То, что она смотрела на окружающих, как на говно. Почему-то его окружали именно такие люди... А он совершенно не умел находить к ним подход.  
С годами их общение с Хлоей практически сошло на нет. Она повзрослела и просто выбросила его из своей жизни. Она была отнюдь не глупой, и человек, заставляющий ее подстраиваться под себя, перестал представлять для нее интерес. А он все не находил в себе сил как-нибудь встретиться с ней и извиниться. Пусть даже это не будет иметь продолжения и не вернет им былую дружбу. Просто хотелось очистить совесть. Признать, что он был неправ.  
Нет, она, бывало, тоже поступала довольно мерзко. Но он не имел права заставлять ее лицемерно притворяться тем, кем она не была. Достаточно было бы попросить, чтобы она сдерживалась. Чтобы не вредила другим. Как он в итоге попросил отца.  
Габриэль был жестким и безжалостным человеком, никому не позволяющим сесть ему на шею. Очень долго Адриан не желал принимать это как есть. Хотя отец постоянно уступал. Все больше и больше. Шел ради него на жертвы. А он воспринимал это как должное, и ему всегда было недостаточно. Неудивительно, что и отца это всегда задевало больше, чем все остальное. Он так старался, а от него требовали еще и еще. Что бы он чувствовал на его месте? Бессилие, желание сдаться? Дать сыну нечто принципиально другое. Например... обменять злого себя на добрую мать.  
Каким же он все-таки был эгоистом...  
Адриан с нежностью погладил отца по волосам, скользнул руками ниже, по плечам, спине. Поцеловал в шею. Хотелось найти слова, чтобы выразить свою любовь и благодарность. Чтобы объяснить, насколько важно то, что они просто вместе. Что не отказываются работать над отношениями. Пусть даже это и тяжело.  
\- Если бы мне пришлось прожить жизнь заново, я хотел бы прожить ее так же, - шепнул он, склонившись над ухом отца. - Может только... стал бы чуть более внимательным к тебе. А еще... Если бы мне дали возможность выбирать родителей, я все равно бы выбрал вас с мамой. Ты отличный отец. Пусть и со своими недостатками. Потому что ты живой человек. Я же тоже не всегда поступал правильно... Но ты все равно меня очень любишь.  
\- Иди сюда, котенок, - улыбнулся Габриэль, перекатываясь на спину и обнимая его за шею, чтобы притянуть к себе. - Ты иногда бываешь таким милым.  
Адриан поцеловал его, слегка смущенный. Ну почему его все еще вгоняла в краску такая похвала? Когда отец называл его милым, красивым или - еще лучше - совершенством. От этого было так неловко...  
\- Мяу, - вздохнул он, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
Габриэль тихо рассмеялся, прижимая его к себе. Чувствуя кожей его горячее, полное жизни тело. Жаль, что после секса прошло еще так мало времени. Он чувствовал себя совсем обессиленным. Душа жаждала соития, тело - покоя.  
\- Вот ты не против, чтобы я спал с другими... А сам? - неожиданно заинтересовался Адриан.  
\- Я не смог бы переспать с кем попало. Только с кем-то близким. А близких у меня... не так уж и много.  
\- Потому что боишься людей?  
\- Ну... да.  
Адриан не сдержал смешок.  
\- Извини. Я не это... Не обижайся опять. Просто ты... тоже такой милый... Я тебя так люблю...  
Отец явно удивился. Он смотрел на сына как-то растерянно. Черт...  
А ведь за все эти годы можно было по пальцам сосчитать разы, когда он говорил отцу что-то приятное. Какие-то комплименты. Хотя сам все время возмущался, что его мало хвалят. Как же много проблем он не видел в себе, спихивая на него всю вину за разлад в их отношениях... Ему все еще было над чем работать.  
Он поцеловал отца, снова пытаясь загладить свою вину. Погладил по груди, задержав ладонь напротив сердца. И припал к ней ухом, вслушиваясь в размеренное биение. Габриэль запустил пальцы в его волосы. Было здорово просто лежать с ним вот так. Дремать, чувствовать тепло и покой. Просто быть вместе. Наверное, это и означало быть семьей... Настоящей семьей.  
Пока билось это сердце, пока нежные руки гладили по волосам, пока можно было прижиматься и чувствовать тепло отца... Все было хорошо.


	16. Глава 16

Адриан чувствовал себя как в каком-то сказочном сне. Особенно странным было то, что он об этом даже не просил. Это была полностью отцовская инициатива. Почему? Зачем? Он так и не собрался с духом, чтобы спросить.  
Было непривычно позировать полностью обнаженным. Прикрытым лишь его руками. Тысячи раз Адриан оказывался перед камерой и чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, но впервые его одолевало такое смущение. Это, черт побери, была не их обычная фотосессия, фотографии с которой отправились бы только в папин компьютер! Это должен был увидеть весь мир!  
А сейчас на них смотрел фотограф. И даже перед ним было ужасно неловко. Все равно, что потрахаться на глазах у миллионов зрителей. А вот отцу, похоже, было все равно. Он сохранял спокойное и уверенное выражение лица. Его руки обнимали властно и собственнически. Видимо, все, что он говорил о съемке в обнаженном виде, автоматически аннулировалось, если он попадал в кадр и всем своим видом давал понять: «Мое!»  
Это было довольно забавно. Он разрешал спать с кем попало, но был категорически против того, чтобы сын снимался голым или становился стриптизером. Адриан долго пытался найти в этом логику, но потом просто смирился и забил. Возможно, в отце просто боролись мамины принципы и его собственные. Он же на самом деле был очень жадным и не желал делиться своими игрушками. Особенно с толпой поклонниц сына. Хотя его популярность ему, безусловно, льстила. Габриэль считал Адриана лучшим своим творением. Хоть он и получился не столько по его задумке, сколько по велению судьбы.  
Адриан никогда еще так быстро не одевался. Только натянув штаны, он ощутил себя более-менее в своей тарелке и облегченно выдохнул. Может, зря он вообще на все это согласился? Сколько же людей теперь будут пялиться на его голое тело в отцовских объятиях... Вот зачем ему это надо?  
Весь путь до дома он молчал, смущенный и задумчивый. И спросил, только когда они уже вышли из машины:  
\- Пап, я же взрослый?  
\- Ну допустим, - усмехнулся Габриэль.  
\- Почему тогда я себя чувствую все на те же пятнадцать?  
\- Потому что это твой вечный психологический возраст.  
\- Мне надоело, что ты воспринимаешь меня ребенком!  
\- Ты скорее домашнее животное, котенок. Тебя надо кормить пиццей и тискать, чтобы ты радовался жизни и мурчал.  
Адриан возмущенно засопел. Это раздражало. Как будто он совсем ничего не добился в жизни. Как будто сидел на шее богатого папика взамен за секс. Был просто его игрушкой. А именно так, похоже, Габриэль его и воспринимал. С тех пор, как отец лишил денег, он постоянно пытался подсунуть их как бы невзначай. Раньше Адриан был бы только рад, теперь же это ужасно обижало. Как будто его считали неполноценным. Несостоятельным. Не отдельной личностью, а приложением к известному отцу.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы были равными! - заявил он, останавливая отца на пути и разворачивая к себе за плечи.  
\- Мы и так равные, - недоуменно ответил Габриэль, не понимая, чего он вообще хочет.  
\- Нет! Ты решаешь все, что связано с финансами, у тебя связи и влияние! Я не хочу больше на тебя работать! Я обойдусь без твоей помощи!  
\- Возомнил себя взрослым и самостоятельным?  
Ну какого черта он ухмылялся так надменно и пренебрежительно, что ему хотелось врезать? Как будто специально старался больше выбесить!  
\- Я могу сам всего добиться в жизни! Без тебя!  
\- Ты чувствуешь себя хуже на моем фоне? Или тебе кажется, что я на тебя давлю? Мы можем это обсудить.  
\- Ты смотришь на меня свысока!  
\- Глупости.  
\- Вот видишь, тебе наплевать, что я чувствую!  
\- Что за истерика на пустом месте?  
Ну как ему всегда удавалось вывернуть все так, что сын же еще и оставался виноватым? И действительно чувствовал, будто психанул с ничего.  
\- Ты обесцениваешь мои чувства. Ты постоянно так делаешь. Ты больше не говоришь прямо свое «Я знаю, что для тебя лучше», но это все равно осталось твоим кредо по жизни.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - терпеливо согласился Габриэль. - Что ты чувствуешь? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я исправил? Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросал работу. Не потому, что ты мой сын. А потому, что ты хорошая модель. Можешь требовать взамен что угодно. Во всем остальном я готов уступить.  
\- Нет, я не хочу больше на тебя работать!  
\- В отношениях нужно идти на компромиссы.  
\- Вот ты и иди! Почему я должен соглашаться на твои условия!  
\- Перестань. Пойдем в дом, посидим и цивилизованно все обсудим за чашкой чая или, если хочешь, бокалом вина.  
\- Никуда я с тобой не пойду! Ты тиран!  
\- Захотелось детство вспомнить?  
\- Прекрати насмехаться!  
\- Ты ведешь себя глупо.  
Адриан щелкнул пальцами, заставив отца недовольно поморщиться. Но все же он замолчал.  
\- Я ухожу! - рассерженно заявил Адриан, разворачиваясь. Сделав пару шагов, он похлопал себя по карманам и, обернувшись к отцу, недовольно буркнул: - Дай денег на такси.  
Габриэль не выдержал и расхохотался во весь голос вопреки приказу. Он согнулся, держась за живот, заходясь в приступе гомерического смеха, и никак не мог остановиться, сколько бы сын ни матерился и ни щелкал пальцами.  
\- Ну теперь-то я вижу, что ты взрослый, разумный и последовательный, - выдавил отец сквозь хохот. - А главное, никогда не бросаешь слов на ветер...  
\- Прекрати ржать! - разъяренно воскликнул Адриан, прожигая его бессильным взглядом.  
\- Не могу, - замотал головой Габриэль, не переставая смеяться. - Оставайся и накажи меня за это, все равно у тебя нет денег на такси.  
В таком состоянии невозможно было играть с папой в БДСМ-сессию. Только всерьез врезать ему кулаком по морде. Поэтому Адриан постарался взять себя в руки и успокоиться.  
\- У меня есть деньги, - буркнул он сердито. - Мне только что за фотосессию заплатили.  
\- И где же они?  
\- За кредит списались...  
\- Ты брал кредит?  
Адриан отмахнулся и не стал ничего пояснять. Это, черт возьми, было его личное дело!  
Отсмеявшись, отец с улыбкой протянул ему руку и, крепко сжав вложенную в нее ладонь, повел в дом. Стало даже как-то стыдно. Отец не хотел ссориться и до последнего пытался сгладить конфликт. А он и правда начал кидать предъявы на пустом месте. Как будто специально провоцировал. Можно было сформулировать все накипевшее иначе. И обсудить - спокойно, за чашкой чая, как и предлагал отец.  
Габриэль вручил сыну бокал с вином, чтобы помочь ему успокоиться.  
\- А у меня для тебя есть сюрприз, - усмехнулся он, присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван. - Но ты так плохо себя вел, что я даже не знаю, заслужил ли ты...  
\- Я просто... - вздохнул Адриан, залпом осушив весь бокал и поморщившись. - Я чувствую себя рядом с тобой... ну... В моем возрасте у тебя было все. И ты всего добился сам. А я... Я какая-то тень на твоем фоне. Что у меня есть, кроме тебя? Ты мое все. Моя семья, моя работа, моя любовь и мое состояние. Это не твоя вина, прости, что я на тебя сорвался... Это моя вина, что я ничего из себя не представляю. У меня дом и машина, которые ты мне подарил. Работа, на которую ты меня устроил. Из своего у меня только кошки, кредиты и куча проблем. За те месяцы, что мы были в ссоре, я много раз был на грани того, чтобы сдаться. Хотел продать машину... Или избавиться от кошек, а потом прийти к тебе просить прощения... Или переспать с кем-нибудь за деньги... Много с кем...  
Неужели сыну правда было так тяжело? Он ведь созванивался с Натали, почему же она ничего не сказала?  
\- Ты говорил, у тебя начало получаться с музыкой.  
\- Да, но... Этого недостаточно. Это, опять же, получилось только благодаря тебе... Тому поцелую... И немного тому, что я выбрал образ Кота Нуара... Я на самом деле... пытался привлечь твое внимание. Думал, ты увидишь, что я снялся голым, и не выдержишь...  
\- Интервью на телевидении тоже было способом привлечь мое внимание?  
\- Да...  
\- Ты скучал только по моим деньгам?  
\- Я за все это время почти ни разу не взял у тебя денег!  
\- Но ты хотел помириться, только чтобы я тебе их дал.  
\- Нет!  
\- Я на тебя вообще не злился. Это ты прогнал меня, когда я сказал, что больше не стану тебя обеспечивать.  
\- Не потому, что ты лишил меня денег...  
\- А почему?  
\- Я бы так с тобой не поступил... Если бы тебе нужна была помощь, и мне ничего не стоило бы ее тебе оказать... Я бы не отказался просто потому, что не одобряю твоих поступков! Это подло! Ты предал меня! Если бы речь шла не о деньгах, а о чем-то другом, я отреагировал бы так же! Ты просто пытался шантажировать меня! Зная, что мне тяжело, хотел заставить меня поступить по-твоему! Я ни в чем не виноват, я ничего плохого не сделал! А тебе было важнее, чтобы я сделал, как ты хочешь, чем чтобы я был счастлив! Это ты должен был у меня просить прощения, а не я у тебя! А ты даже не пытался узнать, как у меня дела! Конечно, зачем тебе сын, который идет против твоей воли и живет не так, как тебе нравится! Я никогда ничего больше у тебя не возьму, ты даже когда что-то даришь, требуешь пользоваться этим только определенным образом! Ничего мне от тебя не надо! Я тебе все верну, подавись!  
Он вскочил, собираясь все же уйти. Отец удержал за руку, но Адриан вырвался. Он был сильнее. Силой на него уже невозможно было повлиять.  
Габриэль кинулся за ним. Он не понимал, зачем сын так долго носил это в себе. Не хотел затевать новую ссору? Все это время он и подумать не мог, что дело было именно в этом. Что все эти месяцы сын ждал, что он осознает это и придет просить прощения. Сам. А не будет ждать, когда к нему приползут с извинениями за проступок, который он себе надумал.  
Когда он снова попытался поймать сына за руку, тот ударил его с разворота. И застыл, с ужасом взирая на то, что наделал. Габриэль приподнялся с пола, дотрагиваясь до разбитой губы. Удар у сына был не намного сильнее, чем у его матери. Хотя от нее он редко получал по лицу, по крайней мере что-то тяжелее пощечины - такие следы сложнее было бы спрятать.  
\- Я не хотел... - тихо забормотал Адриан.  
Он присел рядом с отцом, но не решился прикоснуться к нему. Только смотрел глазами, полными раскаяния и сожаления.  
\- Не плачь, - шепнул Габриэль, заметив слезы, стекающие по его щекам. - Считай, что это за боль, которую я тебе причинил. За все эти месяцы, пока ты чувствовал себя ненужным. Я заслужил.  
Сын помог ему подняться. Отвел в ванную, осмотрел, стер кровь с лица. Крепко обнял и всхлипнул. Габриэль погладил его по спине, утешая.  
\- Мне так жаль... - тихо произнес он, утыкаясь сыну в плечо. - Почему ты не сказал мне сразу?  
\- Я говорил. Ты отвечал: «Это не шантаж. Или ты считаешься со мной, или живешь на свои средства».  
\- Прости...  
Он просто не придавал этому значения. Никогда. Всегда считал это глупыми капризами. Сын должен был уступать. Ему не давалось права совершать свои ошибки. Проживать жизнь по-своему. Почему он вообще все еще с ним оставался? С тираном, который все решал за него?  
Адриан поцеловал отца в висок и бережно погладил по волосам. Прижался лбом к его лбу, виновато заглядывая в глаза. Габриэль не понимал, за что ему так стыдно. Это он должен был просить прощения за то, что бросил его в сложной ситуации. Потому что все пошло не так, как он хотел.  
Он припал к губам сына, надеясь стереть этим поцелуем хоть часть боли от их разногласий и ошибок. Адриан ответил, делая поцелуй глубже и чувственней. Объятия - жарче и нежней. Жаль, до секса у них так и не дошло. После такого у них обоих все еще не было настроения.  
Они вернулись в комнату и еще немного выпили. К отцу на колени запрыгнул один из его котов и замурлыкал, устроившись поудобней. Габриэль улыбнулся, принимаясь гладить его. Адриану нравилось смотреть на него в такие моменты. Иногда все четверо укладывались вокруг него теплыми пушистыми комочками и мурчали. А он был их кошачьим королем.  
\- Не хочешь глянуть фотографии с сегодняшней фотосессии? - предложил Габриэль, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Молчание угнетало.  
\- Ну давай, - согласился Адриан без особой охоты, но из тех же соображений.  
Это было красиво и чувственно. И обязательно возбудило бы, если бы он не был так подавлен. Отец выглядел гораздо моложе своего возраста. Взрослым, но еще не старым. С идеальным, ухоженным телом. Даже на не обработанных фотографиях. Когда Адриан смотрел на него вживую, он как-то не придавал этому значения. Это было не важно. И все же... Для него внешность тоже играла не последнюю роль.  
С возрастом он почти перестал заглядываться на симпатичных девушек. Зато начал замечать, что его все больше притягивают тощенькие дяденьки в возрасте, похожие на отца. Наверное, это было нормально. Ведь за все это время у него помимо отца была только одна девушка, да и то случайно. Ему даже не понравилось - без любви это было совсем не то.  
Он несколько отвлекся и вновь взглянул на экран, когда услышал тихий смешок. Увиденное заставило смутиться.  
\- Помнишь? - усмехнулся Габриэль.  
\- Помню, - буркнул Адриан, отводя взгляд.  
В самом начале они баловались такими вещами постоянно. Наверно, в те годы была создана большая часть фотографий из их совместного архива.  
\- Котенок, - улыбнулся отец, потрепав его по волосам.  
Да уж... С экрана на него действительно смотрел котенок. Свернувшийся на кровати, еще совсем юный и мило краснеющий. С торчащими ушками. И хвостиком, который держался на анальной пробке. На некоторых кадрах он был еще и в ошейнике. А отец тянул его к себе за поводок.  
\- Иногда я удивляюсь твоей фантазии, - вздохнул Адриан, утыкаясь ему в плечо. - Ты творил со мной довольно... извращенные вещи.  
\- Ты никогда не был против. Тебе нравилось.  
\- Мне нравится... Но, господи, мне до сих пор за это стыдно!  
Габриэль тихо рассмеялся, целуя его в макушку. И, обнимая сына, продолжил листать фотографии. Тот был запечатлен на них во всевозможных позах, причем позировал явно с удовольствием, хоть и безбожно смущался. С разнообразными секс-игрушками. То в одиночестве, то вместе с отцом. Порой он проявлял инициативу и выкидывал что-нибудь эдакое. На одной фотографии он совсем обнаглел и с явным наслаждением облизывал сочащийся смазкой папин член. Габриэль помнил, насколько он тогда был ошарашен - это был первый раз, когда сын взял у него в рот.  
\- Жалеешь, что нельзя это все распечатать и повесить на стену? - поинтересовался Адриан, краем глаза поглядывая на экран.  
\- Думаю, да, - усмехнулся отец. - Разве что в твоем доме. Кошкам-то все равно.  
\- Нет, они нам завидуют. Когда мы трахаемся, они тоже хотят.  
\- Я плохо разбираюсь в кошках.  
\- Я знаю, почему нам так тяжело поладить. Я котик, ты моль. Мы разных видов.  
\- Ты, конечно, можешь считать себя кем угодно - это твое право. Но я, пожалуй, все-таки останусь человеком.  
Адриан засмеялся и потерся щекой о его плечо, выпрашивая ласку.  
\- Ты говорил про какой-то сюрприз, - напомнил он.  
\- Да, сейчас это очень кстати, - загадочно усмехнулся Габриэль, вставая. - Пойдем.  
Он завязал сыну глаза своим галстуком, поэтому Адриан увидел комнату, стоя уже непосредственно в ней. В первое мгновение он не понял, содрогнуться ему или завопить от восторга. Это был настоящий аттракцион «траходром» с кучей БДСМ-девайсов, кроватью, еще более наворочанной, чем у него дома, и парой комодов, в ящиках которых наверняка притаились остальные извращенные игрушки. Особое впечатление произвел зеркальный потолок.  
\- И что это за салон ебли? - сглотнув, спросил Адриан.  
\- Подарок мне на шестидесятилетие, - усмехнулся отец. - Так что можешь мне ничего не дарить. У тебя все равно нет денег. Только приезжай почаще и трахай меня здесь.  
Адриан не знал предназначения и половины этих странных штук. Поэтому следующие полчаса они обходили новую комнату, и Габриэль терпеливо пояснял назначение каждой вещи. А Адриану все больше становилось не по себе.  
\- Ну как тебе все это? - спросил отец, завершив экскурсию.  
\- У меня встал... и ушел, - нервно пошутил сын, поежившись. - Мне... короче, надо привыкнуть. Пошли отсюда, я это место боюсь. Комнатка маньяка-самоучки какая-то.  
\- Маньячить-то тут будешь ты, - улыбнулся Габриэль, утешающе приобнимая его за плечи.  
\- Хочу еще выпить.  
Вечер они продолжили на террасе. Смотрели на закат и пили. Габриэль настоял на легком ужине, хотя Адриан отнекивался и утверждал, что не хочет есть. Он долго ковырялся в тарелке, когда отец давно уже поел. И, отложив столовые приборы, смотрел на сына, положив голову на сцепленные руки.  
\- Чего пялишься? - грубо буркнул Адриан, смущенный. - Ем я, ем!  
\- Любуюсь. Ты у меня такой красивый.  
\- Ты... тоже. Я... рад, что у меня не оказалось денег на такси. Извини за все это... Надо было раньше с тобой поговорить. Просто ты иногда меня не слышишь... И я решаюсь что-то сказать только спустя годы...  
\- Я понимаю. Я сам поступаю так же.  
\- Давай больше так не делать, ладно? Давай договоримся говорить обо всем сразу. И слушать друг друга.  
\- Я согласен.  
Наверное, впервые за вечер Адриан улыбнулся, повеселев. И даже быстро доел остатки салата. Сразу стало как-то легче.  
\- Я завтра сам отвезу тебя домой, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - А сегодня у меня на тебя еще есть планы.  
Адриан нервно сглотнул. Щеки его покрылись легким румянцем.  
\- Ты про ту комнату?  
\- А ты к этому не готов?  
\- Не прямо сейчас... Тем более, мы только что поели. Я хочу посмотреть на закат. Давай просто посидим. Поговорим друг с другом. Меня все еще... гложет совесть.  
\- А у меня все еще болит челюсть, - пожал плечами отец, улыбнувшись. - Я сам этого заслуживаю. Иди, поцелуй меня. Этого будет достаточно.  
Адриан перебрался поближе к нему и припал к его щеке. Габриэль поймал его губы, завлекая их в долгий поцелуй. А потом они стояли, опершись на перила, и наблюдали за закатом. Пока солнце не скрылось за горизонтом. И небо не потемнело, открывая взору первые звезды. А молчание не нарушили слова Адриана:  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы всегда было так.  
\- Я тоже, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Только без сегодняшней прелюдии.  
\- Я больше не буду вот так... По лицу... - промямлил сын виновато. - Просто ты хватал меня за руки... С детства терпеть этого не могу... До сих пор помню то ощущение беспомощности... И страха... А ты со мной никогда такого не чувствовал?  
\- Ты никогда меня всерьез не бил и не удерживал. И даже сегодня расплакался, когда мне врезал. Я не боюсь тебя. Я боюсь другого. Что ты оставишь меня. Я не боюсь быть с тобой, я боюсь быть без тебя.  
\- Не оставлю... Никогда-никогда...  
Он приобнял отца и положил голову ему на плечо. Ему всегда казалось, что у отца широкие плечи. Теперь же он сам был шире в плечах раза в полтора. Забавно, что при этом он все еще боялся его. Где-то глубоко в душе. В моменты их ссор. Это навсегда засело в нем детской травмой. А отец всю жизнь боялся только пустоты и одиночества. Того, чем он едва не захлебнулся, когда потерял маму. Наверное, он не захотел бы, чтобы сын уходил, даже если бы тот систематически бил его каждый день.  
Наверное, можно было тогда найти слова, чтобы объяснить, почему именно его обидел отказ и дальше помогать финансово... Теперь хотелось только, чтобы подобное никогда больше не повторилось. Чтобы их разлука не длилась дольше, чем несколько особенно загруженных дней.  
\- Хочу сегодня побыть маленьким беззащитным котенком, - шепнул Адриан, потершись о щеку отца. - Приласкай меня.  
\- Таким, как на тех фотографиях? - усмехнулся Габриэль.  
\- Как хочешь, - смущенно буркнул сын, утыкаясь ему в шею. - Хочу сегодня быть в твоей власти. Поэтому сам решай, что со мной делать.  
\- Это в тебе говорит совесть?  
\- Просто с меня на сегодня хватит...  
Отец поцеловал его в подбородок и улыбнулся. Пожалуй, ему тоже не хотелось сегодня больше насилия, пусть даже и игрового.  
\- Можем пойти и лечь спать, - шепнул он. - Если ты устал или просто не хочешь.  
\- Я... хочу.  
В «комнатке маньяка» было как-то не по себе. Неуютно, непривычно и просто слегка страшновато. Все окружающее не особо настраивало на нежный и романтичный лад.  
\- Могу завязать тебе глаза, - усмехнулся Габриэль, обнимая сына сзади и поглаживая его бедра и пах сквозь ткань джинсов. - Если тебя что-то смущает.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, - повторил Адриан. - Я сегодня весь в твоем распоряжении.  
\- Ну, я не тянул тебя за язык.  
Это прозвучало слишком зловеще. Учитывая безумную фантазию отца, говорить ему такое было слишком опрометчиво. Мало ли, до чего он додумается...  
Габриэль развернул сына лицом к себе и заставил опуститься на колени, надавив ему на плечи. С явным наслаждением созерцая, как тот покорно и беспомощно смотрит на него снизу вверх. А потом, повинуясь направляющей его руке, расстегивает ширинку и берет в рот отцовский член. Старательно лаская язычком и развратно причмокивая. Как будто сосет вкусную конфетку.  
\- Мне так хорошо в твоем влажном и теплом ротике, - похабно промурлыкал Габриэль, улыбаясь и чувствуя, как учащается дыхание. Особенно от того, как сильно смущается сын этим словам. И пытается куда-то спрятать глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
Когда все только начиналось, и он еще был подростком, ему хотелось всего и побольше. Он стеснялся, но жаждал научиться всему, что только отец предлагал попробовать. Дорвался, получил любви и удовлетворения - может, поэтому тогда он соглашался на самые смелые эксперименты и ничего не стыдился. С возрастом в нем как-то поутих энтузиазм. Габриэль изначально относился к сексу спокойнее, но зато был постоянен в своих предпочтениях. Он всегда любил затейливо потрахаться. И ловил одинаковый кайф и сейчас, и годы назад.  
Он кончал, закатив глаза и вцепившись в волосы сына, пока тот высасывал сперму из покрасневшей головки и, облизываясь, глотал, как вкуснейшее лакомство.  
\- Куда лапки тянешь? - усмехнулся Габриэль, когда сын попытался обнять его за бедра. - Иди в постель, я с тобой еще не закончил.  
Адриан плюхнулся на кровать, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий, как приговора. Глядя на то, как отец медленно раздевается, открывая взору свою идеальную фигуру.  
Он жалел, что не застал молодого отца. Того тихого очкастого ботаника, который чем-то привлек маму. Наверное, он был ужасно милым и забавным в те годы. Все таким же замкнутым и, возможно, гордым, но искренним и чувственным. Годы сделали его самим собой, подарив возможность вести себя так, как действительно хочется. Но как же хотелось увидеть его в самом начале... Юным, неопытным, полным надежд и мечтаний. Только познающим мир.  
\- Раздевайся, котенок, - приказал отец, пристально глядя на него. - Чего сидишь.  
Он не мог не заметить, что сын не пялился на него. И... видимо, решил отплатить тем же.  
Адриан почему-то с трудом управлял пальцами, неловко расстегивая джинсы. Стянув одежду, он кинул ее на пол и остался стоять перед отцом совершенно обнаженный.  
\- А убирать за тобой кто будет? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Габриэль.  
Черт, ну почему он до сих пор даже в такие моменты вел себя как занудный и дотошный родитель? Пришлось аккуратно сложить одежду. Что было довольно сложно - руки дрожали от страха и сладостного предвкушения.  
\- Я перед тобой голый, а ты думаешь об уборке, - буркнул Адриан недовольно, не решившись посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- У меня не встает на срач.  
\- Это не срач! Это просто одежда! Ты вообще не видел, что такое срач!  
\- Как же не видел? Я же бывал у тебя дома.  
Адриан рассерженно засопел, закипая. Но дальше это не зашло - отец завел руки ему за спину и стянул их ремнем. Боялся снова получить по морде? Сын собирался сказать по этому поводу что-то ехидное, но рот ему внезапно заткнул кляп. А на глаза опустилась повязка. Вот это все действительно было уже довольно пугающе. Но член почему-то очень оперативно встал.  
Габриэль уложил сына животом на кровать, оставив стоять коленями на полу. Погладил по спине, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Намотал их на кулак и потянул, заставив запрокинуть голову и сдавленно замычать.  
\- Все-таки хочешь нежности или можно сделать тебе чуть-чуть больно? - шепнул он, склонившись к его ушку.  
Адриан кивнул, подтверждая, что можно. Чуть-чуть.  
Он был абсолютно беспомощен. Полностью предоставил себя в его власть. Доверялся. И именно это было необычайно эротично. Быть всего лишь игрушкой в его руках. Вот сейчас он точно чувствовал себя шлюхой-содержанкой на шее богатого папика... Особенно после слов о подарке на день рождения. Наверное, стоило сказать об этом, когда кляп покинет рот...  
Отец похлопал его по внутренней стороне бедра, призывая шире развести ноги. Интересный же ему открывался вид - на податливо выгнувшегося котенка со связанными лапками и оттопыренной попкой. Адриан зарылся лицом в одеяло, отчаянно краснея. Пусть трахает, как хочет, только не заставляет на него смотреть... Впрочем, смотреть, как и говорить, он, скорее всего, не смог бы до конца этого эротического представления.  
Габриэль скользнул пальцами между его ягодичек, проникая в дырочку, непроизвольно сжавшуюся от прохладной смазки. Сын заерзал, предвкушая продолжение. Он ждал, что пальцы сменит член, резко врывающийся в нутро. Но, говоря про боль, отец, как оказалось, имел в виду несколько другое...  
Адриан вздрогнул и беспокойно завозился, почувствовав в себе нечто инородное - холодное, странное и явно искусственное. Отец опять надумал пихать в него свои дурацкие секс-игрушки, а потом пялиться на это, фотографировать и получать визуальный оргазм? Зачем он только ляпнул «Я весь в твоем распоряжении»...  
Отец что-то творил с его волосами. А потом, потянув за них, снова заставил откинуть голову. Вот только вернуть ее в прежнее положение уже не получилось - когда Адриан попытался, то зашипел от легкой боли в заднице. Да и у корней волос ощущения были не из приятных. Оставаться в этой позе, в напряжении, было настоящей пыткой. Хотелось сматериться. Но мешал кляп.  
Габриэль довольно улыбнулся, усаживаясь в кресло и созерцая свое маленькое произведение искусства. Как здорово, все же, что сын решил отрастить волосы. Поэтому с легкостью получилось привязать их к анальному крюку. Красоте нашлось практическое применение.  
Адриан не знал, сколько времени провел так. Стараясь найти баланс между болью в волосах и в анусе. Напрягая мускулы, пыхтя и мысленно ругая отца. Пока его член не обхватила рука Габриэля. Значит, его все-таки не оставили возбужденным и доведенным до предела, изводящимся от беспомощности? Все-таки сжалились и готовы были ему хотя бы подрочить?  
Отец даже освободил от адской секс-игрушки. Адриан испытал настоящее облегчение, когда она покинула нутро. И благодарно выгнулся навстречу, чтобы потереться ягодицами об его пах. Габриэль болезненно сжал его соски и прошелся ногтями по ребрам, царапая с наслаждением. Зарылся лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы, тяжело дыша. Адриан жалобно хныкнул. Сейчас был доступен только этот способ мольбы наконец перейти к более решительным действиям.  
\- Тебе стоит проколоть соски, - с усмешкой выдохнул отец, потершись о его шею. - Это очень сексуально.  
Адриан содрогнулся, представив, как именно он станет это использовать. Ну уж нет! Хочет что-то прокалывать - пусть прокалывает самому себе!  
С каждой минутой ласк член наливался кровью все сильнее, и становилось совсем невыносимо. Адриан уже громко мычал сквозь кляп, умоляюще выгибаясь и выпячивая задницу. Похоже, отец все-таки мстил за то, что получил по морде. А может, помимо мазохизма ему был близок и садизм.  
Габриэль снял повязку с его глаз. Развязал руки. Вытащил кляп.  
\- Вставь мне уже!!! - заорал Адриан, чуть не плача. - Пожалуйста!!!  
Он, наверное, никогда в жизни еще не был настолько рад члену в своей заднице. Никогда еще с таким рвением не насаживался на него. И не вопил так громко и отчаянно. Габриэль решил больше не мучить сына, поэтому двигался быстро и резко, входя до упора. Чувствуя, как сокращающаяся в оргазме теснота окутывает жаром. И Адриан весь дрожит в его руках.  
Отец болезненно сжал его член, но он все равно кончил, забрызгав спермой постель. И со стоном повалился на пол, едва живой. Это было настолько феерично, настолько сказочно... Как никогда в жизни.  
\- Что это было? - выдавил он слабым голосом, когда над ним склонился улыбающийся отец.  
\- Суровое наказание плохого мальчика.  
А, так значит, это все-таки была месть...  
\- Я... кажется понял, что ты в этом находишь, - преодолевая смущение, произнес Адриан. - Почему тебе нравится... ну... быть нижним. А тебе тоже хочется придушить меня, когда я тебя наказываю?  
\- Нет, - засмеялся Габриэль. - Я дисциплинированный и воспитанный, не то, что ты. Надо браться за тебя всерьез. И не лежи на полу, тут холодно.  
С помощью отца Адриан кое-как перебрался на кровать и почти тут же вырубился, погрузившись в глубокий и приятный сон. Напоследок успев подумать о том, насколько же ему хочется, чтобы за него действительно «взялись всерьез». И таких охрененных ночей в его жизни стало чуть больше.  
К тому же, отец оказался прав. Это действительно помогало очистить совесть. И сразу становилось легко и приятно. Иногда, чтобы поговорить, необходимо было собраться с силами. А «собираться с силами» подобным образом было не только полезно, но и невыразимо приятно. Стоило воспользоваться этим способом гораздо раньше. Если они не могли прийти к взаимопониманию традиционными способами, что им мешало делать это через постель? Может, в этом и правда не было ничего плохого. Может... стоило иногда использовать эти особенности их взаимоотношений. Главное, что это работало. Что в итоге между ними оставалась только любовь.


	17. Глава 17

Адриан давно не видел отца в таком омерзительном настроении. Он приехал ужасно злющий, попинал стену в своем кабинете, разбил пару ваз и едва не попал одной из них в компьютер. Сын вовремя скрутил его и начал успокаивать, шепча на ушко. А потом, когда отец немного расслабился, потребовал объяснений.  
Габриэль молча сунул ему планшет, открыв на нем нужное видео. Видео с сегодняшним интервью.  
Пока Адриан смотрел, он отошел к сейфу и, достав оттуда коньяк, отхлебнул прямо из горла. И, вроде, слегка успокоился. Сын пока не понимал, что его так взбесило. Хотя и догадывался.  
\- У меня есть вопрос насчет ваших отношений с сыном, - на этом моменте отец напрягся и нервно выпил еще. Видимо, это был тот самый момент... Неудивительно. - Вы никогда не отрицали вашей связи, но и не давали подтверждений. До недавнего времени...  
Эротическая фотосессия. Да, это, пожалуй, для них обоих был очень серьезный шаг... Хотя отцу это давалось сложней. Но он все же решился.  
\- Правда ли, что вы вынудили его спать с вами за деньги?  
Ух... И как он их там всех не поубивал?  
Но Габриэль очень постарался сохранить прежнее выражение лица и спокойно ответил:  
\- Почему же именно так это выглядит со стороны?  
\- Ни для кого не секрет, что вы не общались несколько месяцев. И тот... мм... скандальный поцелуй был для него способом... ммм... вернуться в семью. Ведь он был в таком тяжелом положении, что решил согласиться на подобные... мммм... условия.  
Ведущая красноречиво продемонстрировала отцу фотографии. Господи, и как его только поймали эти чертовы папарацци? На них Адриан выглядел как бомж. В рваной, грязной одежде, растрепанный, уставший, окруженный кошками, которым он выгружал из машины огромный мешок самого дешевого корма. Ну был ли смысл ездить в зоомагазин в более приличном виде? Да любой адекватный человек это понимал!  
\- Да, мы ссорились, - подтвердил отец все с тем же ледяным спокойствием, но в голосе его уже слышались напряженные, угрожающе нотки. - Как и все. Так бывает. Наши отношения начались гораздо раньше. Много лет назад. По его инициативе. Я не хотел их афишировать.  
\- Почему? Вы боялись обвинений в совращении? Боялись, что от вас отвернется общество? Что станет известно о том, как вы вынуждаете сына спать с вами за материальные блага?  
\- Чтобы мне не задавали идиотских вопросов. И не выворачивали факты, как им удобно.  
\- Вас задевают мои слова, значит, в них есть доля правды!  
\- Меня не волнует, что думают обо мне недалекие люди вроде вас. Я не стану предавать своего сына, отрицая нашу с ним любовь. Я скажу только то, что он уже сказал - мне не стыдно. Если вас что-то напрягает, то это целиком и полностью ваши проблемы.  
С этими словами он встал и ушел, сдерживаясь уже из последних сил, а вслед ему доносилось возмущенное верещание ведущей, которая так ничего и не поняла.  
\- Иди ко мне, я тебя пожалею, - предложил Адриан, сочувственно глядя на то, как отец и дальше хлещет коньяк глоток за глотком. - Я... кажется, понял, за что ты ненавидишь людей. И мне стыдно... что я тебя во все это втянул...  
На него почему-то за все это время почти ни разу не сыпался негатив. Нет, попадались, конечно, дебилы, которые кривились от отвращения и говорили гадости ему в лицо. Но стоило всего лишь врезать парочке таких по морде, как количество желающих выразить свое «фи» мгновенно убавилось до нуля. Отцу бить таких личностей было как-то несолидно. Да и не женщину же, и не в прямом эфире...  
\- Прости, - искренне попросил Адриан, жалобно потершись о щеку отца, когда удалось усадить его к себе на колени и отобрать бутылку. - Я думал только о себе... Мне жаль...  
\- А мне нет! - яростно заявил Габриэль. Его блестящие от опьянения глаза метали молнии. - Пусть подавятся своей желчью! Жалкие неудачники! У меня все хорошо, а у них явно проблемы и неудовлетворенности, раз им интереснее копаться в чужом грязном белье, чем получать удовольствие от своей личной жизни! Давай куда-нибудь сходим и будем там целоваться у всех на глазах! Пусть захлебнутся своей ненавистью!  
\- Ты пьяный, - вздохнул Адриан, крепче удерживая его. Вдруг и правда побежит вытворять что-нибудь эдакое? - Тебе надо успокоиться и поспать. Пошли, я тебя уложу, сделаю тебе массаж...  
Но отец никуда не побежал. Он полез целоваться. От него несло дорогим коньяком и яростью. А еще он очень несчастно всхлипывал. Но почему-то не плакал.  
\- Снимай штаны! - заявил он заплетающимся языком. Адриан скосил глаза на бутылку. Черт... Он выпил ее практически всю. И алкоголь только начинал действовать. Дальше должно было стать еще хуже. - Трахни меня! Я буду орать, и пусть все слышат! Пусть все знают, как мне хорошо!  
\- Тебе уже и так хорошо, - заметил сын, подхватывая его на руки и направляясь к спальне. - Ты стал слишком часто пить. Мы обязательно поговорим об этом, когда ты протрезвеешь. Это не выход. Не решение проблем.  
\- У меня нет проблем! - воскликнул Габриэль, дернувшись и едва не свалившись на ступеньки. - Это я для всех проблема! Вот бы их всех можно было обменять на одну твою маму! Хотя они ее не стоят!  
\- Я понимаю, тебя обидели, - вкрадчиво согласился Адриан, укладывая его на постель и принимаясь раздевать. Предусмотрительно начиная с галстука, на который крепилась брошь Бражника. Ну, мало ли на что потянуло бы отца с такими смелыми заявлениями... Лучше было не рисковать. - Они все злые и нехорошие, а ты даже не можешь их всех поубивать... Но постарайся уснуть, ну пожалуйста...  
Габриэль уткнулся в запрыгнувшего на кровать кота, обхватив его руками, и разрыдался. Видимо, от того, что не мог всех поубивать.  
Адриан тяжело вздохнул и взялся за его ботинки. И как он умудрился так быстро и незаметно накидаться? Стоило тщательней за ним следить...  
\- Коте-е-енок, - жалобно позвал отец, выныривая из-под одеяла, которым его попытался укрыть сын, и хватая того за лапку. - Коте-е-еночек... Котепусенька...  
Это было что-то новенькое.  
\- Ну что? - устало отозвался Адриан, усаживаясь рядом.  
\- Ты такой милый и заботливый...  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Я тебя так люблю...  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Иди ко мне, пошалим...  
\- Нет.  
Отец обиженно засопел, как ребенок, и отвернулся, хватая другого своего котенка - пушистого и четверолапого. Чтобы снова использовать его как подушку для слез. Кот муркнул и сочувственно потерся об него мордочкой, утешая.  
\- Ты меня понимаешь, - бормотал Габриэль, наглаживая его рыжую шерстку.  
\- Ну папа... - позвал Адриан, осторожно касаясь его тут же дернувшегося плеча. - Ну у тебя же сейчас даже не встанет... Ты же сам даже сидеть не в состоянии...  
\- А зачем мне сидеть! - возмущенно парировал отец. - Какая разница, встанет у меня или нет, если сверху будешь ты!  
\- Не буду я трахать бревно!  
\- Сам такой!  
Адриан хлопнул себя по лицу. Господи... ну что это были за обзывательства на уровне детского сада?  
\- Папа, ты уважаемый человек, тебе нельзя себя так вести! - попытался вразумить он.  
\- Никем я не уважаемый! Кругом идиоты!  
\- А вокруг меня не только идиоты, но еще и алкаш!  
\- Ты как с отцом разговариваешь! Я тебя выпорю!  
\- Это я тебя выпорю!  
Габриэль додумался сунуть сыну под нос кота и скомандовать: «Фас!», но кот только висел безвольной сарделькой, вертя головой, и не понимал, чего от него хотят. Это стало уже последней каплей. Адриан отобрал «грозное оружие», все же укрыл отца одеялом и, поразмыслив, был вынужден улечься рядом, заключая его в объятия. На удивление, Габриэль сразу же успокоился и уснул, уронив голову ему на плечо. Наверное, стоило поступить так сразу. Отец всего-то хотел немного тепла...  
Перед ним было очень стыдно. Да и напился он вполне оправданно. Все из-за сына... Вообще все.  
До полудня отец валялся в постели, мучаясь похмельем. Адриан крутился вокруг него, ухаживал, старался угодить. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. И не решался об этом заговорить.  
\- Хватит делать такое скорбное лицо, - первым сказал Габриэль, усадив суетящегося сына рядом с собой. Ему уже стало получше.  
\- Я просто... - смутился Адриан.  
\- Ты все правильно сделал. Пусть весь мир идет к черту. Кто они такие, чтобы это имело значение?  
\- Ты пришел злой и напился...  
\- Да, кстати об этом, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Я помню, как вчера кидался в тебя котом. Не считаешь, что меня стоит за это наказать?  
\- Не кидался, а просто тыкал... И он меня даже не поцарапал...  
\- Все равно.  
\- Я не могу. Я сам чувствую себя заслуживающим наказания.  
Габриэль привлек к себе сына и собрался поцеловать, но, вспомнив, что от него вряд ли сейчас приятно пахнет, попросил жвачку. Адриан сам припал к его губам, наплевав на такие мелочи. Но жвачку потом все равно принес.  
\- Раздевайся, ложись ко мне, - пригласил Габриэль, когда сын растерянно уселся на стул, не зная, куда ему еще сбегать и что притащить. - Секс я тебе сейчас не обещаю, но пообнимать могу.  
\- Мне и не хочется... - пожал плечами Адриан, стаскивая футболку. - И давай... поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Не связанном со вчерашним...  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты ходишь по дому голым, - слишком резко сменил тему отец.  
\- Тут особо не походишь... - смутился сын. - Прислуга... А у меня кошки... Вцепятся еще...  
\- Как печально.  
Адриан юркнул под одеяло, прижимаясь к отцу и укладывая голову ему на плечо. Сразу стало так хорошо и уютно, что он даже невольно улыбнулся. Объятия иногда бывали своеобразной норкой, куда можно было спрятаться от всех забот.  
\- Голенький, тепленький, мурчащий котеночек, - усмехнулся Габриэль, тут же принимаясь тискать его. - Все, что нужно для счастья.  
Адриан захихикал, извиваясь от щекотки. Ныряя под одеяло и прячась. Они долго возились там, пока отец все-таки не поймал сына в объятия. И не прижал к себе сопящего котенка, счастливо улыбаясь. Умиротворенно устраиваясь с ним на подушках поудобней.  
\- Давай посмотрим фильм, - предложил Адриан. - Посмотрим, обсудим, а к вечеру тебе полегчает, и мы поделаем что-нибудь поинтереснее. Мне только придется за планшетом встать.  
Габриэль с неохотой отпустил его сбегать до стола и обратно. А потом снова стиснул в объятиях и потерся щекой о мягкую шелковистую шерстку. Адриан коротко муркнул и уткнулся в планшет. Пару часов они провели за просмотром фильма, прижавшись друг к другу и ласкаясь. А потом болтали обо всем подряд.  
Адриан гадал, будет ли у них сегодня секс. И выйдут ли они вообще сегодня из спальни. Ужин им принесли прямо в постель.  
\- Лучше бы ты вчера отобрал у меня бутылку и просто выпорол, - вздохнул Габриэль, все еще с отторжением взирая на еду. - Это было бы менее вредно для моего здоровья. А расслабиться помогло бы ровно настолько же.  
\- Тебя что, еще тошнит? - обеспокоился Адриан.  
\- Просто нет аппетита.  
\- Тебе все равно надо поесть!  
\- Мне не хочется. Пожалуй, сегодня я пропущу ужин.  
\- Ешь, если не хочешь, чтобы я кормил тебя с ложечки!  
Габриэль взглянул на сына с изумлением, а потом, усмехнувшись, заявил:  
\- Хочу.  
Адриан нахмурился и начал приводить угрозу в исполнение. Господи, как же это было мило и забавно... Ухаживать за отцом, как будто они поменялись местами, как будто он был маленьким ребенком, которому требовалась забота ответственного родителя. Интересно, а кормил ли его отец вот так хоть раз, когда он был маленьким? Или этим занималась только мама? Все-таки... жаль, что сложилось так.  
Габриэль вообще очень смутно понимал, что значит быть отцом. Он старался обеспечить Адриана всем необходимым. Но почему-то не задумывался, что с сыном надо банально общаться. Хоть иногда.  
Он всегда использовал наказание как предлог, чтобы поступить по-своему. Чтобы заставить сидеть дома. Сначала просто так, потом, встретив сопротивление - по какому-нибудь поводу. Это был детский принцип «он первый начал», не имеющий ничего общего с воспитанием. Со временем Габриэль вообще отказался строить их отношения таким образом. Постарался относиться к нему, как к равному. Он вообще не считал правильным то, что относится к своему ребенку, как к рабу, как ко второму сорту. Заставляет подчиняться на основании того, что он старше, что он отец. Вот только перебороть себя было довольно сложно и до конца, наверное, не получилось до сих пор.  
\- Ты никогда раньше себе такого не позволял! - бессильно возмущался он, когда Адриан начинал с ним спорить. - Это все школа тебя испортила! Насмотрелся на этих ужасных невоспитанных детей!  
\- Я не твоя собственность! - злился сын.  
И Габриэль видел в его глазах разочарование и мольбу не поступать так с ним. Не превращаться из близкого и любящего человека в равнодушного тирана. На какое-то время этого становилось достаточно. Потом все начиналось по новой.  
Он был рад, что с годами не разогнал весь круг общения сына и не превратил его в несчастного одинокого неудачника. Что Адриану хватило силы и смелости этому противостоять. Хоть его и обижало такое отношение... И за это, конечно, было стыдно. Но ничего поделать с этим Габриэль не мог.  
Их общение было непрерывной борьбой. И это утомляло. Но все-таки гораздо важнее были любовь и понимание, которые уравновешивали даже такие неприятности. Этого не смог бы заменить никто другой. Поэтому они все еще оставались вместе. И не могли представить себя друг без друга.  
Когда Адриан принялся за свой ужин, тот уже совсем остыл. Но разве имели значение такие мелочи? Главное, что отец хоть раз за весь день что-нибудь поел.  
\- Я ни разу не видел тебя пьяным в детстве, - заметил Адриан. - Хотя поводов напиться было много.  
\- Сначала меня контролировала твоя мама, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Ну, а потом... Я всего себя отдал тебе. И не позволял себе срываться. По крайней мере до твоего совершеннолетия.  
\- Ты рассчитывал слишком быстро от меня отделаться.  
Отец рассмеялся.  
\- Я... знаю, ты очень разозлишься. Но я тогда проживал каждый день, как последний. Я вообще не думал о своем будущем. Что оно может у меня быть. Я хотел просто вырастить тебя. Надеялся, что успею. Что хватит сил. А потом уйду за ней... Прости.  
\- В какой момент ты перестал так чувствовать?  
\- Может... всего несколько лет назад.  
Адриан покрепче прижал к себе отца и поправил соскользнувшее одеяло.  
\- Ты не пытался покончить с собой во время нашей ссоры...  
\- Я же обещал твоей маме, что умру иначе.  
\- Это все, что тебя останавливало?  
\- У меня... была надежда, что все наладится.  
\- Но ты ничего для этого не делал.  
\- Я не считал, что в чем-то виноват...  
Губ коснулся робкий, извиняющийся поцелуй. Адриан ответил, приобнимая отца за шею и проникая языком ему в рот. На несколько минут выпадая из реальности. А потом отстраняясь, шумно дыша и стирая слюну с подбородка.  
\- Ты выгнал меня. Я решил, что не нужен тебе. Меня это очень ранило. Я... не подумал о твоих чувствах. Я их не понял. Как всегда. Я знаю, со мной тяжело... Тяжело говорить, когда тебя не слышат... Не воспринимают всерьез... Я виноват. В следующий раз... Не уходи и не прогоняй меня. Схвати, бей, пока я не стану слушать... Я тебя об этом прошу.  
\- Ты только так можешь воспринимать меня всерьез?  
\- Я стараюсь...  
Адриан устало вздохнул. Он действительно больше не собирался уходить. Все их проблемы можно было решить. Иногда он мог позволить себе быть с отцом чуть жестче. До последнего стоять на своем.  
\- Ты же был сильнее мамы физически, как она умудрялась внушать тебе такое уважение, что ты даже не осмеливался с ней спорить?  
\- А при чем тут «физически»? - пожал плечами Габриэль. - У нее очень сильный характер. Она лучше, умнее и сильнее меня как личность. Мудрее и опытнее. В общем...  
\- ...ты подкаблучник.  
\- Мне не нравится это слово.  
\- Зато оно очень точно отражает суть.  
\- Нет, не отражает. Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Я вообще никогда не понимал твоих наклонностей. Меня раздражает, что ты нуждаешься в контроле, чтобы просто относиться ко мне по-человечески.  
\- Я знаю...  
\- Я хочу тебя целовать, ласкать, обнимать, чтобы ты всегда улыбался и смотрел на меня с любовью и нежностью! - заявил Адриан, крепко прижимая отца к себе. - Мне не нравится тебя бить и смотреть в твои виноватые глаза!  
\- А ей нравилось... Нравилось, когда я плакал на грани боли и удовольствия... Когда принимал заслуженное наказание... Она... понимала, что это для меня значит... Ты иногда тоже меня не слышишь. И насмехаешься над моими желаниями.  
\- Нет! - протестующе буркнул он, осознавая, что отец прав.  
\- Просто есть вещи, которые нам обоим друг в друге не нравятся. И наша задача - как-то найти компромиссы. Если мы хотим быть вместе. А мы ведь хотим?  
\- Я понимаю, - согласился Адриан, утыкаясь ему в висок. - Просто ты рассказываешь про свои отношения с мамой как про что-то такое идеальное...  
\- Они не были идеальными. И уступать приходилось не только мне. Она тоже со мной считалась. Идеально было как раз то, что мы всегда могли договориться. У нас было достаточно и нежности, и жесткости, когда это требовалось. А ты редко соглашаешься договариваться. Ты хочешь, чтобы я всегда подстраивался под тебя. Причем даже не готов заставлять меня физическим насилием. Только глупым шантажом.  
\- Ты сам иногда так делаешь! Как тогда, с кошками, когда мы поругались!  
\- Никто не идеален. Но я стараюсь работать над своими ошибками. А ты сваливаешь все свои промахи на меня. Это так по-детски.  
\- Извини...  
Адриан виновато муркнул и по-кошачьи потерся о щеку отца. Кто еще из них вел себя как ребенок! Можно подумать, это он вчера бил вазы и напился! Если и так, то они явно стоили друг друга. Действительно - у всех были свои недостатки. Разве это могло быть причиной все испортить?  
\- А мы сегодня так и не будем вставать с постели? - усмехнулся Адриан, когда отец утянул его под одеяло, прерывая не особо приятный разговор невероятно приятными поцелуями.  
\- А какой смысл? Разве нам тут плохо?  
Резонно.  
\- Пап, а тебя вчера очень сильно обидели? - загадочно улыбнулся Адриан, что-то задумав.  
\- На две вазы и бутылку коньяка.  
\- А хочешь отомстить?  
\- Мне нравится зловещий блеск в твоих глазах.  
Адриан хихикнул. Он уже предвкушал, насколько отец будет в восторге от его идеи.  
Выходя из телестудии, вчерашняя ведущая совершенно не поняла, откуда на нее свалилась водяная «бомбочка» и решила, что где-то наверху балуются дети. А потому выругалась и погрозила кулаком одинаковым безликим окнам, за которыми совершенно никого не было.  
\- И кто же научил тебя так бездарно расходовать презервативы? - усмехнулся Габриэль, немного удовлетворенный уже и этой малостью.  
Они прятались на крыше в облике супергероев. Чувствуя себя сообщниками. С общей тайной. Как много лет назад.  
\- В школе научили, - признался Адриан, прицеливаясь новым снарядом и метко попадая прямо в стекло на дверце машины, в которую женщина уже собиралась сесть. - Ты был прав, что ничему хорошему меня там не научат.  
\- А по-моему это очень пригодилось тебе в жизни. Я даже готов признать, что был неправ.  
Адриан засмеялся и скрылся за выступом, когда ведущая снова с яростью оглянулась на дом.  
\- Тебе стало легче?  
\- Мне весело.  
\- Хочешь тоже кинуть?  
\- Она уже в машине. Сейчас уедет.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Ты просто боишься!  
\- Ну ладно, давай сюда!  
Снаряд, брошенный Бражником, угодил прямо в лобовое. Взбешенная женщина выскочила из машины, вопя на всю улицу. Пока отец и сын заходились в приступе хохота. Это была довольно безобидная, но очень расслабляющая месть.  
\- Я забегу домой на часок, - внезапно решил Адриан. - Я уже несколько дней у тебя, надо проконтролировать, как там кошки...  
\- Я подожду тебя у себя, - согласился Габриэль.  
На этом они расстались.  
Вернувшись к отцу, Адриан застал в гостиной поистине сюрреалистичную картину. Собрав вокруг себя всю прислугу, Габриэль играл на гитаре, усевшись на стол. Ему аплодировали, когда он закончил. Видимо, все были впечатлены столь невероятным зрелищем.  
\- Что это с тобой? - ошеломленно спросил Адриан, когда все разошлись.  
\- Настроение хорошее, - усмехнулся отец, спрыгивая со стола.  
Приобняв сына за плечи, он увел его в спальню. И принялся целовать, как только за ними закрылась дверь.  
\- Ты успел так сильно соскучиться? - хихикнул Адриан, обвивая его руками за шею.  
\- По нас уже соскучилась кроватка, - промурлыкал Габриэль, оперативно сдергивая с него одежду.  
\- Я в детстве думал, что ты такой злой от недотраха.  
\- Это оскорбительное предположение. Я такой злой, потому что это сама суть моей личности.  
\- Почему тогда ты от секса добреешь?  
\- Не от секса.  
\- Тебе понравилось со мной баловаться?  
\- Да, это было здорово. Я бы хотел повторить это снова.  
\- Повторим, когда тебя снова кто-нибудь обидит.  
Отец затащил под одеяло и крепко сжал в объятиях, принимаясь тискать и ласкать. Адриан замурчал от удовольствия и потерся об него, обхватывая лапками и царапая коготочками спину. Чувствуя, как отец нежно расцеловывает все его лицо сантиметр за сантиметром. Прикусывает губки и ушки, задерживается на шее, оставляя засосы. Адриан жмурился и подставлялся, весь извиваясь в его объятиях.  
\- Котеночек, - улыбнулся Габриэль, приникая к нему лбом. - Пусти меня в себя погреться.  
Сын согласно муркнул и заерзал под ним, раздвигая ноги. По бедрам тут же заскользили нежные руки отца. У них редко выдавался такой уютный, домашний секс, как-то сам собой получающийся из долгих ласк и потисков. Не менее приятный, чем жесткий и страстный. Адриан всегда громко урчал в процессе, жмурил глазки и царапался. А Габриэль двигался медленно и размеренно, ускоряясь только в самом конце.  
Он засыпал, крепко прижавшись к сыну сзади. Так и не выйдя из него. Адриан вначале посопел и поерзал, но потом немного привык и заурчал. Было хорошо засыпать, ощущая отца внутри себя. Чувствуя, как его руки крепко обнимают. А тело обволакивает теплом.  
Вместе они прожили еще один день, который не принес ничего особенного. Проживать который просто было приятно. Раз за разом - нечто похожее, но всегда по-разному. Из этого и состояла жизнь.


	18. Глава 18

Адриан с некоторым смущением смотрел на огромный портрет в холле. Он занимал всю стену. Как раньше тот, на котором они с отцом были в траурном облачении. Отец сказал, что давно хотел убрать его. И заменить на... это.  
Это чем-то напоминало их эротическую фотосессию. Нет, они, конечно, были в одежде... Но вот поза... Она казалась слишком откровенной. Интимной. Сексуальной. Может быть, просто казалась...  
На картине отец стоял позади него, собственнически обнимая руками. Уже не как сына, а как любовника. Ему все еще не нравилось это слово. Но, наверное, никто еще просто не придумал слова, чтобы обозначить их отношения правильно. Они все еще оставались отцом и сыном. И в социальном плане тоже. Просто были чуть ближе. Просто между ними был еще секс.  
\- Нравится?  
Адриан повернул голову, обращая к отцу слегка покрасневшее от смущения лицо. Габриэль самодовольно усмехался.  
\- Когда я говорил, что ты был бы рад завесить стены нашими эро-фотками, я не думал, что ты реально начнешь так делать...  
\- А что в этом неприличного? - искренне удивился отец.  
\- Да все!  
\- Ханжа.  
\- Папа!  
\- Мой дом, захочу - и порнухой нашей его завешаю.  
\- Не смей!  
\- И ты тоже мой. И пусть все это видят.  
Адриан возмущался бы и дальше, но последняя фраза заставила его немного остыть. Это было для отца способом показать, что он готов бороться за их любовь вместе с ним. Открыто признавать ее перед обществом. Наконец жить так, как будто они совершенно обычная пара. Которая не обязана любить друг друга только за закрытыми дверями. Будто они делают что-то плохое.  
\- Помурчи мне, мой котеночек, - попросил Габриэль, обвивая сына за пояс и устраивая голову у него на плече.  
До сих пор было сложно привыкнуть к тому, что его постоянно тянуло на нежности. И на похабные комментарии и просьбы. На людях, на глазах у прислуги. Он все время пребывал в игривом настроении, все время чему-то радовался и даже начал добрее относиться к окружающим. Делать мелкие приятности тем, кто попадался под руку. Недавно, например, подарил домработнице цветок. А повару улыбнулся и похвалил его обед. Это было слишком невероятно. Слишком на него непохоже. Адриан не узнавал отца.  
\- Мур, - выдавил он, зажимаясь и чувствуя, как на них бросает взгляд проходящая мимо Натали. Стоя перед всем миром, он чувствовал себя смелее, чем перед людьми, которых знал почти всю свою жизнь. - Пап, ну пошли в спальню... Мне тут неуютно...  
\- Я у себя дома. Что хочу, то и делаю.  
\- Может, еще прислугу позовешь посмотреть, как ты меня трахаешь?  
\- Я тебя не трахал и даже не целовал, а просто обнял. Я не делал ничего, чего не делают обычные люди у всех на глазах. Ты-то сам меня целовал на концерте.  
\- Это другое...  
\- Куда подевалась вся твоя решимость?  
\- Передалась тебе половым путем!  
Габриэль расхохотался и потрепал сына по волосам. А потом шлепнул по попе, с наслаждением глядя, как он краснеет и закусывает губу, стыдливо отводя взгляд. И утащил в свое логово, как дракон невинную принцессу. Чтобы потискать, погладить, расцеловать и как следует оттрахать. Чтобы ласковый котенок громко ему помурчал.  
\- Тебе быстро надоедает играть в войнушку, - усмехнулся Габриэль, когда, после всего, они лежали на кровати, обессиленные, в объятиях друг друга. - Так было тогда, с талисманами. Так вышло сейчас, когда ты сам это начал. Когда это получилось слишком всерьез. Не так, как ты ожидал. А я ведь даже не говорил тебе про большую часть своих проблем от твоей излишней откровенности. Ты после одного неудачного интервью стал испытывать чувство вины, которое напрочь лишило тебя желания стоять на своем.  
\- Каких еще проблем? - жалобно навострился Адриан, привставая. - У тебя были неприятности?  
\- Конечно, были. Ты всерьез думал, что на меня не посыплются неприятности, когда я открыто признаю, что сплю со своим сыном?  
\- Я этого не хотел...  
\- Ты об этом не подумал. Ты решил понадеяться на авось. Поступить так, как посчитал правильным. Хотя я все время был против.  
\- Прости...  
\- Я не виню тебя. Я рад, что так сложилось. И ты не должен себя винить. Потому что твое чувство вины отнимает у нас счастье. Не так ли ты мне говорил?  
Адриан спрятал лицо в подушку, досадливо сопя. Только теперь он понял, насколько непросто взять и переключить рубильник чувств. Это так не работало. Для этого требовалось что-то сделать.  
\- Может, накажешь меня? Может, мне станет легче? - предложил он глухо. - Не так, как в тот раз, не сексуально... А всерьез... Как я с тобой делал.  
\- Я не могу так с тобой.  
\- Ты порол меня однажды...  
\- Ты подверг свою жизнь опасности.  
\- А разве сейчас моя жизнь не в опасности? Мало ли, может меня из-за всего этого какой-нибудь псих в подворотне пришибет...  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.  
Раньше от этого аргумента отец бы уже хватался за сердце и бросался запретами выходить на улицу. Вообще. В принципе. Когда-либо. Кто, черт побери, этот человек, и что он сделал с его отцом?  
\- Знаешь, папа... - вздохнул Адриан, утыкаясь ему в шею. - Я впервые не рад, что ты теперь такой добрый и жизнерадостный...  
\- Да ты зануда, - засмеялся Габриэль, приобнимая его и тиская.  
Похоже, они поменялись местами.  
\- Я тоже не могу так с тобой, но мне пришлось научиться! - возмутился Адриан, нависая над отцом.  
Его волосы щекотали лицо. Габриэль запустил в них пальцы и откинул назад, заправляя за ушки. А потом обхватил голову сына ладонями и, приблизив к себе, поцеловал лоб.  
\- Хорошо. Вечером. И, раз уж ты хочешь, чтобы это было всерьез и без секса... Давай в течение дня натрахаемся всласть.  
\- Тогда у нас не останется сил!  
\- Я на это и рассчитываю.  
Габриэль только усмехнулся в ответ на возмущенный взгляд. И, притянув к себе сына, поцеловал в губы.  
\- Я держу обещания, котенок. Не беспокойся.  
\- Знаю я, как ты держишь...  
\- Да, пусть иногда для этого проходят годы...  
\- Да я не стану ждать годы!  
\- Сегодня вечером. Обещаю.  
Адриан сердито фыркнул и, хлестнув отца волосами по лицу, перекатился на другую половину кровати. Габриэль тут же прижался к нему сзади, хватая за когтистые лапки, норовящие оцарапать. Адриан брыкался и извивался, угрожающе шипя, пока отец крепко обнимал и целовал его. Габриэль улыбался, с удовольствием лаская его, понимая, что котенок просто раскапризничался. Захоти он на самом деле вырваться и уйти - он смог бы с легкостью это сделать.  
\- Ну не дуйся, котенок, - усмехнулся он, потираясь щекой об его волосы. - Вечером папа тебя обязательно выпорет. А пока сделай папе приятно.  
\- Погладь меня, - буркнул Адриан, подставляясь. - А я помурчу.  
Он действительно замурчал, когда отец принялся гладить его плечи, медленно спускаясь ниже, к бедрам. Только с ним он жил по-настоящему. Тогда, с Бражником, когда это было побегом от реальной жизни. Тогда все началось. Когда мечта постепенно слилась с реальностью. И подарила счастье длиною в годы. И теперь дошло до того, что все знали об их любви, хоть и не понимали ее. Отец был прав - они не имели значения. В его объятиях вообще ничто не имело значения.  
\- Мне кажется, что я уже много раз разрушал твою жизнь.  
\- Это не так.  
\- Ты оставил попытки вернуть маму... А теперь у тебя еще и с работой проблемы...  
\- С работой - просто мелочи. Все решаемо. А с мамой... ты ни при чем. Просто я возжелал власти над реальностью, но реальность покорила меня.  
\- Нет, ты не сдался. Ты все еще не соглашаешься с ее несправедливостью.  
\- Но я смирился.  
\- Тебе кажется, что ты смирился. Но ты все еще продолжаешь бороться.  
\- Разве?  
\- Я... не уверен, что смогу объяснить. Я просто вижу в тебе это. Решимость. Протест. Ты очень сильный духовно. Ты слишком... эгоцентричен и зациклен на себе, чтобы сдаться. То, что ты решил поступать определенным образом, не отменяет того, что ты хочешь поступить совсем иначе, просто у тебя нет возможности. Ведь тогда тебе придется потерять нечто столь же ценное. Ты... жадный. Ты хочешь всего и сразу. И если бы тебе подвернулась возможность, ты бы принес в жертву хоть весь мир.  
\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - усмехнулся Габриэль, задумчиво уставившись в потолок. - Я действительно все еще этого хочу. Но я научился жить с этим. И это больше меня не тяготит. Я знаю, придет время - и все будет так, как я захочу. А ожидание вместе с тобой... довольно приятно.  
Обдумав эту фразу, он повернулся к сыну и нежно погладил его по щеке. Стоило бы выразиться несколько иначе...  
\- Это не значит, что ты для меня - просто способ скоротать время. Дожить эту жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы мы все однажды смогли быть вместе. Разделить вечность. Создать мир своих грез.  
\- У тебя комплекс бога, - улыбнулся Адриан, жмурясь от удовольствия под его прикосновениями.  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое.  
\- Я люблю это в тебе. В какой-то мере я это даже унаследовал.  
\- Чтобы этим правильно пользоваться, тебе стоило бы унаследовать также немного моих мозгов.  
\- Эй, я сейчас обижусь!  
Габриэль засмеялся, тиская сердито засопевшего котенка.  
\- Ты безрассудный, - пояснил он слегка виновато. - Импульсивный. Ты больше похож на маму. Она... бывало, делала раньше, чем успевала подумать.  
\- А у тебя больная фантазия! И странные методы!  
\- Зато они работают.  
\- Ты не воспринимаешь меня как интеллектуальную ровню?  
\- Нет, я не это имел в виду.  
\- Ответь на вопрос! Ты считаешь, что я глупее тебя?  
\- Нет, не считаю. В тебе есть многие качества, которыми я восхищаюсь. Есть то, в чем ты лучше меня. Ты просто... другой. Иначе мыслишь. Мне есть, чему у тебя поучиться. И тебе есть, чему поучиться у меня.  
Адриан уткнулся ему в грудь, вполне удовлетворенный таким ответом. Это всегда было важно для отца. Он ставил себя выше всех. И действительно был умнее многих. Было приятно, что он считал сына равным себе.  
\- Ты часто говоришь, что я поступаю глупо.  
\- Я тоже совершаю ошибки.  
\- Ты никогда не смотришь на меня свысока?  
\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Тебе может так казаться из-за моего поведения...  
\- А ты часто мне врешь?  
\- Я стараюсь вообще не врать...  
\- Сейчас врешь?  
\- Нет!  
Габриэль поцеловал сына прежде, чем на него обрушился очередной шквал дурацких вопросов. Положив начало долгим и самозабвенным ласкам. Пока сын не вывернулся из объятий, чтобы продолжить допрос.  
\- Одно в тебе осталось неизменным, - заметил он, улыбнувшись. - Самоконтроль.  
\- Владеть кем-то другим может только тот, кто в первую очередь владеет собой. Тебе этого не хватает.  
\- Ты сам иногда срываешься и психуешь.  
\- Иногда. А ты - постоянно.  
\- Я просто не могу чувствовать себя действительно главным рядом с тобой... Ты опытнее и рассудительнее... Ты поступаешь более... обдуманно.  
\- А еще я состоялся в жизни.  
\- Да...  
\- Но это не главное. Именно потому, что мне приходится все время держать себя в руках и все контролировать, мне необходимо отдыхать от этого. Я доверился тебе. Мне нравится твоя власть надо мной. Достаточно, чтобы ты прислушивался ко мне, когда я пытаюсь отговорить тебя делать глупости. А в остальном...  
\- Но сегодня ты все равно меня накажешь?  
\- Я ведь обещал.  
Габриэль улыбнулся, снова привлекая сына к себе и зарываясь носом в его лохматые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по всей подушке.  
\- Ты действительно повзрослел, раз сам просишь себя наказать. Раз готов ответить за последствия своих поступков.  
Котенок доверчиво прижался к нему, глядя как-то беззащитно и умоляюще. От этого его хотелось затискать и приласкать, чтобы он заулыбался и благодарно замурчал. Лучше было бы трахнуть его, чем причинять ему боль, пусть даже и по его просьбе. Тем более, что в конечном итоге его безрассудный поступок принес только облегчение и открыл новые грани свободы.  
Габриэль решил все же не мучить его, заставляя ждать до вечера. Адриан все еще пугался комнаты для утех, но на этот раз шагнул туда со смиренной обреченностью. Разделся без напоминаний и аккуратно сложил одежду на комод. Он весь дрожал от предвкушения. И не смел пошевелиться без приказа. Габриэль смутно улавливал, что сын начинает ловить кайф от зависимого положения. Что это начинает ему нравиться. Хотя он этого еще, возможно, и не осознает.  
Это было забавно. Быть его нижним и одновременно его отцом. Принимать от него наказания и в то же время самому наказывать его. Их отношения все же были довольно странными.  
Габриэль присел на кровать и подозвал сына, велев ложиться себе на колени. Ласково погладил по спине, чтобы помочь немного унять дрожь. Шепнул что-то успокаивающее. И, замахнувшись, ударил ладонью по беззащитной ягодичке. Потом - по другой. Через каждые несколько ударов он останавливался и заботливо оглаживал выпоротую попку. А Адриан тихо постанывал - вряд ли от боли. Скорее от того, что, вопреки желанию, его все это возбуждало.  
\- Папа... - тихо взмолился он, ерзая на его коленях и не зная, куда деть стремительно набухающий член. - Мы договорились, что это будет всерьез...  
\- Это только разогрев, - улыбнулся Габриэль, погладив его по голове. - Но, думаю, с тебя уже достаточно. Поднимайся и вставай к спинке кровати. Обопрись на нее.  
Сын никогда еще не был таким послушным. Отец ласково потрепал его по волосам и взялся за плеть. Адриан сглотнул и до боли в пальцах вцепился в решетку.  
\- Успокойся, мой котеночек, - с нежностью шепнул Габриэль, щекоча ему спину хвостом плети. - Ты сможешь остановить меня, если не вытерпишь.  
\- Давай до крови, - буркнул Адриан, стискивая зубы.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да.  
Дыхание перехватывало от страха из-за одного свиста плети в воздухе. Первые удары Адриан вообще не мог держаться прямо, как отец. Он прогибался, вилял задом и приходил в себя несколько секунд, прежде чем снова подставлялся под плеть. Хотелось выдержать наказание как-то достойнее. Но после десятка ударов он еще и позорно завопил от боли. Габриэль, однако, не остановился, продолжая безжалостно хлестать. Ожидая либо приказа остановиться, либо того, что сын просто свалится и начнет кататься по полу. Как это было в прошлый раз.  
Под конец Адриан рыдал в голос - громко, несчастно и от души. Как ребенок. И за это было ужасно стыдно. Сколько раз он порол отца, и тот терпел молча. Даже не вертелся. Хотя порой ему бывало намного больней...  
\- До крови, - сообщил Габриэль, приобнимая его и поглаживая. - Как ты просил.  
Он не ожидал, что сын действительно выдержит. Пусть и кое-как, но выдержал же. Не попросил остановиться. Удержался на ногах.  
Он уложил Адриана на живот и погладил, утешая. Склонился к нему, поцеловал шею, поясницу. Прилег рядом и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Все было позади. Теперь можно было пожалеть и приласкать несчастного котенка.  
\- Ты сильнее меня, - надрывно всхлипнул Адриан.  
\- Я просто выносливее. Я привык терпеть боль.  
\- Я такой жалкий...  
\- Мы договаривались, что наказание поможет тебе перестать заниматься самобичеванием.  
\- Но я ведь и правда... Все время требую... Чтобы ты поступал по-моему... А сам... Не могу даже выдержать того, что под силу тебе...  
Котенок разрыдался еще отчаянней, и Габриэль принялся гладить его с удвоенной нежностью. Может, и неплохо, что сын наконец начал обращать внимание на свои недостатки, но уж больно сейчас для этого был неподходящий момент...  
\- Работай над собой. Хотя бы пытайся. Или, если не можешь сам, придумай для этого что-то другое... Как придумал я.  
\- Я буду, - жалобно пообещал Адриан, заглядывая отцу в глаза. - Я хочу быть достойным тебя... Чтобы не только ты один старался мне угодить и под меня подстроиться...  
\- Значит, больше никаких «трахай меня таким, какой я есть»? - усмехнулся Габриэль.  
\- Я согласен идти на компромиссы, - подтвердил сын. - Ты постоянно уступаешь, значит, и я должен равноценно уступать... Иначе я... Получается, что это я тиран...  
\- Ты просто капризный ребенок.  
\- Я начну взрослеть...  
\- Не переборщи. Одно дело, когда это просто капризы, и совсем другое - если ты решишь, что должен уступать мне всегда и во всем. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал ради меня то, что тебе совсем не хочется делать.  
\- Иногда нам обоим приходится такое делать. Например, сейчас...  
\- Почему бы нам не заняться тем, что мы хотим? - улыбнулся Габриэль, придвигаясь поближе и встречаясь с сыном губами. - Позволишь мне немного тебя утешить?  
\- Только за задницу не хватай...  
Габриэль потянул сына на себя, предоставляя ему возможность быть сверху. Адриану, конечно, все еще было больно, но хотелось сделать так, чтобы он забыл о боли, растворившись в пучине блаженства. Хотя бы на короткие мгновения. Главное, что ему стало легче. Что он больше не чувствовал за собой вину.  
Адриан завозился на нем, принимаясь тереться и ласкаться, но от боли у него так и не встал. Это было слишком. Сложно было думать о чем-то другом. Поэтому Габриэль просто гладил его и целовал, шепча на ушко нежные слова утешения.  
\- А как у вас с мамой все начиналось? - полюбопытствовал Адриан, положив голову отцу на грудь и умиротворенно прикрыв глаза. - Как вы пришли к тому, что ты стал ее нижним?  
\- Мы сидели, обнимались. Она меня гладила. И спросила: «Помнишь, как я выпорола тебя? Тебе же стало хорошо? Стало легче? Хочешь, чтобы это ощущение никогда не уходило?». Я ответил: «Да».  
\- И все? Так просто?  
\- А что такого?  
\- Со мной ты несколько лет ломался!  
\- У нас все по-другому.  
\- И каково это было? В первый раз, когда ты на это шел?  
\- Необычно. И очень кайфово. Я, наверное, пару недель потом чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как никогда в жизни. Она была такой властной, когда приказала мне раздеться и встать перед ней на колени... Я не знал, куда деть руки, и пытался прикрыться. Она скомандовала: «Руки по швам!», но потом, подумав, решила, что я должен держать их за спиной. Сказала, что я должен говорить, только когда она позволяет. И замолкать, едва она щелкнет пальцами. Что я могу остановить ее, если мне станет плохо или что-то не понравится. Но я не должен этим злоупотреблять, потому что в таком случае во всем этом не будет смысла. Что теперь она станет наказывать меня всегда, когда посчитает нужным. И я смогу попросить об этом, если мне понадобится. Она пообещала всегда заботиться обо мне. Сказала: «Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Знаю лучше, чем ты сам. Это так?». И я кивнул.  
\- А тебе приходилось использовать стоп-слово?  
\- Да, пару раз такое случалось. Я же говорил - наши отношения не были настолько безупречны. Правда я никогда не использовал его на такую ерунду, как с тобой. Например, когда ты приставал ко мне на людях. И не понимал по-хорошему.  
\- Теперь ты сам пристаешь ко мне на людях.  
\- Это месть.  
Адриан улыбнулся, встречаясь с отцом взглядом и легким касанием поглаживая его по щеке. Он был совсем не против. Пусть бы все видели, как они счастливы. Как они любят друг друга. Ведь, несмотря на все неурядицы, в целом у них все было хорошо.


	19. Глава 19

\- Ну а чего ты хотел? - вздохнул Адриан, с тоской глядя на то, как отец рвет на кусочки очередной журнал с неприятной статьей. - Неудивительно, что они решили, что ты меня совращал и принуждал. Сам-то подумай, как это выглядит со стороны. Меня везде возили на машине, я все время был под твоим надзором. На домашнем обучении. Как в рабстве. В сексуальном.  
Отец посмотрел на него так разъяренно, что Адриан мгновенно прикусил язык. В самом деле, утешить он сейчас пытался или побольнее подколоть?  
\- Тебя хоть не посадят? - жалобно спросил он, весь сжавшись от этого взгляда.  
\- Не докажут, - мрачно бросил Габриэль, принимаясь топтаться по расчлененному журналу. - Если ты не начнешь трепаться.  
\- Не начну, - пообещал Адриан, активно закивав головой.  
\- Можешь еще рассказать всем, что я Бражник - чего мелочиться.  
\- Ну папа...  
\- Пошел вон, я хочу побыть один.  
\- Нет, если я уйду, ты снова напьешься!  
\- Пошел вон!  
Ваза пролетела и разбилась о стену всего в каких-то считаных сантиметрах от головы. Отец порой умел объяснять очень доходчиво.  
\- Я не стану повторять в третий раз, - угрожающе прищурился он, нашаривая взглядом еще что-нибудь - вазы в кабинете уже кончились.  
Адриан весь съежился, испуганно глядя на него, но не двигаясь с места. Отец впервые так серьезно вышел из себя. Так сильно разозлился. Вряд ли его сейчас можно было легко успокоить...  
\- Не уйду! - пискнул Адриан, решаясь рвануться вперед и скрутить Габриэля прежде, чем он еще чем-нибудь в него запустил. - Я знаю, что виноват, но ты говорил, что не сердишься на меня!  
Меньше всего он ожидал, что отец молча боднет его в лоб и пнет в пах, а потом выволочет за дверь, согнувшегося от боли. Ужасно хотелось обидеться, но почему-то так и не вышло. Слишком сильно было чувство вины.  
Адриан сам не знал, почему не уехал домой. Почему остался дожидаться, пока отец немного придет в себя. В конце концов, он ведь обещал больше не уходить... А может, просто беспокоился.  
Он знал, что Габриэль непременно отойдет и извинится в своей манере. Будет нежен, как никогда. И, скорее всего, попросит наказания. Так, в общем-то, и произошло.  
Вечером он постучался в комнату сына совершенно трезвый. И преподнес шикарный букет.  
\- Ты расколотил все вазы, - усмехнулся Адриан, смущенно зарываясь лицом в цветы. - Куда мне теперь его ставить?  
\- Не все, - улыбнулся отец. - Дом большой. Пойдем со мной.  
Он взял сына за руку и увлек за собой, сопроводив его на террасу. Где уже был накрыт стол. Там нашлась и ваза. А еще свечи, бутылка вина и приятный полумрак. Настоящее романтическое свидание.  
\- Ты мне что, предложение собрался делать? - хихикнул Адриан, присаживаясь на стул.  
\- Я бы очень хотел, - с улыбкой, но всерьез ответил Габриэль, разливая вино по бокалам. - Хотя даже если бы я подарил тебе обручальное кольцо, ты бы его все равно посеял. Как и все остальные мои подарки.  
\- Ну я же не специально...  
\- Как ты умудрился не потерять талисман? Можешь же следить за своими вещами, когда нужно. Было время, когда ты очень ценил мои подарки.  
\- Когда ты начинаешь меня отчитывать, свидание превращается в нудную лекцию! Где там у тебя режим «папочка» переключается в режим «любовник»?  
Габриэль коротко поцеловал сына в щеку и уселся напротив него.  
\- Ты прав, я сегодня и так достаточно действовал тебе на нервы. Кушай, я сам это готовил.  
Адриан улыбнулся и принялся за еду.  
\- Я не злюсь, - промямлил он с полным ртом. - Ты был не в себе.  
\- Не подавись.  
Какое-то время они ели молча. Потом Адриан немного выпил и захихикал, состроив хитрые заговорщицкие глазки.  
\- Ну и что ты задумал? - насторожился Габриэль.  
\- Потискай меня!  
Адриан попытался усесться отцу на колени, едва не свалив при этом все со стола, но Габриэль отстранил его и погладил, придерживая за плечо, чтобы не дать завалиться в сторону.  
\- Ну и кто из нас алкаш, а, котенок? - усмехнулся он, почесывая сыну подбородок и наслаждаясь его довольным урчанием.  
\- Ты туда валерьянки капнул, я чувствую! - возмутился Адриан. Но тут же снова замурчал и зажмурился, когда отец почесал ему за ушком. - А я еще думал, чего меня так быстро срубает!  
\- Просто ты сейчас такой милый, - виновато пожал плечами Габриэль. - Пошли, я тебя приласкаю.  
\- Это нечестно! Ты должен был спросить разрешения!  
\- Я не буду тебя трахать, если не хочешь. Просто поглажу.  
\- Ты за меня решил, чего мне хотеть! Я хочу врезать тебе по роже и уйти, а приходится хотеть, чтоб ты меня ласкал! Это подло!  
\- Я не думал, что ты так на это отреагируешь.  
Габриэль невольно вскрикнул, когда котенок сердито впился зубами в его руку. След от укуса остался довольно внушительный.  
\- Ты что творишь? - с опаской поинтересовался он, попятившись от наступающего на него сына.  
Адриан зашипел и угрожающе выставил коготки.  
\- Котика хотел потискать? Сейчас потискаешь!  
Поняв, что он не шутит, Габриэль перемахнул через стол и бросился бежать, проклиная саму идею что-то подливать сыну в бокал. Впредь, конечно, он не стал бы больше повторять это, однако сейчас больше волновало то, что сын бегал гораздо быстрей.  
Он почти успел скомандовать Нууру превращаться, но лапища сына зажала ему рот на середине фразы. Габриэль оказался в его руках - беспомощный и беззащитный. И забарахтался, как бабочка, пойманная в сачок.  
Адриан бесцеремонно закинул отца на плечо и понес. Мимо прислуги, совершенно никого не стесняясь. Не заботясь о том, что о них подумают. Как это выглядит. И что при этом чувствует отец.  
Он отпустил его только в комнате для секса. Поставил на пол и начал раздевать. Габриэль не сопротивлялся, обреченно смирившись со своей участью. В конце концов, он сам был во всем виноват.  
\- Только не по лицу, - попросил он, умоляюще заглянув сыну в глаза. - И не трогай руки, они нужны мне для работы.  
Адриан щелкнул пальцами.  
\- Жди, - коротко велел он и ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
Габриэль заложил руки за спину. Так было привычней. Спокойней. От сына он не знал, чего ждать. И испытывал совсем не игровой страх.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Адриан вернулся с ножом в руке. И непроизвольно отступил на шаг.  
\- Не надо, ты не в себе, - выпалил он, забыв о приказе молчать. Это уже не имело значения.  
\- Я не причиню тебе вред, - отозвался сын вполне осмысленным и твердым голосом. - Я снял кольцо. И нож я продезинфицировал. Иди сюда.  
Габриэль с опаской приблизился. Он чувствовал, как его колотит все нарастающая дрожь. Адриан обнял его и погладил по спине, велев успокоиться. С нежностью поцеловал в висок.  
\- Мама никогда с тобой такого не делала?  
\- Нет, - хрипло выдавил Габриэль.  
Как вообще его доброму и ласковому котенку пришла в голову такая идея?  
Было довольно интересно смотреть, как отцу изменяет его вечное самообладание. Видеть его неподдельный страх. Сполна насладившись этим, Адриан поцеловал его в губы - отец никогда еще не отвечал так старательно. И, погладив по волосам, потребовал:  
\- Дай руку.  
\- Нет, не надо...  
\- Ты не хочешь мне подчиняться?  
\- Акума, - почти беззвучно прошептал Габриэль.  
Адриан только крепче вцепился в его плечо.  
\- Думаешь, можешь вот так просто сказать стоп-слово, и я ничего с тобой не сделаю за то, что ты мне что-то в вино подмешиваешь?  
Он отпрянул в испуге, когда отец рухнул на колени и разрыдался. В неконтролируемой истерике. Всерьез. Его трясло, он покачивался взад-вперед, обхватив себя руками. И в ужасе отшатнулся, когда сын попытался коснуться его.  
Когда до Адриана дошло, что он натворил, он сам едва не разревелся, но попытался сдержаться, и слезы беззвучно потекли по его лицу.  
\- Папа... - позвал он дрожащим голосом. - Не бойся, иди ко мне...  
Он опустился на пол и осторожно протянул ему руку. Габриэль пятился от него, пока не уперся в стену. И не вжался в нее, обреченно роняя голову на грудь. Адриан бережно прижал его к себе и погладил, надеясь, что от этого он придет в себя. Поймет, что сын просто заигрался. Что он совсем не желал ему зла.  
Он обнимал и целовал отца, плача и шепча мольбы о прощении. До тех пор, пока Габриэль не затих и не отстранил его, посмотрев мрачным и уже вполне осмысленным взглядом.  
\- Прости меня, папочка... - жалобно всхлипнул Адриан, цепляясь за его руки. - Прости, прости, прости...  
Он не ждал, что действительно будет прощен. Разве после такого он не стал бы отвратителен? Он наслаждался страхом отца. Хотел совершить над ним насилие. То, чего ему не позволяли. На что не соглашались. Проигнорировал даже прямой сигнал, что пора остановиться. Растоптал его чувства. Разве он был достоин прощения?  
\- Помоги встать, - хрипло попросил Габриэль.  
Адриан довел его до кровати и уложил в постель, укрыв одеялом. Сел рядом, чувствуя себя потерянным и безмерно виноватым. Как теперь смотреть отцу в глаза? Сейчас он скажет: «Убирайся из моего дома» и будет совершенно прав...  
\- Так нельзя, - мягко и устало произнес Габриэль, погладив его по руке. - Я же тебе объяснял. Нельзя игнорировать стоп-слово. Это край, за которым начинается насилие. Ты же видел, что мне страшно по-настоящему. Почему ты не остановился?  
Адриан зарыдал, уткнувшись себе в ладони. Это было уже слишком. За такое можно было возненавидеть. Отец даже не злился на него.  
Что он мог сказать? Что не остановился потому, что ему... понравилось? Понравился неподдельный страх и беспомощность? Понравилось именно совершать насилие? Его самого это напугало до дрожи. Он чувствовал себя чудовищем.  
\- Ты больше так не сделаешь, - с уверенностью успокоил отец, погладив его по спине. - Я знаю тебя. Ты любишь меня. Просто я тебя сегодня разозлил.  
\- Нет... - всхлипнул Адриан, с ногами забираясь на кровать, обхватывая руками колени и глубже зарываясь в них лицом. - Нет... Я чувствовал, что наслаждаюсь этим... Что мне нравится над тобой издеваться... Как будто ты не личность и вообще не заслуживаешь моего сочувствия... И я могу сделать с тобой все, что угодно...  
\- Ты остановился. Тебе плохо от того, что ты сделал. Да, иногда власть опьяняет. Ты не умеешь держать себя в руках - только и всего. Пойми.  
\- Ты даже сейчас меня утешаешь... После того, что я сделал... Я этого не заслуживаю...  
\- Прекрати реветь и повернись ко мне.  
Адриан не осмелился ослушаться и поднял голову, продолжая надрывно всхлипывать. Габриэль смотрел на него спокойно, без лишних эмоций. Просто пытаясь объяснить.  
\- Я верю, что ты не хотел причинить мне вреда. Но я был к этому не готов. К тому же, ты пьян. Эта ситуация не стоит столько пролитых тобой слез. Впредь ты не повторишь этой ошибки, я уверен. Не надо терзать себя тем, что тебе понравился мой страх. Ты больше никогда такого не почувствуешь. Ты мне веришь?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Ты мне веришь? - настойчивее повторил Габриэль.  
Адриан кивнул, продолжая сдавленно всхлипывать.  
\- Иди ко мне, - позвал отец, распахнув для него объятия.  
Каким же все-таки он был... Понимающим. Любящим. По-настоящему преданным. И бесконечно добрым.  
Адриан прильнул к нему, прижимаясь крепко-крепко. Понемногу унимая рыдания. Постепенно накатывало чувство, что отец прав. Что такого никогда больше не повторится. Это было приятно не потому, что отец боялся. А потому, что предстал искренним и открытым, настоящим. Слишком редко он показывал свои истинные чувства. Всегда был сдержан. Даже в любви чувствовалось, что он ни на секунду не дает себе волю. Возможно, Адриан просто привык воспринимать это так...  
Его искренность была во всем. В каждом поступке. Ее просто нужно было увидеть. Разглядеть. Иногда он очень своеобразно проявлял заботу. Иногда психовал из-за ерунды. Но мгновенно прощал такие ужасные вещи...  
\- Любимый, - прошептал Адриан и почувствовал, что отец вздрогнул.  
\- Ты никогда раньше меня так не называл.  
\- Ты прощаешь мне больше, чем я тебе...  
\- Ты простил меня за то, что я вернул маму на час ценой твоей жизни. Это гораздо серьезнее. Ты даже ничего не сказал мне, когда узнал.  
\- Я просто... Ты ведь не хотел причинить мне вред... Ты знал, что я очнусь...  
\- Ты тоже не хотел причинить мне вред.  
От этих слов действительно... стало легче. Почему-то они могли поругаться только из-за мелочей. В серьезных же вещах проявляли друг к другу удивительное понимание.  
\- Глупый котенок, - ласково улыбнулся Габриэль, запуская пальцы в его мягонькую шерстку. - Ты морально не дорос быть верхним.  
\- Так может, нам поменяться местами? - удрученно спросил Адриан.  
\- Хочешь сказать, тебе получать от верхнего более солидно, чем от папы? Тем более в твои-то годы.  
\- А разве я с детства сильно поумнел?  
Габриэль засмеялся и крепко поцеловал его в лоб. Прижался щекой к виску. Погладил по волосам. Хотелось утопить сына в нежности. Чтобы он и думать забыл обо всем плохом.  
\- Тебе нельзя доверять власть. В этом ты пошел в меня.  
\- Нам нужна мама? Ну, чтобы нас обоих контролировать...  
\- Мне стыдно будет смотреть ей в глаза, когда мы встретимся, если мы с тобой сами со всем этим не справимся.  
\- Я больше не буду так злиться из-за ерунды...  
\- А я больше не буду подливать тебе ничего в вино.  
\- Значит, все хорошо?  
Габриэль привлек к себе сына и поцеловал в губы. Это и был ответ на вопрос.  
\- Знаешь, а я ведь в какой-то мере боялся, что ты выберешь не меня, а свой долг, - произнес он тихо и как будто бы в пустоту. - В том числе и поэтому проигнорировал то, что ты носишь кольцо. Поэтому скрывал от тебя. Если бы все сложилось иначе, если бы ты узнал иначе, если бы не влюбился... Как бы ты поступил?  
\- Я бы не предал тебя, - с уверенностью ответил Адриан, преданно глядя ему в глаза. - Я всегда тебя любил. Даже когда ты бывал невыносим. Когда я не видел от тебя тепла. Ты моя семья. Ты заботился обо мне. Пусть и очень... своеобразно. Мне все еще кажется, что ты маньяк.  
Габриэль усмехнулся, умиротворенно прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на мягкие уютные подушки.  
\- Как ты там сказал? Про сексуальное рабство?  
\- Ну папа...  
\- Вот поэтому мне нельзя быть верхним. У меня вообще нет тормозов.  
\- А у меня есть?  
\- Ну, тебе хотя бы стыдно.  
\- А тебе не стыдно за то, что ты хотел запереть меня дома на целую вечность?  
\- Я все еще этого хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты во всем мне подчинялся, всегда был рядом. Ходил по дому голым. Всегда был доступным и готовым на все. Но это просто эротическая фантазия. Так невозможно было бы жить.  
\- Тебе нравится то, как сейчас?  
\- Да. Ты прав, я тиран. И мне нравится, что ты не позволяешь мне сломать тебя. Что мы можем более-менее нормально уживаться именно потому, что ты с самого начала отказался под меня прогнуться. Я бы не хотел... искалечить твою личность своей властностью. Даже ребенком ты умел находить рычаги воздействия. Заставлять меня стыдиться моего желания подчинить тебя себе. Мама... была бы тобой довольна.  
\- Я пошел по ее стопам и продолжил тебя воспитывать, - хихикнул Адриан, игриво потершись щекой о грудь отца. Он уже вполне отошел от случившегося. К тому же снова нацепил кольцо. - Ты все еще хочешь меня потискать? Я тебе разрешаю.  
\- Может, выпьешь еще валерьянки? - усмехнулся Габриэль, почесывая его за ушком и наслаждаясь громким урчанием. - Порадуешь папу.  
\- Папа обнаглел, - промурлыкал Адриан, наваливаясь на него и ерзая, чтобы пристроиться поудобней. Габриэль не успел опомниться, как его запястья уже оказались в крепких тисках. - А папа мне никогда афродизиаков не подсыпал?  
\- Нет, конечно нет...  
\- А папа не врет?  
\- Нет... - выдохнул Габриэль, чувствуя, как ему ощутимо давят коленом на пах. А потом бесцеремонно раздвигают ноги. Сын все-таки не оставил идею наказать его. Что ж, спасибо, что хоть на этот раз обошлось без ножа...  
\- Что надо сказать? - вкрадчиво спросил Адриан, сдавливая его горло.  
\- Прости меня...  
Пальцы сильнее сжали шею, и Габриэль поспешно пролепетал:  
\- Прости меня, котенок, этого больше никогда не повторится... Накажи меня... Сделай мне больно... Напомни мне мое место...  
Адриан с наслаждением провел языком по его щеке. Отец что, специально вытворял такие вещи, чтобы нарваться на наказание? В таком случае он при любом раскладе оставался в выигрыше. Как же это раздражало...  
\- Ты больше не закатишь истерику, если я захочу немного поиграть с тобой?  
Габриэль вздрогнул, но медленно покачал головой.  
\- Если ты все еще этого хочешь... Я знаю, ты не причинишь мне вреда...  
\- Говорил, не трогать тебе руки? - зловеще улыбнулся Адриан, подбирая уроненный нож и приставляя к груди отца. - Хорошо, не трону.  
Кровожадный блеск в его глазах пугал до дрожи. Габриэль задышал рвано и часто, сердце забилось как бешеное. Это было гораздо больше страшно, чем больно. Боли он почти не ощущал.  
\- Это долго не позволит тебе забыть твое место, - шепнул Адриан, отстраняясь и позволяя увидеть в отражении зеркального потолка выведенное на груди кровавое имя.  
\- Какое ребячество, - усмехнулся Габриэль, скривившись от боли. - Подписывать свои вещи...  
Сын улыбался так довольно, как будто его только что объявили королем целого мира. Он, наверное, впервые наказал отца так, как действительно хотел сам. Жаль, что сейчас было уже не до секса. Нужно было обработать рану.  
\- Знаешь, котенок, я начинаю тебя бояться, - вполне серьезно заявил Габриэль, морщась, когда сын занимался своими художествами на его груди. - Я не знал, что ты на такое способен. Ты можешь быть довольно строгим воспитателем.  
\- А смысл наказывать тебя тем, с чего ты тащишься? - хмыкнул Адриан. - Меня достали вот эти мелочи, которые ты постоянно себе позволяешь. То подсыплешь мне что-то, то ударишь, то смотришь на меня как на говно и козыряешь тем, что ты старше и мудрее. Надоело. Теперь будешь смотреть на себя в зеркало и вспоминать, кто здесь главный. С тобой нельзя по-другому.  
Габриэль улыбнулся, накрывая его ладонь своей и слабо сжимая. Неужели сын наконец-то это осознал?


	20. Глава 20

Габриэль водил пальцами по буквам, вырезанным на своей груди. Он любил каждое утро подолгу стоять перед зеркалом и смотреть на них. Напоминая себе, кто его хозяин. И как серьезно можно расплатиться за глупую выходку.  
Порезы заживали, постепенно покидая его кожу. Становясь все менее заметными. Габриэль хотел бы, чтобы они никогда не исчезали. Чтобы его тело вечно хранило это напоминание.  
Адриан бесшумно отворил дверь и подошел сзади. Развернул к себе, скользнул языком по порезам. Габриэль хрипло выдохнул, неосознанно вцепляясь ему в волосы и слегка откидывая голову. Чувствуя, как сын до боли стискивает его ягодицы, упираясь коленом меж бедер. Как подхватывает на руки, заставляя обнять себя ногами, и вжимает в стену, атакуя яростным поцелуем. И стремительно входит, держа на весу. Заставляя искры сыпаться из глаз. Крик разноситься по комнате. Отчаянные мольбы срываться с уст.  
\- И часто ты так медитируешь? - усмехнулся Адриан, приходя в себя после оргазма. Отец едва стоял на ногах, цепляясь за него.  
\- Каждый день.  
\- А я-то думаю, чего ты стал такой покладистый...  
\- Воспитываешь хорошо.  
Адриан улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал отца, надолго задержавшись у него во рту. Но потом все же с неохотой отпустил и по-кошачьи потерся о его щеку.  
\- Мне надо идти, у меня дела, - сообщил он печально. - Я вернусь вечером. Постарайся ничего не натворить.  
\- Ты тоже. За мной хотя бы Натали присматривает.  
Муркнув отцу на ушко, Адриан наконец ушел. Без него сразу сделалось как-то пусто и одиноко. В последнее время Габриэлю вообще не хотелось с ним расставаться. Ни на мгновение. Жаль, что он не мог запереть сына дома, как в детстве. И бесконечно тискать, наслаждаясь его мурчанием.  
Это была зацикленность. Одержимость. Ненормальная, отравляющая жизнь. Но дарующая невероятное наслаждение.  
У Габриэля на сегодня не было никаких важных дел. А потому он занялся слежкой за сыном. Благо, местоположение его телефона очень легко было отследить.  
Наверное, он занимался этим больше от безделья и незнания, куда еще себя деть. Глупо было тратить целый день на отслеживание перемещений сына. Поэтому, поразмыслив, Габриэль решил зайти немного дальше.  
Было не так уж сложно подсматривать за сыном в окно с крыши противоположного здания. Он сидел в кафе с очаровательной девушкой. Они улыбались, смеялись и ели. И почему-то то, что сын умял огромную пиццу и несколько калорийных пирожных, рассердило гораздо сильнее, чем такая неподходящая компания. Сыну точно не стоило позволять себе так объедаться.  
Девушку он позже отвез к себе домой, и буквально через несколько минут она вышла от него с парой кошек в переноске. Похоже, Адриан все же последовал совету понемногу их раздавать.  
В принципе, Габриэль готовил себя к худшему. Еще когда сын был подростком, слежка за ним могла закончиться по меньшей мере инфарктом. Как, например, когда он оделся готом, подвел глаза и намалевался черной помадой. Габриэль не представлял, куда можно пойти в таком виде, и успел основательно изнервничаться, пока не выяснил, что сын всего лишь решил посетить тематическую вечеринку. Он был так рад, что все оказалось настолько просто и невинно, что встретил Адриана дома совершенно без нотаций и даже научил получше краситься. А потом пофотографировал его на память. Котенок был ужасно рад.  
Однако и в этой бочке меда нашлась своя ложка дегтя. Когда Адриан уселся на крыльцо и закурил, Габриэль не выдержал и кинулся к нему, чтобы выхватить у него сигарету. Сын не сразу осознал, что происходит, и пару секунд приходил в себя, пытаясь понять, откуда он тут взялся.  
\- Папа... - вкрадчиво начал он. - Зачем ты здесь? Ты за мной следил?  
\- Ты куришь! - возмутился Габриэль, тыкая сигаретой ему в лицо. - Как ты посмел курить!  
\- Я курю очень редко и только у себя дома! И ты не ответил!  
\- Мы договаривались! Ты обещал бросить!  
\- А ты обещал не лезть ко мне со своей гиперопекой! Иди домой!  
\- Я никуда не уйду! Это твое здоровье! А твое здоровье - это не только твое личное дело! Мы принадлежим друг другу, как ты не понимаешь! Если с одним из нас что-то случится, что станет с другим?  
Покопавшись в карманах, Адриан выудил из них пачку сигарет и протянул отцу, молча соглашаясь с его аргументами.  
\- Ты запрещаешь мне пить, а сам куришь, - вздохнул Габриэль, опускаясь на ступени и прижимая сына к себе. - Я не могу тебя контролировать все время, я могу только попросить, чтобы ты не относился к этому так наплевательски...  
\- Ты за мной следил.  
\- Да, следил.  
\- Зачем? Не доверяешь?  
\- Ты плохо питаешься и куришь!  
\- У тебя опять включился режим зануды. Раз уж ты все равно здесь, давай хорошо проведем время.  
Котенок удивительно спокойно отреагировал на очередную попытку контроля. Либо действительно не придал ей значения, либо что-то задумал.  
\- Насколько хорошо? - настороженно уточнил Габриэль.  
\- Потрахаемся, сходим куда-нибудь, поговорим, поиграем на гитаре, погладим кошек. Выбирай что хочешь, у меня есть несколько свободных часов.  
\- Есть идея, - усмехнулся Габриэль, вставая и направляясь к машине. - Думаю, мы вполне успеем вернуться до вечера.  
Адриан последовал за ним, предвкушая нечто интересное.  
Отец привел его в незнакомый шикарный особняк, как будто созданный специально для крутых вечеринок. Едва ли менее навороченный, чем его собственный дом.  
\- Надеюсь, это не очередной подарок мне на день рождения? - уточнил Адриан, зная, что размах отцовской фантазии не имеет предела в принципе.  
\- Нет, я просто снял этот дом на неделю, - успокоил Габриэль. - Хотел привезти тебя сюда завтра. Сделать сюрприз. Но, думаю, сюрприз не очень пострадал от того, что случился чуть раньше, чем я планировал.  
\- Довольно круто, - улыбнулся сын, останавливаясь посреди дороги и оглядываясь.  
\- Иди за мной.  
На заднем дворе обнаружился огромный бассейн. Адриан оперативно стащил одежду и, разбежавшись, плюхнулся в воду совершенно голый, выныривая и по-кошачьи отфыркиваясь. Теперь понятно, для чего отец все это задумал. Здесь-то он мог целую неделю наблюдать, как сын ходит по дому обнаженным. А вот сам раздеваться почему-то не спешил.  
Пока Адриан плавал, Габриэль принес коктейли и, сбросив пиджак, прилег в шезлонг, принявшись наблюдать.  
\- Ну и чего ты разлегся? - насупился сын, уцепившись за край и уставившись на отца. - Иди сюда. Или у тебя какие-то предубеждения против плавания?  
\- Отсюда мне лучше видно, - усмехнулся Габриэль.  
Адриан выбрался из бассейна и начал раздевать отца, категорически недовольный таким раскладом. А потом просто взял на руки и бросил в воду. Ну а как с ним было иначе, если он отказывался понимать по-хорошему? И сам плюхнулся к нему.  
Они барахтались в воде, смеясь, брызгаясь друг на друга. Чувствуя себя единым целым. Счастливыми, свободными, проживающими мгновения именно так, как должно быть.  
\- Я люблю тебя, папа, - шепнул Адриан, прижавшись к отцу в воде и удерживаясь на плаву. Умиротворенно улыбаясь, приникнув к нему лбом и прикрыв глаза. В тишине, которую нарушал лишь шелест ветра. - Я бы хотел провести так целую вечность. Ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Мой любимый. Я понимаю тебя, я тоже отдал бы за тебя весь мир.  
Габриэль ответил долгим, нежным и глубоким поцелуем. В прохладной воде становилось все жарче.  
\- Ты прекрасен, котеночек, - улыбнулся он, обхватывая его лицо руками. - Красавец мой. Помурчи для меня.  
Адриан всегда был лучшим во всем. Первым. Габриэль гордился им. Но только с годами понял, насколько ребенку важно, чтобы его любили просто за то, что он есть. Безо всяких достижений. Его сын был бы достоин лучшего в любом случае. Забавно, что при такой обширной возможности выбора он все же выбрал отца.  
Они выбрались из бассейна и улеглись на шезлонг, расслабленно греясь на солнышке. Адриан довольно урчал, прижимая к себе отца. Он мог долго дремать так, держа его в теплых объятиях. Как же хорошо было просто от того, что он рядом. Живой.  
\- Тут есть одно интересное место, - хитро прищурился Габриэль, привставая и поглаживая сына по груди. - Там очень красиво. Пойдем, покажу.  
Да, там действительно оказалось прекрасно. Под сенью плодовых деревьев стояли садовые качели. Это был кусочек природной красоты. Уютный, в котором хотелось задержаться подольше. Адриан на мгновение подумал о том, что все-таки хочет себе такой подарок на день рождения.  
Когда отец уселся на край качелей, он положил голову ему на колени, заняв все остальное место. И закрыл глаза, радостно улыбаясь. Чувствуя, как нежная рука перебирает еще мокрые волосы.  
Почему они не жили где-нибудь далеко-далеко, где таким был бы каждый их день? Вдали от цивилизации. От городов. От человечества. На природе. В уединении. Только вдвоем.  
\- Каждый день с тобой я воспринимаю как величайший подарок судьбы, - тихо произнес Габриэль. - И каждую ночь, засыпая, умоляю судьбу позволить мне проснуться и пережить это снова. Ты мое сокровище. Мое счастье. Моя любовь.  
Адриан сжал его руку и слегка погладил ее пальцем. Поднес к губам, прижался в долгом поцелуе. Хотелось кричать о том, как ему хорошо. Вскочить и пуститься в пляс, смеясь заливисто и восторженно. Судьба действительно одарила их очень щедро. Любовью, которая не иссякала за годы, не тускнела от ссор. Могла ли любовь быть вечной? Он чувствовал именно так.  
\- Я всегда хотел большего, - проговорил Габриэль, глядя вдаль. - Всегда чувствовал, что я достоин быть не просто беспомощным человеком. Что я могу нести на своих плечах гораздо более серьезную ношу. Могу менять реальность. Могу изменить этот мир. Со временем я понял, что не могу. Потому что мне не нравится то, что получится. Я не хочу менять этот мир. Я вполне способен создать свой. Гораздо лучше.  
\- И каким бы он был? - улыбнулся Адриан, с интересом взглянув на отца.  
\- Там не было бы всего этого. Лишнего. Бессмысленного. Ограничений. Которые так мешают. Там не было бы правил и законов. Упорядоченного хаоса. Только мысль. Только то, что ты способен вообразить.  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы это была и моя мысль.  
\- Я не представляю свой мир без тебя. И твоей мамы. Мне не нужен мир без вас.  
\- Ты удивительный. Ты говоришь об этом, как о чем-то реальном. От чего тебя отделяет какая-то мелочь.  
\- Так и есть, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Это действительно мелочь.  
\- Какая же?  
\- Жизнь.  
Жизнь... Она ограничивала его безмерную, необъятную фантазию законами физики и здравого смысла. Он точно знал, что за ее гранью существует нечто большее. Поэтому больше не боялся смерти. Поэтому наконец был к ней готов.  
Он был счастлив. Он был способен узреть новые возможности. Теперь у него хватило бы сил.


	21. Глава 21

Адриан возвращался домой пешком. Ночные улицы приветствовали его яркими разноцветными огнями. Они мелькали перед глазами и сливались в нечто невообразимое, атакуя пьяный разум своей пестротой.  
Отец никогда не ходил с ним на вечеринки. Но не возражал, чтобы он ходил один. Пожалуй, будь он рядом сейчас, он помог бы дойти до дома. Адриан постоянно падал. Стоило бы вызвать такси - но, как назло, он еще пару часов назад расколотил свой телефон. Решив, что сможет добраться пешком, он явно переоценил свои силы. Но было уже слишком поздно отступать.  
«Да, я не умею вести себя прилично! - хотел сказать он, распахнув дверь и войдя в дом. - Какой позор на твою голову!»  
Но говорить было некому. Отец его не встречал. Его вообще не было. Похоже, он решил остаться у себя.  
Возвращаться в пустой дом было как-то тоскливо. Адриан предпочел бы молчаливый упрек, чем это одиночество. С тех пор, как он раздал всех кошек, он так и не смог привыкнуть к пустоте, которую больше нечем было заполнить. Хотя, у него все же еще остался Плагг...  
Приведя себя в порядок, к полудню он сам поехал к отцу. Габриэль не вышел к нему. Он сидел в кабинете и выглядел каким-то растерянным. Задумчивым. Ушедшим в себя.  
\- Эй, папа, я набухался и раскокал телефон, - сообщил Адриан, привлекая его внимание.  
\- А... Да. Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел время.  
\- Да что с тобой?  
Адриан плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван. И полез целоваться. Отец не протестовал, но и не отвечал. Совсем.  
\- Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать, - вымученно выдавил он, отстраняя сына за плечи. - Но так сложно подобрать слова...  
\- Скажи как есть!  
\- У меня рак.  
Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы просто осмыслить это. Чтобы постараться поверить, что это не продолжение вчерашнего загула. Не глюк, не сон, не белая горячка. Что все это по-настоящему. Что это никуда не испарится само.  
\- У нас ведь есть деньги! - воскликнул Адриан, нарушая длинную паузу. - Очень много денег!  
Это ведь было решаемо. Все ведь не могло вот так закончится. Они были счастливы, значит им все было подвластно.  
\- Не всегда жизнь можно купить за деньги. То есть... Я не собираюсь просто ждать смерти. Но ты должен понимать...  
\- Мне всего тридцать пять! Как я буду дальше жить без тебя?!  
\- Двадцать лет счастья с тобой - это большее, на что я мог рассчитывать.  
Адриан ничего не хотел слышать. Он чувствовал, насколько его снова бесит это ледяное, равнодушное спокойствие. Смирение. Невероятно сильно хотелось начать крушить все вокруг.  
\- Я загадаю желание.  
\- Ты не должен этого делать.  
\- Почему не должен? Не все ли мне равно, кто умрет вместо тебя? Не все ли тебе равно? Ты сам был на моем месте!  
\- Я этого не сделал.  
\- Чтобы не погиб я!  
\- Ты не имеешь права этого делать, если я не согласен.  
\- У мамы ты не собирался спрашивать согласия!  
\- Я еще жив и могу его дать.  
Изменить реальность. Стереть прошлое. Это было невозможно.  
«Тебе все равно придется жить с этим. Ты это уже совершил».  
Адриан вскочил и пнул диван. Кинул в стену дорогущую вазу. Истошно завопил от разрывающей изнутри невыносимой боли и ярости. Развернулся и пошел прочь, трясясь от злости.  
\- Ты просто оставишь меня с этим одного? - догнал его негромкий и спокойный голос.  
\- Ты сам это выбрал! - гневно воскликнул Адриан. - Ты выбираешь умереть, бросить меня, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться камнями чудес! Думаешь, я стану смотреть, как ты умираешь?! Как ты не хочешь даже пытаться бороться?! Какая разница, когда ты умрешь, если ты уже сейчас сдался?! Что изменится для меня, если я уйду прямо сейчас?!  
\- Этого еще не произошло.  
Какое, черт возьми, это имело значение?! Если это в любом случае должно было произойти?!  
\- Тебе просто наплевать, что со мной будет! Хочешь, чтобы я просто ждал, пока ты не умрешь?! Делал вид, что все в порядке?! Я не умею, как ты! Я другой человек! Мне не наплевать на весь мир!  
\- А теперь сядь и послушай меня.  
Адриан осекся. Первая волна негодования мгновенно схлынула. Он вернулся на диван, примостившись с краю. Габриэль сам придвинулся ближе.  
\- Если ты уйдешь, - произнес он все так же негромко и ровно. Глядя прямо ему в глаза, - что ты почувствуешь, когда я умру? Ты сможешь жить с этим? С чувством, что ты бросил меня в такой ситуации? Подумай о последствиях. Этого ты хочешь? Из-за своего упрямства совершить поступок, который уже никогда невозможно будет исправить? Ты знаешь, что пожалеешь об этом. Очень сильно пожалеешь. Возможно, у меня в запасе нет нескольких месяцев, за которые ты решишься попросить прощения. Для меня есть разница, как именно я умру. Вместе с тобой, счастливым, или в одиночестве, с ощущением, что ты бросил меня.  
Адриан разрыдался, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Отец никогда еще не говорил с ним вот так. Без обвинений. Без упреков. С рациональной искренностью. С просьбой не совершать того, что сделает несчастными их обоих. Он понимал его чувства. Что-то подобное он пережил сам.  
\- Я еще жив, - напомнил Габриэль, погладив его по волосам. - Пусть это будет для тебя важнее, чем то, что я скоро умру.  
\- Ты говоришь об этом как о том, что непременно случится. Хотя обещал лечиться.  
\- Медицина сильно продвинулась вперед... Но не настолько.  
Это было невыносимо.  
\- Ненавижу!  
Габриэль поцеловал сына, чувствуя соль на его губах. Собирая губами слезы с его лица. Наверное, впервые в жизни понимая, насколько иногда хочется, чтобы твой любимый человек заткнулся и просто был рядом. Сколько раз он тратил их время на ссоры и конфликты? Сколько раз было бы приятнее вместо этого просто заткнуться и потрахаться?  
\- Да не хочу я сейчас! - отчаянно воскликнул Адриан сорвавшимся голосом, когда отец полез ему под одежду.  
\- Хочешь побыть один?  
Сын молчал. Габриэль усмехнулся, вставая.  
\- Приходи ко мне в спальню, когда обо всем подумаешь. Если решишь обидеться на меня и сбежать - я не стану ждать логического завершения. У меня ведь есть пистолет.  
\- Да никуда я не сбегу! - раздраженно буркнул Адриан, мрачно уставившись в пол. Нервно поигрывая пальцами. - А ты даже думать об этом не смей! Придурок!  
\- Невоспитанный, - с улыбкой вздохнул Габриэль. - Еще и на отца ругаешься.  
\- Я хочу тебе врезать!  
\- Сделай это, если тебе от этого станет легче.  
\- Не станет!  
Да какого черта он так спокойно обо всем этом говорил?!  
Адриан почувствовал себя безмерно глупым и капризным ребенком. Эгоистом, который думал только о себе. Жалел себя. Оставалось только вскочить и начать топать ножками, визжа «Я запрещаю тебе умирать!».  
И это как-то остудило. Отцу было тяжело, пусть даже он и улыбался, пусть и говорил спокойно. На дне его бездонных глаз покоилась печаль. Сожаление, что все так вышло. Почему-то он уже принял решение не менять ничего с помощью талисманов. И смирился с тем, что произойдет. Попытавшись поставить себя на его место, Адриан решил, что в такой ситуации единственное, чего он хотел бы - это прожить оставшееся время настолько счастливым, насколько получится. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока еще может хоть что-то делать.  
\- Я не прошу тебя это игнорировать. И делать вид, что все в порядке. Я понимаю твои чувства. Но нам осталось мало времени. Я хочу, чтобы ты обдумал именно эту мысль. На что ты хочешь его потратить?  
\- Не на это все, - согласился Адриан, поднимая на отца виноватый взгляд. - Я хочу... Хочу, чтобы ты сделал то, что еще не успел сделать. Если такое есть. А я буду вместе с тобой.  
\- Да, пожалуй, есть несколько таких вещей, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - Кое на что я так и не смог решиться. А теперь-то уже нечего терять.  
Одной из таких вещей оказался поход в ресторан. В приличное место, где их действительно могли увидеть важные люди. На полноценное свидание. Впервые в жизни.  
Адриан сам удивился своим чувствам - он внезапно нервничал гораздо сильнее отца. Габриэлю, похоже, действительно было абсолютно наплевать на все вокруг. Он сдержанно улыбался, и в глубине его глаз плясали игривые искорки.  
\- Если до нас кто-нибудь докопается, я набью ему морду, - весело шепнул он сыну на ушко.  
Неужели ему правда было совсем не страшно? Не горестно? Или он просто выбросил все лишнее из головы, чтобы сполна насладиться этими минутами?  
Они говорили обо всякой ерунде. И мало ели. Адриану кусок не лез в горло. Хотя он очень старался не портить этот момент.  
Габриэль пригласил его потанцевать. Адриан прижимался к нему в танце, положив голову ему на плечо, и смотрел на огни ночного Парижа за широченным окном. Отсюда открывался вид на весь город. С высоты птичьего полета. Как же хотелось расправить крылья, сорваться и улететь в небо...  
Отцу было наплевать, что они танцуют на людях. Что все пялятся на них, усердно делая вид, что заняты своими делами. Сейчас это очень раздражало. Адриану вообще не хотелось быть здесь. Он пришел только ради отца, для которого это было важно. Хотя бы раз не бежать от людей.  
Габриэль поцеловал его. Довольно откровенно для такой публики. Интересно, что все эти люди думали о них? Им ведь не было дела до того, что они чувствуют. Что у них происходит. Почему они в таком случае вообще вызывали интерес? Почему на них смотрели, как на зверей в зоопарке? Почему именно сейчас это раздражало так сильно, что хотелось разнести здесь все к чертям?  
Расплатившись, Габриэль потащил сына на крышу. И, трансформировавшись в Бражника, подхватил его на руки.  
\- Ты ведь хочешь полетать?  
Он что, прочитал его мысли?  
Адриан слишком мало узнал об отце за эти двадцать лет. Этого было недостаточно. Он мог бы узнавать его целую вечность и все равно не насытиться. Он впервые видел, что Бражник может летать, пронося его высоко над домами. Ветер бил в лицо холодными порывами. Адриан откинулся вниз, раскинув руки. Надеясь, что отец держит его достаточно крепко. Это дарило чувство свободы. От всего на свете. Можно было бы упасть... и все бы закончилось. Наверное, он этого хотел.  
Он хотел лететь так вечно. Подняться к звездам. Затеряться в бескрайней Вселенной. Если это и было смертью... Что ж, отцу не придется долго его ждать.  
Страха не было. Только злость. Мама была там, отец говорил с ней - значит, смерть не означала конец. Но она смела разлучать их. Так рано. Это было нечестно. Несправедливо. Неправильно. Как жаль, что нельзя было просто встать между отцом и смертью, когда она придет за ним. И сказать: «Иди ты к черту, я его не отдам!».  
Габриэль отпустил сына, когда они оказались на балконе его дома. Адриан пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. У него кружилась голова. И почему они раньше никогда так не делали? Это было одним из лучших впечатлений в его жизни.  
\- Какие-то вещи я все равно уже не успею совершить, - улыбнулся отец, обнимая его за пояс и притягивая к себе. - Я собирался все бросить и уехать с тобой в глушь лет через десять. Я знаю это чувство - когда твоим планам не суждено сбыться. Сейчас мне легче, чем было тогда.  
\- Как я буду без тебя?  
Адриан понимал, что задает этот вопрос с конкретной целью. И хочет услышать конкретный ответ. Это не было способом сказать о том, как он любит и как будет скучать. Отец любил все планировать. Четко и рационально смотреть на вещи. Стоило спросить его, пока он еще мог ответить.  
\- Это тебе решать.  
Адриан ждал совсем не этого. Отец сказал совсем не то, что ему нужно было услышать. От этого в душе только разрасталась злость и досада.  
\- А если я застрелюсь, когда ты умрешь?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отговаривал?  
\- Тебе все равно!  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Чтобы я нажелал тебе жить дальше и быть счастливым без меня, а после ты до конца жизни мучился бы чувством вины за то, что не можешь? Это так не работает. Это тебе решать, сможешь ли ты жить с этим. Я прожил это, я сделал свой выбор, и это было очень тяжело. Я давно уже перестал решать за тебя, как тебе поступать. А что касается этого вопроса... Я с самого начала не стал бы идти против твоей воли. Это не то, что я имею право решать за тебя.  
Неужели ему действительно впервые в жизни хотелось, чтобы отец решил все за него?  
Адриан впился в губы Габриэля, притянув его к себе за ворот. Теперь каждое мгновение казалось последним. Хотелось взять от отпущенного им времени все без остатка. Чтобы потом не жалеть хотя бы о том, что они бездарно его потратили.  
«Этого еще не произошло» - а значит, не было смысла тратить на это время сейчас.  
И все же время было их злейшим врагом. Приходилось наблюдать, как отцу становится хуже. Дни, недели, месяцы. Больницы и бесконечные страдания. Адриан не покидал его ни на секунду. Чем дальше, тем больше Габриэль превращался в собственную тень. Он менялся внешне. Вел себя иначе. Из-за наркотических обезболивающих и, возможно, предчувствия скорого конца. Наблюдать все это было больно. Но пусть хоть так - они все еще могли быть вместе.  
Адриан ловил себя на том, что рад, уже просто слыша его дыхание. По ночам, когда не получалось уснуть. Биение сердца. Любое малейшее доказательство, что он еще жив.  
Он подолгу просто лежал рядом, гладил отца, вслушиваясь в разнообразно звучащую тишину. Чтобы однажды проснуться и осознать, что все звуки навеки стихли. А рука сжимает запястье, в котором уже не прощупывается пульс.


	22. Глава 22

Он был рядом до последнего. Не в чем было теперь себя упрекнуть. Но Адриан все равно чувствовал, что сделал недостаточно. Что он каким-то образом должен был всему этому помешать.  
Мамины похороны уже затерялись в памяти. Но он все еще помнил то ощущение неправильности от того, что она лежит там, на кладбище, черт знает где, безмерно далеко от дома. Дома, в котором только она создавала уют. Который опустел без нее. Это было ужасно.  
Наверное, стоило бы похоронить отца вместе с ней. Наверное, так было бы честно по отношению к нему. Он ничего не говорил об этом. Ни о чем не просил. Почему-то оставил это на его выбор. Адриан не хотел снова чувствовать это. Выбрасывать человека из своей жизни, из своего дома, с глаз долой. Черт знает куда. Чтобы тело отца лежало там, среди посторонних, чужих людей, которых он терпеть не мог при жизни. Он не должен был быть там. Он должен был быть дома.  
Адриан сам занимался всем этим, оставив в покое Натали. Она тоже была убита горем. Она была единственной, кому было не наплевать.  
Он говорил отцу «Я другой человек». Так оно и было. Он не умел надевать на лицо эту бесстрастно-высокомерную маску. Поэтому вышел из крематория в слезах и долго сидел на тротуаре, утираясь рукавом и одну за одной скуривая крепкие сигареты. Его никто не трогал. Почему-то всем было плевать.  
Не было похорон. Не было поминок. На них бы все равно никто не пришел. Адриан как никогда понимал отца в этот момент. Никого не хотелось видеть. Даже если бы кто-то явился.  
Отдельной пыткой было разбирать его вещи. Не кучу барахла в огромном доме, а то единственное ценное, что он хранил в тайниках и сейфах. У себя в компьютере. В кабинете. В спальне.  
\- Я хочу снести дом, - сообщил Адриан Натали. Теперь они остались здесь только вдвоем. - И продать землю. Я не хочу больше сюда возвращаться. Это было его, пусть это никому не достанется. Забери себе все, что хочешь.  
Он выгреб из сейфа все деньги, которые там оставались, и вручил ей. Это была ее зарплата лет за тридцать. Вполне неплохое обеспечение достойной старости.  
\- Давай разнесем здесь все! - с азартом предложил он, отрывая ножку от стола и принимаясь крушить ей все, что попадалось под руку.  
Папины коты, прекрасно ощущающие, что он больше не вернется, путались под ногами, жалобно мяукая. Их Натали тоже решила забрать себе. Наверное, как последнюю память. Как напоминание о счастливом Габриэле. Адриан чувствовал, что все равно не в состоянии сейчас позаботиться даже о самом себе. Поэтому его более чем устроил такой расклад.  
Все-таки, хоть это и не были полноценные поминки... Это сближало. Объединяло их общим горем. Они давно уже стали одной - странной и непонятной - семьей.  
Обходя дом, Адриан чувствовал, насколько здесь стало пусто. Насколько его раздражают все эти огромные залы. Он срывал занавески, ломал мебель. Бил посуду, крушил декор. Безжалостно уничтожал все вокруг.  
Он устало опустился на диван, чтобы отдохнуть, когда Натали явилась к нему, ведя с собой Маринетт. Ей-то что могло от него понадобиться? И почему сейчас?  
Они остались наедине, и она не сразу решилась заговорить. Только озиралась, созерцая этот маленький апокалипсис, сотворенный его болью и яростью. Жаждой разрушения.  
\- Ты правда любил его?  
\- Я люблю его, - неожиданно холодно и резко ответил Адриан. Он сам не ожидал от себя такого. - Я никогда не буду говорить об этом в прошедшем времени.  
Незадолго до смерти отец многое рассказал о ней. О том, что она была Ледибаг. О том, как однажды говорила с ним, узнав об их любви. О том, как преследовала в школе, постоянно следила и знала наизусть все его расписание. Интересно, почему в него влюблялись в основном безумные, одержимые сталкеры? У Маринетт с отцом было достаточно много общего. Не в характере, а несколько глубже. Да и профессию они себе избрали одну и ту же... При всех ужасах отцовских методов Маринетт с ее назойливостью всегда пугала гораздо больше. Отец хотя бы прикрывал свой абьюз заботой. От постороннего же человека подобное действительно напрягало.  
Может, именно поэтому отец ее терпеть не мог? Боялся конкуренции. Знал, насколько далеко она способна зайти. Разве что не похитить его и не приковать к батарее. А в жизни Адриана должен был существовать только один тиран, «знающий, что ему нужно».  
Адриан не мог понять, зачем она явилась. Неужели ей все еще хотелось быть с ним? Или это было что-то вроде недоделанного дела? У нее остались вопросы? Что ж, теперь можно было и ответить на них.  
\- Отец был Бражником, - сообщил он, решив, что это уже ничего не изменит. - Однажды, когда меня ранили, он подобрал меня и оказал мне помощь. Я тогда еще не знал, что это он. А он знал, что я - Кот Нуар. Поэтому все тогда прекратилось. Он решил, что ему важнее сохранить мою жизнь, чем, рискнув, загадать желание и вернуть мою мать.  
Почему-то этих слов оказалось достаточно. И больше они об этом не говорили.  
Они сели за единственный еще не разломанный стол - все втроем. Единственные, кто знал секрет Габриэля Агреста. Они имели общее прошлое. Общую тайну. Этого было достаточно, чтобы просто - вместе - напиться сейчас.  
Адриан чувствовал себя очень пьяным, когда вышел покурить на балкон. Руки не слушались, и он неприлично долго провозился с зажигалкой. Хотелось психануть и просто бросить ее вниз, на асфальт.  
Ночное звездное небо теперь почему-то давило своей непомерной тяжестью. Адриан заорал от боли и отчаяния. Его, наверное, слышал весь квартал. Он влез бы на перила и шагнул вниз. Но был слишком пьян. И все равно не разбился бы насмерть с такой мизерной высоты.  
Он прислонился к стене, запрокинув голову и уставившись в небо. Последний год здорово измотал. И дальше могло быть только хуже. Что у него осталось? Чего теперь могло быть достаточно?  
Ему было тридцать шесть. У него не было наследников. Даже близких друзей. На его похороны наверняка явилось бы много народа. Но сейчас, при жизни, ему совершенно не к кому было пойти.  
Может быть, стоило отдать Маринетт талисманы Ледибаг и Кота. А Натали - те, что принадлежали родителям. Может быть...  
На нос сел мотылек, прерывая поток бессвязных и горьких мыслей. Адриан затаил дыхание, стараясь не шевелиться.  
\- Я тебя никогда не оставлю, - явственно прозвучал в голове ласковый голос отца.  
Даже если это был алкогольный бред, его не хотелось прервать.  
Адриан прицепил на воротник отцовскую брошь. И, перевоплотившись, взмыл ввысь, в поднебесье. Теперь уже в одиночестве. А может... и не совсем.  
Он вдруг совершенно ясно понял, что годы без отца убьют его тем больше, чем больше пройдет времени. Что от него останется, когда он наконец умрет? Он должен был уйти сейчас, вслед за отцом. Пока время еще не разорвало эту связь. Пока он еще оставался прежним, и годы не изменили его безвозвратно. Пока тоска и горечь не оставили от него живой труп.  
Он почти протрезвел, несясь в небесах, в порывах холодного воздуха. У него оставалось еще одно дело. Достаточно важное, чтобы не забыть завершить его.  
Адриан вернулся к себе домой. Он не был здесь уже слишком давно. Не заходил даже просто глянуть, что здесь творится. Чтобы не тратить на это драгоценные минуты. Которые мог провести с отцом.  
Первым он разломал на части отцовский ноутбук. Этого никто не должен был видеть. Следом сжег фотографии и портреты. Потом, плюнув на все, просто разрушал все предметы в комнате котоклизмом. Подкармливал Плагга - и снова разрушал.  
\- Когда меня хватятся, сюда придет Натали, - рассуждал он, успокаивая своего квами. - Она заберет талисманы. А там уж... Мне наплевать, что будет.  
\- Не стоит отдавать талисманы созидания и разрушения в одни руки, - предостерег Плагг. - Особенно женщинам, которые любили вас обоих. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя вернули к жизни? Чтобы изменили твое прошлое?  
Воссоединение с отцом откладывалось на неопределенный срок.  
Искать талисманам новых хозяев оказалось сложнее, чем Адриан думал первоначально. На это ушло несколько недель. Еще несколько - на то, чтобы отдать и родительские. Интересно, насколько уже квами привыкли расставаться с людьми? Прощаться навеки? Было ли им все еще больно? Или уже все равно?  
Книгу Адриан закопал под крыльцом, так и не решившись никому вручить. В ней было то, что никому не стоило знать. Но и уничтожить ее... наверное, было бы неправильно.  
От всех данных, хранившихся у отца, он тоже избавился. Дом был разрушен. Все оставшееся имущество он завещал Натали.  
Проще всего было бы разрушить свое тело котоклизмом. Если, конечно, это работало на людей - он ведь никогда не пробовал. Но кольца уже не было. Только отцовский пистолет.  
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда я заявлюсь к тебе, - усмехнулся Адриан, бросая взгляд на урну с его прахом. - Насколько правдиво твое «тебе решать».  
Он не чувствовал страха. Даже злость уже отступила куда-то. Хотелось только поскорее провалиться туда, за грань этого мира. Возможно, в чуть лучший. В котором они будут вместе уже навсегда.  
Один выстрел - и его затянуло в водоворот. Где-то там, на Земле, остались все горести и переживания. А здесь...  
Он очнулся в поле. На зеленой траве. Приподнялся, озираясь. И прежде, чем осознал, что происходит, нашел себя в крепких объятиях.  
\- Ты успел соскучиться? - умиротворенно улыбнулся Адриан, прижимая отца к себе.  
Он выглядел таким молодым сейчас. Вечно молодым. Как и мечтал. В нескольких шагах за ним стояла мама. Она тепло улыбалась, приветствуя. Видимо, отцу все же не пришлось скучать.  
\- Я бы подождал еще, если бы ты так решил.  
\- Тогда я мог бы прийти к тебе духовно искалеченным. И тебе пришлось бы сделать для меня то же, что я сделал для тебя.  
Адриана обдало сладкой негой, когда их губы встретились в поцелуе. Здесь было слишком хорошо и легко. Чем дольше он здесь находился, тем дальше отодвигались все заботы. Это был очень странный мир. И ужасно интересный.  
\- Что здесь вообще такое? - спросил он, когда отец помог ему встать и оглядеться.  
\- Все, что ты захочешь, - задорно усмехнулся Габриэль.


End file.
